By Blood and Bond
by Kersi
Summary: Complete! One meeting brought them together, one attack broke them apart. Will they be able to find their true paths and find their way back to one another before it is too late?
1. By Blood and Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aurel and a few other characters that may show up here and there. The rest belongs to Tolkien.

  
  
By Blood and Bond

Beads of sweat covered his forehead....something disturbed his sleep....it was her again...the look in her eyes as the orc put the blade to her delicate neck and just swept it across her, letting the blood spill. The look in her eyes...those silvery blue eyes losing light...she never let out a scream. She just fell. Legolas gasped and woke himself up. He sat up putting his face in his trembling hands _Why do I keep dreaming of her?_  
  
She looked in the mirror. Tracing the scar that trailed from right under her pointed ear, down to the base of her neck. It had been five hundred years since that orc attack and the scars yet remained. Elves usually healed quickly, but the pain was still there. She was fading, slowly, day by day, no matter how many orcs she killed in return, no matter how much of their filthy blood she spilled, the aching in her heart lingered. There came a knock to her door, bringing her back from her memories. She walked towards her doors.  
  
Lady Aurel. Your father would like to see you. said the elf maiden.  
  
Aurel smiled, despite the sorrow in her heart. She gave a quick nod and the elf maiden left. She was dressed appropriately, her father would be pleased to see her in a dress. No patrolling for her today. She was sure that Glorfindel would not mind, he needed a rest from her. The thought of that made her smile again to herself. She walked out of her room and walked slowly towards her father's study. It was a beautiful day in Imladris. She breathed in the sweet smelling air, closing her eyes for just a moment.  
  
It is good to see you smile today Aurel. She stopped. She was surprised to see him. What? Not even an embrace from my youngest sister after so long? He asked smiling.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. She ran to him and held on to him. It was Elladan. She sighed, and her tears slowly stopped. She was overjoyed to see him.  
  
I have missed you as well. said Elladan. While stroking her back. She looked up at him, she wondered if Elrohir was there as well. Elladan read her mind. Elrohir is here. He would very much like to see you. He is waiting for you, along with Ada. Come, I shall accompany you. He held out his arm, and she entwined hers with his. It had been much too long since she last saw her brothers. The aching in her heart dulled a little, and it made all the difference.  
  
When she entered her father's study, everyone was there. Everyone except her mother, she noted. The aching become painful now. She held her breath. She kept smiling throughout. said Elrohir going to her and giving her a warm embrace. Sister, my heart is happy to see thee. She leaned her head against his chest and heard his heart beating. Then she parted from him. And nodded at Arwen and her father. They both smiled back, although Lord Elrond could tell that Aurel was troubled by this unusual reunion.  
  
Arwen came up to her, equally as giddy to see her brothers and squeezed her hand. Arwen noticed that Aurel's eyes had become lighter, no longer clouded as they had been the last couple of months. She was worried about her little sister. She could feel her aching heart, she could tell, that slowly she was fading. Everyone else felt it as well.  
  
It does me well to see all my children here. said Lord Elrond, he smiled. Something unusual for him. Elladan and Elrohir have heard of your adventures Aurel. It seems they had a talk with Glorfindel.  
  
Yes. He tells us you have become quite skilled. With Bow and Sword? stated Elrohir.  
  
Aurel just nodded.  
  
You are lucky you even found her here today. Usually she goes out patrolling. Comes back at the latest ours of the day covered in filth. stated Arwen proudly.  
  
Is that so? asked Elladan. I am surprised by you Ada, letting her go out, risking her life.  
  
Aurel laughed silently.  
  
There is no choice here. Stated Elrond, She does what she pleases, whether I agree with it or not. Besides. I have all belief in her abilities to defend herself, for I have seen her, she is quite good, maybe even better than you Elladan.  
  
Elladan let out a scoff. Another smile appeared upon Lord Elrond's face. Everyone was surprised when Aurel stood and kissed her father on the cheek, then held her hand to her heart to everyone else and left the study. Her heart could no longer bear it. Although happy to be with her family. It was too much memory for her. She needed some fresh air. Arwen stood up to follow her. But Lord Elrond stopped her. Let her be.  
  
She is in pain. Let me help her. pleaded Arwen.  
  
You cannot. Let her be. he repeated.  
  
She is fading. said Elrohir.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
Yes. I had hoped that your coming here would have helped, but it seems otherwise. said Elrond with a frown.  
  
There was light in her eyes Ada, perhaps there is still hope. said Arwen.  
  
The pain is still too close. Her memories haunt her. said Elrond.  
  
The memories haunt us all. said Elladan.  
  
She blames herself for not being able to save her. It is not right. Why does she not understand? asked Elrohir.  
  
You must understand, I do not see how you cannot. You do the same thing. said Arwen. There was more than a mere statement meant by those words. Elrohir stared at her.  
  
In the meantime, your coming home is cause for much discussion between us. interrupted Elrond.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at Elrond, the topic of Aurel's condition had been left alone and all three siblings understood why. For Aurel's pain was a pain shared by all who loved her, and all who had to watch her fade. Arwen understood that she had to leave as well. For a great shadow was consuming middle earth and there were things that she could not and did not want to hear about. 


	2. By Blood

For Disclaimer, view chapter 1.  
  
The aching now had become almost unbearable, she would not be able to continue walking if she remained in this state. Aurel scolded herself for letting herself get this way. _You are stronger than this, you must go on, you cannot let your emotions control you in this way. _She willed herself to walk towards the training fields, this place is where she felt most at ease, where she could take our her aggression and frustration, her revenge. Outside of killing orcs and patrolling, this was the next best thing. She needed no emotion to wield a weapon, here she could be heartless. She picked up a bow and some arrows and put herself into a ready stance. She concentrated on her target and let go...straight and hit. She took another arrow...chose her target and then straight and hit, splitting her first arrow. She chose another target, readied herself and she hit it...straight on. This was not helping her as much as she thought it would. She let of of the last arrow and hit her target. No, this was doing nothing at all.  
  
That was impressive. said Arwen.  
  
Aurel nodded her head once, not daring to look at Arwen, for tears had formed in her eyes. She looked at her targets and at the arrows she had let free.  
  
There will never be enough orcs for you to kill. Even if you kill them all, the pain will remain. said Arwen closing the distance between herself and Aurel. Nothing you do will bring her back dear sister, or repair the damage that was done to her soul. Arwen went to put her hand on her shoulder, but Aurel stepped back. She looked at Arwen, her eyes clouded once more, tears on the brim of falling.  
  
Arwen noticed her backing away, Why do my words hurt you so? You are wise little one, you know what I speak is the truth. Arwen tried once more to touch her, to step towards her, to comfort her, but Aurel backed away.  
  
Why do you refuse my touch? Aurel..I want to help you.  
  
_No one can help me.  
  
_Your pain...you are fading. You know you are fading, do not let your sorrow consume you.  
  
Arwen's words were angering Aurel. _How dare she speak to me like that! She knows not of what I go through day after day, reliving everything every time I close my eyes, the screams, the sounds, the deadly silence....  
  
_Arwen's voice became softer, Please little one. Let me comfort you.  
  
Aurel put her hand up to stop her and shook her head no, the tears streaming down her face. Arwen frowned as Aurel turned and walked away into the shadows of the trees. She stood there watching her, then she turned to look at the arrows that Aurel had been practicing with. She hadn't missed her target once and she had split her own arrows.  
  
Days after spending all her time with her brothers, there was commotion in Imladris. Gandalf the Grey or Mithandrir had arrived for some reason, an unexpected but welcome visit, although Aurel could feel that a great weight had been placed upon him. She calmly walked to where he was, but as soon as he saw her a great smile shone from him and she mirrored the same. She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. Dear child! How good it is to see you again!! She was dressed in her patrolling outfit ready to go out, he had hardly recognized her. You look like your brothers in that apparel. I almost mistook you for Elladan.  
  
She let go of the embrace and looked at him seriously, then smiled. She had all her weaponry with her and just put her hand to her heart to signify goodbye. Gandalf did the same and she went off running towards the stables to get her horse and join the patrol.  
  
Her eyes light up only for you. And when she goes out on patrols, but that is a different type of light. said Elrond walking out of the shadows it seemed.  
  
No light can hide the pain she carries. Those eyes do not light up for me, they light up for the memories that I bring with me. said Gandalf, Her voice has not returned?  
  
It will not return. The blade cut too deep. said Elrond.  
  
Gandalf remained silent, then broke it, We have something very important to discuss.  
  
Yes. I know of the news you bring with you Mithandrir. said Elrond.  
  
Meanwhile, Aurel and the patrol guard all rode hard to the northern borders, there had been reports of orc raids there. Aurel was fully prepared. Bow in hand as they left their horses well behind. They ran swiftly towards the trees and quickly caught up with the band of orcs. Aurel held her breath once more and steadied her stance, she readied her bow and let go...straight for the heart. And she did not miss her target. The orcs were well aware that they had been ambushed and fought furiously. As did the warrior elves. Aurel had run out of arrows and she proceeded to her sword, so light and yet so deadly. She wielded it as if it was a part of her. This was no mere skill of weaponry learned, she had been born with this talent. Her hatred for these orcs ran deep and she was going to kill every last one of them and watch their blood spill. An orc came running swiftly towards her and she took her blade without moments thought and sliced right through his grotesque body. The blood spilling on her clothes...  
  
Aurel. Behind you!!! yelled another elf.  
  
She had not been quick enough to sense the second orc attack, she turned around in time for his blade to come in contact with hers, barely missing her head. She pushed him back and the orc was surprised at her brutal strength. I will have great pleasure in dismembering you, she-elf! he snarled, once again lancing an attack on her. She flinched not once and looked the orc straight on, continuing on with the deadly display of talents...at one point the orc pushed her against the tree, knocking her blade out of her hand. The orc took his blade and she shifted, not enough to miss her arm being sliced through, not deep, but enough to cause pain. This angered her even further. She rolled on the ground and picked her blade up once more, in one swift move she pierced his body. She pushed the blade in and pulled it out slowly as the orc's body slumped to the ground still snarling. Then she took her sword and cut off his head. She stood there looking at the orc for quite some time...  
  
Aurel? Aurel? said a voice, but it was all distant to her. My lady, Are you hurt? asked one of the guards looking at her bleeding arm.  
  
She said nothing, still staring at the headless orc, the battle was over, they had been triumphant, and for a while her heart was at peace.  
  
You are bleeding Aurel. Mentioned another elf guard who approached her, but she stepped away and ran back to her horse. She was ready to head back home.  
  
They returned early the next day, it was not wise to move at night as orcs did. Aurel was tired then, all the strength she had was given to killing those orcs. She was glad to see her home so early in the day, it was magical and uncomparable to any other place she had been. She smiled. As all the elven guards and the Lady entered Rivendell, she noticed other riders had also just arrived. They were dressed in garments resembling those of wood elves. Aurel was a little confused, she had not been told a party of wood elves would be arriving this day. She noticed one of the elves had long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. It reminded her of the sea. His presence disturbed her..he felt it as well, for he too was beginning to feel a strange presence amongst him, when he turned to look for what it was he noticed an elven guard staring at him. _How strange_ He thought to himself. Glorfindel was assisting them when Legolas spoke, Is it custom for your elven guards to stare so intently at visitors.  
  
Glorfindel smiled, No it is not custom for our guards to do so. But that is no elven guard who stares at you your majesty. That is Lady Aurel, youngest daughter of the Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas looked like he had just been told some horrible news.. Aurel?, that elleth? He spat out looking at Glorfindel.  
  
I beg you to mind your words young prince, for she is nobility.  
  
I apologize Lord Glorfindel, It is not custom for Mirkwood elves to say such things, ever rarely does it come to our attention that a lady of nobility goes out riding in company of the patrol guards. said Legolas, lowering his gaze. When he looked back up to find the lady she had disappeared.  
  
Not to worry prince, I am sure you two will have time to get reacquainted. Now if you will follow me please. Motioned Glorfindel to Legolas and the rest of his party and they followed.  
  
While they walked along to meet Lord Elrond, Legolas was still intrigued at what he had seen. She is young to be out patrolling in dangerous times such as these.  
  
Still intrigued I see Prince Legolas. She is quite younger than you, if I remember correctly, but she is one of the best warriors we have here, she has earned her place. said Glorfindel.  
  
Does not Lord Elrond disapprove of her conduct?  
  
Glorfindel gave out a chuckle. Of course.  
  
Legolas could not truly understand how Lord Elrond could let his daughter out to fight orcs and other such beasts. But he had not more time to discuss such things and they had already walked into the presence of Lord Elrond.  
  
My Lord. I am here at my father's request. These are troubled times in Mirkwood, and he could not leave his kingdom, he has sent me in his stead. Legolas bowed.  
  
It is good to see you again young one. said Lord Elrond as they continued their walk.


	3. By Bond

For Disclaimer view Chapter 1.  
  
For my readers: This is partly a Tenth Walker story, sorry for those who of you who do not like that, but hopefully you will still continue reading this. Thank you and Enjoy! :o)  
  
_Legolas is here? _Aurel wondered... why had the blonde elf caused such a stir in her? Why had no one alerted her of this? She began to remember her meeting with him at the spring festivities in Mirkwood..  
_  
She was walking out of the hall where the dancing was being held. It was so crowded in there, she needed to leave. Aurel had not noticed that Legolas had been watching her all night, watching her avoid eye contact with anyone, and refuse every invitation to dance, even his own. She looked as if she was suffocating with all the attention she was getting, she held her elven calm and yet still she made sure no one noticed when she sneaked away. Legolas had followed her, she was walking towards the trees, no where for a lady to be out on her own. He had followed her for quite some distance before losing her. He was surprised he had lost her, amongst the trees she had disappeared. Legolas stood still for a moment and tuned into his hearing. Suddenly his ears went alert and he froze. There was something sharp poking him at the back of his neck.  
  
Why do you follow me? asked Aurel forcefully.  
  
Legolas relaxed, but said nothing. She had gotten the best of him, his pride was hurt, that she had managed to put him into such a comprising position was a new experience for him.  
  
Speak now or I will be forced to make you speak! She said sticking the dagger a little more forcefully.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows, not that she could see. Am I not allowed to walk in these woods? The arrogance apparent in his voice.  
  
Not when you are following me, Prince. She answered putting her dagger away. Turn around. She said. I have put my weapon away.  
  
He turned around. She smiled. Do you always walk alone in the woods alone...unprepared, unprotected?  
  
Mocking me?, Lady,. And I could ask you the same.  
  
Could you? Yet I was not the one caught off-guard! She started to laugh.  
  
Legolas's anger subsided at the sound of her laughter. He smiled.  
  
You are much more handsome when you smile, my lord. She said bowing her head in respect.  
  
Please, no need for formalities, not from one such as you. Call me Legolas.  
  
Well met Legolas, then call me Aurel.  
  
Lady Aurel? From the house of Elrond?  
  
Aurel looked at him with a curious smile and nodded her head.  
  
I should have seen the resemblance! Forgive me if I was rude.  
  
She only shrugged her shoulders smiling and said. Come, let us watch the sunset. She climbed up the nearest tree.... I hate these dresses, so difficult to climb in... she grumbled to herself while climbing.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself and he began to climb as well. By the time he reached her, she had begun to sing, and he gladly joined her.  
  
_Arwen abruptly came into her room. It startled Aurel out of her thoughts. She turned around to face her. Much has happened while you were on patrol, little one. She helped her get ready for her bath. Ada would like to have a word with you With all the fussing about and picking things up on the floor, Arwen had not noticed the blood on Aurel's arm. . Aurel! You are bleeding!  
  
Aurel smiled. It was nothing, but Arwen took it as something grievous as always. You really worry me little one, the blade could have been poisoned, why did you not say anything? Arwen cringed at the words she used.  
  
Aurel put a hand on her shoulder telling her it was alright. Arwen calmed down. As I was saying before. Much has happened, it will all be explained later on, but for now we must get you cleaned up and ready. Ada would like you to attend tonight's feast, and I have a surprise for you, something that I know will bring joy to your heart.  
  
She gave her a questioning look.. Alright, would you like the surprise now? Aurel nodded anxiously, she loved surprises.  
  
You may come in now! said Arwen in a loud voice. Aurel was confused. But when the door opened she noticed a familiar hand. She stood up immediately and ran to the door and even before the person could walk fully she had tumbled on top of him and on the marble ground. She smiled fervently, it was if her heart were to burst.  
  
You are going to kill me Aurel! said Aragorn laughing. She noticed how inappropriate the gesture was, since she was in almost little clothing, and stood up, offering him a hand. Still as strong as ever little one. said Aragorn smiling and blushing noticing her lack of clothes.  
  
Now she embraced him like the brother he was. It had brought much happiness to see Elladan and Elrohir, but to see Estel...he was like a son to her, she had raised him and loved him accordingly so. She had not seen him for three years, which is nothing in elven time, but for the heart a day away can seem like an eternity.  
  
I knew this would bring a smile to your face. said Arwen. Now, you must still take a bath, for you stink of orc, like Estel here, you rangers should clean yourselves more often! laughing along with Aragorn.  
  
Aurel nodded a yes and embraced her sister as a thank you. Arwen motioned for Aurel to get into the bath... We will return shortly, unless, that is, you would like to help me? asked Arwen to Aragorn. She knew how shy he was, for he was still not accustomed to Elves and their disregard for nudity.  
  
I think I will wait here. said Aragorn clearing his throat. I would be more of a nuisance than help. Do not worry. He smiled as Arwen walked away.  
  
After a little time, Aurel was done. Though now she was wearing a dress and it was sleeveless and of a light blue colour, the wound around her arm was already healing.  
  
You were hurt? How so? asked Aragorn noticing the wound on Aurel. He went to go examine it but Aurel playfully slapped his hand away. Aurel looked at Estel once more. She put her hand up to his face and caressed it.  
  
I will leave you two at peace. Do not forget that we have important visitors to greet tonight. said Arwen exiting the door touching Aragorn's hand giving a smile. Aragorn's heart beat faster and he smiled back. Aurel knew they had been lovers for quite some time, it must have been hard to keep the secret from Lord Elrond at first. But Elrond knew the hearts of his children, and they could not hide it from him.  
  
Aurel smiled. It lightened her heart to see the love that two of the dearest to her shared.  
  
Would you like to walk with me in the Gardens? asked Aragorn.  
  
She nodded as he extended his hand and they walked outside her bedroom doors. Another beautiful day. The sun did not shine as brightly as before, noted Aurel. Nevertheless, she was with her Estel, and she was happy.  
  
Arwen has told me much about your adventures. said Aragorn, stopping in the gardens and at a bench. Shall we sit? He said with a motion of his hand.  
  
Gracefully Aurel sat down. I noticed the state you came in today after patrolling, was your hunt successful? asked Aragorn.  
  
_Where is this leading Estel?  
  
_Arwen has mentioned other things besides your adventures. He held her hand and felt that it's touch was cold, no longer warm as it was when she had caressed his face.  
  
There was a time when you were better Sister, there was a time where we saw light always in your eyes, but now it seems that they are clouded once more, why?  
  
Aurel stood and started to walk away. No, Aurel, do not hide from me. said Aragorn pulling her back to him. Not from me. Aurel pulled her arm away with a hurt look on her face.  
  
Legolas had been walking down the halls when he noticed Aragorn speaking to someone else. There was sorrow in his voice and that troubled him. It was not as if he intentionally eavesdropped, but his elven ears could not help it.  
  
I am sorry Aurel. Did I hurt you? He asked.  
  
She did not change the expression in her eyes, nor the way she stood.  
  
Why do you look at me this way, a moment ago you were happy to see me and now you look as if you are afraid of me? Listen to me, I may only human, but I feel your pain Aurel, I feel the hurt, surely you know how much it hurts for your family to see you fading.  
  
_She is fading? _thought Legolas._  
  
_Let yourself heal Little one. There is no shame in what happened. said Aragorn holding on to her hand, it was a bit warmer. He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead. Aurel pulled away, a disturbing feeling had come to her ever since Aragorn had held on to her arm, at first she thought it was just her emotions, but it was something else. Someone had been watching, she looked up to find a set of piercing blue eyes staring right at her.  
  
Legolas noticed that she had noticed him and started to continue walking. Aragorn also looked up and saw Legolas. For some reason Aragorn smiled. I will go and talk to him Aurel. I am sure he heard nothing. With that Aragorn went sprinting after Legolas, as Aurel sat back on the bench.  
  
said Aragorn catching up to him.  
  
Legolas gave a weary smile. Estel. I am sorry for my intrusion.  
  
No worries my friend. said Aragorn smiling once more.  
  
Both kept walking.  
  
So that is what the Lady Aurel looks like in appropriate attire. said Legolas, wanting to discuss her.  
  
You have met before? asked Aragorn in surprise.  
  
Yes, a very long time ago, I had come to think it was just a dream. said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn looked at him then straight on, Well come now Legolas....I have lived amongst elves all my life and still am not used to their play with words, tell me, when have you seen Aurel before?  
  
When I arrived today I noticed an elven guard staring at me. He said changing the subject.  
  
Elven guards do not stare! said Aragorn laughing.  
  
Yes that is what I thought, but it was no elven guard, it was the Lady. said Legolas.  
  
Why would she be staring at you? asked Aragorn, a tinge of jealousy overcame him, but he enjoyed playing with Legolas.  
  
I know not. said Legolas blushing.  
  
Never have I seen your emotions betray you Legolas. said Aragorn.  
  
I would like to learn more about her, for I get a disturbing feeling.  
  
Aragorn held his hands behind his back. A disturbing feeling?  
  
Yes. She is fading is she not? asked Legolas.  
  
Aragorn's face now saddened, So you heard.  
  
Legolas's face did not reveal his embarrassment. Yes. I did.  
  
Why this feeling? If you have not seen her for such a long time? asked Aragorn.  
  
This feeling is one I have only felt in dreams. said Legolas almost whispering, Dreams that I do not dare speak of for they leave me with great sadness.  
  
Aragorn remained silent.  
  
Why does she suffer? asked Legolas  
_  
_I am sorry my friend. For I fear that if I speak of that, that I too while be overcome with sadness. Perhaps if you wish to learn more about her you can speak to Lord Elrond.  
  
That would be forward of me. said Legolas. I would not dare to want to bring up this matter with Lord Elrond.  
  
I would like to tell you everything about her, but I came into her life when the grief had already taken her. Perhaps Arwen? Or her brothers. You are good friends with them, I am surprised they have not spoken of Aurel to you for it greatly troubles them.  
  
They have spoken of her before. Never did they mention that she was dying.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes when he said that, Legolas sensed his pain, but remained silent.  
  
I cannot speak of this any longer, I must go, but I will see you tonight. Everyone will be formally introduced, you may have a chance to speak to my sister then. said Aragorn leaving Legolas standing there in bewilderment.  
  
The night proceeded accordingly. Arwen entered the dining hall and everyone stared in awe, she glowed and they could not help but let their eyes be filled by her and smile. Aurel walked in a few moments later, hoping that her sister would be enough distraction for her to peacefully pass by and sit down. Both sisters smiled happily as everyone stood, and they took their place amongst their father, Lord Elrond, and sat. So the feasting began, as did everyone's chattering, Aurel began to feel the uneasiness in her, and she knew who caused it, it was Legolas. Legolas though very far seated from Aurel, also felt the same. She tried to catch another glimpse of him and found that he was already staring at her with a frown. She cast her gaze away and tried to distract herself by listening in on the conversation between her brothers and some cute hobbits that had come upon Imladris.  
  
_who are they?_ Aurel wondered.  
  
Now formal introductions were being made. As everyone began to give their names to Lord Elrond and those seated around him. First it was Boromir, steward of Gondor, he stood and introduced himself, and Aurel could not help but stare at him, for he looked almost petrified, though he tried to hide it. As Boromir spoke, he noticed how intently Aurel was staring at him. They both had the same look in their eyes, a look of great sadness. Aurel lowered her gaze, as Boromir finished his speech and bowed. When he straightened from his bow, he noticed Aurel once more, this time focusing on the intricate lining of scars around her neck. As if sensing his curiousity, she only smiled at him, and he gave a weak smile in return before heading back to his seat. The second one to stand was Prince Legolas, and his companions from Mirkwood. He walked slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but Lord Elrond. But he could not help it, as he began to approach her, he first noticed her eyes. Her silvery blue eyes. A stream of pain washed over him as his memories flashed in his mind, why did those eyes haunt him? His eyes closed for a second and remembered those eyes from his dreams.  
  
Prince Legolas, you look as if you are in pain? Are you well? asked Lord Elrond.  
  
Aurel noticed the change in him and stood in concern, she was worried. Legolas opened his eyes and when he did, he noticed the scar, from under her ear to the base of her neck and he stepped back in complete shock, stumbling almost into his companions, still staring at her.  
  
Aragorn then approached, Legolas? What is wrong?. He said with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, My dreams. It _was_ her. was all he managed to mumble before walking abruptly out of the dining hall.  
  
Aragorn did not understand at first, then he looked at Aurel, wide-eyed, she looked confused. I will go after him. He is not himself tonight. said Aragorn, and quickly rushed after Legolas. Lord Elrond paid no attention to what had just happened, casting it away easily, he began to motion for others to continue introducing themselves. Aurel sat back down slowly.  
  
The uneasiness left her, she sighed a breath of relief. She returned her attention back to the little hobbits that were present. Many of them seemed to be surrounding Arwen, asking a million questions, they were to the like of children. Her focus went to the one hobbit who seemed to be the less excited. She interrupted the questions of the excited ones and walked towards him. He looked up at her, and she knelt in front of him. She put her hand up to his chest and felt this overwhelming surge of power. She looked at her trembling hand and then looked into the eyes of this hobbit. So Bright, so clouded, so alone. She felt for him. She placed both hands on his face and kissed his forehead. Frodo. That was his name. She did not need formal introductions, for she knew of this Hobbit's perilous task.  
  
Whispered Frodo.  
  
She slowly nodded her head. He smiled and he went to touch her face. Her skin was as soft as silk, never had he beheld something so beautiful, as he touched her face she closed her eyes and felt what he felt. She brought a calm to his soul that he had not felt in a long while. It was good that he had been brought to Imladris. She stood up and put a hand over her heart, as did Frodo and went back to her Father's side. Lord Elrond had not paid attention to the informal greeting they had had, but Gandalf did. When Aurel had approached Frodo an immediate light surrounded him and the burning in Frodo's heart for the ring had been subdued. This interested Gandalf very much.  
  
((((((  
Legolas had climbed up a tree in one of the gardens. He needed fresh air. To be in the trees again. Inside the dining hall he felt as everything was collasping on him. Sitting in the tree reminded him of when he had first met Aurel.  
  
_After the sun had set and the moon was shining, they sat in that tree for hours, staring at the stars and moon. Why is this the first time I have ever met you Aurel?  
  
I am not one to attend these festivities. My brothers forced me to come along with them before I leave, I could not refuse them. She giggled.  
  
  
  
To Lothlorien, with my mother. I have not been there for years and my grandmother beckons me to come and learn from her. Her tone had now turned serious. She looked sad for a moment then smiled once more, You attend these sort of things often do you?  
  
Legolas turned away to look at the moon. Yes. As boring as they are. My father has requested that I start looking for a wife.  
  
A perilous task indeed. My heart goes out to thee. Good luck.  
  
Legolas laughed. Thank you. Though I do not think I will look for a wife just yet, my father can wait.  
  
I am sure there are plenty of elven-maidens who will be disappointed by your decision. She smirked.  
  
You make a mock of me once more Lady, it does not go unnoticed! He said smirking back.  
  
Aurel laughed. It is easy to wound your pride, my prince. It was just a friendly jest.  
  
And you? You are surely of age, do you have many suitors? Legolas liked her.  
  
I hope I do not. She said. I am not suited for marriage. I would much rather not.  
  
Not suited for marriage, why do you say that? asked Legolas.  
  
Because I much rather prefer my independence...and the merrymaking, committing yourself to one other and no one else...I am not suited for that sort of thing yet. No elf would accept me for who I am.  
  
That is not true. I am an elf. and I accept you for who you are.  
  
You have only known of me for a couple of hours. Spending more time with me would surely change your opinion.  
  
I think not. said Legolas.  
  
Matters not. Unless you plan on chasing me Prince. teased Aurel.  
  
And if the thought crossed my mind?  
  
I would have to warn you.  
  
  
  
Never being able to catch me. said Aurel.  
  
Both of them kept quiet for a moment. Aurel interrupted the silence. A smile crept up, I am sure the merrymaking has begun by now....I can hear the singing...I cannot resist it...will you come with? She asked beginning to get up so as to climb down.  
  
No, I think I will stay here.  
  
Aurel was surprised. Well then, Legolas, Prince, It was my utmost pleasure to be able to share this time with you. I will never forget it. We will have to meet more often, for I have found a kindred spirit in you, I wish not to lose that..  
  
said Legolas, impulsively leaning into her and kissing her softly on the lips. She lost her balance in the surprise of the kiss and fell. Legolas tried to get a grasp of her as he leapt down the tree to where she was laying. When he finally knelt by her, his heart drowned in worry , She was motionless...His hands trembled as he tried to turn her over. Before any more could be done, she suddenly leapt on him and began to laugh.  
  
I told you, you will never be able to catch me!  
  
Legolas began to laugh in relief of his worry for her safety. Their laughing could be heard throughout the woods.  
  
What in the name of the Valar is going on here?! yelled a voice.  
  
Aurel and Legolas stopped their laughing.  
  
She frowned. Go away Elrohir.  
  
Get off of the prince, sister. He said in a commanding tone.  
  
She got off of Legolas.  
  
It was innocent fun, Elrohir, though it looks otherwise, I assure you it was not. said Legolas standing up.  
  
You are very lucky that it was I that found you and not Ada, For she is yet a child compared to you Legolas. he replied. Then he smiled. Come now Aurel. He said holding his hand out.  
  
Ha! A child compared to him?, he is only 626 years older than me, I am of age and a child no longer, compared to no one. said Aurel, keeping her place next to Legolas.  
  
How did you know how old I was? asked Legolas smirking.  
  
Will you not come to me little one? said Elrohir keeping his hand outstretched for her, interrupting them once more.  
  
Aurel sighed. He is the one who will always see me as a child. Even my adar does not anymore. She said quietly to Legolas. Legolas only smiled and crossed his arms in amusement of the situation.  
  
He is waiting for you. said Legolas amused.  
  
She looked back at her brother then Aurel turned to face Legolas. Do not forget me. Come and visit me in Lothlorien! She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back slowly to her brother. Elrohir looked at Legolas and smiled before giving his attention to Aurel, tenderly grabbing hold of her hand, Legolas put his hand to his heart, a sign of goodbye amongst the elves, he watched them fade into the darkness and then climbed back up to the tree. Wondering how she knew how old he was, he was curious to know how much more she knew of him and why, and how...he would have to go visit her soon. But he never did go visit her...she never reached Lothlorien.  
  
_He heard a voice call out for him. It was Aragorn. He looked down and frowned, jumping down.  
  
Ah Legolas. said Aragorn. After the spectacle you made of yourself today, I do not know if Aurel will even consider listening to you. Why did you back away from her so?  
  
Legolas, I meant no disrespect. he said sharply. I have not seen her for hundreds of years and she has changed much.. I have been to Imladris many times, yet never have I seen her. said Legolas in a frustrated tone.  
  
She is not one who likes to be seen. She prefers to be out patrolling, and to stay away from Elrond's diplomatic encounters, that is the way she has always been, it does not surprise me that you two have not crossed paths in your recent visits, she would not be one to go and greet royalty such as yourself.. said Aragorn. Now what is the cause for such questions?  
  
It was an orc attack that caused that scar on her neck. He said looking at him, he looked angry almost.  
  
Aragorn was not surprised at his comment. He said nothing.  
  
Am I to assume that I am correct? asked Legolas.  
  
Yes. It was an orc attack that caused that scar on her neck, she was not intended to survive from that.  
  
It has been a very difficult task for me to find out exactly how things occured, no one speaks of it, none.  
  
Yes. If that had happened to your family would you want to speak of it? said Aragorn sitting down a large stone next to him. The attack on Lady Celebrian was detestable. .Aurel was left to die.  
  
Lady Celebrian.... Both? said Legolas, until then he had not thought that Aurel had also lost her mother that day.  
  
Yes. Both. And a whole party of Elven guards. said Aragorn.  
  
He said more to himself than Aragorn.  
  
The orcs greatly outnumbered them. That is how. Aragorn stood up now. I do not think it wise to bring up things such as these, especially here and now. Now tell me, why do you seem so disturbed?  
  
Because I am. For the past 500 years I have had the same dream over and over. I dream of an Elleth with silvery blue eyes..who has her throat cut open by an orc. I feel this elleth's pain. I have ever since I dreamt of it. said Legolas. He looked away up to the trees, up beyond the trees to the stars. I have prayed to the Valar to help me.  
  
You think it is Aurel who you dream of? said Aragorn. Not surprised by any of this, he remained calm as if expecting what Legolas had said.  
  
I know it is she I dream of. Her eyes. That scar. The feeling I get when in her presence. There is no other explanation.  
  
Why would you dream of her? Asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas had no answer and his expression became more saddenned.  
  
Perhaps friend, if you would not back away from her so abruptly the disturbing feeling you get when in her presence would ease. You should try and explain yourself to her.  
  
I cannot. The closer I am, the more pain I feel. And for some reason, I sense that it is the same for her.  
  
Aragorn sighed and put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. Get some rest Legolas. We have a council meeting early in the morning that we cannot miss. Sleep well. He began to walk away.  
  
said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn stopped but did not turn to face him.  
  
How did they find her after the attack?  
  
Aragorn shuddered to think of Aurel in that condition. They did not find her. She found them. No one understands how she survived. He continued to walk away.  
  
He took Aragorn's suggestion to heart. He did need some rest. The day had been a day of many discoveries. He only hoped that now that he knew what the source of the dream was that it was a cause to the end.


	4. Death Wish

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.  
  
Note for the Readers: Anything that is italicized is because it is either a thought, or a memory. Sorry if there has been confusion about that. As you know, Aurel cannot speak, so whatever she says is in her head, and is only heard by herself, her siblings and her father, at this point. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
Aragorn returned to the great dining hall, which was now full of laughter. He noticed Arwen laughing away at the little hobbits, and then he noticed Aurel happily smiling away and staring at Boromir. The thoughts of when he first learnt of what his dear sister had been through came back into his frame of mind. How had she survived that? Something kept her alive. It had been long since he had thought of it. Surely any other elf would have perished. He went up to Aurel and kissed her on the forehead, sitting in between Arwen and her. Aurel lovingly smiled at him, then her face turned to one of concern.  
  
I spoke with him. said Aragorn. Taking a drink. He needed rest. The travel from Mirkwood had drained much strength from the young one.  
  
Aurel knew he was lying. The way Legolas looked at her, the look of disbelief was not one that could be easily erased from her mind. She put her hand over Aragorn's to try and read him, to see if she could get the truth from him, but he pulled his hand away immediately, knowing what she was going to do. She had the gifts of her grandmother, as did all of Elrond's children.  
  
Arwen would you care to dance? He asked extending his hand.  
  
Arwen gave her hand to him and they danced away. His opportunity to not have to answer to her searching eyes. Aurel felt she had dwelled there long enough, without anyone noticing she left towards her bed chamber.  
  
She entered her room with a sigh of relief. She took off the circlet that adorned her head and placed it by her mirror. Her mirror. She looked into it, cursing the reflection that came forth. She looked at the delicate circlet reflected in it. Anger suddenly rose in her, and it seemed as if her heart were to explode. She picked it up and threw it against the mirror, breaking the mirror into tiny pieces.  
  
_That will be my doom _She thought, the anger now subsiding. She did not understand what overcame her, as her mind flashed back.  
  
_She remembered laughing, she remembered her own laughter, not even that, but that of her mother's on that day. Her mother was commenting on how she should act like a proper lady of Imladris  
  
Aurel, one of these days you will have to accept your duties. She said strictfully but lovingly.  
  
Yes I know. But have you not ever heard the call of these trees, and this forest? They just beg for me to explore them, to learn more about them. It is difficult to resist that. Said Aurel with the brightest smile.  
  
Her mother laughed, Sweet little one, you have your father's spirit. That is why I brought you along this journey. I know your dislike of visiting other royalty, but I understand your love of the woods. I am happy that you listen to what your heart asks of you. Just do not forget who you are. said Aurel proudly as she heard the first arrow swish millimeters away from her face. Both their horses weigned and Aurel fell off landing hard on the ground. Her mother jumped off her horse, immediately heading towards her.  
  
Form a circle! Yelled one the elven guards. All the guards formed a protective circle around the two ladies.  
  
asked her mother worriedly.  
  
I am well. Do not worry! said Aurel standing up swiftly.  
  
Aurel and her mother took out their elven daggers, ready to protect themselves if the need came. Their daggers glowed blue. So many orcs, so many. It seemed as if in an instant the circle was broken. There was no doubt that Aurel and her mother had fought bravely, but it was no use, neither was skilled with weaponry, until then, they had not thought any use of it. The first orc pushed her mother to the ground and stabbed her shoulder with his blade, maiming but not killing. Her mother yelled in pain._  
  
_ yelled Aurel running towards the orc that had hurt her mother, she jumped on it, stabbing it with her daggers. The orc snarled but paid no attention, it swung his arm and hit Aurel, her fall was broken by another orc who pulled her back up by her long raven hair, now covered in filth. Aurel yelled no longer. She saw her wounded mother, but shed no tears, she was prepared to die. The orc raised his blade to her throat and in one swift move let the blood spill. The sensation that came out after that was a new one. The warmth of her blood surprised her and she felt it drip as she fell face down onto the ground.  
  
yelled out Celebrian seeing her daughter slain by the orc. She could hear her mother but she could not tell where she was anymore for soon her world had turned black.  
  
**Enough!** _Thought Aurel wiping the tears that had begun to fall. She picked the circlet up once more, in between the shards of glass, and walked out the balcony. She looked out into the night and then looked at the circlet, she used all her strength throwing it as far as she could. She held onto the railing of the balcony, looking out into the darkness, save for some rays from the moon. She noticed that her hands were bleeding, but did not care, she continued to look out into the darkness..._How I wish that it would just take me _She thought. On her right hand she wore a ring that her father had given her at her coming of age ceremony. It held great significance to it, and she rarely ever took it off her hand, it held the symbol of the house of Elrond. Her father had told her once that all would know who she was and where she came from as soon as they laid eyes on the ring, every child of Elrond wore one, though each one held a different color stone. Hers was green stone, cut in a unique pattern, so that when light shone through it, it would reflect her name. She cared not to show nobility, she cared not to be known, she wanted to disappear, and she would finally end it this night. She slid the ring off of her small finger and held it in her hand, contemplating whether or not to throw it, as she had thrown her circlet.  
  
Fast knocking came to her door, but she did not move from where she was. She heard the door being opened, and the footsteps of her brother, Elrohir. He had heard the sound of breaking glass and noticed it coming from Aurel's bedroom, he immediately rushed in. His heart raced when he noticed the glass on the floor and his sister on the balcony. Aurel! What has happened!? He said going up to her, he noticed the clouded look in her eyes, she was distant, not really there. She would not look at anything. He took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him, You must forgive yourself for what happened! You must! He kept shaking her. Aurel's anger returned, waking her from her trance and she slapped him, her bloody hands staining his face. Shocked, he let go of her and walked out of the room furiously.  
  
She watched her brother leave the room, she had to leave quickly before her family was alerted of what had happened. Not caring for anything any longer, she dropped the ring in her hand and rushed out the door in the opposite direction Elrohir had gone.  
Not again! said Legolas out of breath. The dream had returned and more torturing than ever, he saw more. He felt more. When he had awaken he heard the crash of something on the ground. He went out to his balcony to see where the sound was coming from, but he could not decipher. Elebereth, you must help me. He said looking out to the stars, he walked back into his bed chamber and redressed, he would rest out in the trees tonight. As he exited his room he noticed a very angry Elrohir walking towards him, or so he thought, not towards him, but past him, back towards the dining hall.  
  
asked Legolas.  
  
Not now Legolas. I am sorry friend, I have something urgent for Ada. He said as his pace quickened.  
  
Legolas had never heard Elrohir call his father Ada, it must have been a personal matter that he had to attend to. Legolas followed him, worried.  
  
Elrohir entered the dining hall and went straight to Elrond, his tone warning. Ada, I think you must come with me.I am in the middle of dining amongst friends, ion nin, I thought your manners were better than that. said Lord Elrond getting back to his conversation with a dwarf.  
  
No, Ada, I do not think you understand, it concerns Aurel.  
  
Lord Elrond stopped speaking and immediately stood up. Is something wrong? He noticed the blood on his son's right cheek, finger prints. If you will excuse me. said Elrond to his guests. Some looked up in wonder and went back to talking, others like Aragorn, Arwen and Elladan stopped what they were doing and left as well. Frodo noticed that the entire family had left at the same time, he paid no mind. Gandalf stood to see if he could tell what they were talking of, he decided to get up and go as well. Elrohir and Elrond had rushed past Legolas without mind, but Aragorn noticed that Legolas had stood there and had heard everything. What do you know? asked Aragorn being left behind.  
  
Gandalf approached the two. Legolas responded with, I know nothing.  
  
Aragorn ran to catch up with the others. Gandalf then spoke to Legolas, he thought it wiser to not follow them to wherever it was they were going. Lady Aurel will be well. Do not worry yourself young one.  
  
Legolas wanted to know what was happening. Gandalf's question caught him staring into an empty hallway.  
  
When Elrond entered the room it was still dark with only the moon shining through. He said looking at the broken glass from the broken mirror.  
  
Arwen pushed her way through, She looked around...she could not feel her, She is not here Ada.What happened Elrohir? asked Aragorn as he walked into the room.  
  
I heard the breaking of glass, then silence. When I entered her room she was standing out on her balcony, in a trance it seemed, her hands were bleeding, I do not know whether she broke the mirror with her hands or with something else.  
  
Elladan walked towards the balcony. She threw her circlet.Why is her blood on you? asked Lord Elrond sadly.  
  
Ada, I had to! Someone had to tell her. I did not use anger. I simply told her that she must forgive herself. She angered at my words and slapped me. said Elrohir.  
  
Slapped you? gasped Arwen.  
  
That is not like her. said Elladan. He noticed something reflecting light on the ground and bent down to pick it up. It was Aurel's ring..  
  
It is not like her to break things or throw her ring away so easily, as if it meant nothing. said Aragorn.  
  
She has gone out riding on her own. Go find her Elladan and Elrohir. We cannot have her out alone at night.I will go as well. said Aragorn. Leaving with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Elrond walked towards the balcony placing both hand on the rail, his daughter's blood still fresh painting it. He hung his head low. asked Arwen. Ada. You mustn't blame yourself for this.  
  
Lord Elrond kept silent as Arwen placed her hand over his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Elladan and Elrohir paced quickly past the dining hall. Gandalf and Legolas were still outside.  
  
As Aragorn walked past them Gandalf stopped him, Where do you go?Aurel. She has gone out on her own. We are going to bring her back.  
  
Legolas immediately reacted. I will go as well. My eyes are more accustomed to the dark.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head kept walking and Legolas followed him.  
  
They all reached the gates with urgency. Did you happen to see Lady Aurel leave these gates? asked Elladan to the elven guard.  
  
Yes, my lord, not too long ago.You let her out on her own? asked Elrohir angrily.  
  
My lord..she threatened me with her sword. said the elven guard.  
  
No matter Elrohir, let us go. said Aragorn.  
  
Elladan noticed Legolas ready to go as well. He wanted to help. stated Aragorn.  
  
All help is welcome, it will aid us in catching her more quickly. said Elladan giving his approval.  
  
That is what you think. said Glorfindel, also mounted on a horse. I know her riding patterns better than any of you, and where she goes to hunt orc. She is quick. She is not the little sister you left behind. asked Legolas.  
  
Let us move! said Elrohir as he lead them into the forest.  
  
They rode quickly. Which way does she usually ride? asked Aragorn.  
  
She usually heads north! said Glorfindel.  
  
I suggest we all go in different directions. said Elrohir. I will go East!, Glorfindel, come with me, for if we do find her I do not think she will listen. said Elrohir, heading south.  
  
said Aragorn looking at Legolas.  
  
Do not worry, go on. said Legolas, heading north.  
She needed the pain to disappear, and she had found what she was looking for, She perched up on a tree eyeing the band of dead orcs the patrol guards and herself had killed the week before. By now the carcasses were stinking and rotting. Nothing seemed to bother her. She jumped down from where she was and unsheathed her sword, the metal made a low humming noise. She knew they were dead, it was obvious, but in her mind, she saw them alive and well. Her eyes glared and before she even knew it, she had began to swing at the dead bodies. If her voice would have returned, war cries would be heard coming from her, for her face expressed agony and desperation. She walked around the carcasses of the dead orcs...stabbing each one through the heart, when suddenly she felt that presence again. It made her hold her chest, and stopped her from what she was doing.  
  
Lady Aurel? asked Legolas, confused for a moment, thinking that his eyes were playing a game with him. The smell of rotten flesh made his stomach turn. When Aurel heard his voice, her mind did not revert back to reality, and she thought Legolas another victim, another orc.  
  
She rushed towards Legolas with her blade, pushing him onto the ground, her blade to his neck. She noticed no fear in his eyes. He noticed the anger in hers. He put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her off, she tumbled backwards and fell hard, she had lost her balance.  
  
He stood up immediately, he did not go to her aid. He noticed all the dead orcs. She got up as quickly as she could, her hand extended for her blade, but Legolas pointed his arrow at her hand. I think that would not be wise. He knew very well that she wanted a fight. She paid no mind to his threat and went for it anyway, he let go of his arrow, but it was not fast enough, for Aurel picked up her blade, deflecting the arrow from her hand. Legolas had never seen anyone move that fast.  
  
Aurel stood there with her blade pointed at him, and Legolas stood there with his bow and arrow pointed at her. _I will not let this elleth beat me_ He thought to himself.  
  
Her eyes all at once lost the glare, and now they looked lost. She dropped her blade as if suddenly realizing what she had done, and realizing whom she was fighting. Legolas noticed her eyes, noticed how they had become lighter. He lowered his arrow. She lowered her head in shame.  
  
_what have I done?_ She thought cursing to herself. She wished she could tell him how sorry she was for having threatened his life. She walked forward and stopped right before passing him, she looked at him, her eyes pleading with his.  
  
He understood her look. Your brothers and Glorfindel are looking for you Lady, will you come back to Imladris with me?. He said with kindness in his voice.  
  
She nodded, her head still hung low, she was ashamed of what she had done. She mounted her horse.  
  
Your sword? said Legolas, handing it to her, she was warmed by his kind gesture. I dare not let you leave it behind, for never have I seen such skill. Even elven eyes cannot detect your agility with it. She took her sword and her hand slightly touched his, Legolas closed his eyes, the aching in his heart was piercing, he could not look her in the eyes any longer.  
  
Aurel noted that Legolas held his hand to chest as she had done earlier.  
  
_What ails you? _asked Aurel. He swiftly moved away to mount his horse and slowly they both started riding back towards Rivendell. Legolas wanted to say more, but the words seemed to escape him. He knew that she had noticed his pain and felt it. He was riding behind her, making sure she would head back the correct way. Her head was still hung low. Then suddenly she looked back at the stars and stopped. Legolas was confused by this. She looked back at him.  
  
He found her eyes to be too much and pretended to look the other way. When he managed to find the courage to look at her again, her head was hung low again. He rode up next to her. Lady Aurel? Why have you stopped?  
  
Aurel wondered if he realized that she could not speak. Legolas wondered why she did not respond. For some reason she did not feel the pain any longer. She kept looking at him in the eyes, and he seemed to try and divert them.  
  
_Why?_ She thought, and then extended her hand over his. He did not pull away. The pain he was feeling became evident in her and she held on to his hand more tightly once. _You feel it too, but why?  
  
_Her touch was icy cold. But when she placed her hand over his, the pain seemed to leave him and enter her, he noticed the look in her eyes. He pulled his hand away now fearing that he was causing her some pain.  
  
Aurel made some kind of hand gesture for Legolas to get her attention. She pointed at Legolas's eyes and then she pointed at hers, then she trailed slowly from down her ear, traced along the scar, but she held her hand on her neck to signify that she could not speak.  
  
Legolas had traced her delicate hands and understood at last why he had not heard her voice for all this time. Aurel felt his understanding and smiled. She began to feel evil clouding over the open field that they had stopped in. Legolas felt it as well, but before he could decipher what it was, Aurel had pushed him off his horse, the arrows flew on by, missing their intended target. The fall had rendered him nearly unconscious. She had landed on top of him, her sword in hand as she stepped protectively over Legolas to see three orcs running towards her. She took her stance. yelled one of the orcs. Approaching her at a massive speed. She would not be able to watch all three with Legolas beneath her. The orc came towards her and instead of slashing at him, she ducked. She tried to get Legolas on his horse, he was much to heavy for her to lift...she could feel the other orcs coming towards her, now she would have to fight. Her bow? Where was her bow? She had left it behind, how foolish of her, she thought. She picked Legolas's bow and took an arrow from his quiver. They were much too close she dropped the bow regretting her decision to let go of her sword, the orc smashed right into her. That nearly sent her flying. When moved to get up the orc had his sword at her throat. You will regret this night. growled the orc at her.  
  
_No, you will regret it! _She yelled in her mind.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, calling for her horse, and her horse came running towards them, the orc was surprised and let his guard down, that was all she needed. She used the orc's own sword against it. She truly was strong. Killing that orc she ran over to where the two orcs who were examining Legolas. She took the dead orc's blade and threw it at one of them, it snarled and then died. The last one looked at her, then looked at Legolas. The orc knew she was trying to protect him. He raised his blade to stab the unconscious elf. She ran as fast as she could but it was not fast enough. Legolas had awaken it seemed and he quickly moved away. Both Elves were unarmed. The orc looked at Legolas then at Aurel breathing heavily, both standing still not moving, both only a few feet away. The orc could not decide who to kill, for it knew he could only kill one. He pointed his blade at Aurel and snarled as it ran towards her. Legolas ran for his bow and and arrow.  
  
yelled Legolas.  
  
This was it. Her moment had finally come. She had fought bravely and this was the end. She would not bend before the enemy, she would stay still and look at the orc in the eyes before it killed her. But Before the orc could reach her one arrow hit it's shoulder. Another one to the head. But from where? She looked around and noticed Estel riding towards her, and Legolas lowering his bow. Legolas ran to her side. You saved my life Aurel. He said calmly grabbing her hand Forgive my informality. He knelt before her and kissed her hand. Then stood to face a furious Aragorn.  
  
Aurel was surprised at the gesture made by the prince. Why did you stand there? It was going to kill you Aurel! said Aragorn.  
  
She was protecting me. said Legolas defensively.  
  
You needed no protecting! yelled Aragorn.  
  
I would have perished had she not been at my side. responded Legolas.  
  
What were you doing in the middle of an open field, you were targets for those orcs, I am surprised at both of you skilled warriors, letting yourselves become distracted. said Aragorn now with a softer tone in his voice.  
  
Aurel was looking at Legolas, paying no attention to what Aragorn was saying. Why was he defending her? Aurel, have you heard a word of what I have said?, you were going to let that orc kill you? asked Aragorn with hurt in his voice.  
  
That had brought her attention back to Aragorn. She looked him in the eyes. She put her hand to her heart, and then she pointed at Legolas.  
  
No, I do not understand sister, you could have defended yourself, even it was a choice between Legolas's life and your life, why did you let that orc come after you? Aragorn voice now on the brim of cracking, for he was holding back tears.  
  
Estel. Enough. said Elrohir behind him. She wanted that orc to kill her. It would have been doing what she could not do quick enough, am I wrong to assume otherwise little sister?  
  
Legolas turned to face Aurel. He surprised at how willingly she was prepared to die, to be killed. Then it occurred to him. That is why she went out orc hunting, she wanted to make a mistake, she wanted to die. He had never come in contact with an elf wishing to die.  
  
Aurel looked at Elrohir and then at Elladan next to him. Come Aurel. You ride with me. said Elladan.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
asked Elladan.  
  
She proceeded to walk back towards her horse, but Elladan jumped off of his and grabbed her by the waist. She pushed him away, and Elladan almost fell.  
  
I told you she was strong. said Glorfindel smirking.  
  
Not strong enough for this. said Aragorn as he too approached her and grabbed her by the waist, he covered her mouth and nose with a cloth soaking in a sleeping potion and her struggling dulled down and soon she closed her eyes and fell limp.  
  
scolded Legolas.  
  
I had to Legolas. was all Aragorn said and he carried her in his arms. She looked too frail in his arms like that, thought Legolas to himself.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir mounted their horses and then they all slowly headed back towards Imladris.


	5. Pledging an Oath

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I will mostly be using the movies as my setting. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!  
  
Gandalf entered the dark study. Have they brought her back? he asked.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, Yes. She was found and brought back.  
  
Ah, I see. said Gandalf, not daring to ask too much. I believe Lady Aurel should join us at the council tomorrow morning. He sat down.  
  
Elrond looked at him. I can consent to many things Mithrandir, but not to what you ask. No.  
  
stated Gandalf. She will be needed. He breathed deeply, Elrond, do not let your judgment cloud you. I would not ask that she be there if it was not important. It could not have happened any other way.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Early that morning Aurel awoke to find Arwen sleeping at her side. There was a knock on the door. Arwen yawned and looked at Aurel.  
  
You are awake. stated Arwen.  
  
Aurel noticed the bandages on her hand, and the bruises and cuts on her body. She had been given a bath, she smelled of wild flowers. Then she noticed her mirror had been replaced and that her circlet had been placed at a table next to it. It was then she became aware that she was not in her room, she was in Arwen's. You gave us a worry. said Arwen trying to distract her. The knocking became more persuasive. Arwen sighed and got up towards the door and opened it.  
  
Aurel needs to get dressed. She must come with me. I will wait for her outside. said Aragorn.  
  
said Arwen closing the door.  
  
_You can wait for me in here_ thought Aurel._It is not as if you have not seen a naked elf before _She smirked.  
  
I see your humour has returned to you. said Arwen reading her thoughts. Come now. Get dressed.  
  
Aurel looked surprised, no scolding, no anger, as if last night had just been a dream. Why surprised Aurel? asked Arwen. Because I have not lectured you? I believe you have heard enough. There are many paths before you now little one. I hope you will chose the right one. said Arwen pulling out a simple gown out for her. Light lilac color, no embroidery. It was a noble dress worn at important meetings. Arwen had no time to do her hair as Aragorn began to knock on the door insensately once more. She let her hair alone. It was long and wavy, dark, but beautiful, like Arwen's.  
  
Try not to be too angry at him Aurel. He cares for you deeply. said Arwen pushing Aurel out the door and into Aragorn.  
  
She had encountered a weary smiling Aragorn. He extended his arm to escort her, but she paid no mind and began to walk without him.  
  
Aragorn let out a small scoff, Are you angry with me? asked Aragorn now walking beside her.  
  
_Of course I am Estel, you drugged me!  
  
_I had to get you back to Ada safe, if I would have let you ride alone, you could have gone anywhere you pleased.  
  
Aurel smiled. _You act like you are my older brother Estel! When I was the one who raised you!_  
  
It is not something to smile about. You almost had yourself, not to mention the prince of Mirkwood, killed.  
  
_But we are alive  
  
_They had arrived before the council before anything more could be spoken. Everyone gave her looks as she sat between her father and Aragorn.  
  
A female?! Here?! What kind of foolery is this? asked Boromir.  
  
This is no foolery, Boromir,steward of Gondor, she is to attend this council.  
  
The dwarf sitting next to Legolas snorted. She looked right at him and gripped onto her chair to keep from teaching him a lesson. Aurel's attention diverted to Legolas, whose eyes were also upon hers. He examined her. There were bandages on her hand and some bruises and cuts here and there. She looked like she belonged out in the gardens, tending to flowers, not there at council. Her hair dropped over most of her shoulders, it made her skin glow...Aurel noticed that Legolas was staring at her, scanning her body. She blushed and then looked at the hobbits. Frodo looked like he was suffering. She wanted to go to him, but she knew it best not to. Her father began to speak.  
  
Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. You will unite - Or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this One Doom!"  
  
Aurel gripped onto her chair, she felt an evil beyond words present and it hurt to be so close to it. All the Elves could feel it and cringed.  
  
Elrond then said, "Bring forth the Ring.. Frodo."  
  
Aurel watched Frodo. She knew he was troubled, but she never dared to think that it was he who brought this, even when she had calmed him the night before.  
  
Such a small little thing, but Frodo hopped of his chair and as if in pain placed the ring down, it looked like did not want to place it down, it looked as if the one ring was calling to him.  
  
"So it is true, In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand... Isildur's bane is found.'" said Boromir, he looked enticed and hypnotized.  
  
Gandalf grew weary as all noticed how the ring called to Boromir. Finally, Gandalf stood uttering the dark speech of Mordor, and the sky grew dark...he continued his speech. Aurel felt as if she could not breathe, she noticed Elrond flinch at the words. "Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."  
  
"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil," said Gandalf as he sat back down and the sky cleared blue  
  
"It is a gift!" Cried Boromir. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!"  
  
Aurel bowed her head down and shook it. He was a fool. The ring would take him first. For he was weak of spirit if he did not understand that the ring was controlled by no other but Sauron.  
  
"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"  
  
Aragorn spoke solemnly, "You cannot wield it! None of us can, The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"  
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn in question, "You are but a mere Ranger! What would you know of these matters!"  
  
"He is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance!" said Legolas standing as if insulted.  
  
Boromir no longer held a look of confusion but one of contempt. "Aragorn..? This.. Is Isildur's heir?" he scoffed disbelievingly.  
  
"An heir to the Throne of Gondor." said Legolas, as if Boromir did not know.  
  
Aurel looked at Legolas in disbelief. He stood in defense of Aragorn.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn muttered, as if thanking and commanding him all at once. Before sitting back down Legolas looked at Aurel. He did not understand why she was staring at him so, but their looks were interrupted once more by Boromir.  
  
"Gondor has no King," he said glaring at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no King.."  
  
"Aragorn is right," Gandalf declared, "We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." said Elrond Calming, staring at all who were present.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" shouted Gimli, taking his axe and shattering it on the ring. Aurel was surprised by the power of the ring, but she was not taken by it, she felt its evil first. Gimli fell back.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin," Elrond mentioned, "By any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom.. Only there can it be unmade.. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Elrond proclaimed, and then his eyes diverted and avoided contact before looking at the ring again,"One of you must do this.."  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir, "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs.. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful.. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust, and the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume.. Not with ten thousand men could you do this.. It is folly!" He said shaking his head as if refusing to believe that something had to be done with the ring. Legolas was so frustrated he stood once more, along with his elven guards.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" cried Legolas, "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose YOU think YOU'RE the one to do it!" cried Gimli towards Legolas. Legolas's elven guards stepped forward as if prepared to attack the dwarf, Gimli stood his ground and Legolas stretched his arms out to stop the guards from starting a brawl.. Then Boromir stood.  
  
"And if we fail! What then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" asked Boromir.  
  
"I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!" Gimli challenged, "NEVER TRUST AN ELF!"  
  
Aurel stood at what Gimli said but could not and did not say anything. Instead she stared at the ring, knowing well that it was the cause of all this dismay. Aragorn put his hand on his face as if discouraged by all the bickering, but then a voice cried out... "I will take it!"  
  
Aragorn, and Aurel looked in despair for they heard the valiant cry come from none other than Frodo, the others though, were still bickering, and then as if to get their attention, Frodo yelled once more,"I WILL TAKE IT! ....Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Everyone stopped arguing and stared at the small hobbit.  
  
Gandalf sighed in sadness, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf looked at him with pity, "As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn stood first and went to Frodo, "If by my life or death, I can protect you," he began bravely, "I will. You have my sword."  
  
Aurel stood next to Aragorn and then knelt down to face Frodo and she bowed her head in recognition of her plea to help.  
  
Legolas was dumbfounded by Aurel's move, but he too realized what needed to be done and he said to Frodo. "And you have my bow." He stood next to Gandalf.  
  
"And my axe!" said Gimli, running with his axe and standing next to Legolas.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said, "If it is, indeed, the will of the Council.. Then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Then suddenly the small bushes behind Frodo's chair moved. "Hah! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" cried Sam.  
  
"No, indeed," said Lord Elrond amused, "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."  
  
Two other little hobbits came running up. "Oi! We're coming, too!" they cried in unison, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
Besides," Pippin said with a quizzical look on his face. "You need people of intelligence on this mission.. Quest.. Thing."  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said jokingly.  
  
"Ten companions" Elrond said hopefully with sadness, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Right.." Pippin said  
  
There they all stood, ten, forming a bond that none could see, and none could break.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ada. Do not let her go. said Elrohir, he walked furiously behind his father, desperate for him to change his mind.  
  
Elrond put his hand up to signify silence.  
  
said Elrohir frustrated. Please. She will not survive. You have been told of her behaviour, of what she almost did, this journey will only be another way for her to finish what she could not.  
  
I will not tell you to quiet once more. said Elrond, he looked at his son's eyes, I cannot change her mind, nor can I change the knowledge that I have acquired, as much as I wish it to not be true, she must accompany them for she is needed much. More than you or I could possibly understand. said Elrond. Elrohir looked as if he wanted to strangle his father, but all he did was storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Elrond thought back to what Mithandrir had told him.  
  
_.......it could not have happened any other way.  
  
Elrond shook his head in disagreement, My daughter will not be involved in this. I will not change my mind, clouded by judgement or not. Can you not see her condition?! She is not strong enough to attend that council.  
  
I tell you that she is. said Gandalf sitting down.  
  
  
  
Yes. She will be there Elrond.  
  
  
  
You have never questioned me before Elrond, why do you doubt me now?  
  
I do not doubt you. Is there none other that could take her place?  
  
And you would place that burden upon someone else? When I tell you that it is she that must attend? mocked Gandalf.  
  
Elrond eyed Gandalf.  
  
There are some attending this council that will not succeed in their paths without her. She must attend, I know you will do the right thing Elrond. said Gandalf standing up from the chair he was seated on, he put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. You must let her go now, her fate awaits her.  
  
_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
No, I do not understand. Why is she accompanying us? asked Legolas.  
  
She is a skilled warrior. said Aragorn calmly while getting his things ready..  
  
She is fading! said Legolas, Surely that means something.  
  
Aragorn was hurt by his words. Legolas, I beg you to chose your words more carefully, for she is like a sister to me. He sighed, Her fading has nothing to with her place in the fellowship.  
  
It will take little for her to slip away entirely. That will bring much sorrow to this already burdened journey. said Legolas.  
  
If Elrond did not stop it, then is must be important. He is letting his youngest into perilous dangers, he would not do it if was not important. Aragorn said that more for himself, than for Legolas. Why does it matter so much to you?  
  
Legolas stopped pacing when he asked that. I care for the better of the fellowship.  
  
Then you should accept her coming along. Nothing happens without reason, she is meant to come with us, you cannot stop one's destiny.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Aurel's chamber doors opened quietly, and a maiden walked in, with long blonde hair that curled toward the bottom, she had brown eyes, and she was the same build and height as Aurel. Her features were more delicate, and when she walked, you could note her nobility. She quietly giggled to herself as she caught Aurel in a trance looking out her balcony, she rushed to sneak up on Aurel but as she was about to attempt to frighten her, Aurel turned around smiling.  
  
It will be a grand day when I can get past you without being noticed! exclaimed Elumal.  
  
Aurel nodded and pinched Elumal's arm. Elumal had been one of Aurel's greatest friends here in Imladris, though that had not become friends until they were both older and well aware of the world around them. Aurel appreciated Elumal's enthusiasm, and comfort, she wished she had known Elumal before the loss of her voice. With Arwen gone to Lorien in the Early years, it was difficult for her to find any playmates, and her brothers were not a sufficient replacement, they were much older and had already formed lives of their own. Elumal had filled the empty space that Aurel held inside her. Elumal tugged at Aurel's arm, but Aurel turned back around to continue looking out the balcony.  
  
You wear a dress... observed Elumal, And you are not preparing for a patrol and you seem to be mesmerized by something outside your balcony! Could it be that something besides killing orc and beasts has caught your attention this day?  
  
Elumal walked up next to Aurel and looked out. From her balcony much could be seen, many of the grandeaurs of Imladris lay before them. What could also be seen if observed the correct way, were the the training fields for the guards. They were practicing archery and swordmanship...  
  
Oh, just the training fields, I suppose someone like you would be interested in something as boring as that, come now, turn your attention to something more intriguing. I have heard that a council took place here not too long ago.  
  
Though Aurel had not been just looking at the training fields, Legolas had been there. She smirked as she walked back inside her room with Elumal's arm looped around hers...A council that called for all creatures of middle earth to attend...even dwarves! I have also heard that there is a group of them sent out for some sort of deed..I sense ill news, and ill tidings, it will be dangerous and that is all I have heard, my sources are not very good ones....I am surprised you had not sneaked off to go in search of this council. I tried looking for you, but you were not to be found. Aurel gave a sneaky smile. Were you out patrolling? asked Elumal. Aurel shook her head no. At the training fields? Again Aurel shook her head no. Where were you, your sister said you had been out on a patrol, why would she l--... Elumal's eyes lit up with excitement. So you were there!! Why did you not alert me of this news?  
  
Aurel put her fingers to her lips indicating for Elumal to lower her voice. Yes, I know the walls do have ears. said Elumal nearing to a whisper. Are you part of this group that is to be sent out?  
Aurel nodded. Elumal frowned, But Aurel, mellon nin, it will surely be a perioulous journey, do you not worry for you safety? For I do. Aurel sighed, Elumal was rambling as it was her nature do so, especially around her. Is there no other who could go in your place?  
  
Aurel crossed her arms and gave her a stern look.  
  
Really, I sense that this deed that they have asked of this group....it is no easy task! Please reconsider!  
  
Aurel shook her head no and stood up from her bed, Elumal followed her closely with her eyes, she admired Aurel sometimes, she looked at her form, the way the light bounced off of her in the daylight and cast a shadow upon the marble floors, she could tell that Aurel was thinking, for she still had her arms crossed, and her fingers moved in a sweeping manner upon her arms. The dress she wore showed the bottom half of her arms only, and they were bandaged along with her hands...why had Elumal not noticed this before? Elumal now stood, providing comfort for the other elf, she put her arm around her, and leaned her head on her shoulder. I do not mean to upset you. Aurel now wrapped an arm around her as well. What happened to your hands, and arms...? Was it from patrolling? asked Elumal, Aurel replied with a nod. Shall I take a look and see if there is anything that I could do?  
  
Aurel only backed away and shook her head no, as she took went back to her balcony, and continued to watch the guards, and the prince practice.  
  
Aurel was going to be leaving on one of the greatest adventures of her life, she was sure of it. She packed light. She put on gray breeches, a blue tunic, with a silver vest, and then her dark riding coat. She did most certainly look like her brother's dressed like that. She tied her hair into three braids and wove them together to create one long braid. She was prepared. What she was not prepared for was the departure and saying goodbye. She walked towards the gates of Rivendell. The nine others were already there.  
  
She walked past Legolas thinking _Do I look like I should be outside tending to flowers in the garden now?  
_  
Legolas stiffened as she passed by, and then his hearing became strained as he heard a female's voice say Do I look like I should be outside tending to flowers in the garden now?  
  
_It cannot have been Aurel, for that means she could read my thoughts _He looked at Aurel. She smiled at him. Her eyes were shining brightly still.  
  
Her father, brothers, and sister approached. Arwen looking the most woeful of them all, for not only was her younger sister leaving, but her lover, and both could perish on this journey.  
  
said Lord Elrond looking at Aurel, it seemed like words were going to follow, but they did not. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
_oh Ada_.  
  
Lord Elrond stood to the side as Arwen embraced Aurel. Take care little one, keep everyone safe, and bring yourself back. Arwen then turned to face Aragorn and her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan stood next to one another. You are brave for doing this Aurel. said Elrohir with resentment in his voice. Aurel knew he did not want her to go. She put his hand up to caress his face and he felt at peace, love filled his heart and this light shone over them. Gandalf observed, it was the same light that covered her when she was with Frodo. It was a light only seen by the keenest of eyes, not even Aragorn could see it. Aurel then took her hand and touched Elladan's, but when she saw what he carried in his hands, she became cold, the light disappeared. It was her ring.  
  
_I do not wish it. _ thought Aurel.  
  
You are still a lady of Imladris , not only are you a member of this fellowship, or a skilled warrior. You must never forget who you are or that you are loved. said Elladan opening her hand and placing the ring in it.  
  
The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid then to go further than you will. said Elrond solemnly. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. He looked at Aurel one last time before looking onward towards the gates they were to depart through. The words so closely resembled what her mother had told her that she only did what was expected of her and took the ring, placing it back on her hand. When she touched the ring she felt anger once more, and Legolas held his breath for a sharp stabbing pain had begun in his chest.  
  
They stood there for a while, lingering more than they should have, as Gandalf leaned down and whispered to Frodo. The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer.  
  
Frodo looked immensely terrified at the thought of having to lead, but it was something he would have to get used to for a while. He held his breath as he walked ahead of the others, then stopped, realizing he did not know the way yet. Gandalf had made sure to follow and immediately knew why Frodo had stopped. Mordor, Gandalf, left or right? Frodo was now speaking with determination.  
  
Gandalf whispered.  
  
Elladan embraced his sister and the fellowship began to depart. As they walked Gandalf spoke just once more, We most hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor..  
  
Mordor, Aurel's heart dropped at the thought.


	6. Distance

They walked for nearly three days straight before making camp.  
  
We shall rest here tonight. said Aragorn. Everyone sighed, for all were tired.  
  
A fire was started and some began talking amongst themselves. Aurel went to sit next to Frodo. As she sat down, she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Lady Aurel. said Frodo smiling. Your presence makes me feel at peace once more.  
  
Aurel smiled. She broke some bread and gave him a piece while eating. Elves did not hunger easily, so she ate little. Gandalf and Aragorn began smoking their pipes, Gimli just sat there with his ax in hand, then Merry, Pippin and Sam seemed to asked Aurel a million questions at once, not realizing she could not speak, she would only smile in response.  
  
You really are the most beautiful elf I have ever seen! cried Merry as he watched her eat. Aurel took his comment by surprise and almost choked, the little hobbits thought it was funny.  
  
_Silly little halfling, what would you know? You have not lived with Elves all your life. _ Thought Aurel.  
  
Aragorn had a smirk on his face. Legolas seemed to be lost in his own world. Slicing through the laughter came a voice.  
  
Boromir sat across from her. What exactly is your purpose here? He eyed her, and examined the way she did not seem to care that he had spoken at all. Aurel did not look up at first but she did stop eating, smirking.  
  
_The same as yours Steward of Gondor. _She looked up and smiled at him. This seemed to infuriate Boromir.  
  
Why is it that you never answer? asked Boromir temptingly.  
  
That is enough Boromir. said Aragorn looking at Aurel. Her smile had not faltered, perhaps she could see something in him that the others could not.  
  
Answer me she-elf! said Boromir.  
  
The words she elf had brought Legolas to attention, out of his star filled gazed.. He looked at Aurel, she looked as if she was about to unsheathe her sword and kill him.  
  
Aurel stood and dropped her lembas, for she had just been greatly insulted, she was of noble blood, a lady, not even a human male could speak to her that way. Boromir stood as well. Everyone now was staring at them. Aurel's eyes became clouded for a moment. _Disrespectful human. I pity you..  
  
_There was a struggle in her eyes before Aurel sat back down paying no mind to Boromir still standing there, she picked her Lembas up and dusted the dirt off. She closed her eyes to calm herself and when she opened them, they were bright once more. Legolas had become weary of her temper, she could kill Boromir if he tempted her enough. He had heard everything she had thought, he wondered if she knew that he could read her thoughts as well when they were so close.  
  
Boromir, do not be so disrespectful. said Aragorn still smoking his pipe thinking the situation was under control. Boromir shook Aragorn off and walked closer to Aurel, Legolas now stood slowly as if preparing himself.  
_  
_Aurel stood to face Boromir and now was very close to his face, too close for her liking. Boromir said nothing. She turned her face from his stare, she could not stand to look in his eyes and she desperately wanted to leave. She made a motion to turn away but Boromir grabbed onto her arm. Aragorn stood and Legolas took a step closer, but both did nothing, although a misfortune indeed, they could not aid for if they did they would make her look weak. His grasp was tight and she attempted to pull her arm away, underestimating his strength, it seemed as if she would fall, only the grip of Boromir's hand on her arm kept her from it. In all her anger she snatched her arm away and pushed Boromir lightly making him stumble backwards  
  
_Why do you fear me?_  
  
Speak Elf. said Boromir, embarrassed that she had been able to push him backwards, and latched on to her arm once more. She only stared at him defiantly and then she looked away. Her breathing had become irregular, and Boromir kept asking again and again for her to speak. His breath on her skin made her crawl. But tears only appeared in Aurel's eyes, as Boromir's hand dug into her arm, He asked, and then looked at all those around him. How could she ever protect anything? She cannot even protect herself? Look at her, she is crying! Of what possible use could she be? growled Legolas.  
  
Why? Do you not think it odd? A female, and an elf no less, she could be a spy.For whom? asked Aragorn in shock. She is no spy. Release your hold on the Lady, you would not treat one of your noble women in this manner.I would if I thought her suspicious. Why does she not speak??What does that matter? asked Aragorn.  
  
She cannot! yelled Frodo. Do you not understand that?  
  
Gandalf stared at Frodo in surprise.  
  
She cannot? said Boromir looking at her not understanding. The hobbits too looked confused. Gimli was watching Boromir, taking hold of his ax very tightly.  
  
Aurel snatched her arm away again, but this time she did not try to leave him, she raised her hand quickly and slapped Boromir very hard on the face. The tears kept on falling from her, as Boromir put a hand to his face where she had hit him. Without thought Boromir raised his hand to hit her back,  
  
Do not dare to strike her, for then you will have to deal with me Steward of Gondor. said Legolas. He had raised his bow against him. Boromir turned around to find Legolas's arrow aimed at his face.  
  
I do not fear you elf! You would defend her! _She_ is of your kind... He spat out.  
  
Shouted Aragorn, You will put your weapon down at once.If he will so kindly step away from Lady Aurel. He replied coolly.  
  
Aragorn looked exasperated, , But before any more could be said, Aurel had taken hold of one of Boromir's hands and she had effortlessly pulled him away from the camp they had made and into the darkness...she began to unbutton her her coat,the coat had covered her neck, she dropped all her weapons to the ground, the hobbits moved away. She began to unbutton her vest, and then she moved the tunic underneath and folded it over. Her tunic was open enough to reveal some things that were meant to keep hidden. There was a scar right over her heart. Her shoulders were exposed, smooth glowing skin hidden underneath layers of clothes. Boromir was now dumbfounded. She grabbed both of his hands forcefully and placed them right over the scar over her heart then slowly she moved them to the scar across her neck. When she had touched him, he felt all that she felt, saw all that she saw, remembered all that she remembered, believed all that she believed, for a moment. He backed away from her. She was crying no longer, while on the other hand Boromir was shaking and could not help but let tears come to his eyes. Lady Aurel. said Boromir. Forgive me. I will not let my judgment rule me again. He said backing away and finding his way back to the camp with his hands in his face. No one had seen what had happened, they only heard strange sounds. Aragorn could not tell what Aurel was feeling as she began to walk back as well, with her riding coat placed on her arm, she looked weary, full of sorrow. Boromir was still shaken. Legolas sat back down and stared at the fire wondering why he let Boromir get so close to one of his own. Gandalf just smoked his pipe as if nothing had happened, and Gimli snorted. It was a most perplexing mood..  
  
At last something was said. I think we should all try and get some rest. said Aragorn. Aurel, take the first watch.  
  
Slowly she turned her face to look at Aragorn, somewhat angered that he had sent her on first watch only, as she knew, to get her out of the way. She picked her riding coat up off the ground, stood, put it on and quickly climbed the nearest tree, sitting on the tallest branch that would support her for lookout.  
  
She acts as a wood elf would. said Legolas to himself.  
  
Aragorn heard what Legolas had said under his breath. She has always loved the trees. said Legolas still looking at the fire.  
  
Why strange? asked Frodo now curious.  
  
Elves from Rivendell mostly dwell in open fields, where the sun always shines. Responded Legolas.  
  
said Pippin, Perhaps she has an elf waiting for her in the woods. He smiled.  
  
Legolas froze at the comment.  
  
Aragorn huffed, Nay Pippin. Now, we must rest. He began to laugh to himself.  
  
Legolas pondered at Aragorn's jesting tone, stood and decided to join Aurel. He climbed the tree she was in and sat next to her. May I accompany you? This brought memories back for him.  
  
Still keeping watch, Aurel nodded.  
  
Legolas smiled and stared out in the same direction, Aragorn tells me you have always loved the trees.  
  
Aurel smiled and nodded, still looking forward.  
  
_Have you listened to a word I have spoken? _Thought Legolas.  
  
_Of course I have Prince, I always listen. _Responded Aurel.  
  
So you can hear my thoughts. stated Legolas simply.  
  
Aurel finally turned to looked to him. _No, I only hear what is intended to be heard. That we can speak to one another through thought is an entirely different matter, Prince. _Her gaze returned to scanning._  
  
_And you knew I could hear you as well? asked Legolas.  
  
_No, for only my siblings and I can speak to one another this way. I did not know I could be heard by anyone else. It seems we have a bond, I have felt it since the first day I saw you in Mirkwood._  
  
You remember me. stated Legolas.  
  
_How could I forget you? My kindred spirit.I do not understand.  
  
__Understand what?  
  
_Why our paths have not crossed since that day. I did try and look for you, but to no avail. said Legolas right away.  
  
_Perhaps it is the way things were meant to be.  
  
_Legolas stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were ever silent, speaking no truth, looking out into the horizon, searching. One hand clung onto the strap of her quiver, the other leaning itself on the branch they were perched on. From the side glance he was getting of her face there was no emotion, but it was there in what could not be seen. You have changed much from what I remember.  
  
Without moving she sharply responded. _You knew me for less than a day, what can you remember? It has been a little over 500 years since you last saw me.  
  
_I remember much of that day, I remember you.   
  
Aurel seemed to flinch at his statement _So it seems..but tell me, what is it you see in me now that is different from then? _She looked at him, he seemed to be thinking to himself, his mind was closed to her, to her, he had not changed one bit._  
  
_You hide yourself. said Legolas.  
  
She turned her head away and went back to look out to the horizon _I hide nothing, there is nothing to hide. _Aurel looked hurt. Annoyed that Legolas had caused this inconvenient emotion she became angry._ Is that all? Is that why you have come up here Prince. To trouble me? I beg your forgiveness if I am not who you thought I was, but you barely knew me.  
  
_Legolas frowned. I meant not to bring you trouble.  
  
_And yet you have and distract me from my duties.  
  
_Legolas would not allow anyone to speak to him like that, not even her, Your distraction is no one's fault other than your own, I came here to keep you company.  
  
_I did not ask for it. Perhaps it was you who needed the company.  
  
_He clenched his teeth for a moment and stared at her. Alas! That I am destined to share a bond such as this with you. I am no kindred spirit of yours! I should have never followed you that day! He spat out before climbing down the tree.I fear I will not get much rest on this journey. said Legolas as he went to sit down with the rest of the company.  
  
_I am sorry Legolas. It is the only way. _thought Aurel softly to herself full of regret. Little did she know that her bond with Legolas had deepened even more so since they had spoken, for he heard what she had thought and pondered upon it.  
  
Aragorn had been awake the whole time, while the others were fast asleep. He found it strange that Legolas has begun talking to himself while up in the tree with Aurel, though he could not make what he was saying, he knew that he had made some type of connection with her.  
called Boromir.  
  
Aragorn looked back at Boromir, who seemed to be walking last in line behind the hobbits on their trek. He let everyone pass him by, Legolas and Aurel had been in front with him, both silent, both walking closely behind Gandalf like small children with their father. Once Boromir walked up, they began to walk together. What is it Boromir?Does she even know how to fight?  
  
Aragorn gave a smirk, Why do you not go see for yourself, I am sure she would show you if you asked. She is a tiring topic, especially when coming from you, there are more important things at hand than her.  
  
Boromir glared. Do you not find her distracting?Why would I?She is the only female here, and she is somewhat beautiful...Boromir...are you going to let her distract you? You came here to help Frodo, not to look at my sister in the way you do.  
  
Both Legolas and Aurel turned their heads for a moment to look back, for they had heard Boromir's shocked voice, but it did not hold their attention for too long as they both concentrated on the path ahead of them. Aragorn chuckled.  
  
How can she be your sister, you are mortal..she is elven.Yet she is, whether you understand or not. said Aragorn jogging ahead of him and catching up to Gandalf. After finding out that Aurel was Aragorn's sister, Boromir seemed to stare less, but his curiosity only seemed to deepen. Aurel was well aware of the curiosity brewing in Boromir's mind, until she could bear it no longer, as they made to leave camp early one morning, Boromir was given a strange welcome to the coming day by having a very sharp sword pointed at his neck.  
  
Aragorn sat on a stone nearby, as Boromir stared at him hoping for some help. You were the one in question, now she is answering you.By attacking me while I sleep?! He asked looking at Aurel now. She sheathed her sword and held a hand out to help him up, but he took not her hand and stood on his own, he unsheathed his sword and took one hand to sweep his hair back, which had fallen over his eyes.  
  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn. This is not wise.  
  
Aragorn ignored Legolas's warning, as he usually did. Legolas never thought anything human's did was wise, thinking elves superior above all, though he tried not to let it show, it was not his fault, he had never spent more than a days time with humans. He was disappointed in Aurel for having gone so low as to fight to prove her worth. Boromir's sword hit hard against Aurel's, but she held her ground, she did find it a bit difficult to fight, for his strength was greater than hers. It was mostly her blocking any blows that came her way, she waited for Boromir to lose some strength before giving some blows of her own. The hobbits stood fascinated at the display of swordsmanship, and ate while they watched. At one point, neither did anything. This time Aurel decided she should begin, she thought it clever just to charge at him, as she was bored and thought Boromir was bored as well, their swords actually sparked at the impact, and she was a little shaken. Boromir smirked and in one swift move knocked the sword out of her hand, she had not expected to him to actually do anything. You cannot travel with us any longer, if you cannot fight me, then you cannot fight anything. He still had his sword pointed at her. She looked at him curiously, trying to subside any anger that would rise from his words.  
  
Aragorn now spoke softly to Legolas. He should not have done that. Aurel is a skilled fighter you see. But from her build, a man, like Boromir...would not know it. What chance does he possibly have over her? She has practiced with the sword for a little less than five hundred years...and he, at best...only twenty...he mistakes her gender for weakness. As did most in this fellowship...including yourself.  
  
Aurel could not help but become angry, she quickly stepped away from his pointed sword, so quickly, that Boromir was confused, she had not been that agile before, and then it was when he realized, she had not been really fighting before, she had not really shown what she was capable of. As she stepped away she ran and picked up her sword, walking briskly to a confused Boromir, it was she now that knocked the sword out of his hand with such force, it embedded itself in the ground a few feet away. She know had her sword to his throat. In her mind, she contemplated just pressing a little harder to watch the blood trickle slowly across her blade, but she left it. Dropping her sword down to her side, she lifted Boromir's chin up to see if she had marked him in any way, she had not, thankfully, she sheathed her sword. She pulled out Boromir's long sword from the ground, handing it back to him. She tried to give a smile, but he only took his sword, using his other hand to feel at his neck. She looked toward Aragorn and only shrugged her shoulder's. She had proved her value in the fellowship, and in Boromir's eyes she was now equal. Legolas viewed the situation in the same manner, as foolish and unwise, but it was a rare occasion when someone took heed of his counsel, so he spoke very few words.  
  
Over the next few days Legolas made very few contact with Aurel, and Aurel with him. Others in the fellowship could sense their discomfort, but could not find a way to make the two elves speak to one another.  
  
After much thought Aurel followed her wise ways and decided to speak to Legolas, mend what was broken to make things easier on everyone. It was now Legolas who was on watch, but he was not up in a tree, no, he was just standing watch, too flustered with his own thoughts to notice that Aurel had crept up behind him.  
  
_You call that being on guard? _asked Aurel. When he did not respond she continued, _I have come to apologize for my behaviour before.  
  
_His back was still too her, but she continued. _I do not wish for us to be this way. I am sorry.  
  
_Still he said nothing, and he continued on keeping guard.  
  
_I know you can hear me. Do you accept? _She thought about touching him as she extended her hand it lightly held on to his arm, but he moved forward and her arm fell. _Very well. As you wish. I know I deserve this for how I have treated you. You have my apology, that is all I can offer. _So light were her footsteps that he did not even hear her leave. Legolas's heartbeat returned to normal, he was glad that she had left for he felt as if he was about to explode with her so near to him. When he felt her hand on his arm, however light, it struck him as lighting, so much anger, pain and suffering she hid, it was too much for him to bear, and perhaps for the while, it was best if he stayed distant to her.  
  
Aurel felt Legolas's discomfort. No longer was he being distant because of the pain, but because he did not want to acknowledge her. She felt betrayed, but why? She did not even really know him. And yet this bond made him someone who was very close to her. Aurel decided to give him some time, all the while she wanted to learn more about the rest of the fellowship, particularly the dwarf who had said nothing, not even when she had bested Boromir. When they finally reached another resting spot, it was day, and Aurel felt happy, for the sun was shining freely.  
  
"Move your feet," Aragorn commented towards Pippin, as he watched him practice his sword fighting with Boromir, he found it extremely amusing as did Aurel.  
  
"You look good, Pippin!" Merry complimented.  
  
She watched as Boromir and the hobbits practiced how to fight with a sword, it was most entertaining for her.  
  
"Thanks!" Pippin replied, keeping his eyes on Boromir. Watch this lady Aurel! yelled Pippin.  
  
She was delighted to watch the little hobbits use their wooden sticks to try and beat Boromir, and Boromir seemed to be enjoying himself quite well. Aurel noticed what the others were doing and heard Gimli comment to Gandalf, "If anyone was asking my opinion - Which I KNOW they're not - I'd say we were taking the long way around!"  
  
Gandalf only sighed and stood there looking wise with his staff as always, Aurel glanced at him and then at the sky.  
  
"We could pass through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested, "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"  
  
This time Aurel sighed, she disliked places that hid the sun and kept so dark.  
  
"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said.  
  
Aurel was relieved that Gandalf had said that for she did not want to go into the darkness of the caves.  
  
She heard Boromir fall, the hobbits had managed to knock him to the ground. Aurel clapped in glee and then she went over to offer him her hand, a little surprised by her kindness Boromir held on to it, and when she helped him up, he continued to stare at her. Their eye contact was broken when she felt an evil presence. She turned to Legolas who was staring at something, she looked at what it was...  
  
"What is that?" Sam said looking westward.  
  
"Nothing! It is a wisp of cloud!" Gimli shouted, trying not to sound to concerned, or perhaps he did not know what it was.  
  
"It's moving fast," Boromir breathed heavily as he said that and stared out into the sky, "Against the wind.." He let go of Aurel's hand and Aurel immediately began to gather the little hobbits.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
Aurel pushed the hobbits to the ground and under the large rocks, as she herself managed to hide behind a large shrub. Legolas hid behind the first thing he saw and encountered Aurel there, without thinking a moment of it, he laid on top of her covering her body. He placed his head between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Aurel was most uncomfortable. She could feel him breathing on her. He could hear her heart beat, racing. His arms were wrapped protectively around her head. The Crebrain flew by and inspected, then flew away. Slowly everyone began to come back out. When Legolas felt the evil slowly disappear, and he was sure there was no more danger he removed his head from where he had laid it. He looked forward and then down. She was causing a most well kept reaction in him, his body wanted her warmth, more than that, he was attracted to her, he was pulled by her presence. He propped himself up on his elbows and continued to look at her. She was looking sideways, her head turned.  
  
"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said as if frustrated. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"  
  
Aurel and Legolas were still behind the large shrub, not paying attention or focusing on what Gandalf had said.  
  
Will you not even speak to me? asked Legolas.  
  
_You have been avoiding me Prince. Why should I speak to you now? _She looked at him.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
Aurel pushed him off. They both just laid there next to one another.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat, Are you going to lay there all day? We need to move. With that he stepped away and left them alone.  
  
Aurel stood and began to brush off the dirt. Legolas did the same.  
  
_Why did you cover me? _  
  
I would have done the same with any other. He said without care.  
  
_What exactly are trying to do me?_ asked Aurel.


	7. Hope and Despair

For Disclaimer read chapter one.  
  
Note to my readers and reviewers: I will be using the movies as a base until the fellowship breaks, and heads in different directions. The books will be used as base after that point. I thought it would be easier that way for me to write. Also, to all my lovely flamers, and I seem to have many of them, I am going to continue this story no matter what you say or how much you insult it and myself. I thank anyone who reads this, and enjoy.  
  
The Caradhras pass, everyone wished they would not have to walk through it, for the winds were heavy and more violent than ever. The cold pierced your very soul it seemed.  
  
Aurel carried Pippin on her back, he was freezing and moving slow, she felt for the little hobbit and offered him some help which he gladly took. Through the cold you remain warm Lady. said Pippin behind her.  
  
Aurel smiled. Elves were not as susceptible to the cold or heat. But the speed of the wind was incredible and even Elvish strength could not help but struggle.  
  
As they wee walking along, Aurel heard Aragorn's stern voice. Aurel turned around to look at what was going on, Frodo had dropped the ring, and Boromir had happened to pick it up, as he held the ring his eyes seemed to darken, his whole complexion seemed to be that of one who was overwhelmed with the idea of power.  
  
"Boromir." Said Aragorn.  
  
Boromir still held on to it and just stared, and so did Frodo, but not at the ring, but at the way Boromir failed when tested.  
  
_Please Boromir, you must give it back. _thought Aurel frowning.  
  
It is a strange thing, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing.. Such a little thing.." Boromir said holding the ring up a little higher and for a moment it looked as if he was going to place the ring on his finger, but his trance was interrupted by Aragorn once more.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn's tone had become much harsher. "Give the Ring to Frodo!"  
  
"As you wish," said Boromir cut from his trance, then he stared at Frodo "I care not.." He stated while giving the ring back to Frodo. He managed to give a small smile and playfully took his hand and ruffled Frodo's hair, walking past him.  
  
Aurel looked at Frodo, he knew what she knew as well, the fellowship was too weak to resist the power of the one ring.  
  
Legolas remained in the lead of the fellowship as his eyes scanned out into the falling snow. Aurel placed Pippin down for a moment while she tied her coat a little more tightly.  
  
A chant could could be heard floating through the violent air: _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)  
_  
There is a fell voice in the air! shouted Legolas looking at Gandalf.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said, trying not to let the wind overpower him.  
  
He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back. Aragorn yelled  
  
yelled Gandalf, determined to stop the fell voice, he began a chant of his own. Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)  
  
But the fell voice continued and merely seconds after what Gandalf had said, a rush of snow came falling towards them. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back. Everyone else had managed to move back to avoid the small avalanche. Aurel was not so lucky. She had pushed Pippin in and had no time for herself. It felt as if someone had stolen the sun and air.  
  
asked Aragorn looking around.  
  
I have the little hobbits. said Boromir.  
  
Gimli stood there looking half frightened,   
  
I am here. said Gandalf wiping some snow off his tunic. Legolas emerged from behind him.  
  
asked Aragorn. Where is she? He asked rushing to the last spot where he set eyes upon her, he looked down at the snow and immediately fell to his knees, placing his hands in the snow.  
  
He began to dig and soon Legolas helped, and Boromir came to the aid as well. They found a lock of raven hair. Dig faster! exclaimed Aragorn. Frodo feared that Aurel might not have survived, he held on to his ring. Soon they found her face, eyes closed, and then her arms, and pulled her out of the snow. She lay limp, not responding.  
  
Aragorn grabbed her face and tried to move her head, Aurel...wake up!  
  
She does not sleep Aragorn. said Legolas looking at her.  
  
But she is breathing!  
  
We have no time! yelled Gandalf.  
  
Then we must find another way. said Boromir. We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!  
  
The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard. Aragorn said brushing snow off of Aurel's face.  
  
We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. insisted Gimli.  
  
We cannot stay here this will be the death of the hobbits. Boromir said while looking at the trembling hobbits.  
  
Let the ring bearer decide. said Gandalf.  
  
  
  
Frodo looked desperate, he wanted neither way, he wanted for it to end now. But he knew he could not do that. We will go through the mines. whispered Frodo and Gandalf sighed, for he knew and feared what those caves held.  
  
So be it.  
  
I will take the lady. said Boromir almost immediately, carefully picking her off from atop the snow.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas as if in question, then back at Boromir and nodded his head, as they tracked their way down back the mountain and to the shores of the Mines of Moria.  
  
Boromir was surprised at how light Aurel was. Without her weapons of course, but still, she was nearly taller than him and had so much strength. Yet lying in his arms like that she was so delicate and frail. Holding her in his arms like that, gave him a sense of being her protector. He questioned his ignorance, and his judgment of her. Why exactly had he thought her suspicious? Jealousy? If it was a thought of weakness, then why not say anything about the little hobbits, they had no weapons training what so ever, and they were more like children. Why had he treated her so roughly? The thought of not being able to be in control and seeing her so calm had enraged him, nearly to the point of doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. As they walked on the darkened shores, he looked at her once more. The expression on her face had been the most relaxed he had seen throughout their entire ordeal as of yet, she suffered, he knew it. Why had he picked on her then?  
  
"The Walls of Moria!" breathed Gimli, as they began getting closer. He touched cold sharp stones. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten.  
  
Legolas smirked looking over at Gimli. Why doesn't that surprise me? The dwarf seemed to make a grunting sound and clung on to his axe more tightly, which only amused Legolas further.  
  
Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. said Gandalf beginning to feel the the stone.  
  
Boromir set Aurel down when they reached the doors. But they would not open, and as the moon shone on it, the writing became clearer. What does that say Gandalf? asked Frodo.  
  
"It reads, Gandalf said while looking at the door in question, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf was trying to decipher the password to open the doors in his mind already, and it was most troubling.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, its quite simple," Gandalf smiled as if knowing what he was doing, "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the Doors will open!" He took his staff and pressed it against the door saying, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! with the doors not opening, he tried again, Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"  
  
The doors did not open still and Gandalf looked most embarrassed and confused.  
  
Nothing is happening Pippin said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elven, Men and Orcs. Gandalf said to himself.  
  
What are you going to do then? Pippin's questions as usual became overbearing and Gandalf could take it no longer, losing his patience with him.  
  
Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions! I will try to find the opening words.  
  
Pippin frowned and went to sit by Boromir.  
  
In the meantime, Boromir kept watch of Aurel, It is like she is sleeping. said Boromir. He took hold of one of her hands. They are cold. Perhaps she needs heat?  
  
Her condition is worrying. said Legolas squatting near Boromir, he gently took her hand out of Boromir's and set it down. It is not the cold nor the heat that has caused this. Heat will not change it. Legolas stared at Aurel for a while, she looked at peace in her slumber.  
  
Boromir stood a little insulted that the master elf was distant and had an obvious dislike to his new interest towards Aurel.  
  
Observing the conversation between the Elf and the man, Aragorn went to go look at her, There is only one time I can recall when she has been like this. He then switched his tongue to that of Sindarin, so only he, Gandalf and Legolas could understand. You mark her as yours with your actions.  
  
Legolas only looked at him with no response.  
  
He is only concerned for her, as are we all. said Aragorn  
  
He has an obvious interest in her. He should not handle her so.  
  
Aragorn smirked. He merely touched her hand before you nearly jumped and took her hand away.  
  
What do you accuse me of?  
  
Rashness, which is most unlike you.  
  
I do not see it that way.  
  
Very well. Then take her under your charge until she wakes, that way no one else will touch her but you, that is as you wish it, is it not?  
  
Legolas stood in frustration, and annoyance. Very well then. I will, but not because I wish it, because she is an Elf, and should be looked after by one.  
  
Aragorn nodded and noticed how cold she was, switching back to the common tongue. She will not want to wake. frustrated he looked at her.  
  
She has to. said Legolas.  
  
No, she does not. said Frodo, Aragorn is right, she does not want to wake, who would? Frodo looked up and it was if he understood, It's a riddle. He went to Gandalf.  
  
Pippin had been throwing stones in the water and Aragorn brushed his shoulder. Do not disturb the water. and Pippin stopped.  
  
"Speak friend.. And enter." Frodo said while examining the door, his eyebrows furrowed, the door seemed to captivate him, and then he asked. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
said Gandalf and the doors opened wide, but inside was dark.  
  
Flashes of fire, flashes of pain and hurt, but also flashes of love and hope was what Aurel saw. She saw each of the members of the fellowship, she saw their past, she saw them as who they were before they forged themselves to the journey. She saw each of their accomplishments and each of their failures, and then she saw darkness and a bright flash, _ Wake child for it is not yet your time. Much have you to learn. _was heard ringing in the air. She also caught glimpses of what she deemed to be the future, she saw flashes of the fellowship without Gandalf, then without Boromir, finally without Legolas, without Aragorn, without the hobbits. Her heart cried out, where were they? She felt like someone was pulling her.  
  
Legolas's attention went to Gandalf, but Boromir's remained on Aurel, and he noticed that her face looked at peace no longer. He went to her.  
  
As soon as that elvish word had been said, not only had the doors been opened but Aurel gasped and sat up. She noticed she was in the arms of Boromir, tears began to form in her eyes, he looked at her confused. Aragorn was elated but they had to get in the caves, Bring her in Boromir. said Aragorn. Everyone had already entered, none but Boromir and Aragorn knew she was awake. Boromir held on to her as they walked, for the first time ever Boromir could sense her fear, Come, no harm shall come to you Lady. She squinted trying to catch a glimpse of what lay in the darkness. Everything in her told her not to enter, even after Boromir had assured her safety she wanted to turn around and run.  
  
Gimli walked with Legolas, "Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli boasted, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin... And they call it a mine! A mine!"  
  
Gandalf used his staff to bring a little light. When the light shone there were dwarf bodies and skeletons everywhere, everyone was dumbfounded, what exactly had happened here?  
  
"This is no mine," Boromir hissed, "It is a tomb."  
  
Aurel pulled her hand away from Boromir searching for any weaponry, nothing, she was stripped of all of it, save her daggers.  
  
Oh! No! Nooooooo! cried Gimli.  
  
said Legolas bitterly while examining one of the arrows and throwing it down.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said unsheathing his sword, "We should never have come here.. Now get out of here! Get out!"  
  
They all began to retreat. Aurel did not know what was going on, she stood alone now, no longer needing the help of Boromir, she felt something, and then noticed a tentacle coming from the water in the direction of Frodo, she ran towards Frodo and the tentacle curled around him but Aurel managed to grab his hands. yelled Frodo as the creature dragged them both out of the cave.  
  
Everyone turned to see the spectacle. Frodo was being held by some creature and Aurel had somehow latched on to him. Legolas began to shoot his arrows, but with the creature flailing around, he had to be careful not to hit those in the fellowship. Aragorn, and Boromir used their swords to slash the creature, Gimli his ax.. Aurel could no longer hold on, she was still weak and did not know where she was, she had held on long enough, she held on to one of Frodo's hands and took out one of her elven daggers to stab the creature. She stabbed it with her last bit of strength. It's tentacle let go of both. Aragorn caught Frodo. Aurel landed on her feet and quickly sprinted to the shore, she was out of breath.  
  
Into the mines! shouted Gandalf.  
  
Legolas continued to shoot at the creature while the others began to run in.  
  
Legolas! Aurel! shouted Boromir.  
  
Into the cave! shouted Aragorn.  
  
The creature goes to reach in one more time with it's long slimy tentacle, but Legolas's aim and shoots the creature in the eye and it recoils.  
  
said Aragorn to Legolas and Aurel.  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the caves. The creature followed and destroyed the entrance leaving the fellowship in the dark. Once more Gandalf used his staff for light.  
"We now have but one choice," he said grimly, "We must face the long dark of Moria.. Be on your guard! There are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world He looked into the darkness, Quietly now, it is a four day journey to the other side" He began to lead the march, Let us hope we go unnoticed.  
  
Aurel began to tremble, being trapped in a dark cave filled her with fear. _Where are we?_  
  
Legolas heard her question, and looked at her noticing that she was full of fear. He stopped as she passed him by. Lady, are you hurt? asked Legolas as she continued walking.  
  
_It is so dark here Legolas. So dark.  
  
_She had used his first name, no longer did she use the title Prince. The comment she had made hurt him. The feeling of desperation and abandonment was upon her once more. She was weak. He could tell by her walk. She had gone further into fading, he could feel it. Gandalf stopped walking.I have no memory of this place. Aurel looked at him for a moment as he sat there, and decided it had been a while since she had spent any time anywhere near him. He smiled as she sat down next to him. You look frightened child. Her eyes seemed bigger than before. Most likely because you are. These mines are no place for this assortment of races, especially not the elves. Though, I suspect that Legolas is accustomed to the dark, still, he holds the same look as you. He looked forward, his eyes hazed for a moment as he tried to dip into his memory of when he had been there last. Aurel began to ring her wrists, a bad habit, something she only did when worried. Aurel thought nothing, nor did she feel anything but dread, she looked at Gandalf again. He sensed her gaze. You hold many questions Aurel, but you will not find the answers with me. Go and watch over the little hobbits, they are small and need your care. Aurel stood without question to comfort the little hobbits. Trying to put aside the dread she felt within every inch of her body, she walked over and sat by Sam, she noticed his hair looked dirty. Instinctively she took her hand and brushed away the little broken pieces of stone, the dust flew off magically floating away. Sam smiled, but he too sensed something was not right as he looked over to Frodo who sat alone. She looked over at Frodo and frowned. _You choose to be alone. _She could understand his want and need for solitude. Gently caressing Sam's hand she stood to go over to Merry and Pippin, who seemed to be trying to catch a little sleep, they were shivering, and she took off her cloak and covered them both. She leaned against the stone wall. It was cold, and wet. Dread filled her once more, touching the stone wall had reminded her she was in no friendly place, she was in a cave, where there was no sun, only darkness. She took a moments time to think, realizing that no one may survive this quest. But what did she really care? She had no will to live and had not had for a while, she tried to fight back the tears, but it was no use, the numbness was getting difficult to ignore. Inside her was a struggle between letting the fear consume her, and continuing on with her promise to the fellowship. She moved along to a secluded spot where she could shed her tears, and cursed herself for her continual display of weakness. She could not stop crying. Noticing her sadness, Aragorn walked over to her. He leaned up against the same stone wall that held her. Sister, why do you cry? He said while putting an arm around her, but she did not lean into him. Aurel did not look at him. She clasped her hands together and looked around, closing her eyes, the tears fell down her cheek.  
  
Legolas was suddenly struck with a wave of pain, his eyes looked distressed. Master Elf? asked Frodo observing the way Legolas was sitting and then looking at Aurel on the other side. Her pain afflicts you as well. said Frodo.  
  
Legolas kept his head low to hide the pain.  
  
Do all elves feel this way when one of theirs are in pain? asked Boromir curiously.  
  
Frodo went over to where Gandalf was sitting, he needed to talk to him.  
  
Well Master Elf?? asked Gimli, now interested as well.  
  
Why the sudden interest? said Legolas looking up at Gimli bitterly, You care not for elves.  
  
Gimli scoffed, I never stated that I did. I was merely curious.  
  
Have you and Aurel known each other long? asked Boromir interrupting the bickering.  
  
said Legolas now focused on the darkness of the caves.  
  
Then why does she affect you so? asked Boromir.  
  
I do not care to speak of it. said Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn did not understand why Aurel would not stop crying, his words did not seem to comfort her. He was worried about what she was doing to herself, surely this would quicken the fading, and it seemed to be affecting Legolas as well, he could not have two members of the fellowship fall when they had only just begun. Why did you come along? The question stopped Aurel's crying. Why did you come along? Why is it that Ada did not stop you? You are a fading elf, strong, yes, but fading nonetheless, what possible good can you be to this fellowship in this state?  
Aragorn had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in. At last he had come up with something to make her crying cease, the truth. I try to comfort you, as all around you do, but you take none of it, how much longer will you go on pitying yourself for what happened to your mother? For what happened to you? You are well over two thousand years old and are the daughter of one of the wisest elves in this realm, but I see none of it in you, none. You are failing your promise to the fellowship, you are not above this quest, remember why you are here, what kind of example do you hold to the others? He looked her right in the eyes. He did not know whether he was hurting her or helping her realize the truth, for her eyes were neither bright nor clouded, they were dull. Aurel stared right back at him. She unclasped her hands.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam had their mouths open once more and looked at one another. She had risked her life to save Frodo earlier on, she had risked her life coming along on this journey, she had calmed Boromir, the same as she had done with Frodo and everyone else, except Legolas.  
  
Gimli felt sorry for Aurel, Master Aragorn, do not be so heartless with the girl.  
  
Aurel shook her head no, putting her hand up in defense and thank you to Gimli.  
  
Aragorn, I would ask that you chose your words carefully, for she is here for reasons that cannot be explained to you. was all that Gandalf said.  
  
said Aragorn sarcastically.  
  
Frodo kept silent. Boromir only kept looking at Legolas in curiosity.  
  
Aragorn had kept a calm tone throughout, never once did he show emotion, he was trying to make her see the truth. Aurel. I love you. But I cannot watch you fade any longer._  
  
_Legolas watched Aurel the entire time, trying to read her thoughts, but none of what she thought had been meant to be heard by him. Aragorn stood and left her side.  
  
_Are you abandoning me, brother?  
  
_Legolas heard that and it stung his heart for he knew what Aragorn was trying to do to Aurel. He stood up abruptly and walked up to Aragorn, It will not work. If you leave her to think you no longer want her to be a part of your life it will worsen the fading, she loves you Aragorn, but the love she holds for you will not bring her back, only she can do that. You speak to her as if she were your child, and she lets you speak to her in that manner. It is most perplexing. Why do you speak to her in that way?  
  
Aurel dried her tears. Aragorn's retreat from her life hurt, but no more than any of the other pain she had endured. She could feel she only had but mere moments left to live. Moments that could last days, weeks...no more. Perhaps it would be easier for Aragorn to leave her now while she was still breathing rather to when she would die.  
  
Legolas, friend, I would like to know how you have come to know Aurel as if you have your entire life. How is it you know how she feels? How is it that you communicate with her? And let me perhaps comment on your defending her whenever you are given a moments chance, why do you feel the need to defend her?   
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, focusing on the first things Aragorn had said, How do you know that I communicate with her? asked Legolas.  
  
I heard you. I found it strange for you to be speaking to yourself, until, that is, I noticed Aurel was there. said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas sighed, We can communicate through thought, but I do not know how. She believes we have some sort of bond.  
  
Aragorn smiled, You have found the one you are bound to? _Maybe Legolas could bring her back from fading _Thought Aragorn._  
_  
That is not what I said, Do not look to me for some hope. said Legolas. I am not the answer to her unending pain. How can I be? I have done nothing but bicker with her.  
  
That means nothing. If you believe just a little that she might be the one you are bound to, you cannot let her die. said Aragorn pleading. There is a connection between the two of you, that at least cannot be denied. Speak with her.  
  
Legolas thought of what Aragorn said to him. I do not see the reason behind your need for me to speak to her. Why should I continue where you have chosen to abandon? Legolas looked at him, he still had that stupid human smile on his face, that look of hope where none could be found, and sighed I will speak to her, but she will not listen.  
  
Legolas went and sat next to Aurel. She did not say anything, only clasped her hands once more, staring straight forward, trying to ignore the completeness that overwhelmed her when he sat next to her. Without explanation, Legolas spoke first.  
  
_He loves you and does it for you. He cannot bear to watch you in pain  
  
Estel may be young, but I do believe he can speak for himself. I know his true feelings, he cannot hide behind words, though he is human, he cannot lie very well. _thought Aurel_.  
  
I have known you little time, I am sure if I was one who cared for you and loved you as deeply as he did, your fading would be unbearable.  
  
Why have you come to speak with me? perhaps by request? _asked Aurel suspiciously. _For I would not want you to be doing something against your will_._  
  
_Legolas smirked, _Against my will? You are mistaken. I do this of my own free will. _He was at a loss for words....._I have also come to tell you that I accept your apology.  
  
Rather clumsy for an elf are you not? Accept my apology? I have felt your resolve to distance yourself from me for quite some time now. I would not come to think that you are one to change your mind so quickly, I feel no such change in you. _thought Aurel._  
  
_Legolas was in shock. She knew how he felt, so this bond was deeper than just being able to communicate through thought. They were connected in more ways than one. _I am curious. _He was going to change the subject._  
  
About?  
  
How it is you know how I feel?  
  
I cannot explain it, in the same way that I cannot explain what we are doing now. Our bond runs deep.  
  
Why did you say nothing of this to me before?  
  
I need not say anything. You have this gift as well, or have you not noticed the pain you are in when you are near me?  
  
__Yes I have. The same pain I have felt in dreams. _His brows furrowed at the thought. _Of you.  
  
Dreams? _asked Aurel.  
_  
Yes. Dreams about those scars that will not fade. Dreams of orcs... _said Legolas sadly.  
_  
_Aurel's eyes widened, her eyes filled horror, almost instantly. Her demeanor changed, she began to ring her wrists. _I am so sorry! I have tried with all my might to break our bond so that you would not suffer! I would not have thought that my memories would haunt you as well, that my fading would affect you. Believe me when I say I have tried to rid you of myself. To make you forget me. Forgive me, please! For I have done everything I can. _She said putting her head in her hands._  
  
_Legolas almost stepped back in surprise of her stone cold change to one of utter benevolence, he suddenly realized why she had been so cold, why she had been so distant, something had happened that day when they met, they had forged a bond that neither of them could break no matter how hard they tried to, she knew it, but why had he not realized it until then? _Is that why I have not seen you since we first met? You have been trying to break our bond?  
  
_Aurel slowly nodded as she lifted her head to meet his gaze._ I did not want you to suffer my fate. Distance, I thought that with distance and time, that it would fade, but it remained true and strong, for I could still feel you, as if you were there beside me the entire time.  
  
That was not only your choice to make! You should not have shunned me. I could have helped you. _said Legolas_  
  
You must understand...I knew from that first moment I met you that you were my other half, I cannot let my fate be yours, you will fade! No...never, you are meant to live an eternity of light, I will not be the one to extinguish it. _Aurel said ._  
  
_Legolas was taken back once more with her words. _You believe I am your other half? That we are bound to one another?  
  
How else would you explain this bond?  
  
_He did not have an answer._  
  
You do not. _Aurel stated, her heart sunk, but at least she knew that if he did not believe that they were meant to be together, her passing on would not be a cause of death for him._ Then why did you look for me?  
  
Because I do acknowledge that something pulls me towards you. Do not think me heartless Aurel. But I am wary by nature, it cannot be helped. This bond we share is holding me in confusion, to acknowledge otherwise would be unfair to you.  
  
I could not even if I tried my hardest. _Aurel managed to give a smile. She tried to find some humour in what they shared...._ Something pulls you towards me...I cannot imagine what that may be! _She exclaimed, her eyes smiling.  
_  
It's not what you think Aurel. _Legolas sighed in exasperation._  
  
_Aurel raised her eyebrows, remembering he had said those exact same words to Elrohir, _So it was not to take me as your own then?  
  
_Legolas blushed, though his tone serious._ I was attracted to you, to your beauty, and yes, I did think to bed you, I am a wood elf and you are the most beautiful maiden I had ever set my eyes upon. But all that changed when we spoke. I no longer yearned for things such as those, all I wanted was to be near you, to be able to hear your voice.  
  
And I felt peace and comfort at your side. But now things have changed and there is nothing that can bring my soul rest.  
  
There is still hope. There is light and love in your heart.. Let me help you, as a friend.  
  
You cannot save me. Do not place your heart in my hands for I do not wish you harm. _She said looking away_.  
  
I believe love is enough to bring you back from fading, if you will share it with me, I can help, you will be alone no longer.  
  
_Aurel was now looking at him straight in the eyes, their faces closer than they had ever been._ Share what with you?  
  
Your suffering _thought Legolas.  
_  
_She turned her face away_ My suffering is unimportant.  
  
To whom? _asked Legolas._  
  
_Aurel smiled and put her hand to his cheek like she had done with Frodo, Boromir, and Elrohir...suddenly he felt this warming, and this bright light. Calm swept over him, his soul was at peace._ I would stay in this light forever Aurel _He thought closing his eyes._  
  
If there is something more than pain that I can share with you, I thank the Valar for it, accept this as a gift from me to you _said Aurel._  
  
Only if you accept what I can give you. Share your suffering with me, lessen your burden  
  
_Legolas opened his eyes and she was close to his face again, they were looking at one another deeply, Aurel leaned in and pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He gave into the kiss, if the light had been calming, this kiss seemed to transcend time. Legolas pulled away, he feared his soul would never be able to leave hers. Aurel read the confusion in his eyes._  
  
I accept your offer Legolas. But do not let it be of much importance to you, for our mission is to help the ring bearer.  
  
_Legolas was dumbfounded, that kiss, it was..._Aurel  
  
I am here, why do you call my name as if I was not? _She smiled._  
  
_Legolas grabbed her hand._ I realize now that you are of much importance to me, and while I cannot explain what I feel or why I feel it, I know that I do. I will not stray from the fellowship, and I will not stray from you.  
  
_Aurel's eyes became brighter than before, she held on to his other hand, his offer to stay by her side did lighten her burden, however little. He had confessed all that he felt and she confessed nothing of the sort, she could not, for she had seen the what the future held. When her world had gone dark, she had seen many things, many sorrows and sacrifices that the fellowship would have to endure.  
_  
_ cried Gandalf suddenly, It's that way!  
  
He's remembered! cried Merry getting up and ready to walk some more.  
  
Gandalf admitted, But the air does not smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!  
  
Everyone stood to follow Gandalf. Legolas kept hold of Aurel's hand and looked at her. Frodo looked behind him to see the two elves, Aurel's hand in Legolas's. He smiled but then frowned. _I hope he does her well  
  
_Let me risk a little more light, Gandalf said lighting the halls a little more brightly.  
  
Boromir saw it as well, and his curiosity turned into a little jealousy for he was starting to feel something for the elleth before him, ever since she had shown him what had happened to her, her entire life, he admired her and yet still thought her a mystery. Come elves, there is no time for that. He said as they both stared at Boromir curiously.  
  
Legolas let go of Aurel's hand. Do not forget. He said as she nodded and he walked in front of her. She walked diligently with the dwarf at her side.  
  
Aragorn briskly moved to her side, and as they walked spoke to her. When we reach the end of these caves and are out in the light, you will find a way to return. Die in your home, not here Aurel, not when those around you may crumble at the sight of you fallen.  
  
He managed to walk a little further than her, as her walking had progressively slowed at what he had said to her. She deserved what he had said, and did not think him cruel, for it was the truth. Better that she did not interfere with the success of their journey and mission.  
  
After walking for a while more, they came to the great halls.  
  
said Gandalf, The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!  
  
Gimli smiled and Aurel took in the enormous vastness.  
  
Well, there's an eye opener, make no mistake, breathed Sam.  
  
As they began to walk closer and closer they noticed the darkness and then, the great room, the doors were slightly open, with some light peering through, and all around scattered dead bodies. No!!! No!! Cried Gimli and sobbed.  
  
Shouted Gandalf.  
  
Aurel ran behind him and they both saw the resting place,the tomb. Gimli knelt in front of it, still sobbing, and Aurel took a glance at the room, it's walls were torn, there were weapons scattered about. Several bodies laid around the tomb and in the darkened shadows. Once Gandalf had caught up to them he read what the engraving on the tomb said, Here lies Balin, said Gandalf grimly, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria... He is dead then... It is as I feared.  
  
Gandalf put his hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
We must move on. Legolas whispered to Aragorn, We cannot linger.  
  
Gandalf either did not hear or ignored what Legolas had said for he began to read. They have taken the bridge and the second hall, Gandalf sighed, We have barred the Gates, but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the Deep... We cannot get out... A shadow moves in the Dark... We cannot get out... They are coming...  
  
Gimli weeping stopped, though he was still full of sorrow. Gandalf kept reading passages of the last days of the fabled Moria. It was no longer. Orcs, Goblins and more horrible things had taken over now.  
  
Pippin leaned on a bucket that was on the rim of the well and accidentally pushed it in, with the corpse it was attached to, and it caused a great deal of noise. Gandalf yelled at him, Fool of a took! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!  
  
Aurel walked towards him and stood next to him, looking in to the well when they heard drumming. Mr. Frodo! cried Sam, gesturing towards the sheath of his Sting.  
  
Frodo unsheathed his sword which started to glow blue.  
  
Yelled Legolas. Boromir and Aragorn took anything they could to keep the doors shut, but the mass of orcs and goblins could be heard rummaging on the outside. Everyone prepared their stance, even the little hobbits. Aragorn and Legolas had their bows, Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo and Aurel their swords, the hobbits their daggers, and Gimli his axe. Aurel stood in front of all the hobbits, she had to protect them and Frodo most of all at no cost. When the orcs finally got through, Legolas started to shoot. He was amazing with a bow, almost never missed. Aurel lived for this, she lived to kill these filthy beasts she hated them and whenever she was around them her heart was full of rage. Aurel made sure the orcs got close as little as possible, but she was not that strong and the hobbits would have to defend themselves for a while. Aurel noted Boromir struggling with the two orcs, she ran to his side and helped him out. It bothered him but then it made him feel at ease to know that she cared enough to help. When Aurel felt Boromir could do on his own she went back to the hobbits but by that time, something enormous had entered the hall.  
  
They have a cave troll, said Boromir stating the obvious with disgust.  
  
It was a troll and it swung it's club furiously. It swung towards Legolas but missed...it swung at everyone. It was after Frodo, Aurel knew it by the way it looked at him. The troll had it's club ready to swing at Frodo, but Aurel pushed him out of the way and barely avoided the club hitting her. She could see the fear in Frodo's eyes. _Do not worry Frodo, I will never let anything happen to you while I am alive _she thought.  
  
Let them come! cried Gimli. There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!  
  
She got up from the ground quickly and so did Frodo, she pushed him to hide behind a pillar as she went back to the fight.  
  
cried Frodo wildly,   
  
Sam gasped.  
  
Everything happened so fast, that before she knew it, the troll had pierced Frodo, and she went back to him as Legolas and Gimli killed the troll. Aragorn got to Frodo first and just hung his head in despair, but then Frodo opened his eyes.  
  
He's alive, gasped Sam.  
  
Aurel's heart leapt with joy and she embraced him. Aragorn smiled, It seems there's more to you than meets the eye.  
  
Aurel let him sit up and Frodo opened his shirt to reveal, said Legolas in awe.  
  
Come we must move quickly! ordered Gandalf. They all ran out the door with weapons in hand in the great hall. The grandness and darkness of it all left Aurel's mouth hanging open, but she could hear the goblins and orcs, they were surrounding them. She readied her bow, but it was no use, they were completely surrounded, they would die fighting. Then for some reason all the creatures began to back away from them, something from the shadows approached and it breathed fire.  
  
What is this new devilry? Boromir said out of breath and staring into the end of the hallway.  
  
Finally, Gandalf spoke up, The Balrog, a demon from the ancient world... This foe is beyond any of you... RUN! He began to run, To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!  
  
Quickly, they made it through many obstacles but the creature made it nearly to the bridge, Gandalf remained behind, when Aragorn noticed this he urged to keep moving, Aragorn said in a commanding tone.  
  
Lead them on, Aragorn. The Bridge is near, Gandalf said. Aragorn went to protest but Gandalf cut him off, Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here! He cried.  
  
Aurel noted Gandalf's presence no longer as she turned and saw him fight the beast, She shook her head in misunderstanding and went to run back. No Aurel! said Aragorn watching in horror as he held her by the waist.  
  
YOU CANNOT PASS! Gandalf defied the Balrog, I am a Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor. The Dark Fire will NOT avail you, Flame of Udun!  
  
Frodo yelled out for Gandalf.  
  
YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Gandalf yelled,  
  
It seemed as though he may make it, but at the last minute the Balrog caught his leg and Gandalf fell. Fly you fools! was the last thing he said before letting go.  
  
Aragorn let go of Aurel and Boromir grabbed Frodo running out...Aurel was pulled away by Legolas as they all ran out of the mines of Moria crying. Aurel could not believe it, and Legolas let go of her arm as she stared at his hand with tears in her eyes. Then she looked at him, he looked at her then looked away, trying to swallow the tears. Everyone was desolate.  
  
_Mithandrir....Mithandrir! You cannot be gone..my dear Mithandrir..._ pleaded Aurel.  
  
Legolas, Boromir, get them up we have to keep moving said Aragorn with strain.  
  
Give them a moment, for pity's sake! yelled Boromir.  
  
shouted Aragorn, repeating his order silently. Legolas obediently went to help the distraught hobbits up.  
  
Suddenly Aurel hunched over in pain and fell to her knees. Aragorn could not help but go to her.   
  
She looked at him for a moment as she closed her eyes, Aragorn noticed the blood dripping from her mouth. Then he noticed her tunic was covered in blood. He did not understand, she had not been wounded, he searched her body, leaning her against him. Boromir ran to them and saw the blood. When was she hurt? he said desperately.  
  
Aurel slumped over and the tears mixed with blood. I do not know, I did not know she had been hurt, there was no blood there before. said Aragorn turning her over.  
  
He opened up her tunic and noticed the scar she had had over her heart was reopened...it was as if she had been slain in the same spot. Then Aragorn noticed the scar on her neck start to bleed slightly. Her scars are reopening!  
  
Now Legolas came to where they were. The hobbits, and Gimli all surrounded the bleeding Aurel.  
  
When did this happen to her? asked Gimli confused. Frodo stayed away feeling her pain, the hobbits ran up to Boromir, trying to get a peak to what was happening.  
  
Legolas broke through the crowd and knelt by her, he pushed Aragorn aside. Gandalf's passing has worsened her fading... He said with grief in his tone, then Aragorn noticed Legolas was bleeding as well, not as profusely, but still it was in the same spots Aurel was.  
  
said Aragorn.  
  
I know. said Legolas picking Aurel up. She was still conscious.  
  
I do not understand this. How can he have the same wounds as she? asked Boromir.  
  
_Legolas, I can walk, please _thought Aurel.  
  
Rest your mind Aurel. Do not worry. I am here to help carry your burden. said Legolas to her.  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas, he was speaking to Aurel at that very moment, everyone else noticed this connections as well now.  
  
_Please Legolas...you are bleeding, distance yourself from me and you may be spared the pain _thought Aurel struggling.  
  
said Legolas. I told you I would not stray.  
  
Boromir went to Aurel who was now in Legolas's arms. He smiled at her, You will be well soon Lady, I know it. then he looked at Legolas,   
  
There are no time for explanations now dear friend, we must move to the woods of Lothlorien, this place will be swarming with orcs by nightfall. said Aragorn. Legolas, can you carry her in your state?  
  
Legolas stared at him defiantly. Aragorn should have known better than to ask a question like that to an elf.  
  
Boromir, Gimli, get the hobbits, we must move quickly. said Aragorn and they headed for the woods.


	8. For all Eternity

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1. Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
Stay close young hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. And All who look upon her fall under her spell! Gimli said to Boromir and the hobbits. Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. He huffed. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!  
  
All of a sudden they were surrounded,The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark, said a voice, it was Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien. Bows readied and aimed at all in the fellowship.  
  
Aragorn! These woods are perilous! Boromir's voice shouted out. We should go back!  
  
You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back, Haldir said, coming out of the shadows, his voice sterner than before staring at Gimli.  
  
We seek the lady of the wood. said Aragorn.  
  
Haldir looked at him, She has been expecting you. A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us)  
  
whispered Aragorn.  
  
So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand. Gimli growled.  
  
We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days Haldir said slowly turning his head to look at Gimli in disgust.  
  
And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul Gimli smiled in triumph.  
  
That was not so courteous, Mind your tongue. said Aragorn raising his eyebrows.  
  
Haldir eyes moved to look at the young hobbit that looked the most weary. You bring great evil with you. You can go no further. Before he said any more to Frodo, his eyes were diverted to the Elf he had not see standing there.  
  
He looked at Legolas and noticed he was carrying another elf Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil). A female? asked Haldir, looking at the small hand that hung loosely at her side.  
  
Legolas's head snapped up to look at Haldir.  
  
What ails her?  
  
She fades. said Legolas.  
  
She is bleeding, yet you say what ails her is fading? asked Haldir. Those wounds look new.  
  
They are not. said Legolas.  
  
Aurel raised her head up and Haldir immediately recognized her, bowing to the ground. Hiril Nin!  
The two other Galahdrim that stood behind Haldir suddenly came out of the shadows and put their weapons down, looking as alarmed as Haldir had. The elf to the right of Haldir went to rush towards her, but Haldir commanded him to stop. Rumil! Get back to where you were. The elf named Rumil looked as if we was to disobey the command, but he only slipped the cloak of his hood back on and hid in the shadows once more. The elf to the left of Haldir, looked distressed, and Haldir also scolded him, The command goes for you as well brother. Haldir then went to her and she raised her hand to him. He put his hand to her cheek and noticed they were cold. Give her to me. said Haldir to Legolas with his arm outstretched.  
  
said Legolas he took a step back.  
  
You are also hurt Legolas of Mirkwood. said Haldir, You cannot possibly carry her the rest of the way, she and yourself need to be moving at full speed. These woods are plagued with Orc. Now hand her to me.  
  
You will not take her from me. said Legolas.  
  
Legolas do not be stubborn. said Aragorn.  
  
You must do what is best for both of you. said Boromir.  
  
Just then Legolas winced as the wound in his chest became deeper. The blood slowly stained his tunic. _Please, I am only hurting you. _ thought Aurel.  
  
Legolas looked at Aurel in his arms, she was suffering, she pressed her face into his shoulder and then Legolas looked at Haldir and placed her in his arms, Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien), muttered Legolas. He looked as if he was about to fall from exhaustion when Aragorn helped him continue walking.  
  
The fellowship was led into Lothlorien. When they reached Lothlorien they stopped at a hill. Proudly Haldir recounted. Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel. Lady of Light. , it was more beautiful than thought possible. It was a bright city amongst trees. Legolas would have truly enjoyed it if it was not for the pain he was enduring. Aurel had been taken to healers right away, but what could healers do for fading, for that was an ailment of the soul. They were taken to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn straight away. There they waited and amongst the steps they appeared. Their light was captivating, Legolas was reminded of Aurel, she too possessed such a light at times, he winced in pain of remembrance.  
  
Lord Celeborn spoke first, The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. He looked over the fellowship. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.  
  
Almost all bowed their heads is grief.  
  
Galadriel looked to Aragorn before she spoke. Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow, her voice solemn.  
  
Sorrow passed over Celeborn's face as he took in her words.  
  
He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria. Legolas said, straining to speak as he felt the pain consume him over the grief.  
  
Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. She said to Legolas noting his pained state, as her glance passed on to Gimli. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief.  
  
What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost. Celeborn said.  
  
The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all. Galadriel said while looking at Boromir. Yet hope remains while the company is true She smiled past her grief. Do not let your hearts be troubled; go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep......  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What made you think you could act that way when escorting the fellowship? said Haldir to Rumil.  
  
Rumil was leaned up against the tree, his golden hair, tied back, unusual for that time of the day, he only seemed to stare at his feet, but then looked back up at his oldest brother, crossing his arms. She was injured, it was instinct to go to her.  
  
You are a marchwarden of Lorien, your instinct is to guard the woods.  
  
But Haldir, surely you must see that she was not just any ordinary elf, she is... said Orophin, trying to help Rumil out.  
  
I know who she is, I was her guardian for a great while. said Haldir.  
  
Orophin looked at Rumil and then back at Haldir. We were distressed. It was only natural for us to want to go to her, she is like kin to us.  
  
Haldir sighed and looked at Orophin, Both your actions showed weakness, we do not know these travellers, be cautious for the enemy is all around us, do you not feel it?  
  
Orophin was wearing all cream colored clothing, his tunic was ivory, and his breeches were of a light tan color, his hair was not tied back, but only had two braids to pull it back, his eyes, unlike Haldir's and Rumil's brown ones, were green, his spirit was gentler and noted in his speech. We will be more cautious. But I know you worry for her as well, and had you not the years of experience that we do not have, your first instinct would have been to go to her.  
  
Rumil spoke no more, and kept himself at distance of Haldir and Orophin. Haldir nodded his head in agreement and then looked over to Rumil, it was then he spoke only to Orophin. He cannot stay here, I have assigned him to a scouting mission, his feelings for the Lady will interfere with what needs to be done.  
  
Assign me to go as well, he will need companionship if he is to be away.  
  
You wish to go?  
  
For the sake of Rumil...and you will need someone to watch over him.  
  
Haldir smirked. Very well, you may go, return safely and do not be rash.  
  
Of course not. Orophin responded with a smile.  
  
Haldir walked up to Rumil, who all at once looked saddened. It is not wise for you to be here Rumil. I am assigning both you and Orophin to go on a scouting mission.  
  
I wish to stay. countered Rumil.  
  
No, you are going. No arguments, this is an order, you leave in the morn. I suggest you take your leave and rest.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Legolas slowly recovered, news of Aurel was hardly heard. He was worried, for he could feel her ebbing inside of him. He needed to be near her, like he needed air, he only understood that to the full extent now. He tried to forget his worry, by exploring the woods of Lothlorien with Gimli, but at the end of the day, his thoughts trailed to her and he caught no rest or sleep.  
  
A lament for Gandalf, Legolas whispered, as he heard the Elven singing.  
  
What are they saying? Pippin asked, curiously.  
  
I haven't the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near. Legolas bowing his head in heartache. He began to walk away.  
  
Don't worry master elf, you will see her soon! said Gimli while he walked away.  
  
Legolas caught Haldir one day, hoping that he would have heard news of Aurel.  
  
I am sorry Híren. I have heard nothing. I too, am worried about her. He said walking along with Legolas at the city's edge, looking out at the horizon.  
  
I do not understand, she is a part of this fellowship, her companions should know of what her condition is. said Legolas frustrated.  
  
Haldir smiled, I see that your wounds have healed, but now, you carry the same marks as hers, those have not faded fully. Haldir's smile faded. I feared for the lady's state when I first found her all those long years ago, and now, after such a long time has passed, it brings me sorrow to have encountered her in the same manner.  
  
You know Aurel? asked Legolas.  
  
Haldir noticed how Legolas used her first name, he wondered if they were more than just companions. Naturally, she is Lady Galadriel's youngest grandchild, gifted as the lady is. I have served the Lady of the woods for most of my life, I know all her family well, Lady Aurel had spent much of her childhood here learning the old ways and getting into trouble. Haldir chuckled to himself.  
  
Legolas smiled and then curiously asked, You say you found her?  
  
said Haldir sitting down, still staring out into the horizon.  
  
Legolas sat as well. How so? Will you tell me?  
  
You seem close to her Legolas. I am surprised you do not know. said Haldir.  
  
Legolas did not respond and frowned..  
  
I am sorry, I do not mean to offend you, you seemed very protective of her when you first arrived here and by the way you speak of her, I thought perhaps there was something between the two of you. Forgive me for my assumption.  
  
No apologies necessary Haldir, your assumptions were correct, but I do not know much about that part of her life. explained Legolas, I know only little, I wish to know more. I need to know more..  
  
Haldir was taken back by the desperate tone in his voice. Her pain afflicts you deeply Prince Legolas, I have never seen such a connection before, I have only heard of it, but only with elves that had been bound to one another. I heard no such announcement from Imladris of such a binding.  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on him. There was no ceremony, there was no binding between us.  
  
No ceremony? Then how can you possibly have that strong of a bond?  
  
Legolas changed the subject, Please Haldir, Estel told me that she had not been found, when I asked him before, he told me that she found them, what did that mean?  
  
When Lady Galadriel heard of the disappearance of Lady Celebrian and Lady Aurel, she immediately sent help to Lord Elrond. Along with Elrohir and Elladan, we found the sight where they had been attacked and we lost much hope. The scene was devastating. There were many dead, but the ladies were not there. We knew what orcs did to Elves, and if they would discover they were of noble blood, it would worsen things, we had to move quickly. After much scouting, we noticed a trail of blood leaving the attack site and tracking through the woods, we knew it was elf blood, we followed it and we did find those orcs. But our help was not needed.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows, Your help was not needed?  
  
Nay. And we found Lady Celebrian, she had been ravaged by those filthy beasts, but she was still alive. She kept repeating her daughter's name over and over again.  
  
Where were the orcs? asked Legolas.  
  
Dead. All of them, dead. We did find Lady Aurel as well, she was worse than her mother, though, she had not been ravaged, it looked as if she had been meant to die. One orc had slit her throat, and another one pierced her heart, yet she was still breathing, her body was slumped over one of the orcs, she had killed them. Killed them all with one elven dagger. She still held the dagger in her hand. We do not know how she managed to take on all those orcs, or how she survived those wounds, not only were they deadly on their own, but the blade used to slit her throat was poisoned. I do not know how much you want to know Legolas.  
  
When Haldir had mentioned Aurel had been slumped over all Legolas thought of us was of how she looked when they had escaped the caves of Moria, but now Haldir held his attention once more and Legolas responded with, All of it.  
  
Haldir sighed, Her brothers were overcome with grief at the sight of their mother and sister. When I approached her, and held her in my arms, she looked at me, she recognized me, she did not speak, she did not cry, she just lay there looking at me, holding on to her dagger. She was prepared to die. Such a young elf she was then, to have to have endure such misery. We brought her back to Imladris along with her mother. Lord Elrond was beside himself, for he knew not if he could help either of his beloved. Lady Aurel because she had lost so much blood, and was poisoned. Lady Celebrian because her soul was dying, she never did recover from what those beasts did to her and you know what happened.  
  
She sailed to the undying lands. Yes. I had heard. said Legolas sadly.  
  
Lord Elrond was able to save his child. After much work, he managed to close those wounds, and remove the poison, her voice should have returned with time.. But Lady Aurel was never the same after that. Ah, Legolas! If only you had met her before then. Lady Celebrian left while her daughter was still healing, she knew it would not do Aurel well to see her leave. I miss Lady Celebrian so. We grew up together, it brings me much sadness still to realize she has left us. Lady Aurel was brought here when she woke, to be close to her grandmother as she was when but a mere child, she spent many years here before returning to Imladris. Her eyes were clouded, she was fading from the moment she woke. After that, I do not know much more, except that she is a skilled fighter now, though that was evident even before she learned. I had heard that there was some hope for Aurel when Aragorn came to Rivendell, but I realize now that was only temporary, raising Aragorn did her well for a little while and for that I am happy. I hope to speak to her as soon as she is well.  
  
I understand why she suffers so. said Legolas sadly, then cocked his head in confusion as the words sank in. She raised Estel?  
  
Yes of course.  
  
She does not act so, she acts more like a sister would. said Legolas.  
  
You have known Aragorn for quite some time now Legolas. said Haldir, He does treat her with a different respect than Elrohir or Elladan. When his human mother died. Aurel was there. He clung to her for a while. But as he grew and his lineage revealed..he denied it and his life as her charge ended, he fled Imladris and became the ranger he is now.  
  
Not until he was fully grown did I begin a friendship. Elrohir and Elladan often brought him along on hunting trips. I have grown to respect him much for a human, he has a good soul.  
  
That he does. Though I have known him little time compared to you. He carries the grace of an elf. Haldir chuckled. Legolas joined him.  
  
I do? asked Aragorn. Surprising both Haldir and Legolas in the joviality.  
  
How else would you have been able to hear what we were speaking about and come upon us in surprise? said a chuckling Legolas.  
  
Aragorn sat down beside them. It is good to see you smile friend. he said looking at Legolas.  
  
Being amongst the trees once more is sending calm to my spirit. he said in response.  
  
Any news of Aurel? asked Aragorn.  
  
Nothing yet. The lady has not summoned me to give news. said Haldir.  
  
Aragorn frowned for a moment before smiling again.  
  
You did not tell me that Aurel was your foster mother. said Legolas smiling.  
  
You never asked, besides that was a while ago, she is more of a sister now.  
  
Not so long ago Aragorn from what I remember. said Haldir with a smirk.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows at first confused, then he blushed. Perhaps not in your old age Haldir, but for a human like me, my infant years are far behind me.  
  
If Lady Aurel was here, she would agree with me! said Haldir laughing. Although it was partially her influence how reckless---  
  
Aragorn began to laugh and pointed his finger at Haldir, interrupting him. Speak no more Haldir. he said in a playful tone.  
  
Haldir stopped, looking as if in a trance he got up, excused himself and left, in a hurry.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at one another, both hoping that upon his return he would have some news of Aurel.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rumil was angered at his brother's orders. What possible interference could he be to Aurel? He had to leave in the morning on the scout, but before he did, he was determined to go and see for himself if she was well. Slowly he climbed to where he had been told she was. There were guards at her door, but they did not question his motive for being there, they only stepped aside and let him enter. He closed the door behind him.  
  
She was lying in bed, not sleeping, just resting, staring up at the ceiling of the room she was in, the presence in her room was a familiar one and she sat up, and looked at the Elf standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
Hiril Nin. He said bowing his head. I came to see how you fared.  
  
Still surprised that he was there she did not move or let any expression escape her. She followed him with her eyes and he stepped around the bed and knelt on the floor. He gently held her hand, she pulled it back. His expression a hurt one as he spoke, I was worried about you. The tale of your company has been told. You travelled alone? And is it true about Mithrandir? A great lament is being sung for him. I cannot believe it. A balrog? What kind of quest did you involve yourself in?  
  
The array of questions confused her.  
  
You think that I should not care. said Rumil staring at her blank eyes. But I do. I care deeply about your safety, about you. Why do you deny me in your heart?  
  
She turned her head away. Why did you leave Lothlorien without telling me? Without a word? He took his hand and gently turned it back to face him. I mean not to upset you. I came here as I stated before, to see that you are well, and also to tell you that you will not see me after this night I presume. I have been assigned to a scouting mission away from here and will not return for a great while. He stood up and looked down at her, she did not look up, just forward. His shoulders slumped forward as if in defeat. I am glad at your apparent recovery.....will you not look at me for one last time before I go?  
  
She looked up at him. Her blue-grey eyes now filled with something other than blankness. She put her hand up to her heart to signify goodbye, and only kept staring for a few moments more before she turned her gaze to the door.  
  
Namarie Lady Aurel, may our paths cross again in good fortune. And with that he was gone out the door. Frowning, she laid back down and continued her stare of the stars. She clutched at her blanket thinking.  
  
Rumil had exited quickly and climbed down from where he had been at an incredible speed, hoping that no one had seen him. What are you doing? asked Haldir, who had seen him come out of Aurel's room.  
  
Walking. Am I allowed to do that? He asked.  
  
Of course. He crossed his arms. Why did you go to her?  
  
That is not of your concern.  
  
You will answer none the less, you will tell me what you said to her.  
  
But you know what I said, because you know what it is that I feel.  
  
Then you know it could never be.  
  
And why not? He asked sharply.  
  
Haldir walked away in frustration and left Rumil standing there clenching his fists. Both brothers went in separate directions and did not speak to one another before the scouts were to depart.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haldir went up to meet Aurel as the Lady had instructed him to do. Facing the Elven guards he dismissed them and told them they were needed no longer. He knocked on the door and it slowly opened, Aurel smiled at the sight of Haldir, and opened the door fully. He walked in.  
  
_Tirn _She smiled at the thought of her secret name for him.  
  
His hands behind his back he inspected the room and found it to be quite messy as usual.  
  
I have been asked to take you to your friends. They worry for you and it would not be wise to keep them waiting any longer.  
  
Aurel nodded her head and followed him out the door. I am happy to see your condition is better than when you first arrived. They began to descend down the spiral stairs. You are still healing though and I ask that you restrain yourself from any rigorous activity.  
  
She smirked. You smirk at my comment?  
  
_ Haldir, you old fool! If you do not ride faster we are never going to catch her! shouted Elrohir, telling his horse to go faster. In fact they were playing a game of chase, all five of them, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, and Aurel, one of the only times all four had traveled to Lothlorien together. Aurel was still young, no older than 400 still an elfling in the eyes of most, but she was proving to be a fast rider in comparison to her brothers and sister, and even the march warden who was asked to over them as they went out exploring the beautiful woods. That is when their game had begun, Arwen not caring for it only followed, but Aurel, she wanted to ride fast, and she told her brothers and Haldir that she could ride faster than any of them, and that she would prove it to them by making it back to the city before any of them could.  
  
Said Haldir smirking. Ancient to you, young one, and I know exactly which way your sister has gone! And she will not be making it back to the city before us, I can assure you that!  
  
After a while of riding and making it back to the city, there was no sign of Aurel. All four were beginning to get worried. They went in search of the stables to see if her horse was there, but it was not, and they searched the city to see if anyone had seen her, but they had not.  
  
She was under my charge, I will go back and look for her, you three will stay here. said Haldir seriously.  
  
She is not hurt Haldir, let her come back on her own. said Arwen in tiredness. I am tired and my little sister's games will not keep me worried this night. She said smiling and taking her horse to the stables.  
  
There is something very suspicious about that. said Elladan looking at Arwen's retreating figure and then back at Elrohir.  
  
Never mind. I will go after Lady Aurel. said Haldir.  
  
We want to go with you. said Elladan.  
  
Nay, stay here if you will not go back to the city. I know these woods, it is my home. If she comes back to the city you will see her. I will go alone, do not try and follow me elflings. said Haldir.  
  
He did find her, sitting on the tallest branch of an ancient tree, just staring up the sky, singing to the stars.  
  
said Haldir climbing up the tree.  
  
She stopped her singing and smiled at him. Ah, Tirn, you found me, I was beginning to think that no one was worried about me.  
  
You knew we would worry about you, why did you not return? He asked sitting next to her.  
  
She turned to face him, and with her arm passionately described what happened. I was very much ahead of you dear Haldir of mine...you thought perhaps I did not know my way? But this is my mother's realm and I know it very well. This tree and I crossed paths and it beckoned me to come and climb it, it's very essence was lonely and longed for company. I did what I had to do, what you would have done I am sure if placed in the same position. So I sat here with my tree friend and sang for him, and stayed here until night came upon us and you found me, and that is all there is to my story, the tree needed company.  
  
I see. said Haldir trying to suppress his laughter, he could hold it no longer when she began to laugh.  
  
It is the truth. I am terribly sorry if I worried you. she said in her laughter.  
  
He pinched her little nose. Of course you are not.  
  
And they both began to laugh again.  
  
_Are you happy to be returning to your company of strange folk? asked Haldir, tearing her from her memory.  
  
Aurel shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Prince Legolas would not stop asking for you. He was insistent.  
  
_He can be that.  
_  
In fact, a little too insistent. said Haldir peering back at her with a smirk of his own.  
  
How ever did you cope with those halflings? They were worse than the prince. Yet clever they are. And the Dwarf. Gimli. He is rude in speech. He did not cause you trouble did he? He seems distrusting of the Elves, but less now that he has spent more time here.  
  
Haldir left her alone as she entered their place of stay without a sound and it took several minutes of her standing there for them to notice her. Boromir and Aragorn stood from where they were, Gimli did not stand, but he did turn to look at her. She walked closer to them and the hobbits became very excited, running towards her in glee. You are well again! said Pippin. He hugged her leg.  
  
She only looked down on him. Her recovery showed nothing about her well-being. Sam and Frodo stood back away from Merry and Pippin. Their faces more serious, more saddened. We are glad that you are back. said Frodo, and Aurel nodded her head. She looked over to Aragorn, but he only looked at her for a moment and then went walking off. She frowned.  
  
I am not much for compliments Lady. I am happy to see you well, we missed you. said Gimli.  
  
Boromir went to her grabbed her hand, knelt and kissed it. We worried many days for you Lady. Aurel placed her hand on his head and soothed his aching mind. He stood and smiled. She looked past him to find Legolas, but he was not there, and she wondered why. The master Elf is not here, he has not been here for days, perhaps Aragorn went to fetch him. She nodded her head and went to go sit down by the hobbits.  
  
When Legolas did arrive, he had been anxious, Aragorn had indeed gone to find him and tell him that Aurel had returned. He ran to where she was, but found himself slowing down and fearful of how she was. He walked in slowly as Aurel had done earlier and she felt his presence there at once, standing up and turning around to face him. They just stared at one another for a while before Aurel walked to him and embraced him. He had never held her in this way before but he welcomed it and returned the embrace, squeezing hard. He felt the frame of her body against his, she was so small, how could such a small thing have done all the things it had done?  
  
_My soul was yearning for yours _thought Aurel.  
  
Legolas buried his face in her hair and took in the smell. They held on to one another for quite a while. _I have been lost without you _He thought closing his eyes.  
  
Such free thoughts coming from those two was quite unusual, for never in their two thousand years or so had they yearned for another quite like they did with each other. Boromir looked at the two, while he was joyous that Aurel had recovered, the jealousy he felt overwhelmed him. The hobbits looked on in thrill and Gimli just gave out a loud huff.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas and Aurel decided to go for a walk, it was much overdo. Aurel walked barefoot which Legolas found most confusing.  
  
_My grandmother does as well, we like the feeling of the earth beneath our feet. _said Aurel holding on to his hand_, Why do you not try it? Perhaps you will like it as much as I do.  
  
No, I would prefer not to. _He smiled._  
  
Silly elf _thought Aurel. Then she looked at him,_ What thoughts are you keeping hidden from me?  
  
None.  
  
You seem to be somewhere else s_aid Aurel as she stopped walking, and climbed the tree next to them. _  
_  
It was as if someone had taken Legolas and placed him back in that moment five hundred years ago, when she had asked him to join her up in the tree to watch the sunset, how she had grumbled about not being able to climb a tree properly.  
  
_No gîl e-dû  
Sílatha dad na gen  
No ir môr dhanna  
I úreg thenid  
Eglan padag i ven  
A! Ce hae ui mbar gîn  
  
**Mornië utúlië**  
Garo vronwe a radathag  
**Mornië alantië**  
I estel si cuiva na gen  
  
No i ganed e-dúath  
Palan-reviatha  
No ledhiag lim  
Caliad i aur  
Ir i dhû gwannen  
Eriathag tírad Anor  
  
**Mornië utúlië**  
Garo vronwe a radathag  
**Mornië alantië**  
I estel si cuiva na gen  
I estel si cuiva na gen ... si  
  
_(_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië (Quenya: Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië (Quenya: Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now).  
  
_The song she had sung still sounded in his head as if it was only yesterday that he had heard her singing it in Mirkwood, in that tree, on that fateful day. Legolas thoughts were interrupted when Aurel touched his arm, but instead of feeling pain this time, he felt love, an ever-flowing love._  
  
_Legolas followed her and watched as she did not sit but leaned on her legs, she looked like a scout._ What thoughts are you keeping hidden from me Lady?  
  
Estel, he will not speak to me still. When we saw each other today, he denied me.  
_  
That surprises you? asked Legolas.  
  
_Yes it does.  
  
_Why? He clearly told you he did not want to watch you fade, and you are still a fading Elf, your scars are proof._  
  
Your scars. _She said facing him,_ I believed they would fade.  
  
_Not until yours do.said Legolas.  
_  
I am better.  
  
_Yes and No. said Legolas. It would have been better if you would have fully recovered because you wanted to, and not because you feared for me.  
_  
_Aurel's mouth dropped open and she looked away,_ I would not have my suffering affect you so  
  
_If you suffer, I suffer Aurel.  
_  
Then do you imply that I should have let you fade and die with me? I could not, I would not dare.  
  
_Legolas did not say anything.  
  
_Why do you act as if it upsets you so? _asked Aurel_.  
  
_It does.  
_  
You should be grateful that I live_ scorned Aurel._  
  
_For whom? asked Legolas._  
  
I cannot let your fate be mine, it would be unfair to let one as young as you fade for no reason  
  
_As young as me? Do not act as if you are my elder. Do not tell me what is fair and unfair. I am bound to someone who wants to die. now Legolas was angry._  
  
But you do not believe that we are bound, though, yes. That is a terrible fate. But you live because I cannot bare to see you hurt, I live for you Legolas, is that not good enough?  
  
_  
_  
Why not? Most male Elves would be at my knees if I confessed such a thing to them!  
  
_I am not most male elves! said Legolas standing on the branch. Aurel got up as well.  
  
_Why are you angry with me? _asked Aurel_.  
  
_Why am I angry?! You insult me with those questions! shouted Legolas.  
  
Aurel noticed how angry he was and calmed down. She reached her hand out to him, but he quickly pushed her hand away. He jumped down from the tree they were in and she quickly followed.  
  
She began trembling. Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck and pushed him onto the ground, now she was on top of him. She placed her ear onto his chest to hear his heart beat. _Fast _she thought. _  
  
_Then she placed the entire side of her face on his chest, and let the rest of her body lean up against him. _I misused my words Prince...I greatly misused them. I do not live for you. I live because of you. You have been what has kept me here. You are my hope. _She closed her eyes and sighed._forgive me, for I do not mean to offend you, kindred spirit.  
  
_I do not understand you. said Legolas wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.  
  
Aurel suddenly felt something painful, lying like that on top of Legolas reminded of her of a memory she had tried to run away from, images of orcs flooded her mind and she immediately pulled herself away with tears in her eyes. She sat on her legs wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Legolas sat up and looked at her. What was that?  
  
_You saw it as well? _thought Aurel surprised._  
  
_Yes and I felt it, why did your thinking change without reason?asked Legolas.  
_  
The memories. I cannot control them. _said Aurel.  
_  
How did you do it? _asked Legolas._  
  
_Aurel looked down to the ground, as if shameful. She knew what Legolas meant by the question, but how would she answer such a question. _I do not remember what ever possessed me to rise after the orc cut my throat. I thought I was dead from that moment on. I witnessed black and then a calmness I have never felt before, but then, it felt as if I was pulled back, pulled back to my senses, and everything hurt, everything. I was weak, when I opened my mouth to speak, all that came was blood. The last thing I remember hearing before that orc pulled me by the hair was naneth screaming out my name. I had to find her, I had to, my only thought was of her, and somehow I knew in which direction they were headed. I was still bleeding, I myself did not understand how I could possibly still walk, but as before, my only thoughts were of my mother and what they may do to her. _Tears began to flow from her eyes once more, and she clasped her hands together. She then looked at Legolas._  
  
They had already done their worst to her by the time I arrived there, Legolas. When you see one you love so much in that condition, your heart breaks, and mine did. I believed my wounds had caused me great pain, but no, my heart breaking has been the greatest pain in my two thousand, three hundred and five years. I felt anger and fury, the greatest thing I felt was hatred. I wanted them all dead, every single orc that breathed close to my mother, I wanted their blood to spill _said Aurel._  
  
_Legolas noted the way her eyes became clouded.  
  
_I saw nothing but death, nothing but hatred. I was prepared to die killing those disgusting beasts. Their numbers were great that day, at least twenty orcs, when they had first attacked. My elven guards had managed to kill some before going to their deaths, but not enough. The orcs were too busy with my mother to smell my blood in the air, and one by one, I killed them. I slit their throats. It was easy at first when I could catch them by surprise, others threw themselves at me, but I had no fear, I had nothing to lose, I fought my way to the last orc. It looked pleased to see me, he had a blade, and I foolishly ran to him thinking I could distract it, but to no avail, for it pierced my chest. The orc was close enough to smell me, and that is when I used my position to kill it. But with this orc it was different. I pierced it's heart and when it fell to the ground I pierced it again and again and again. Naneth was calling out to me, but all I could think of was this orc laying next to me, eventually all my strength left me, and noises became distant sounds to my ears, visions became blurry. I waited. I wanted to die, because of what happened to my mother and because of what happened to me, mostly because I no longer could feel anything but hate in my soul.  
  
_Legolas had tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
_I am afraid, that I will lose myself in hatred again. Because that is what I feel when I see them...I feel nothing but that. I too thought that with time my sorrow would pass, but it has been five hundred years Legolas. What hope can I possibly hold after so long? My mother leaving, and my visions, my memories, they all remind me of what I did and did not do. The valar saved me, but for what purpose?  
  
_You cannot question that. said Legolas.  
  
_I can and I must. For I do not remember what or who I was before the attack, I am not the same Elf I used to be. It is you who has brought back the old feelings. I always understood there was a connection between the woods and myself, and that was you. You are a Wood elf. I never felt at peace anywhere else. Like I do when I am near you, or when I am sitting on the tallest branch of the tallest tree. That aching I felt in my heart around you, it was not because of the memories of the attack, it was because my heart was trying to remind my mind of who I was before then, I have you to thank for that. _Tears still flowed from her eyes, and she held on tight her hands.  
  
What are we to one another? asked Legolas breaking the silence.  
  
_Do not fret Legolas, I do not push for us to be mates, I understand that you need time to understand.  
  
_And you do not? asked Legolas._  
  
I know you are mine _said Aurel looking at him._What more is there to understand?  
  
_It was only one day.said Legolas._  
  
Why does it matter so? If it was meant for any other way it would have happened that way. We know of each other now and we feel our bond. There is no other I have shared so much with in all my life, not even Arwen. Surely that means something to you? _said Aurel. Then she felt it, his doubt..._Why do you doubt? _She asked.  
_  
_I have told you before that I do not doubt our bond.  
_  
But I felt it come from you Legolas. You cannot hide it from me.  
  
_It was not doubt you felt, it was fear. said Legolas standing up. Aurel stood as well.  
_  
Fear?  
  
_You are right Aurel, I do need time. said Legolas beginning to walk away.  
_  
Wait! _Aurel grabbed his arm._ Do not leave it like this. I cannot bear for you to distance yourself away from me, we have only just seen one another after such a long time.  
  
_Legolas looked into her eyes and gently took her hand off his arm.Aurel. I thank you greatly for sharing your life with me, for telling me of your sorrows and pains, and know that you can always come to me when you need someone to speak to. I leave us with friendship if you will accept it, for I do understand our bond is strong, but I can offer nothing more than that, I do not know if I ever will, and I do not expect you to wait for my decision.  
  
Aurel's eyes dulled. _I never expected you to speak to me in such a cold manner.  
  
_I apologize. said Legolas.  
  
_I should have known better than to speak to you Prince. Your kind are too distrustful and weary of strangers. I open my heart to you and this is what you do? You distance yourself from me and treat me like some common Elleth, you dishonor me and our bond. If you would only be honest with me once more, as when we were in Moria, but you are fearful. You are a coward.  
  
_I am no coward.  
  
_I cannot do this. It hurts to speak to you. I told you that I would give you time, I do not understand why you feel as if I am forcing you, there is no other for me.  
  
_Time to understand that I am bound to you for eternity and that you are my mate, not time to make the decision of whether or not I accept that fate.  
_  
You can do nothing but accept it, there is no other way. Why do you look for it?  
  
_It is not that I do not accept it, it is that I do not accept you!  
_  
What a miserable thing to say!  
  
_Why? I am bound to your fate, to your death, do you think that is so easy to accept? I fear losing you, I fear being with you, I fear of getting close to you, for what? Only to watch you fade? And then to lose everything else. And while being with you is the most powerful feeling I have ever known, it does frighten me! I cannot control my emotions around you, you cause me anger and pain, joy and happiness, I am torn and yet I love you more than life itself, but I cannot offer more than friendship, not now..  
_  
_Aurel's anger passed, _You love me?  
  
_Legolas clenched his fists and walked past Aurel. He was going to leave but then he just stood there, he leaned his hands against a tree, lowered his head, closed his eyes and sighed. Aurel looked at his back for a while, then walked over to him. She got in between him and the tree, his hands inches away from her shoulders. _As long as I have your love, friend, I will not fade. _said Aurel.  
  
Legolas kept his eyes closed as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear, Then you have my love for all eternity.


	9. Looking Westward

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.  
  
said Galadriel.  
  
She had been summoned by her grandmother and grandfather, they had wanted to speak to her in private. She went to go embrace them, but her grandmother stopped her. Her Grandfather sat comfortably in the background, observing.  
  
Not yet. She said. Why do I sense fear in you child?  
  
Aurel shook her head in confusion.  
  
Why this fear? asked Galadriel.  
  
_I do not understand what that means.  
  
_Come closer to me. she said and Aurel approached her cautiously, when she was close enough Galadriel took her by the hand and pulled her even closer. You have great dangers ahead of you, some things you know of, and some you do not. Her words were icy.  
  
_You are being strange with me._ Though Aurel as she backed away from her grandmother.  
  
You have the choice to stay here, and leave those dangers in other's hands.  
  
_I pledged an oath.  
  
_In hopes that this journey would end you.  
  
Celeborn now stood and walked towards his wife. He looked into Aurel's eyes. Is that so? He asked. How very disappointing.  
  
_I pledged an oath to protect, and that is what I have done._  
  
Protect? Yet when you come here you were lying helpless in the Prince's arms, near death. mocked Galadriel.  
  
_What is it you have called me here for?_ She asked in annoyance.  
  
Temper, temper. Learn to calm it or it will best you. said Celeborn.  
  
Galadriel smiled. You will continue with them? Despite the fear of having your wish granted?  
  
_I no longer wish it.  
_  
Then why the fear in your eyes?  
  
Aurel did not know what to say.  
  
Galadriel turned around and sat down. They will look to you for strength when all seems lost.  
  
_To me? I have been nothing but weak to my companions. I have caused them more trouble and toil than they should have gone through.  
_  
Then why do you accompany them? asked Galadriel.  
  
Pride should not be the feeling that leads you into this mission. said Celeborn.  
  
_The ring is evil and it corrupts the hearts of all, it must be destroyed. I go on this mission because of that, not for pride. I have no pride. Its evil must not spread.  
_  
repeated Galadriel, and laughed. But do you not see? The ring does not spread evil Aurel. It only awakens it. You said it corrupts...it is true, has it corrupted your heart?  
  
_No. Not yet._  
  
Wise words. said Celeborn. You understand the risk. You understand that you have a choice. We will not condemn you if you stay behind, nor will your companions.  
  
Aurel smiled,_ I am sure they would wish that I would stay here, as you do Grandfather. As for my decision, I believe I have already stated what it is I am going to do. I will continue on._ Her smile faltered. _I know you see weakness in me, for I see it in the eyes of those who look upon me. I can do nothing to hide it, but I will not let it guide me._  
  
We know. said Galadriel.  
  
For a great while, nothing was said. Afraid of her grandparent's wrath, Aurel only stood there.  
  
Galadriel then spoke softly. Two more in the fellowship will fall.  
_  
_Her brows furrowed as she thought upon what her grandmother had said. _ Who?  
_  
The two weakest, and that is all I can tell you. said Galadriel.  
  
Aurel searched her mind, trying to decipher what her Grandmother was warning her of._  
  
_Full of sorrow were you when you entered these woods Aurel. _  
  
Full of sorrow I still am Grandmother.  
  
_And yet you chose to heal, rather than die?  
_  
For fear of it taking another _replied Aurel quickly_.  
  
_Ahhhh, so finally we understand why you stand here before us today, sorrow mingled with fear. Galadriel smiled.  
  
It was about time that your paths crossed once more, you and the prince. said Celeborn._  
  
_When the time comes Aurel, do not let the fear and sorrow lead you into despair, do what is right for the better of all. There is a reason you are part of the company.  
  
_So Mithrandir kept repeating.  
_  
Did he? asked Celeborn.  
  
_But he never stated the reason.  
_  
And what made you think he knew it?  
  
Aurel had never thought about that. _ He seemed sure of my purpose....he convinced Ada to let me come. Otherwise I am sure I would not be here.  
  
_Not much time is left here for you. Let us speak of other things now, you will have time to ponder later. said Galadriel._  
_  
Later on, she walked back to the sight where her companions sat, chatting, and they welcomed her as she sat in between Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Legolas looked to Aurel, noticing her expressions of solemnness, but continued on listening now to Gimli who was regaling everyone with tales of his youth. All the while Aurel thought of what her grandmother had told her, about the two that were yet to fall, who were they? and how? All these thoughts plagued her. They were to leave the next day, and that would be the end of their stay in her kin's realm, of Lothlorien.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The departure from Lothlorien came with great difficulty for Aurel, for she longed to be close to her grandparents for a while longer. She understood her duty to the fellowship and that would never falter. Before departing, they were all given gifts from the lady. Aurel's gift was a beautifully crafted elven dagger, much like the one she already had, but this one had the marks of Lothlorien craft makers. . They all entered onto their boats and made way to go to Mordor.  
  
After a few hours they were given a time for rest and made camp on shore, but Legolas looked weary. We must leave now.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and explained and rambled on something about the eastern shore.  
  
It is not the Eastern shore that worries me, Legolas said. A shadow and a threat grow in my mind, something draws near. I feel it.  
  
While Legolas had given his warning, a warning that Aurel felt as well, she had decided to go look after Frodo, he had gone off to walk on his own, as had Boromir, something about that bothered her, she had to make sure that Frodo was safe.  
  
She walked with a quick pace as her hearing began to pick up voices, she tried to clear the voices that ran in her head and then she discerned that they were that of Boromir and Frodo, she could hear them clearly now, although she could not see them.."I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."  
  
_Boromir what are you saying?  
  
_"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." She heard Frodo say, she had hoped that Boromir had not lost his mind and that Frodo could talk some sense into him.  
  
"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... don't you see? It's madness!" Boromir got closer to Frodo as he clutched the ring around his hand in protection of it.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir cried out almost desperately.  
  
Frodo backed away, "No!"  
  
_I must get to Frodo, Boromir has been seduced by the ring! _Aurel thought as she began to run, still hearing those voices.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" shouted Boromir at Frodo, Frodo began to realize that Boromir had been overcome with the need to have the ring.  
  
"You are not yourself!" Frodo responded.  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir now tackled Frodo down to the ground trying to grasp for the ring...."It is not yours save by a happens chance! It could have been mine! It should have been mine!"  
  
Frodo fumbled around trying to flee from his grasp as he kept shouting, "Give it to me!"  
  
cried Frodo once more, and then that's when he felt Boromir's weight off of his...he looked up and saw that Aurel had pulled Boromir off of him, she had the look of fear on her, she pushed Boromir down to the ground....when she looked at Frodo, she pleaded to him,  
  
_You cannot travel with us any longer, soon we will all become like this...go! Please little one, you must go! _She yelled at him in her mind...and Frodo heard what she away.  
  
Boromir stood enraged, That ring should have been mine! Why did you let him go! He pushed Aurel. His actions surprised her, but she did not fight him for she did not want to hurt him. He raised his hand to hit her and she did not flinch, he struck her in the face. Aurel's head turned with the strike, but still she did not fight back. _Boromir...this is not you... _Boromir was enraged that even that had not caused her to fight back, it showed insolence to him, he pushed her down to the ground, his weight was greater than hers. On her feet she could beat him, but when pushed down to the ground like she had been, she would have to think of other ways to escape, she stood back up quickly.  
  
The ring should be in my hands! shouted Boromir pushing her away once more, sending her flying backwards.  
  
_Boromir! _she shouted._  
  
_He went to chase after Frodo, but Aurel stood quickly and stood in front of him again. Boromir was infuriated. He unsheathed his sword and Aurel stood, still, defiantly. He swung with all his might, and all she did was move to the side. He swung across again and she jumped backwards. He growled and spun around with all speed, the tip of his sword shredding the layers of clothes on Aurel's right arm, blood trickled down her arm, and suddenly Boromir dropped his sword as she kept backing off and then it was if he had awaken. he said...and he looked at her state, she was trembling, but held her stand, Oh, What have I done? what have I done? He cried falling to his knees.  
  
Aurel felt evil surround them, Get up Boromir! Get up!She went to try and urge him to stand, but he only wailed in shame of what he had done.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Frodo?" asked Aragorn finding him laying on the ground.  
  
"It has taken Boromir," said Frodo standing up quickly and backing away from Aragorn as he had done with Boromir.  
  
"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Stay away!" cried Frodo.  
  
"I swore to protect you," he said with a hint of hurt.  
  
"But can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked, holding out the ring.  
  
Aragorn looked at Frodo then at the ring as he walked closer and closer to the hobbit, and then he got on his knees. He extended his hand and Frodo held his breath as Aragorn did not take the ring but closed Frodo's hand and said, "I would have gone with you to the very end,"  
  
"I know." replied Frodo, holding back the tears.  
  
Aragorn looked at him with sadness and he saw Frodo's sword glow blue, his eyes widened, "Run Frodo! GO!" cried Aragorn. And that is exactly what Frodo did, he ran.  
  
After futil attempts to get Boromir to get up, she ran away from him, running quickly ran to where the evil was coming from. She saw Aragorn fighting off creatures..and something worse, these were more than just orcs, they were uruk-hai. She unsheathed her sword and prepared herself. She jumped up to where Aragorn was. He saw her from the corner of his eye as she had begun to fight, her right arm was bleeding, her cheek was bright red, and her lip swollen, her hair, the braid had come undone,there were leaves in it....all this he saw in a glimpse and it caused him anger. As they were fighting, Legolas and Gimli jumped in to help. All the Uruk hai seemed to fleet past them, the ones that had survived anyway, for they killed many, for a second they stood there out of breath.  
  
Legolas looked at Aurel, he touched her clothing then looked at her face, What happened?  
  
She did not dare to look at him.  
  
The sound of the horn of Gondor was in the air. _Boromir _thought Aurel, looking into the distance. Legolas stayed behind as Aragorn and Gimli kept running.  
  
The horn of Boromir! shouted Aragorn as he ran as swiftly as possible.  
  
said Legolas putting his hand to her shoulder. He put his hand to her face.  
  
_He attacked me, he was attacking Frodo and I intervened, he was going to take the ring from him, I could not allow it...Boromir was out of his mind, he is consumed with power for the ring. We must help him._ thought Aurel as she looked at Legolas, whose eyes were now filled with anger.  
  
She began to run quickly and as did Legolas, actually catching up with Gimli, but by the time they got there, Boromir had fallen, almost dead, and he was whispering things to Aragorn, who was kneeling to his side. I tried to take the ring from Frodo. His eyes began to lose light, I am sorry, I have paid. His lips began to tremble and he closed his eyes for a moment, and in remembrance of something important he opened them slowly. They have gone, the halflings, the orcs...have taken them. I think they are not dead. Orc bound them.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened....Which way did they go? Was Frodo there?  
  
Aurel approached the two slowly as Legolas and Gimli stayed behind. Boromir's attention left the question Aragorn had asked, and with his last breath he spoke.. Lady....I-- I...am truly...sorry for what I have done...to...y-you. said Boromir. She nodded her head in acceptance...  
  
_Quiet your mind, Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor, for you shall suffer no longer, go in peace and with a light heart for you have proven yourself worthy and have been forgiven _She thought.  
  
She put both hands on his face and a bright light shone and Boromir closed his eyes. The light slowly dimmed and she got up and put her hand on Aragorn's shaking shoulders, for he wept deeply.  
  
_Dear estel...do not blame yourself  
  
_She walked over back to Legolas, who still held a look of anger in his eyes, but now tinged with sadness. Aurel thought of what her grandmother had told her, one had already fallen so soon...who would be next?  
  
Before going after Merry and Pippin, they gave Boromir a mournful goodbye, and honored him with a small funeral, as his small boat fell over the falls.  
  
Aragorn began his song;  
Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass  
grows. The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it  
goes. 'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you  
bring to me tonight? Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?'  
'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide  
and grey; I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away  
Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.  
The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of  
Denethor.' 'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked  
afar, But you came not from the empty lands where no men  
are.'  
  
Then Legolas continued for him,  
From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies,  
from the sandhills and the stones; The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it  
moans. 'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring  
to me at eve? Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'  
'Ask not of me where he doth dwell -- so many bones  
there lie. On the white shores and the dark shores under the  
stormy sky; So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing  
Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind  
sends to me!' 'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs  
south, But you came not with the ailing gulls from the grey  
sea's mouth.'  
  
Aragorn then finished their song for Boromir, and brought it to it's end.  
From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past  
the roaring falls; And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.  
'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?  
What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'  
'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he  
fought. His cloven shield, his broken sword, they do the water  
brought. His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid  
to rest; And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its  
breast.' 'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward  
gaze,To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.  
  
Aurel and Gimli stood there, in sorow, looking to the west.


	10. Out of Surprise

For disclaimer please view chapter 1.  
  
They ran for three days without rest. Gimli could barely keep up. They had to help Merry and Pippin, now that the fellowship had broken and Frodo and Sam had gone, the least that the four left could do was find the little hobbits.  
_  
Gimli cannot keep up with us.... _commented Aurel to Legolas as they continued on sprinting.  
  
He will have to, there is no time for rest. said Legolas coldly as he continued running ahead of her, and then catching up with Aragorn.  
  
Aurel waited for Gimli, Pay no heed to me Lady, I will catch up soon enough...your elven ears and eyes are needed up ahead.  
  
Aurel contemplated staying behind for a second, but Gimli was right, she was needed up ahead. She caught up with Legolas and Aragorn, she placed herself in between them as she saw what they saw. A group of riders, skilled for they rode in formation, holding spears and swords. They were of the Rohirrim. Legolas felt instant comfort at her side, and she felt this as well. She lightly brushed his hand as she saw riders of Rohan approaching.  
  
Aragorn trusting, stepped out to where the riders could see them, yelled, What news of the North, riders of Rohan?  
  
Gimli finally caught up, out of breath he looked around him.  
  
The riders in an amazing display of talent, stopped their riding and quickly surrounded the four companions.  
  
Who are you? And what are you doing in this land? Asked one of the riders, whose face was masked.  
  
I am called Strider. answered Aragorn. I came out of the North. I am hunting orcs.  
  
The rider looked at Aragorn in question, his eyes squinted. He handed his spear to a rider next to him and dismounted his horse, sword in hand, and stood face to face with Aragorn. At first I thought that you yourselves were orcs... He looked over to the others, his eyes stuck on Aurel, But now I see that is not so. Indeed you know little of orcs if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well-armed, and they were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, if ever you had overtaken them. But there is something strange about you Strider. His gaze returned to Aragorn. That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your clothing. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you Elvish Folk?  
  
said Aragorn. Only two of our company are so. Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood and Aurel, daughter of Elrond of the last homely house in Rivendell. We have passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us.  
  
The strange man's eyes squinted once more, he took a quick glance at the dwarf, before speaking again. Then there is a lady in the Golden Wood as old tales tell. Few escape her nets' they say. These are strange days! But if you have her favour, then you also are net-weavers and sorcerer's maybe. He turned and looked at Aurel, Legolas, and Gimli. Why do you not speak, silent ones? He asked roughly. Aurel looked at him, trying to catch a glimpse of what his face may look like under that mask. She kept her hands close to the handle of her sword. His tone was distrusting.  
  
Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine. Gimli now gripped his axe in contempt, he too had noticed his arrogance. And more besides.  
  
The rider looked down upon Gimli and smirked, he took his mask of and revealed a much younger face than Aurel expected. As for that, the stranger should declare himself first. Yet, I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshall of the Riddermark.  
  
Then Eomer, Son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you.  
  
There was murmurring amongst the men, and they were angry. Eomer's eyes had now become angry.  
I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground. He went to unsheathe his sword.  
  
He stands not alone. Legolas's bow went up in seconds, You would die before your stroke fell.  
  
Eomer went to strike with his sword but Aragorn but himself in the way. He cried. When you know more you will understand why you have angered my companions. We intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk. Neither to man or to horse. Will you not hear our tale before you strike?  
  
Aurel pushed Legolas's arrow down _Calm, Legolas _ Then looked at him as if to tell him to watch his temper. Aurel averted her attention to the rider, she smiled once more and he seemed to be entranced by her every movement. Legolas took notice of this and stepped closer to her, though out of instinct. Aurel was capable of taking care of herself, but he did not like the way the horse master looked at her. Eomer lowered his blade. I will. He sheathed his sword. But riders in the Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt. First tell me your right name.  
  
If you will tell me who you serve. Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark lord of Mordor?  
  
Aurel looked around to the other men who were close, their spears pointed at them. They too had the same gleam in their eyes that Eomer held when he looked upon her.  
  
I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Theoden King son of Thengel. said Eomer, he now looked at Aragorn suspiciously, We do not serve the Power of the Black land far away, but neither are we yet at open war with him, and if you are fleeing from him, then you had best leave this land. There is trouble now on all our borders, and were are threatened. But we desire only to be free, and to live as we have lived, keeping our own, and serving no foreign lord, good or evil. We welcomed guests kindly in the better days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard. Come! Who are you?! Whom do you serve? At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?  
  
I serve no man. said Aragorn, But the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. There are few among mortal Men who know more of Orcs, and I do not hunt them in this fashion out of choice. The Orcs whom we pursued took captive two of my friends. In such need a man that has no choice will go on foot and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword. I am not weaponless. Aragorn then threw back his cloak. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was broken and is forged again! Will you aid me, or thwart me? Choose swiftly!!  
  
Aurel took a step back. She had ever rarely seen Aragorn like this. Never had he proclaimed his name so proudly. As he stood there she caught a good look at him. He stood tall and in question of Eomer, and for a moment Eomer did look afraid, confused and amazed all at the same time.  
  
These are indeed strange days. muttered Eomer. Dream and legends spring to life out of the grass. Tell me Lord, what brings you here? And what was the meaning of the dark words? Long has Boromir son of Denethor been gone seeking an answer and the horse that we lent him came back riderless. What doom do you bring out of the North  
  
Aragorn became saddenned. The doom of our choice. You may say that to Theoden son of Thengel: Open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. None may live now as they have lived, and few shall keep what they call their own. But of these great matters we will speak later. If chance allows, I will come myself to the king. Now I am in great need, and I ask for help, or at least for news. You heard that we are pursuing an orc-host that carried off our friends. What can you tell us?  
  
"That you need not pursue them further," Eomer stated boldly, "The orcs are destroyed.  
  
Aurel's breathing stopped for a moment _Destroyed? _Her complexion paled.  
  
And our friends? asked Aragorn.  
  
We found none but Orcs.  
  
That is strange, did you search the slain? Were there no bodies other than those of orc-kind? They would be small, only children to your eyes. said Aragorn almost pleading.  
  
There were no dwarves or children. We counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcasses and burned them, as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still.  
  
"We do not speak of dwarves or children." Gimli insisted. "Our friends were hobbits."  
  
Eomer said as if not recognizing the word. And what may they be? It is a strange name.  
  
A strange name for a strange folk. But these were very dear to us. It seems you have heard in Rohan of the words that troubled Minas Tirith. They spoke of the halfling. These hobbits are Halflings. said Gimli.  
  
said another rider, and began to laugh. Halflings?! But they are only a little people in old songs and children's tales out of the North. Do we walk in Legends or on the green earth in the daylight?  
  
A man may do both... began Aragorn. But then another rider interrupted him.  
  
Time is pressing. We must hasten south, Lord. He spoke to Eomer. Let us leave these wild folk to their hunt. Or lets us bind them and take them to the king.  
  
Eomer looked back to the rider and spoke to him in his own tongue, commanding him to assemble the company and make ready to leave without him, at least for the moment. All that you say is strange Aragorn, yet you speak the truth that is plain: the Men of the Mark do not lie, and therefore they are not easily deceived. But you have not told all. Will you not now speak more fully of your errand, so that I may judge what to do?  
  
I set out from Imladris many weeks ago. answered Aragorn. With me went Boromir of Minas Tirith. My errand was to go to that city with the son of Denethor, to aid his people in their war against Sauron. But that company that I journeyed with had other business. Of that I cannot speak now. Gandalf the Grey was our leader.  
  
As Aragorn explained his purpose and reason for being there, he told them of their story, and Eomer listened attentively, ever always looking for understanding to the questions that mounted in his mind. When he had heard enough, he made his decision on what to do with these strange folk. This is my choice, you may go, and what is more, I will lend you horses. There is only one thing I ask, when your quest is achieved, or proved vain, return the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Theoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail.  
  
I will not. said Aragorn.  
  
Surprised looks were casted and murmurring began once more when Eomer commanded that the spare horses be given to the wild folk, and even so, one of his men thought it strange that a dwarf would ride a horse. Gimli complained and said he would rather walk than ride the grand horse, but Aragorn's scolding, and Legolas's offer to ride along with him changed Gimli's mind.  
  
Aragorn mounted the dark grey horse named Hasufel and offered his hand to Aurel, who freely took it, putting her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder, it had been long since they had ridden this way. _I did not feel their passing, they could not be dead_. thought Aurel.  
  
Legolas mounted the smaller lighter colored horse named Arod and helped Gimli up.  
  
Farewell, and may you find what you seek! cried Eomer. Return with what speed you may, and let our swords thereafter shine together!  
  
Aragorn gave a warm smile, I will come. In that fashion they parted and rode towards were the smoke was bellowing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The stench was unmistakable, and the sight was even more wrenching than they could have imagined. Aurel jumped off the horse and walked over to the burning bodies. The smell made her sick and she turned her head away. They searched high and low through and around the area where the mound was smoltering, searching well into the nightfall, they were in low spirits, for they had found no trace of Merry and Pippin.  
  
We can do no more. said Gimli looking at the burning orcs.. I would guess that the burned bones of the hobbits are now mingled with the Orcs'. It will be hard news on Frodo, if he lives to hear it, and hard too for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond was against their coming.  
  
But Gandalf was not. pointed out Legolas.  
  
But Gandalf chose to come himself, and he was the first to be lost. His foresight failed him.  
  
Aurel stood by Aragorn, thinking about Gandalf, and the possible death of the hobbits lowered her hopes. Annoyed by what Gimli spoke of Aragorn responded. The counsel of Gandalf was not founded on foreknowledge of safety, for himself or for others. There are some things better started before being refused, though the end may be dark. We will not leave this place yet. In any case, we must wait here until the light of dawn.  
  
They found a place not far from the battle field to camp for the night, and Gimli shivered in the cold of night. Aurel gave her blanket to him, each had brought only one, and she really did not need hers. He thanked her and insisted on making a fire, he boasted about not fearing Orc. Legolas commented on how a fire might attract the little hobbits if they were out there somewhere, but Aragorn denied them both. His was the wise choice, for he knew that the fire may attract other things besides Orcs or Hobbits. Little discussion was had otherwise, and finally they took some rest for the night. Aragorn and Legolas had fallen asleep almost right away, but Gimli was still mildly awake, clutching at his ax as if it were another blanket, and Aurel was standing at the very edge of the trees they slept under, looking into the darkness as if she could hear something. The trees were speaking to one another. She looked back at her companions and noticed that most were asleep and decided that she too should try and rest. As she sat herself down next to Legolas she caught a glimpse of something. It was an old man, leaning on a staff, wearing a great cloak, he wore a hat the covered his eyes. She immediately stood and so did Gimli, for both had seen, Gimli in weariness did not shout out, but their sudden movement woke Legolas and Aragorn. Startled, Aragorn spoke.  
  
What is it old man? asked Aragorn, he started to walk towards him but the old man seemed to vanish and Aurel began to search for him. Aragorn and her both walked to where the old man had been standing just moments ago. Confused, but then alarmed when Legolas shouted out that the horses had gone. All said nothing for a while, and stood there not knowing what to do or how to understand how such bad luck followed them everywhere they went. Well, they are gone, there is nothing we can do. We started on our feet and we shall have to continue that way. said Aragorn.  
  
cried Gimli, But we cannot eat them as well as walk on them! He practically threw himself on the ground while he grumbled and Aurel became amused, looking over to Legolas who also had the same playful gleam in his eyes.  
  
Only a few hours ago you were unwilling to sit on a horse of Rohan. You will make a rider yet. said Legolas in a playful tone.  
  
It seems I will never get the chance. He said crossing his arms, not finding the situation humorous at all.  
  
I will take watch. said Aragorn. I have more need of thought than sleep....get some rest. he said to his companions. But Aurel could not sleep and she only accompanied Aragorn, while Legolas stayed behind with Gimli.  
  
Aragorn sat down and Aurel mimicked his actions. He kept his stare ahead and began to speak in a lower tone than he had used before. He said, his eyes searching for words to say, thinking. I have come to realize that you deserve an apology from me.  
  
Aurel looked at him curiously, she did not see the need for it.  
  
The things I said to you in the caves of Moria, were cruel. All the while, I was trying to convince the others that you were indeed strong enough to accompany us, when I myself did not believe it. Still sometimes, I do not believe it, but that is only when I am very weary and lose some sense of reality. I see you always as the one who took care of me when my birth mother died, I do not see you as a fighter or warrior. I try to understand that which I could not possibly understand. You are no easy riddle to unfold. I should not have treated you as I did then. Will you forgive me? He turned his face to look at her. Aurel was looking down at her hands, and then met his gaze giving a slow nod. He seemed releaved at her response at let out a great sigh, and he kept watch for the rest of the night as she fell asleep as the others had done.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is cold this morning. said Gimli while stretching to ease him muscles a bit. He stood up from the ground he had slept on and began to wave his arms and stamp his feet. Where have the elves gone? He asked looking around.  
  
They woke long before you Gimli and began their search right away. said Aragorn, who had made some type of food to eat.  
  
I will never get accustomed at how little food and rest they take. said Gimli walking over and sneaking a peak at what Aragorn was cooking.  
  
Aurel and Legolas had awoke with the sunrise, and had already begun the search once more for the little hobbits. Tracing over where they had the day before to make sure that they had not missed anything. _Have you heard the trees?  
  
_Legolas nodded his head while looking into the forest. They quietly speak to one another.  
  
_I have never travelled this far, I have heard tales of the forests of old, how the trees spoke to one another and roamed about as freely as you and I do now. I never thought them completely true, what have you heard?__  
_  
Legolas shook his head. Nothing more than you, I too have not roamed as freely as I would have liked to.  
  
_Why not?_  
  
He gave her an exasperated look. You are nieve for your age Aurel.  
  
_No need for that_. She said walking past him examining the grass. _I was asking in sincere curiosity, not so that you could make a mock of me.  
  
_I am heir to the throne. I have other things that need attending to, my personal desires and wants are second to anything else._  
_  
_Do you have a choice in the matter? Is that what you wish for, to rule your father's kingdom?  
  
_Legolas chuckled to himself. Whenever has there been a choice when it comes to that? I am the eldest, I must do it.  
  
_Then you are not given a choice? _She looked at him._ How sad, if the case was that you did not want to be heir to the throne, which I suspect it is, for you would not have answered me so strangely before. _One of her braids had come lose and with a slight breeze unraveled it, she quickly braided it and tied it back. Legolas only stood there watching her. She smiled,_ You should be searching, not staring.  
_  
How is it that you do that?  
  
_Do what?  
_  
I am easily unraveled to you, as easily as you could undo one of the braids in your hair, that is what your words do to me, in instants I am an open book to you and I only have to say few words for you to read me. They stared instensely at one another for a few more moments before Aurel broke it and continued to search.  
  
Aragorn went back to the pile of bodies, studying the ground, trying to find anything, when all at once he dropped to ground and put his face in the grass it seemed. He began to crawl and then stopped. Here at last we find news! He cried.  
  
All the others ran up to where he was, bending forward to see what Aragorn had discovered. Here is a Mallorn-leaf of Lorien, and there are some crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. And look, there are some pieces of cut cord nearby!  
  
Gimli found a hidden knife in the ground, it looked like it had smashed into the ground by someone's heavy foot. And here is the knife that cut them! said Gimli, as he examined the knife, It was an orc weapon. Aurel looked at the knife, and she frowned.  
  
She looked over to Legolas who looked like he was greatly amused. Well, here is the strangest riddle of all!...A bound prisoner escapes both from orcs and the surrounding horsemen. He then stops, while still in the open, and cuts his bonds with an orc-knife. But how and why? For if his legs were tied, how did he walk? And if his arms were tied, how did he use the knife? And if neither were tied, why did he cut the cords at all? Being pleased with his skill, he then sat down and quietly ate some waybread! That at least is enough to show he was a hobbit, without the mallorn-leaf. After that I suppose, he turned his arms into wings, and flew away singing into the trees, it should be easy to find him, we only need wings ourselves!  
  
_Why do you make jest of the findings? _ asked Aurel who grew tempered by his sarcasm.  
  
He only smirked at her and crossed his arms. Gimli ignored Legolas, which was not uncommon and looked to Aragorn for an answer, and he did have one, explaining what he thought had happened. His conclusion that the hobbits had been led into Fangorn forest. All four stood looking at the edge of the forest, none had good feelings about it, especially Gimli. Aurel thought of what she had heard the night before when they had made camp. She had heard the trees speak, but of what, she was not sure.  
  
Let us go into the Forest. Said Aragorn  
  
"The air is close here," Gimli said, he took a tighter grip of his axe as he looked upwards in fear and awe.  
  
"This forest is old, very old." Legolas whispered, he seemed to be listening for something. "It is so old that I almost feel young again."  
  
Aurel looked Legolas's way, _It is full of memory._ She thought.  
  
Legolas looked up and listened carefully to the trees. _And anger._ Their eyes locked for a moment as they both realized they had communicated through thought without meaning to, she nodded, as the anger mounted.  
  
As the feeling of anger grew, Aurel searched for the cause. She found it right in front of her. Gimli, it was Gimli's axe! His fear had overrun his awe and he was ready to swing at anything that blocked his way.  
  
"The trees are speaking to each other!" a tinge of reverence and fear could be heard in Legolas's voice as he said that. Aurel managed to get Aragorn's attention as she pointed at Gimli's axe. At first Aragorn did not understand, but soon, he too was feeling the tension build, as slow creaks could be heard.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn said sternly, making a wave of his hand.  
  
  
  
Lower you axe! Gimli huffed and lowered it a little.  
  
Legolas looked around. They have feelings my friend. The elves started it; waking up the trees, teaching them how to speak.  
  
Gimli snorted. Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?! He exclaimed amused with himself. Aurel found herself inwardly laughing at what he had just said, while Legolas looked annoyed.  
  
Suddenly the tension built up once more. Aragorn! nad no ennas! (Something is out there)  
  
Aurel turned to find that she also felt the presence, though, she could not see anything yet. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
Man Cenich? said Aragorn squinting his eyes, trying to catch what Legolas was looking at.  
  
He looked at Aragorn as he readied his bow to let an arrow fly. Aragorn unsheathed his sword as did Aurel, Gimli raised his axe, they were all readied and in stance.  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will cast a spell upon us! We must be quick!" Aragorn warned.  
  
An old man appeared before them. Well met my friends. He said, I wish to speak to you. He began to walk closer to them.  
  
Now! Stop him Legolas! shouted Gimli.  
  
The voice seemed to float like the light, and Aurel found that she no longer felt threatened but invited. She sheathed her sword. Legolas, though he also felt the same peace that Aurel did, did not lower his bow. Did I not say that I wished to speak to you? Put away that bow Master Elf. said the old man.  
  
At once Legolas released his hold on both bow and arrow and they fell to ground, his arms hung loose at his sides.  
  
And you Master Dwarf! Please take your hand from your axe until I am closer. You will not need such defenses. The old man walked closer, and Gimli lowered his axe. Now everyone stood there, weary of the old man. Well met, I say again! He looked at the four companions and smiled, his gaze remained upon Aurel, And what may you be doing in these parts? Two elves, a Man and a dwarf, all in Elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here.  
  
You speak as one who knows Fangorn well. said Aragorn. Is that so?  
  
Not well. said the old man. That would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again.  
  
Might we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us? said Aragorn,  
The morning passes and we have an errand that will not wait.  
  
As for what I wished to say, I have said it, what may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name! He began to laugh softly to himself. The companions all began to feel something strange at hearing his laugh, and Aragorn could not help but shudder, not out of fear, but out of surprise.


	11. As the Sun Rises

For Disclaimer View Chapter 1  
  
Note to My Readers: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I am trying my best. I am in the middle of moving, and will be doing so for the next weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading. :o)  
-Kersi-  
  
You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, I believe. Yes Hobbits. Don't stare as if you had never heard the strange name before. You have, and so have I. Well, they were here the day before yesterday, and they met someone they did not suspect, does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease.  
  
Aurel looked at Aragorn's doubting face. Immediately she knew that he was trying to decipher if the old man was lying or telling the truth, but by the expression on his face it looked as if he could not tell. The old man turned around and went to look for a place to sit. All took the opportunity to strengthen their defenses once more. Aragorn and Aurel unsheathed their swords, Gimli once more took up his axe, and Legolas his bow. The old man paid no attention to them, sitting himself comfortably on a flat stone nearby, as he began to sit down, the grey cloak that covered him drew apart, and underneath his bright white clothing was seen.  
  
yelled Gimli as he went for his attack. Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dent in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with!  
  
The old man suddenly jumped up, too quick for Gimli to catch, he threw off his old cloak and revealed a bright white light as he stood towering over the four. He took his staff and raised it high. Gimli's axe flew away from his hands and fell on the ground with a loud thump. Aurel dropped her sword, it had become hot and it meant to burn her hand. As she looked to her fallen sword she noticed Aragorn in the same state. Just as she was to look to Legolas, an arrow, apparently Legolas's, went flying into the air above them and then vanished in a flash of flame. Aurel looked to the old man.  
  
cried Legolas,   
  
Well met, I say to you again Legolas! said the old man. Everyone looked at them with their mouths open, they found no words to express how happy and content they truly were. Out of character, Aurel went to him and embraced. Happily Gandalf embraced her back.  
  
"Gandalf!" said Aragorn in disbelief. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight! Gandalf!  
Gandalf....Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf. said Gandalf smiling. Aurel let go of him and took a step back, looking at him in question. Was he not Gandalf now? He bent down and picked up his cloak, covering his white garments once more. You may still call me Gandalf. At last the voice they heard became that of the wizard who had fallen in the dark caves of Moria, which brought up another question. Gandalf looked over to Gimli who had fallen to his knees in the blinding light he had created. Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you has any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has returned.  
  
Gimli looked up, like a child to Gandalf. He said laughing, But you are all in white!  
  
Yes, I am in white now. Indeed, I am Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves!  
  
What is it you would like to know? asked Aragorn. All that has happened since we parted on the bridge would be a long tale...  
  
Aurel smiled, but she found his reappearance a little confusing. As if thinking the same thing she did, Legolas spoke.  
  
You fell? said Legolas confused.  
  
Gandalf nodded. Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with the Balrog of Morgorth. He looked pensive, Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done. Now sit by me and tell me the tale of your journey.  
  
All sat on the ground around Gandalf and listened on as Aragorn began to retell what had happened since what happened in Moria. Aurel bowed her head in sadness in the recounting of Aragorn's tale. How things had changed. Gandalf looked distant when he was told of everything and ask no questions, just nodded his head in understanding. When told of the death of Boromir, he sighed sadly. You have not said all that you know or guess, my friend. He closed his eyes. Poor Boromir! I could not see what happened to him. It was a sore trial for such a man; a warrior and a lord of man. Galadriel told me that he was in peril. But he escaped in the end, and I am glad. It was not in vain that the young hobbits came with us, if only for Boromir's sake. It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.  
  
Aragorn grinned. In one thing you have not changed, dear friend.  
  
  
  
You still speak in riddles.  
  
They both shared a good laugh.  
  
A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong. said Gandalf.  
  
exclaimed Gimli in disagreement, the rumbling began again.. Oh, that's good.  
  
The hobbits... Insisted Legolas, We have come far to seek them. And you seem to know where they are. Where are they now?  
  
With Treebeard, and the Ents. said Gandalf in all normality.  
  
Aurel's eyes widened with excitement at hearing about Ents.  
  
The Ents! exclaimed Aragorn. Then there is truth in the old legends about dwellers in the deep forests and the giant shepherds of the trees? Are there still Ents in the world? I thought they were only a memory of ancient days if indeed they were ever more than a legend of Rohan.  
  
Who is this Treebeard? asked Legolas, confused.  
  
Ah! Now you are asking much. said Gandalf, The little that I know of his long slow story would make a tale for which we have no time now.  
  
I thought Fangorn was dangerous. said Gimli.  
  
cried Gandalf, And so am I, very dangerous, more dangerous than anything you will ever meet, unless you are brought alive before the seat of the Dark Lord. And Aragorn is dangerous, and Legolas is dangerous, and Aurel is dangerous. He looked at Aurel as if she knew something that the others did not, he quickly looked again towards Gimli, You are beset with dangers, Gimli son of Gloin, for you are dangerous yourself, in your own fashion.   
  
As if suddenly remembering, he began a slow speech, looking up about him to the tree tops as if he was retrieving messages from the clouds, Messages have I from Galadriel to you. To Aragorn she says.  
  
_Where now are the Dunedain, Elessar, Elessar?  
Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?  
Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth.  
And the Grey company ride from the North.  
But dark is the path appointed for thee.  
The dead watch the road that leads to the sea.  
_  
To Legolas she sent this word.  
  
_Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree.  
In joy thoust has lived. Beware of the sea.  
If thou' hearest the cry of the gull on the shore  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.  
_  
Lastly to you Aurel.  
  
_Aurel of mine heart, these words are for thee.  
The path now before you will set your heart free .  
The choice you will make for the better of all,  
Aurel! In the end, Beware of the fall!  
_  
Gandalf fell silent and closed his eyes. For many moments, all sat there, wondering what the messages had meant. Aurel thought of the last time she spoke to her Grandmother, she had insisted that she stay in Lothlorien, and so had her Grandfather. She wondered if it was because they had seen something that she had not, she did not understand what was meant by her words. What choice was she speaking of?  
  
Then she sent me no message? asked Gimli.  
  
Dark are her words. said Legolas, And little do they mean to those who receive them.  
  
That is no comfort.  
  
What then? said Legolas angrily. Would you have her speak openly to you of your death?  
  
Yes if she had naught else to say.  
  
Gandalf then opened his eyes. What is that?... Yes I think I can guess what her words may mean. Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed, she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad. To Gimli son of Gloin...she said,  
  
_Give his Lady's greeting. Lockbearer, wherever thou goest my thoughts goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!  
  
_Gandalf rose and so did everybody else, walking with haste._  
  
_Aurel and Legolas walked behind the other three. Touching plants and the earth, the trees, as they slowly walked towards the edge. _It is a shame we do not have more time here. There is something about this forest that captivates me. _Thought Aurel._  
  
_Legolas nodded, feeling and hearing what the trees were talking about. They all walked to the edge of the forest and out._  
_  
Alas our horses left us and have not returned! said Legolas.  
  
No, not gone. said Gandalf, using his lips to whistle, but not a normal whistle, an enchanted one that rang through the air. Galloping was heard coming forth, and Aurel felt the rumble of the earth underneath her light feet. She looked to the north and saw not two, but three horses approach.  
  
There is more than one horse coming. said Aragorn, looking into the distance.  
  
Certainly. We are too great a burden for one.  
  
There are three. Said Legolas as he watched them gallop forth, See how they run! There is Hasufel, and there is my friend Arod, beside him! But there is another that strides ahead; a very great horse, I have not seen his like before.  
  
Nor will you again. said Gandalf, That is Shadowfax. He is chief of the Mearas, lord of horses and not even Theoden, King of Rohan, has ever looked on a better. Does he not shine like silver, and run as smoothly as a swift stream? He has come for me, the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together.  
  
The horses finally reached all five of them and Shadowfax went up to Gandalf and nuzzled him.  
  
"We go to Meduseld, hall of Theoden. Time presses and so with your leave, my friends, we will ride." Gandalf addressed the horses, who listened to his instructions intently. Gimli rode with Gandalf, Legolas rode alone, and Aurel rode with Aragorn once more. They rode for hours along the long grass, and at times it looked as if they were swimming in a field of long green grass. Aurel would stretch her hands out and feel the grass under her hands, until at last they could see something in the distance. It was a great cloud of smoke.  
  
I see a great smoke. said Legolas, What may that be?  
  
Battle and War! said Gandalf, Ride on!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gandalf allowed them some rest when the sun had hidden itself away, as they were all weary. Gimli fell asleep right away, Aragorn only rested, laying flat on his back, staring at the stars. Gandalf stood, leaning on his staff, looking out into the horizon, listening for any sounds, any creatures, any life. Aurel only sat, though she was weary, and she played with a blade of grass, twirling it around her fingers. Legolas came up behind her, touching her shoulder. He said. He looked down at her. She looked up at him.  
  
_I cannot sleep. Not yet.  
_  
You do not not know when next you will be able to sleep. Take advantage of this time.  
  
_Do not worry. I can sense you are tired. Go, Gimli will get lonely with no one to rest next to.  
  
_Then you do not wish for my company?  
  
_My company will only keep you awake. You sleep now. Take your own advice. I have gone longer with no sleep.  
  
_Legolas stayed behind her for a few more seconds before he decided to go back to where Gimli had already fallen asleep. Aurel watched the horses, and for a while kept playing the blade of grass._  
_  
You should rest Aurel. said Gandalf.  
  
She only stopped playing with the blade of grass, letting it fall from her fingers, and looked with wide-eyes at Gandalf looking past her. She cast her gaze over to see how her companions fared and noticed that Legolas and Gimli were sleeping, side by side. Then she looked for Aragorn, but only found that she could see the tips of the black boots he wore. She went over to where he was laying as sat beside him. Aurel. Did you not hear what Gandalf said? Rest, and leave me to my thoughts. said Aragorn.  
  
She looked down at him, he looked distressed and she somehow understood that she had invaded his moment of solace. She excused his behavior, but not before making sure the he knew he would not speak to her in that manner once again. She stood and brushed the grass off of her clothing, letting the dirt and grass fall upon Aragorn's face. He raised his head, and went to scold her, but she had already walked away, and he only went back to gazing at the stars.  
  
The night passed quickly and as the sun slowly rose, so did the companions.


	12. A Lady?

For Disclaimer please View Chapter 1.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
They rode swiftly in the fresh new day until they came upon a vision in the blue and grey background of the sky. Gandalf stopped Shadowfax and stared upon it, then spoke, Edoras those courts are called and Meduseld is that Golden hall. There dwells Theoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warily, for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seem so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat.  
  
Everyone understood what Gandalf said, taking heed of his advice and continued on in their riding, crossing over small streams, the day was was bright and fresh, and the song of the birds could be heard ringing in the air. They rode through mounds covered in white flowers, which Gandalf later explained was a rare flower named simbelmynë, that bloomed all year round, but only on the graves of dead men. Somberly Aurel looked on, how strange for even in her own experience she did not understand loss at it's fullest, wondering what it would be to have to bear the burden of burying her forefathers. The concept escaped her, and they reached the gates of Edoras before more could be done in her wondering. Men there were there, all in shining mail, and at the sound of the company's coming, they rose from their seated postures and raised their spears. They shouted in a different tongue, Stay, strangers here unknown!  
  
Aurel did not understand the language well, for she was well versed in the Common tongue, but not in what seemed to be the Rohirrim's own language, it was rolling and less melodic than Elvish, mixed with a sadness that only mortal's held. They cried out, demanding names and what their purpose was, they looked fearfully at the company and held no friendliness.  
  
Well do I understand your speech. said Gandalf. Yet few strangers do so. Why then do you not speak in Common tongue, as is the custom in the West, if you wished to be answered?It is the will of Theoden King that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends. replied one of the guards. None are welcome here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plain thus strangely dressed, riding horses like our own horses? Long have we kept guard here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, or any horse more proud that is the one of these that bear you. He is one of the Mearas, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!WE are no phantoms. said Aragorn. Nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these are your own horses that we ride, as you well knew when you asked, I guess. But seldom does thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Eomer, the Third Marshall of the Mark lent to us, only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Eomer then returned and given warning of our coming?  
  
The guards's eyes became troubled, and his face grew more stern, I have nothing to say of Eomer. He looked towards the gates and then back at the company, If what you tell me is truth, then doubtless Theoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Theoden no stranger should pass these gates. exclaimed Gandalf. Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?  
  
The guard contemplated with himself before answering, Yes, I will go. He said slowly. But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you? Old and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem.Well do you see and speak. said Gandalf. For I am Gandalf. I have returned. And Behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the great, whom no other hand can tame. And here beside me is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are the Elves Aurel and Legolas, and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into this hall.  
  
The guard's look went now to look upon the faces of the elves. First Legolas. The guard thought he looked pale, he was well built, and lithe, his hair golden, but his eyes dark, never had he come upon an elf before. He looked like a statue in posture. His eyes then searched for the second elf he had been told about. He noted that the man named Aragorn had two arms wrapped around his middle. The hands were small and had long delicate fingers. In one of them, a ring that shone brightly. He moved his head to the side to get a better glimpse. The name Aurel sounded neither like a female or male name, and what he found was a surprise. Aurel looked at him, and then away. He then straightened his posture, clearing his throat and looked back at Gandalf. Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will. He turned around and spoke as he left, Wait here a little while and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days.  
  
Aurel watched his back as he walked away, and then leaned her head on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
I would say that he was rather pleasantly surprised to find you Lady Aurel! said Gimli.  
  
Gandalf looked beside him and smiled at her.  
  
Legolas held on to the reins of his horse a little more tightly, and the horse neighed sensing his jealousy seeping through..  
  
Gimli gave a laugh. Calm down Princeling! They would know better if they knew how quick you were with your bow.  
  
Legolas gave a sharp look to Gimli, and Aurel simply ignored their words. said Aragorn.  
  
After a great while the guard returned and the gates that held them outside, began to open. Follow me! said the guard. Theoden gives you leave to enter, but any weapons that you bear, be it only a staff, you must leave on the threshold. The doorwardens will keep them.  
  
All five dismounted their horses and walked in single file, as they walked through the village the people around looked solemn, and desolate. Fear was in their eyes, no smiles upon their lips. Hope, had truly forsaken this land.  
  
You'll find more cheer in a graveyard! commented Gimli.  
  
Aurel felt sadness for these people, their king obviously had become impotent. _How could Theoden King let orcs roam freely on his land, his people lie thin, his land rotting with dead bodies. I do not understand.  
  
_For an Elf it was truly a sad thing to behold.  
  
They walked up many stone steps until at least they met two grand doors. There are the doors before you. said the guard, I must return now to my duty at the gate. Farewell! And may the Lord of the Mark be gracious to you! He quickly walked back down the steps.  
  
They stood there silently, not really knowing what to do. They began to walk closer to the doors when voices began to ring out. Hail, comers from afar! They turned their heads and noticed a man now stood by the doors, they approached him.  
  
I am the doorward of Theoden. He said. Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter.  
  
Quickly and without question Legolas handed over his knifes, his bow and quiver. Keep these well. His voice was melodic even in the Common tongue, the guard noticed that, and he could not help but stare at his pointed ears next to his braided golden hair. For they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me.  
  
Hama looked over to his weapons in awe. No man will touch them, I promise you.  
  
Aragorn hesitated, he looked to where he was to set down his weapons. It is not my will to my sword or to deliver Anduril to the hand of any other man.It is the will of Theoden. said Hama.  
  
It is not clear to me that the will of Theoden son of Thengel, even though he be lord of the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor.  
  
Aurel looked at Aragorn in surprise, he was being very arrogant, something she hated seeing in any person or being, and she stepped forward and loosened the belt from around her waist, laying her sword in the hands of Hama, then she handed over her daggers. A Lady? asked Hama. She smirked at him, Is she part of your company?Her name was given. said Gandalf.  
  
Hama stared at Aurel, she seemed to be standing taller. For a brief moment in time she regretted handing her sword over. Hama took her weapons and placed them next to Legolas's, staring at Aragorn now, he waited patiently, still Aragorn did nothing. This is the house of Theoden, not of Aragorn. He said proudly, Even if he were King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor. Hama stood in front of the doors and unsheathed his sword.  
  
This is idle talk. said Gandalf, Needless is Theoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be it folly or wisdom. said Aragorn. And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Anduril.Whatever it's name may be, said Hama, Here you will lay it, if you would not fight alone against all the men in Edoras.Not Alone! exclaimed Gimli, fingering the blade of his axe, Not alone!Come, come! said Gandalf, We are all friends here. Or should be. For the laughter of Mordor will be our only reward if we quarrel. My errand is pressing. Here at least is _my_ sword, my good man Hama. He handed over his sword, and then looked at Aragorn, Keep it well. Glamdring it is called, for the Elves made it long ago. Now let me pass. Come Aragorn!  
  
Aragorn slowly undid his belt and took his sword, laying it against the wall and demanding that no man touch it, Gimli followed and also put his axe next to Anduril. All had put their weapons aside and began to walk forward, but Hama stepped in the way. Your staff. He said, looking hesitant, Forgive me but that too must be left at the doors. said Gandalf, Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here until it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself to speak with me.  
  
Aragorn began to laugh, Every man has something too dear to trust to another. But would you part an old man from his support? Come, will you not let us enter?  
  
Hama looked at Gandalf, thinking of what to do, The staff in a hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age. He looked at the staff, Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honour, who have no evil purpose. You may go in. He stood out of their way, and the guards lifter the heavy bars of the doors. The five companions entered, and inside it was dark.  
  
Stepping in Aurel stopped, she looked around, Legolas looked to her in question. She had gone back in her mind, and she felt the same thing when she had first entered the caves of Moria, _Come, no harm shall come to you Lady. _She clearly heard the voice of Boromir as if he was standing right next to her. It made her shudder. Legolas called her name in thought. She looked at him, he was weary for her eyes were clouded. He only nudged his head to keep walking, and she looked forward, out of fear she stood where at where she was, by the doors, and walked no further. Legolas stayed by her side, but the the other three kept walking forward.  
  
Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For Behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed. said Gandalf walking swiftly now.  
  
The king in his throne moved slowly, at first he did not look at the the three standing before him, and only noticed the two that had stayed behind, cocking his head to the side in question. Then he looked over to Gandalf. He stood up slowly, leaning on an old black staff with a handle of white bone, bent over slightly he gave his welcome. I greet you. He said. And maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever oftener the worse. I will not deceive you; when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Eomer brought tiding that you had gone last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that. He gave a long hard look to Gandalf before slowly sitting back down again.  
  
You speak justly, lord. said a pale man who was sitting upon the steps that led to the throne. It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the West Marches; your right hand, Second Marshall of the Mark. In Eomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, Ill news, and an ill guest they say. He gave a crooked laugh, before looking over the companions that stood before the king, and then to Legolas and Aurel in the back.  
  
You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master. said Gandalf sarcastically. Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil, or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need.That is so. said Wormtongue. But there is a third kind; pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone, and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more. You will seek aid, rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Four ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the four!  
  
Gandalf became very angered, and his tone of voice was soft no more, but growling, The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel! Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom had any lord of Rohan received four such guests. Weapons they have laid on your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall!Then it is true as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? stated and questioned Wormtongue, It is not to be wondered at; webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene.  
  
Aurel at hearing the foul speech of Wormtongue stormed forward to were the other three were, Legolas behind her, and catching her by the arm, to stop her from striking Wormtongue. Wormtongue only took a step back and looked in shock upon Aurel's face. A female?!Aurel from the house of Elrond! You will quiet your mouth! said Legolas to Wormtongue.  
  
The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls. Gandalf said, raising his staff, and a his cloak removed, he shone a bright white, and only he could seen amongst the darkness, thunder rumbled outside.  
  
Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Hama, has betrayed us! shouted Wormtongue as he crept back in fear, there was a flash of lightning, and then everything was quiet. Wormtongue was sprawled out on his face.  
  
Now, Theoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me? asked Gandalf, Do you ask for help? He lifted his staff up high once more, the darkness in the room seemed to dissipate and light entered where there was none before. Not all is dark, take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those in despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you to come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings.  
  
Theoden slowly rose from his chair. It was then a woman ran to his side, taking his arm, and with slow steady steps came down from his throne. They walked him to the door, and Gandalf bid them to open them. From there Gandalf asked the this woman, let her king go, he assured her that he would take care of Theoden. Reluctantly she dropped his arm and began to walk back inside, brushing past everybody. It was then that Aragorn noticed her pale complexion, and golden hair. He stared at her, and in his staring she noticed him. Her eyes were large, like a child's, her white and brown dress wrapped delicately around her. She looked at him and then looked away and stopped by Aurel, she looked her up and down. A smile crept on her face, she approached Aurel and grabbed both her hands. A woman? she whispered to her, and then noticed Aurel's pointed ears...An Elf? Her voice became louder. Travelling with this company? So what Eomer said was true....Go Eowyn! Sister-daughter. The time for fear is past! said Theoden, and Eowyn took her leave, leaving a perplexed expression on Aurel's face.


	13. Yes, I know

For Disclaimer view Chapter One.  
  
Note to my Readers: I am trying to follow the book as closely as possible, but for entertainment purposes, I will stick to the movie's idea of having the Elves help out in Helm's Deep, I have not entirely decided if I will go more with the Eowyn from the Movie or from the book. We will see. :o) In all cases, this is a fun story to write and I hope you are enjoying it. I must apologize for the shortness of this, and if I do not post for a week or so after this. I am moving to another country and it is getting a little hectic. Enjoy! -Kersi-  
  
Aurel followed Aragorn in haste, questioning what he had just told her. Earlier, it had been decided that all able bodied men were to go to Helm's Deep to face Sauron's forces. But who was to stay in keep and watch until the King of Rohan returned? The people had cried out Eowyn's name in response, and so she was asked to watch over the people of Rohan until the men returned. Aragorn, thinking it wise, suggested that Aurel stay behind to accompany Eowyn. He had suggested but he what he really meant was for Aurel to do as he bidded, so it was in this haste that Aurel chased after Aragorn, furious for commanding her to stay alone in a kingdom of Man.  
  
The Men here will not understand why you fight, your wisdom and talents are not needed with the company headed for Helm's Deep, they are needed here, with the Lady Eowyn.  
  
Aurel stomped her feet and crossed her arms, her eyes dark in fury. Legolas came rushing up behind Aurel, looking towards Aragorn, he had been looking for them both. Surprised to see the two bickering, well mostly Aragorn demanding things of Aurel, and Aurel acting as an elfling, as she often did around Aragorn.  
  
_I will not stay here, left behind! I have proved my worth!  
_  
Aragorn looked towards Legolas. Perhaps you can speak to her, friend, she is relentless, and I fear she will not listen to another word I have to say.  
  
Then you should not have commanded her to do something you very well knew would be against her wishes. You should have asked. What did you expect, for her to stay behind? And now you ask me to speak for you when I do not agree with what you did? I rather she be with us than to separate our company any further. said Legolas.  
  
exclaimed Aragorn throwing his arms up in the air. As if one stubborn Elf was not enough! He looked at Aurel. Try to understand. The Lady will need you. He took a hold of her hands, but she pulled them away. Theoden-king now expects it.  
  
_He is not my king. _thought Aurel, _I could care less what he expects.  
  
_Of course, none save Legolas could hear what she had said. Then do what you will! I have no time for this. said Aragorn walking around Aurel and Legolas and down the stairs.  
  
Aurel hung her head low and let her arms fall down to her sides. _He leaves me with no choice and once more ignores that I am more trained than he is. _She turned around to look at Legolas. _What is it that I must do to convince him?  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas and Aurel both walked back into the main entrance where Theoden and Eomer stood side by side. And most were present that she knew, including Eowyn. Lady Aurel, it is a pleasure to finally greet you face to face. said Theoden. She managed a small smile for him and she looked towards Eomer, who gave her a smile as well. He walked away from his uncle and approached her as the others began to speak amongst themselves. She placed her hands behind her back, as he stopped in front of her.  
  
Aurel. That is a strange name. What does it mean?  
  
How was she to tell him that she had no voice to speak. She only stared at him, and he stared at her. He asked her again, and she only shrugged her shoulders slowly. Does that come to mean that you do not know what your own name means? He asked in a sly tone. Have I shown you any form of disrespect to warrant your silence towards me.? Aurel took a step back.  
  
Patience Eomer. said Theoden. Not everything can be bent at your command. He smirked. I am pleased to hear that you will stay with my niece, Lady Aurel, that way you yourself will be safe, and your companions have no need to worry for your safety any longer.  
  
Aurel looked at him in shock. Gimli gave out a hearty laugh at hearing what Theoden said.  
  
Lady Aurel will be accompanying us to Helm's deep, Theoden King. said Legolas looking at Aurel. It is her wish to stay with her companions.  
  
She should speak for herself then if she is to go against a King's wishes and expectations. said Eomer.  
  
Aurel only looked towards Aragorn, who stood there saying nothing. Eowyn interrupted the tension. If it is her wish to go, who are we to deny it? She smiled. I understand her need, and would not want to hinder it.  
  
Eomer looked to his sister. You only say that because you yourself feel the need to defend with weapons. A woman's place is not in the battlefield. If you only knew the harshness of it, you would not seek to confront it as you do.  
  
That is for me to judge, much harshness have I seen already. I am not as small minded as you make me to be Brother. said Eowyn.  
  
Aurel smiled, she liked her.  
  
said Theoden, ending the conversation on Aurel. Discussion returned to Helm's deep and Aurel had no care for it, she walked away from the main hall they had been standing in and out into the open. From the top where she stood she saw great fields, plain, cold, rolling. There were jagged rocks here and there and you could see out for miles, there was no breakers for the wind and it blew furiously across the land.  
  
It is not a very welcoming view. said Eowyn appearing next to her, she looked at Aurel, who turned her face for a moment to look at the small human woman. I have grown accustomed to it, but I imagine that for you it is less that what you are used to. She frowned for a moment at not hearing a response from Aurel. Do you mind my speaking?  
  
Aurel shook her head no and smiled.  
  
It has been a long time since hope has entered my heart, and you are a strange creature to bring it to me. She looked at her once more, Yes, you, you fight for what you believe in, for your people, for your friends and companions, that is what I come to believe from looking at you. It is noble and honorable, and I will never have the chance to do it in my lifetime, for these men seem to go backwards in time. When you do fight out there, you must think of me, and know that you not only fight for all that you have mentioned, but for those of us Women who wish we could be side by side with you.  
  
The two stood there for a while just watching the plains, listening to the wind, until Theoden's voice was cast.  
  
Eowyn. Please show our guests to some rooms. We shall leave as soon as the sun rises tomorrow. said Theoden exciting the hall.  
  
Aragorn slowly rose sighing and casting a look at Gandalf who looked just as troubled by Theoden's decision. Aurel picked up her riding coat as Eowyn shuffled past her deciding which rooms to give to whom. There were not enough rooms for all the guests.  
  
I only have two rooms at the moment, you will have to excuse me, we have not had guests for many long time. said Eowyn bowing her head.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at one another with smirks. We have slept on the ground for the past week, these rooms are more than fit, nothing to be excused. We are grateful for anything you have. said Aragorn.  
  
Eowyn smiled shyly and unlocked the first door.  
  
If there is one night I can sleep away from the elves, I am grateful indeed! said Gimli walking into the first room. Gandalf followed him chuckling, Aragorn, Legolas and Aurel stood at the door while Eowyn unlocked the second door.  
  
Aurel walked in immediately, not caring if anyone followed her. She walked towards the window and opened it. Full moon. She closed her eyes and took in the breeze that followed. Aragorn and Legolas locked eyes once more, not deciding what was correct to do. Legolas held his breath and walked in second...Aragorn smirked walking away back into the room with Gandalf and Gimli...before Legolas could turn around the door was closed and he was alone with Aurel's back facing him.  
  
_I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to walk into this room. Are you that afraid of me? _ She turned around and smiled.  
  
There is only one bed. said Legolas sourly.  
  
_Very good. You can count. All those years of proper royal schooling served you well._  
  
I will sleep on the floor. said Legolas.  
  
_why?_  
  
It would not be proper to share a bed with you.  
  
_No, what would not be proper would be for you to bed me, but you are doing nothing more than sleeping Legolas, there is nothing improper in that. You received much less rest than I have these past days. If anyone is to sleep on the floor it will be I._ She sat herself on the ground.  
  
Legolas just stared at her in audacity. You will not sleep on the floor.  
  
_Rather that than make you uncomfortable._ She leaned her head back against the wall.  
  
Legolas walked over to her, picked her up by the arms and dropped her on the bed, but before he could walk away she pulled him so that he fell backwards on top of her. He quickly scrambled and turned himself around finding himself on top of her in a very compromising position, she smirked, he fumbled and quickly rolled next to her on the bed, his chest rising up and down quickly.  
  
_Good, you have given up, now I will be able to rest _She began to take off her shoes with ease, then her riding coat. She left the rest on and laid on top of the many blankets. Legolas remained in the same position, after a while of just laying there, Aurel sat up abruptly. _Will you not rest?  
  
_He turned his head towards hers. I am resting.  
  
_Do I put you at such unease?...forgive me, in jest I thought that perhaps it would lessen your discomfort. Please rest. I will not be able to until you do. _She patted the bed. She felt like she was speaking to Estel again, trying to trick the young one to sleep, having to coerce this full grown elf into believing they were doing nothing more than sleeping was proving rather difficult.  
  
Legolas smiled. In that case I shall find rest immediately. His smile disappeared as Aurel gave him a strange look in confusion to his comment. After only a few moments, both Legolas and herself were in a deep sleep. Unconsciously reaching out for one another, they both moved to be closer to the other.  
  
Before dawn arose the new day, Legolas woke finding himself unaware of his surroundings. He thought at first it may be a dream but elves know when they dream and when things are real, and this seemed real, still he could not tell. His eyes snapped out of their dream state to find himself rather comfortable on the bed. The room was lighting slowly with the rise of the sun and it cast long shadows along the walls. After checking his surroundings, he looked at the way his body was positioned, his arm was caught in something, and that something was Aurel. Her head was upon his shoulder, her body very close to his, pressing almost, one leg slightly on top of one of his own. Her arm spread across his waist, holding on to him. He found the arm that was caught was wrapped around her as well. He dared not move, and risk wake her. He found her warmth inviting and it made him feel so complete, more complete than he dared to admit. Aurel was his other half, he knew it, the waking this morning proved that to be true, silently through the night their bodies had entwined and there was nothing wrong about it. He frowned. Still he did not want to let it get to him, he could not.  
  
A fast knocking came to the door. Legolas! Aurel! Wake and get ready to move quick! came Aragorn's voice.  
  
Aurel woke easily, Aragorn's footsteps though light had begun to wake her before he knocked on the door. She seemed not to want to move at first but when she fully awoke she jumped back. She looked at Legolas and his expression and frowned.  
  
_I am sorry. I did not mean to bother you in your sleep.  
  
_Nothing to apologize for. I have not rested that well in a very long time, longer than I can remember actually. He said sitting up and looking towards the door. I believe I have you to thank for that. I know I would not have rested as well on the floor.  
  
Aurel smiled. _I am glad you received rest _She swung her legs over the bed and reached for her shoes, she winced and sucked in her breath.  
  
Legolas turned from what he was doing, Are you hurt?  
  
_My arm, I have been tending to it, but I do not think it is healing properly.  
_  
Legolas had been concerned when he first saw it, but assumed since Aurel was a healer, everything would be fine. Let me see. He said crawling over to her and sitting facing her side.  
  
She shrugged and rolled up her sleeve carefully.  
  
Your sleeve is too long, remove your tunic so that I may see it properly, however did you tend to it with this large thing on? He said annoyed  
  
_I did not have time to care for such trivial things. We were on the hunt.  
  
_She pulled the tunic up over her head, revealing a much smaller, sleeveless undress underneath. Legolas smirked when he saw the look of discomfort on her.  
  
For Valar's sake Aurel! It's infected! He said sighed and reaching for his belongings.  
  
_That would explain the pain _She smirked to herself._  
  
_Hard knocking came to the door once more. Elves, Move!, It was Aragorn again.  
  
Aye! We heard your loud footsteps the first time Aragorn. Go on without us if you must, we can catch up to you even if you make it all the way to Helm's Deep! Legolas said jokingly.  
  
Aragorn opened the door in annoyance, his eyes widened. What is wrong? He said facing Aurel.  
  
She seemed to think that her wound would heal itself without proper tending. said Legolas seriously as he spread some herbs into her wound and whispered an elvish chant.  
  
You should know better. said Aragorn, chuckling and walking right back out the door, He said before shutting it.  
  
_Annoying  
  
_Now it was Legolas's turn to chuckle. He agreed, and then rewrapped her wound, handing her over the tunic she had been wearing.  
  
_It feels much better. You have well practiced healing skills.  
  
_I have had many years to practice. He said, his eyes remaining fixed on her wrapped arm. It was hard for him to look away.  
  
_You are learned in the art of healing of your own free will?_ she said confused. She never had thought of him as a healer. A warrior, an archer, but a healer, never. _When did you begin?_  
  
Legolas got off the bed and picked up his weapons, he opened the door as he began to speak. I began my learning the very day I met you. and with that he walked out the door.  
  
The pain that emanated from him struck her like a knife twisting her heart. He had learned the healing arts to become closer to her and all she had done in the five hundred years they had been separated was tried to break their bond. How foolish she had been, how careless of his feelings as well. She understood a bit more of his bitterness, sadness, and his distrust.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_He appeared in the houses of healing one day unannounced, he stood at the doorways observing for a while before someone spotted him. They immediately all bowed down to the ground. He felt and looked uncomfortable. There is no need to stop what you were doing. I was merely observing. He said still at the door. Everyone stood in confusion for a moment before resuming what they were doing. Today was a day of learning.  
  
He dared to walk in a little further and sit with the other students. As he sat down. The main healer, smiled and continued her lesson. After then, He went there mostly every day, learning more and more as time passed on. His only thoughts were to find another way to connect with Aurel, the elleth he had met just once, but felt a stronger bond with than anyone in his entire life. She would be impressed with all that he knew now, though she was an expert healer, coming from Lord Elrond, all his children had the gift, she would appreciate that he had learned all that just for her.  
  
One day he felt something was terribly wrong. He immediately went to his father's study to see if he was well. He entered without knocking. The feeling of dread and panic consuming him, in the state he walked in he nearly collapsed. He said before falling over. His father was alarmed by this and caught him in his arms.  
  
He asked, but there was no response, he called for the healers immediately, but Legolas remained in that state for several days, and even when he did wake, he was very very weak, his weakness lingered for weeks.  
  
Solemn faced and weary, Thraundril came to visit his son every day, but on one day he looked especially sad. Legolas smiled in attempt to get his father to as well, but it did not work. Come now Ada, I feel better day by day, there is no need to look so upset.  
  
Yes I see that you are getting better. But that is not the cause of my distress this day. He said as he sat down.  
  
Legolas looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Is something wrong? Has something happened?  
  
Thraundril sighed a great sigh. I received disturbing news from some who have recently returned from Imladris.  
  
Legolas's heart stopped.  
  
The lady Celebrian and her youngest daughter were ambushed and attacked by orcs, they were on their way to Lothlorien. The king hung his head low. This does not bode well. In my heart, great suffering and woe I feel for Elrond.  
  
Were they killed? asked Legolas who had now paled.  
  
Thranduil looked up at his son. Legolas you look paler than you were before, I should not have bothered you with this news. He said standing up. But Legolas held a grasp on his hand.  
  
Ada...were they killed? He asked pleadingly.  
  
The king sat back down. No they were not killed Legolas, release my hand, you are crushing it...what is the matter with you?  
  
He whispered.  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened. Yes. That is her name. She was very badly wounded son, they do not know if she will be able to survive, she has been in bed for wee--- He stopped himself when he made the connection.  
  
Legolas let go of his hand.  
  
Legolas...is she the cause of this? he asked.  
  
Legolas looked away, he needed to get to Aurel, if she died and he never was to see her again he would surely perish too.  
  
Legolas? Have you bedded her? If so you know what that means son.. answer me...how is it you share this bond with her? His tone a bit angrier.  
  
Legolas tears began to fall. His father had not seen him cry since he was a young elfling. Thraundril stopped his questioning for the moment and immediately went out to write a letter to Elrond.  
_  
Princeling! over here... shouted Gimli, shaking Legolas out of his memories. He had been waiting for Aurel to exit the room and patiently waited right outside the door. As soon as Gimli had shouted she had come out fully dressed, paused for a moment to find Legolas waiting for her.  
  
_You needn't have waited._ They began walking down the hallway.  
  
Yes. I know. He said.


	14. The price we pay

Author's note: Hi everybody! So so sorry that I have not updated in a while, but like I said before, I moved to another country(England) and it has been really hard to get adjusted to everything. That, and I don't have a computer, so I have to use the ones at school. You will have to bear with me on this story, though now that I am situated I will be able to post more often. Read and Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The price we pay

Of course, she had felt his pain as he remembered things from the past that he would not relish about with her. She felt it as she sat there in the bed they had shared the night before, lacing her boots. There were no clear images of what Legolas was remembering, but there was so much desperation and pain felt, and she was the cause of it. For a moment Aurel thought that she would not be able to get up and face him again, but she walked out and found him waiting for her out by the door. Why had he waited? She was genuinely confused. They spoke of nothing while they walked down the long corridor and out into the open air; where there were many men preparing for the trek to Helm's Deep. She closed her eyes for the moment, letting the cool air fill her lungs, the sun was shining brightly, it would be a good day to start the ride. They headed towards the stables to gather the horses, trying to block out all the commotion happening around them, Aurel fell into her memories.

"_Aurel.", Said Elrond softly, "Wake up little one, I think it is time for you to leave your bed and take in some fresh air."_

_Opening her eyes slowly, she only looked at him in fear of going out there, and turned her head away so that she would not have to look at his pleading eyes any longer._

"_You cannot stay lying there forever, please get up, or I will have to carry you out myself."_

_-I cannot move. - Poor excuse and she knew it._

"_Have you tried?" Elrond sighed and began walking towards the door, "Try and meet me in the gardens, I will wait for only an hour, after that I will come for you and force you take in the fresh air if need be." The last part of what he had said was bitter, and exasperated. Aurel knew he was growing impatient with her._

_She let him wait for an hour, and decided to get up. It was with ease that she moved, her wounds had healed on the outside, but everything was not as it was, and she wanted to be left alone. She could sense her father's want for her to come to him. It was with slumped shoulders that she found her father sitting on a marble bench inside the gardens she used to play in as an Elfling. He did not move as he felt her presence behind him._

_-Why will you not let me fade...why will you not let me go? - asked Aurel._

"_Why will you not speak out loud? The wound on your neck has healed." Stated Elrond._

_-Give me a reason to have a voice; I have no purpose for it. I have no joy, I have nothing to keep me here.-_

"_Your mother did not die Aurel. Stop behaving so."_

_Tears filled her eyes at his defiant tone, as if her suffering was an annoyance to him. _

_-But she sailed west and left me here alone.-_

_Elrond stood from the bench and looked at her. He had forgotten how tall she was, he had forgotten what she looked like standing, how could he have? "You are not alone. Your brothers and sister are still here, and I am here. You are never alone." His heart broke as he watched the tears stream down her face._

_-You do not understand then.-_

"_You suffered three days of pain of which I will never fully know about; your mother wished...I wish..."_

_Aurel turned around not wanting to hear him. _

"_Do not turn away from me, I am your father and you will listen to what I have to say. It is not your time to go, you are young still, and you have much to learn."_

_-You are binding me to an existence I no longer care for.-_

_Elrond walked closer to her and gently pulled her hand towards him, he then placed a neatly written letter on it. "It is from Thranduil-King."_

_-What do I care for his words?-_

"_I think you will care when you read what he has to say."_

_Her hand began to tremble as she looked at the letter, she dared not read it. _

"_You know what the letter contains already?" He asked._

_Aurel shook her head no. _

"_Then why are you afraid to read it?"_

_She looked at the seal of the Greenleaf imprinted on the letter, the writing was neat, but the contents were of lament, an extent of friendship in a time of great need, but the tone of the letter changed and it became apparent very quickly that something was wrong. She read Legolas's name and nearly stopped reading the letter._

"_What has occurred between the prince and yourself that I do not know about?" asked Elrond._

_Her heart was breaking, Legolas had fallen ill, but elves do not get ill! He was fading, and it was because of her or so the letter implied. –Nothing occurred; I only spent a few moments with him. How could he be fading? What has happened to him?-_

"_Nothing happened between the both of you?" Elrond said not believing her._

_Aurel shook her head no, -Tell me...how could he be fading?-_

"_If it is as Thranduil says, if he fell ill the day you were attacked, it means you are connected, it means you are linked to one another, you must have felt the connection to him when you were near him. He must see you immediately before he fades away completely."_

_-He cannot be bound to me, he has not bedded me, we are not married!-_

_Elrond looked at her in surprise and confusion, he looked deep in thought as he continued his speech, "You do not need to be officially bound to know when you are near your mate, the connection was made somehow and you are bound to his fea and his to yours...if you continue in your fading then he will soon follow you."_

_Paler than pale was what Aurel turned into. –We only spent a night together, we did nothing more than talk!-_

"_But you must have known. And he must have known as well. Your existence is bound to his, the feeling would have been powerful, do not tell me it was not felt."_

_-How would I have known, I have not the experience to judge such things...- She put her face in hands._

_-He must not see me; he must stay as far away as possible.-_

"_It is a fragile thing you tamper with. I cannot agree with your request. Thranduil does not want his first-born son to fade. Would you cause sorrow in both houses?"_

_Aurel dropped her hands from her face and only looked at her father. It was a look he had never seen before and he dreaded what it meant. _

_-I cannot.-_

"_Have hope little one, the pain will fade, you will be happy again." He said with great faith._

_-Hope has deceived me, I trust in it no longer...- She began to walk away, leaving her father standing in the gardens. How could she willingly continue fading knowing that it would affect Legolas? Could she be that selfish? No, she could not be. But what had happened to her in those woods, alone, had destroyed her and if distance was the only way she could protect Legolas from her pain, then that is what must be done. If it meant that she would only have to hold on a little longer while he recovered then she would be able to let go of this world without guilt._

"Aurel?" asked Legolas.

Her eyes lost focus for a moment and she looked into the clear blue eyes right in front of her_. –I have hurt you deeply, haven't I?-_

Legolas did not understand this change in her, she was suddenly deeply saddened. "What are you speaking about? Is something wrong?" A cold wind blew across them and she welcomed the sting of the wind on her face

_-My memories Legolas. The cling to me. I relive them as if they were happening this very moment.-_

The only way he found he could comfort her was to hold her and she willingly accepted his embrace.

"The curse of the immortal." He said softly to her. "It is the price we pay."


	15. Tirn and the Fallen

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I decided to let the Elves join in at the battle at Helm's Deep, as it will help with future story development. Sorry to those who would rather I stay more in tune with the book and leave them out of this battle. The battle scene will be short to non-existent in this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. –Kersi-

Chapter 15: Tirn and the Fallen

Aragorn looked at them from the distance. He felt the pang of jealousy as he watched Legolas take Aurel into an embrace; it had not bothered him so much before when they were in Lothlorien. Legolas and Aurel had become inseparable then, coming and going together, his only guess was that they were lovers, what else would he expect? A journey such as the one they were undertaking, was straining, and to cling on to that which you knew best was understandable. Being the only Elves it was natural for them to be re-forging a bond. But why did Aragorn feel this jealousy? Was he not the one who pushed for Legolas to try and comfort Aurel when no others could? Was he not also the one who encouraged Legolas to persuade Aurel in matters that he, himself, could not anymore? He continued to look at them and shook his head in disappointment of himself, trying to will his separation from this jealousy that was taking hold of him. But he could not, for so many years Aurel spared only attention for him, and no other. His thoughts grew dim, especially with the recent departure of Gandalf. Gandalf, who had told him to look for his coming at dawn, had gone in search of aid in Gondor. He had ridden swiftly away and left Aragorn in more doubt and confusion that he cared to admit. Aragorn held on to the hilt of his sword.

Gimli's laugh could be heard close by and Aragorn turned around to see what he was laughing at, finding Gimli looking straight at Aragorn. "What is the reason for such hearty laughter at a time like this Master Dwarf?" he asked.

"You have the same look on your face that the Prince-ling had around the guards who dared to look at Lady Aurel when we first came to Meduseld."

Aragorn tried to brush it off. "We better start heading outwards, where is Eomer?" He walked past Gimli in haste. Gimli began to chuckle to himself, proud to have been right.

The ride towards Helm's deep was a silent one. Eomer had asked that Aragorn ride along side him, as they had promised to do the first time they had encountered one another on the plains of Rohan. Gimli rode with Legolas and Aurel rode on her own, a horse given to her by Theoden-king. She had appreciated the gift, especially after the way he seemed to have looked down upon her for being female and for wielding a weapon. Not only did she ride alone, but she chose to ride in the back of the formation, she did not wish to cause any more trouble than she had already brought, and to be put ahead of other men would have brought that trouble she was trying to escape from. Legolas, from time to time, would look back to her, and she would catch his eyes for a second before looking away. Every being present felt that they were riding towards an already written fate, what hope did they have against an army bent on the destruction and annihilation of everything in their path?

On their way into the fortress, the army of Sauron was already near by, and their grunts and cries could be heard not too far off. Not having yet rested from the trek, the men began to bring out more weaponry, and more armour, locking all main entrances with large wooden planks.

Legolas stood together with Gimli as they looked up from the highest point. The lit torches of the orc and uruk-hai made it seem like a river of fire was heading their way. "What I would not give for the skill of the Mirkwood Archers." said Legolas. Gimli grunted.

Aurel had stayed close to Aragorn and helped him put on more armour. She never once looked him straight and Aragorn stopped her. "Are you ready for this night sister?" He held on to her hand. She nodded her head and looked at him in question. His head dropped, his voice lowered. "I do not know if I am ready, if any man here is ready."

Aurel took her hand and lifted his gaze up to hers. –_Why do you doubt yourself?-_

"You taught me how to wield a sword; can you teach me how to wield this fear inside?" He took the hand that was placed under his chin and smiled, "You are not meant for this, you are meant for better things than war, if I knew it would do any good I would ask you to leave this place. But, I would rather have you near than have you far and not know how you fared." Now it was he caressing her face, "There is strength in you that I will never have, the same strength your sister has… all I ask is that you stay by my side this night."

_-It would not have been otherwise-_ Thought Aurel.

Interrupting them, Legolas came running in, "Aid has arrived, come and see!"

Aurel and Aragorn looked to one another and then followed Legolas out the doorway and out into the open of the fortress. Some wooden planks were being removed from the main entrance and what seemed like an army was being let it. It was a host of elves. Aragorn's eyes lit up with hope and Aurel's whole being was filled with joy as she saw the leader of this host. _–Tirn_- She thought.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said proudly and looking towards Theoden.

Aragorn was the first to greet them and nearly knocked into Haldir. "You are most welcome!" he exclaimed and embraced him. Haldir, not being used to this human way of expression, smiled worriedly.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Legolas and Aurel walked down the steps to join them, as they approached Legolas smiled and clasped Haldir's shoulder in thanks, while Aurel waited patiently.

"Hiril Nin, cast away my fears and tell me you are not here to fight." said Haldir.

"She is stubborn and will only do as she pleases." said Legolas.

Haldir went to say something, but the horn of the orc army approaching interrupted and everyone was reminded that this was not a joyful reunion. Nor would it turn out to be as they had expected. The battle began and they fought hard during the night, nearly losing will but regaining it swiftly and when all seemed to be lost, Gandalf arrived as he had promised at dawn. Theoden had shown his courage as had they all.

During the battle Aurel had been separated from Aragorn, and nearly everyone she knew. The only one she could still see was Gimli, there were many fallen around her, and a slow throbbing in her chest warned her that something was wrong. She went to Gimli and scanned his body for injuries, he huffed. "I am intact Lady, stop handling me so!"

She quickly left him in search for the others, it was a sea of bodies she was walking through- orc, men and elves, alike. _–Many prayers will have to be said this day-_

Her fears were consumed her when the throbbing become stronger and she went in search a little faster. There was only so much she could do in her state, she was tired and weary, and the stench of death made her ill. Until at last she did find them, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas, all together, though something was wrong. Legolas was kneeled on the ground and held a body in his arms, Aurel quickly rushed to him. _–Legolas! Are you hurt?-_

Aragorn quickly stopped her reaching to Legolas, "Aurel." He embraced her and held on to her tightly, "You are alive." Aurel had not cared to think that they would worry about her. Gandalf held a look of woe, and Aurel pushed herself away abruptly from the embrace.

_-Legolas?-_

At first, Aurel believed the body that Legolas held close to him was a fallen comrade, but she noticed right away that the body still moved, and it was an elf he held. A young elf it was.

"You need to help her." said Legolas.

Aurel thought nothing of it; she immediately dropped her sword and knelt next to Legolas, examining the body. _–She has lost too much blood, her wounds are deep…-_ she continued to scan the body, and tore away at pieces of clothing, taking the armour this elf wore off. Suddenly, the pain consumed her and she held on to her chest as if suffocating.

Aragorn went to her noticing her pain, "You are injured?"

_-Something is wrong.-_

The elf lying on the ground gave out a moan and Legolas's attention was once more diverted. Aurel took a deep breath and resumed her concentration on the body_. –We must get her to the houses of healing-_ Even her thoughts were causing her to strain, and she put her fingers to her temples to try and calm herself, but the throbbing, the feeling of suffocation were still there, and she began to tremble.

"Enough Aurel, you are not well." said Aragorn, pulling her away.

Legolas, too involved in worry with the elf he held in his arms, could not do anything but watch. _–Legolas! Get her to the houses of healing! -_ She commanded and held out her hands. _–Something is terribly wrong, I can feel it-_ It was then she noticed that she had not found one of those she had been looking for, and that was Haldir.

She looked at Aragorn and Gandalf, and then she asked Legolas, _-Haldir…where is he, have you seen him?-_

Legolas looked confused and he looked towards Aragorn, "She asks for Haldir." Was all he said, and he tried to calm the moans the elf he had in his arms, was letting out. "I must get to the houses of healing." He lifted the elf into his arms, "Aurel," he looked grieved, "You must help her."

"She is exhausted; she would be of more harm than help!" argued Aragorn in her defense.

Aurel shook her head trying to ignore what was happening around her. _–Where is Haldir?!-_

"Please Aurel." asked Legolas.

"Are you not listening!? There are many fallen here, many injured, to ask her to help one over the other…" said an angered Aragorn.

"Enough!" bellowed Gandalf.

_-Tirn? -_ She pulled herself away from the grasp of Aragorn and began to search for Haldir.

"Aurel!" shouted Legolas. Aragorn followed her.

Gandalf looked at Legolas, "Take your friend to the houses of healing, we will meet you there." Gandalf went after Aragorn and Aurel.

Aurel began to take off her armour as she walked looking for Haldir, she scanned all the bodies on the ground, crying as she went along, she could feel that he had fallen. The feelings had become clear to her. Every time Aragorn tried to get a hold of her she would push him away. When she found Haldir, she fell to her knees, and cradled him to her. His fair complexion was pale, his lips blue, his eyes closed, his clothes stained with the blood of orc and elves and men. His Golden hair was dulled by the lack of life. She pressed her forehead against his, and prayed for his rest. Aragorn began to pull her away, and with all the strength she had left pushed him away so harshly that he fell backwards. He looked at her, and her eyes had become dark with anger and fury. When Gandalf had caught up with them, Aragorn stood away from Aurel, who still held her forehead pressed against that of Haldir's.

"Legolas will need her to help." said Gandalf to Aragorn.

"She will not leave Haldir here; she will want to bury him."

"Bury him?" Gandalf walked over to Aurel, "Aurel." He looked down upon her, but she remained still, "Aurel." Still she did not move. "His soul no longer dwells in that body, child. Get up and come to where you are needed." He waited for her to stand, but she did not. He gently grabbed her arm and began to pull her away, and she let him, she looked up to face Gandalf. "He did not fall for a useless cause, you will see. Now come, Legolas needs you."

She gave one last look to her fallen guardian and walked on with Gandalf and Aragorn to the houses of healing as if she were walking to her death.

Legolas barely recognized her when she walked into where he was waiting, her armour had been removed and the blood stains from the battle where still upon her. Had she looked this way when he had first seen her after the battle? Aragorn walked in with her, and she walked straight to the elf she knew Legolas wanted her to help. It seemed that Legolas had cleaned her up, and it was clear now where she was wounded and what needed to be done. Aurel looked at this elf, she was pretty, though Aurel could not really decide why, there was nothing extraordinary about her. Her lips were very thin, her hair was a golden colour, her complexion was paler than Legolas's, and her body seemed too fragile, like that of a starved child. How was it that she was allowed to have fought in the battle? All these questions passed through her mind as she tended to her, and Legolas looked on fervently.

Aragorn stood close to Legolas and watched on as well. "She knows about Haldir."

Legolas bowed his head for a moment. "She could feel that he had fallen, she feels the void still, how is it that she was brought back?"

"Not without a struggle, she would not let me touch her until Gandalf came to speak to her; she came here to help your friend."

Legolas nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Who?" asked Legolas.

"The elf that my sister is tending to…who is she?"

Legolas froze at the question, "Someone who should not have been here."

"It is obvious she is of importance to you."

"Not in the way that you would think."

"Tell me what I am thinking then, and I will tell you if that is correct." Aragorn said sternly and crossed his arms. Legolas stayed silent. "Aurel has pulled herself away from anything of importance to her, to help **you,** Legolas, why will you not name the person she is tending to?"

Legolas looked at Aurel for a moment and frowned. "Her name is Lothluin. She is my betrothed."


	16. Not even in our dreams

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Sorry for the shock of the last chapter, you can always email me if you're confused. :o) Though I will try to make it easier to understand in the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, it's exam week here and I'm exhausted. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope you keep reading and enjoying! - Kersi.

Chapter 16: Not even in our Dreams

Aragorn almost choked when he heard what Legolas had said, and Legolas looked upset at having answered the question so simply. Aragorn looked over to Aurel, she was fragile enough with the battle and the death of Haldir, and eventually she would question Legolas, asking him who the Elleth she was tending to was, she would react badly.

Trying to shake the surprise away, Aragorn shook his head, worried terribly for Aurel, "Betrothed? I heard no such announcement from Mirkwood."

"No announcement has been made." said Legolas still looking Aurel's way and frowning.

"And you did not bother to mention this to anyone." The hint of anger could be distinguished in Aragorn's voice.

"I did not see the need to." said Legolas coolly.

He glared at Legolas's for a moment before leaving his side in a bout of anger and walking over to Aurel, tearing her away from her Lothluin. "Leave her to the other healers now Aurel, you have the done what you can."

Aurel shook her head in disagreement, pulled herself away, and continued to tend to Lothluin. She found Aragorn's behaviour peculiar, after having spent so much time to get her there in the first place. Aragorn looked at her one more time before, giving one more glare to Legolas and walking out of the houses in frustration. She looked over to Legolas, who continued to look at her with a frown on his face. _–Do not worry, she will recover.- _She sent the thought with a reassuring feeling, thinking that that was the reason for Legolas's frown, but what she felt from him in return was still worry and sadness.

* * *

_-Who is she?-_ Aurel asked Legolas, she asked this question the next day, after having spent all night with Lothluin making sure she was well enough. Aurel took a personal interest in Lothluin because Legolas knew her. They both had sat in chairs nearby Lothluin and Aurel in her weariness began to get curious.

"Her name is Lothluin." replied Legolas, he too was tired and it was beginning to show.

Aurel, in her ignorance, did not ask further about her identity _–That is fitting…She is no warrior though, what is she doing at Helm's Deep?-_

"How do you know she is not a warrior?"

Aurel shrugged her shoulders, _-She is too small_-

"You are small as well."

_-Yes, but she is smaller than I, she looks starved almost, weak, what could possibly do that?-_

"Fading." said Legolas averting his eyes from Aurel's.

_-Fading? -_ Is that what she had looked like to her father?_ -She is fading? I did not know it looked like that… that is sickly, worse than battle wounds. -_ Aurel looked at Lothluin. _–Why does she fade?- _Aurel at that moment looked like a child to Legolas, as if her mind were accepting the harm and pain she had caused around her during her fading.

Legolas gave a quick smirk, forgetting his situation, "Why do you think that I should tell you, that is a very personal question."

_-But you will tell me. -_ thought Aurel, knowing he would.

Legolas nodded and his smirk went away, his eyes darkened. "Unrequited love."

Aurel still did not understand, _-Why come here? Untrained and weak?-_

"We shall find out when she wakes." Said Legolas looking at Lothluin's pale face from where he sat.

"What is going on here?" asked Aragorn who seemed to have walked in from nowhere. Aurel tilted her head upward from where she sat to look at him and wondered why he held such a scornful tone. "I will not let you continue this Legolas." He continued and pointed at him. "I hold my sister's heart closer than you do."

Aurel was confused.

"This is not the time Aragorn; there is much you do not know." Legolas stood to face him.

_-What are you two speaking about?-_

"You will tell her who this Elf is to you." Responded Aragorn, who pointed at Lothluin, his chest was heaving, he was angry.

"Aragorn, stop." commanded Legolas. "This is not wise."

Aragorn ignored him and turned to face Aurel; he walked up to her closely and opened his mouth to say something but Legolas's tone of voice rose greatly. "Dina Aragorn! I know you are weary and that is why I will excuse you, but this is not of your concern, and what may appear to be truth to you is tainted with your own jealousy."

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. "Jealousy?" he spoke slowly, he was hurt and surprised.

Legolas looked away, not wanting to face the hurt he has just caused Aragorn. Without another word Aragorn walked away, leaving the houses of healing in silence from the exchange of words.

_-Why did you speak to Estel that way? What is happening between the both of you? I do not understand, you have always had a strong friendship_- Aurel was still sitting in the chair, too exhausted to have risen when Aragorn had entered or when he had exchanged words with Legolas. She was distraught, she did not like to think that something was happening between theElf and Man, the two she looked to for strength. But Legolas did not respond to her questions and it only made her more curious as to who Lothluin was. _–Who is Lothluin to you?-_

He ignored all her questions and only looked at her and said, "I haven't the time to explain myself to you now. You need rest and so do I."

_-Why will you not answer my questions?-_

"If I asked you to wait for my response, would you? When there are not more pressing matters I will explain everything to you, but not now, it is not important now. What is important is that we receive rest…is she well enough to be left alone?" asked Legolas, he looked at Aurel for a long time trying to read her eyes and when he found compassion in them he breathed a sigh of relief, better that she did not know about his betrothal, not yet.

Aurel stood nodding her head_, -She should be fine on her own, but I cannot rest, there are many more that need tending to…the injured is many.-_

"Let others tend to them." Said Legolas and he entwined his hand with hears, pulling her away from Lothluin's side. She let him pull her away, that was what she most needed, though she would never admit to it.

_-Estel and you are acting so strangely.-_

"We have all just experienced a terrible tragedy; battle is never easy, even if we have come out the victors at the moment." There was a pause, but they continued to walk away from the houses. Aurel looked around her and remembered sadly about Haldir.

_-Haldir is fallen.-_

"I know. I am sorry."

Aurel lowered her gaze to the ground, _-This was not our battle, and we should not have been here. My father puts too much faith in men.-_

"The battles would have been in our homes soon enough, better prepared than ignorant."

_-Yes, but Man would not have come to our aid, had it been the other way around.-_

"You do not know that. One must always have hope."

Aurel shuddered at his words, which so closely resembled what her father had said to her years ago. _-Why? -_ It was a question meant for her own self, but she was not careful and Legolas had heard it.

"How else would you continue being? It is the hope that the sun will rise tomorrow, the hope that you will be there to witness it, the hope that evil will be defeated by good that leads us forward Aurel. We do not tarry backwards, not even in our dreams."


	17. To Keep Living

For Disclaimer, please view Chapter 1.

Author's note: Here's a small Chapter to keep you happy. I probably won't post for a couple of weeks, but the good news is…a nice fat juicy chapter will await for you at the end of those weeks…thank you for all your support.

Chapter 17: To Keep Living

Memory:

"_You agreed to this Legolas." Thranduil said pacing back and forth, thinking about what his son had just told him._

"_I know."_

"_She is worried and so are her parents that you care nothing for her." He stopped his pacing and faced Legolas, only to find a scared elfling in front of him. Where had his son gone? The proud prince of Mirkwood? Surely it was not this creature in front of him staring at him innocently with wide eyes that spoke pure truth._

_Legolas remained silent_.

"_Legolas? Do you even care for her at all?"_

"_I care." He looked at his father sheepishly._

"_Oh that I would cast Elrond's daughter out of your heart!" He threw his hands up in the air as if pleading with some God. "Lothluin would make a fine wife, she would love you." He emphasized the word love and once more cast his gaze back to his son._

"_But I cannot love her; it would be unfair to her for me to pretend something that could never be." He stood there patiently watching his father throw a fit._

"_I would have never agreed to your betrothal to Lothluin in the first place if you would have told me how you felt, in the name of the Valar, this was your idea!" He flailed his arms about again._

"_I thought I could fight my feelings. They are stronger than I care to admit." His tone of voice was opposite to Thranduil's, low and almost like a whisper._

_Thranduil sighed. "Now things have become complicated and you are caught in the middle."_

"_If there is no way to break this engagement, I will not embarrass you Ada. I will marry her, I will hold to my agreement."_

_So, his proud prince of a son had returned to him in a blink of an eye, the scared elfling was gone. But Thranduil knew how fragile he really was, and closed his eyes remembering days when Legolas was not so strong. "And sign your death warrant? Binding you to an Elleth you could never love? I remember your fading son, and I do not wish to see you go through that ever again."_

_Legolas looked as if he was about to cry. "And I do not wish to put you through that again. I am sorry for what happened all those years ago."_

"_It was out of your control." He put his hands on Legolas's shoulders. "There is nothing to be sorry for."_

_Legolas gave a small smile, "I am lucky to have such an understanding father."_

_Thranduil smirked, "Only for some things. You should not get used to it. I warn you though, that breaking this engagement will be a long process, and she is your betrothed until something else can be arranged. You will treat her accordingly. __So please, try and pay some attention to her; she is very fond of you."_

"_She is too young. Her mind lies elsewhere."_

_Thranduil would attempt to bring up the touchy matter with his son. "Legolas, have you tried going back to Imladris, to speak with Lord Elrond?"_

"_Not since the last time."_

"_Do you not think that 300 years is a bit of a wait?"_

"_I tire of looking for her and never finding her." For the first time during this conversation he let his father know how he truly felt. "I know she is alive, that is all I can feel from her, that is all I need to feel from her to keep living."_


	18. She is leaving us

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Note to the readers: New chappy in tomorrow as well, so watch out for it. :o) Sorry for the delay, no computer was kind of a downer, but now I'm back in school, hooray for computers here! Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 18: She is leaving us.

"_What do you mean?" she asked in a quivering voice._

"_I am sorry Lothluin."_

"_Has this all been a game to you?" She wiped away the tears that began to fall._

"_No, of course not, I—I am not meant for you Lothluin, I could never love you in the way you deserve."_

"_And you tell me this now? After all the years we have spent in preparation…" She began to ring her hands, "Now I understand why you did not want our betrothal announced, you knew from the beginning!"_

"_No, no I did not. I tried."_

"_You tried?! I have given you my heart, and you have returned it to me in pieces! Oh I should have listened to what the others told me, I should have known that there was no way to change you."_

_Legolas did not know what to say, he did not realize what she was speaking about._

"_Who is she?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Do not play with me Legolas; you have done quite enough of that. You cannot love me, then there must be another that you have given your heart to. Who is she?"_

"_It is more complicated than that Lothluin."_

"_Who is she?!"_

"_I am not going to answer you Lothluin, you are being unreasonable, I thought you would understand."_

"_Understand that you have played with my emotions since the very first day we met?"_

"_No, understand that you would not want me as your husband in the state that I am…do you want to marry someone who does not care for you the way a husband should? A loveless marriage? Is that what you want, as long as you get your way? I will do it Lothluin, I will marry you, but I will never love you the way a husband should, do you deserve that life?"_

"_You try and make it seem like you are doing me a favour, all you have done is ruin me."_

_Legolas shook his head in disagreement. "I have not ruined you. You are still young; you have all the time in this world to find the one you are meant to be with."_

"_But I love you! I do not want anyone else." She broke down in tears once more._

"_Oh Lothluin..." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest, crying and sobbing. "I wish I could take your hurt away, you should not cry, it is not worth it."_

_But Lothluin continued to cry, and it seemed she never stopped._

_It felt like someone began to shake Legolas._

It was then that he gained consciousness back to the reality that was his world. Aurel had tried to wake him several times, seeing his face contort into expressions of deep sadness concerned her. He shot up immediately, not really knowing where he was. Aurel flinched back a little, _-Are you unwell?-_

Legolas slowly turned to look at her, it was clear that she had not just woken up, she still looked so tired. "You do not look well Aurel."

_-You do not look well yourself. And I am fine.-_

"I feel your weariness. Do not attempt to try and lie about your state. Why did you wake me?" He was being harsh.

_-You looked as if you were in distress, it worried me.-_

"You should never wake someone when they are dreaming. You needn't have worried."

_-Clearly, you have woken up in a foul mood! - _She tossed her blanket aside and got off the bed they had been provided.

Legolas rubbed his hands over his face. "I am sorry if I was rude."

Aurel shrugged her shoulders as if not caring and went to open the door, but Legolas shot up out of bed and stood in front of her. "You haven't rested. You are tired, why didn't you try and sleep?"

_-Move out of my way.-_

"I will not let you leave without proper rest; do you want to collapse from exhaustion?"

_-Do not treat me like a frail human; I have gone longer without rest. Now move or I am going to push you aside.-_

He did not move.

_-How dare you? Move Legolas!-_

"No, tell me why you did not rest."

_I have no time to play games with you. _She tried to get past him.

Legolas froze at her words, turning cold, and Aurel felt this. It stopped her from any more attempts of leaving.

_Legolas? _She raised her hand to his face, but he still looked frozen. _You are filled with feelings of dread and guilt, bearing it all will affect you. _

He walked back to the bed and sat down, his head hanging low.

_Are you worried for your friend? _She went and sat next to him.

"Aurel, I cannot." He shook his head slowly.

_I do not understand, the burden is affecting you, if you not share it with me, at least speak to one of the others. _

"I told you it is not important."

_It is important to me. Know that. _

"Is that why you could not rest?"

She thought her answer carefully. _Only part. Haldir's death is consuming most of my feelings, his family will be devastated, and the injured are so many. I worry that I do not have the strength. _She lay back on the bed, after a moment she began to speak once more. _Legolas? _

Legolas turned his head to look at her, "hmm?"

_If Lothluin is fading, there is a chance she will not want to wake. _

"But you said she was well on her own."

_Physically._

"Then I should not have left her alone."

_Your presence there would not and will not make a difference. You said she fades because of unreturned love, unless that love is returned or she finds hope, her fading will take her._

"Speaking from experience?" It was meant as a sharp reply, but Aurel ignored it.

_Though my fading was for a completely different reason_

Legolas had never heard her speak so openly about her fading, he paid close attention. "Hope brought you back then?"

_Fear brought me back into full existence…you know this. _

"Fear?"

_Yes, fear. _She changed the subject quickly._ Why was Lothluin's love not returned? That is uncommon, has her mate died? _

"No, not that I know of."

_I apologize for asking, I know you will speak to me when you are ready. _Aurel's breathing began to slow and Legolas began to feel her calm, it emanated from her. It seemed that speaking to Legolas had lessened her worries for the moment.

"Sleep Aurel." He whispered. He looked at her, lying on the bed. He studied the way her eyes were searching for sleep, and how deeply they were filled with a sadness he would never understand.

A knock came to the door and Legolas jumped to answer it.

When he opened the door it was a woman, she looked desperate. "Is the healing elf here? We need her." She held her blood-stained hands together; trying to get a look past Legolas and into the door, but Legolas closed the door behind him.

"I will help."

The woman gave a short smile before turning around to head back to the houses of healing. Legolas followed her.

Legolas had not noticed before the cries and wails of the injured and the mourning, but he did hear it when he returned to the houses. It was no wonder that Aurel had been so exhausted, many of the men who lay in the houses were near death. He had only half the skill that Aurel possessed, maybe less. He could not help but go to check on Lothluin, he walked very slowly to her bedside.

"Oh you stupid Elleth, what were you thinking?" He said holding on to her hand and closing his eyes with regret of having left her. He felt her fingers get a grip onto his hand tightly.

"Legolas?" She barely said.

He opened his eyes. "Lothluin!"

She tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"You are gravely injured; you must remain the way you are until you are better healed."

"I found you…." She took a deep breath, "It has taken me so long, but I have found you."

Legolas shook his head. "Try not to waste your breath speaking now. You need to rest."

"Why did you leave? Without a word?" Her grip on his hand was even tighter. "Why did you leave me?"

"I did not leave you Lothluin, there was nothing to leave."

"No.", she turned her head away.

"You are upsetting yourself, you should not think of such things now."

"Then when else?" She began to cry, she turned her face to look back at him, "Am I not worthy enough? I came all this..."

"You almost killed yourself, you foolish Elleth!"

"I would have died no matter what."

"Do not say that."

"You know I fade, you knew before, I cannot go on without you."

"But of course you can."

Her grip loosened, "It is you I need, it is you I love, if you do not love me, then I do not want to live."

"Lothluin, do you not realize that I care for you? I do not want to see you dead."

"It is not only about what you want." She turned her head away again and closed her eyes.

Legolas became desperate, "Please do not give up hope, I do love you, I --"

_Legolas? _

He dropped Lothluin's hand, dreading the moment, turning around to face Aurel, she looked very confused.

"How long have you been standing there?"

She looked past him to Lothluin, and realized what Aragorn had fought with Legolas about. Her face became stoic. _How many fading Elleths do you promise your love to? _She thought in jest.

It was clear to Legolas now that she had only just been there for a mere moment, but it was enough to uncover some of the truth.

"There is much that I need to tell you."

Aurel returned her gaze to him. _There is? _

"Will you listen?"

_Who is she Legolas? _

Legolas shook his head.

_Who is she?!_

The question hit him like a heavy stone to the head. "She is my betrothed."

Aurel closed her eyes for a moment.

"Please listen to what I have to say."

She held her hand up to quiet him_. I have heard enough, I understand everything now. _

He went to walk closer to her, but she took a step back, "You do not understand anything, Aurel…let me explain this to you."

_I do not want you near me. _She shook her head to stop herself from crying or expressing any emotion_. I am not ready to hear you speak of this. _

"Aurel…you are bleeding." He said sadly as he looked her. Her nose had begun to bleed and the droplets of blood were falling onto her lips.

She took her hand and raised it to her lips, smearing some of the blood on her face. She took another step back and it seemed she was losing balance; Legolas ran to her and caught her as she fell back. She did not seem to understand why she had lost balance, why she was bleeding and why Legolas was holding her. "You must listen to me." Almost immediately after he said that to her, he felt a cool, sharp blade held to his throat. Aurel had her dagger with her and she held it close enough for Legolas to flinch.

The human healers around them noticed what was happening and panicked, going to try and find Aragorn or someone who knew these Elves. Some of the able bodied men tried to interfere. "What's going on here? Stop this at once?!" demanded one of the men.

Legolas let Aurel go, she coolly regained her stance, still holding the dagger to his throat, he backed away slowly. Her nose still bled, and by the time she put her dagger away, Aragorn had already come into the houses, walking briskly over to where Aurel and Legolas still stood.

"What has happened to your face, why are you bleeding?"

Aurel could not hold in her emotions any longer and only latched her arms around Aragorn and sobbing, letting herself go limp as he held her in return. Aragorn was still confused.

"She knows." said Legolas.

Aragorn was about to respond, but his attention went back to Aurel when she abruptly stopped her sobbing. "Aurel?" He moved away slightly and she slumped down to the ground. "Aurel?!" He knelt down next to her. "The scars…the scars!! They are returning, she will bleed to death…" Aragorn began to panic, calling for some of the women to come and help them. The fading scars on neck and chest had once again re-opened as if they were new. "Legolas!" Her clothes were slowly turning red.

Legolas went to her, her fingers were turning blue. He tried to remember some chants of quick healing, but nothing came to mind, he too was panicking, and beginning to feel tired and unaware of what was around him.

"There is too much…" Aragorn just sobbed and stopped trying to help Aurel… "I cannot help her." He looked at Legolas, "She is leaving us."


	19. The Nature Between Us

For Disclaimer Please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Here's another chapter to make up for the lack of posting during the holiday season, thank you for all your reviews and I hope you keep enjoying this fic.Kersi

Chapter 19: The Nature Between Us

_I do not care if he becomes angered. _, thought Aurel, grabbing a hold of Legolas's shoulders and shaking him until he woke.

Legolas woke up with a shout that sounded like he was pleading for something. It made Aurel jump back and distance herself from him. He looked as if he was in pain as he took in his surroundings.

_Legolas? _

The connection with Aurel went straight to him and it was he now that jumped in surprise at hearing her in his head, he looked around to find her. When his eyes connected with hers he gave her a look she had never before seen. As if it was the first time that he was looking at her, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "You are alive?" He kept mumbling to himself, shaking his head, not understanding. He quickly wiped away his tears and rushed over to a very frightened Aurel. He cupped her face and caressed it with his thumbs. "You are alive." He said to himself. He inspected her neck and her clothing, there were no wounds, there was no blood. Aurel did nothing but stand there; letting Legolas continue rambling. The tears streamed down his face as he realized he must have been dreaming. When he stopped, and regained his composure, Aurel brought him a cool drink.

_Drink this. _

"What is it?"

_Water. You are dehydrated. When is the last time you ate or drank? _

"I do not remember." He took a sip of the water and put it down. "I never left this room?" Although his composure was normal, he was still confused.

_No. You told me to sleep and then you went to sleep yourself. _She looked at him. _What happened in your dream? _

Legolas frowned.

_You were crying. I have never seen such expressions from you. _

He sighed, "I dreamt of death."

_It is a bad omen to dream of things such as those. _

"It was just a dream, it means nothing."

_It means something. _

A knock came to the door, interrupting them. Legolas reached for the door before Aurel could get there. As he opened the door his eyes widened in surprise, he realized that it was the same woman from his dream, with her bloody hands. "Is the healing elf here? We need her."

Aurel immediately stepped out the door.

"Thank goodness my lady, we are in desperate need of help! Please come quickly!" She hurried down the corridor.

"I will come as well." said Legolas.

_You shouldn't. _

"Neither should you."

Aurel did not bother to argue with him, and only followed the woman down the corridor to the houses of healing. Legolas trailed them, not far behind.

* * *

Legolas and Aurel went their separate ways when they reached the houses. Legolas was weary, for the same wails and moans he had heard from the injured and mourning, he was hearing again. He wondered if he was dreaming once more.

Aurel had gone to Lothluin straight away, to check how her health was. She was surprised to find Lothluin with her eyes open. She placed her hands on Lothluin's head. "Who are you?" Her voice was but a whisper. Aurel only smiled slightly and sent waves of calm and reassurance through her being. "I feel strange." Lothluin began to close her eyes as she began to feel sleep come upon her. Aurel took the opportunity to undo her dressings and check on her wounds. As she was checking on the wounds on her leg, Aurel began to feel uneasy; nothing was in a better state than when she had left Lothluin hours before. She was not healing, and she certainly did not want to tell Legolas of this news. She put new dressings on all her wounds, and as she was leaving, she felt Lothluin's small hands wrap around her wrist. "Do not leave me….please." Aurel felt compelled to stay, but she could not, especially not with all the wounded that were left to tend to, she softly pulled her wrist away. It was not difficult to do so, as Lothluin was so weak. She felt sad to leave her, especially as nothing Aurel did could calm her, she still mumbled, pleading for her not to leave.

"How is she?" asked Legolas.

Aurel kept quiet and shook her head slowly.

Legolas looked away towards the other wounded.

_I am sorry. _

"Such a foolish Elleth she is!" He closed his fists in anger.

Aurel did not know what to do, but she would not stand there. She would give him the privacy she thought he needed at the moment. Legolas at the moment could not bear to see Lothluin, and continued on helping others in any way that he could.

* * *

"We leave for Isengard in the morn." said Gandalf.

Aragorn nodded.

"I will come with you as well, Saruman has greatly betrayed us." said Theoden.

"Your people need the assurance of their leader, you must go out to them." said Aragorn.

"We lost so many, and those before them…mourning never ends here."

"But they fought bravely, and for hope of a better day." said Gandalf.

Theoden nodded, "Lord Aragorn, your Elven friends helped greatly, I am sorry for the loss of the March Warden." When Aragorn did not respond, Theoden continued. "I have not seen the Master Elf or Lady Aurel since the end of the battle here, and I would like to speak with Lady Aurel, do you know where I could find her?"

"The last time I saw her, she was in the houses of healing, perhaps you will find her there."

* * *

Gimli had been searching for Legolas for a long time, and when at last he found him in the houses of healing, he was relieved. "Elf! Where have you been? I have been searching for you everywhere!"

Legolas, who was tending to a man, only looked Gimli's way for a brief moment, "Quiet your voice! There are injured here and the sound of your loud voice surely will not help them!"

Gimli walked closer, "We go to Isengard in the morn to speak to that treacherous wizard, will you be coming with us?"

"Yes, I will go. Though I presume that Aragorn was going to tell me about this himself."

"No need now that I have told you." He stared at Legolas for a while. Legolas was still tending to the wounded man. "You do not look well friend."

Legolas whispered a prayer to the wounded man, who had begun to moan. "Have you noticed where you have entered? No one looks well here." He said to Gimli.

Gimli left Legolas alone as he went on to search for Aurel.

After looking after many other persons, Aurel trailed her way back to Lothluin who had fallen into a deep sleep once more, and Aurel was grateful, at least the frail Elf was receiving some sort of rest. She carefully fixed Lothluin's hair, placing most of it behind her ears, so that she could get a better look at her face. It was her fading that attracted Aurel to Lothluin, her curiosity as to what could have caused it, why her love was not returned, and who this person was. She stared at her for a long while before noticing that Lothluin now had something in her hand, but where had it come from? In her hand she held a ring, with the symbol of the Mirkwood Elves upon a green stone and a silver band. Aurel carefully took it out of Lothluin's hand and observed it. Perhaps she was of royal blood, but why would Legolas not mention that?

"Where did you find that?" asked Legolas, who had walked to see Lothluin, only to find Aurel staring at a ring.

_In her hand, I do not know where she kept it; it was not with her before. _She handed the ring over to Legolas; _It is a beautiful ring. _

Legolas stared at the ring and said nothing.

_I think perhaps it would do her well if you stayed with her for a little while, she was reluctant to let me leave before when she was awake, she was afraid to be alone, petrified almost._

"She spoke?"

_Only words of desperation Legolas, nothing that would alleviate your worries. _

"Gimli has told me that there are some that head towards Isengard tomorrow morn to speak with Saruman."

_Speak with Saruman? What for? He should die for what he has done. His betrayal was of the highest kind. _

"No doubt that Aragorn will come to you and ask you to come along."

_We will see. _Aurel looked at Lothluin once more_. Will you stay with her then? _

Legolas nodded.

"Lady Aurel." Theoden came walking in with Aragorn. "Master Elf." He looked at Legolas and bowed his head slightly. "It is good that I find you both here. I have wanted to thank you for all that you have done for my people, and to give my condolences for the loss of your friends."

"You would have done the same for us." Said Legolas, knowing it was not the truth. "It was an honour to be able to fight along side you."

Aurel bowed her head in recognition of his thanks and sorrows.

"My lady, I wish to speak to you for a moment in private." said Theoden, waving his hand for them to go outdoors. She looked at Aragorn for a moment before leading the way out.

Aragorn stayed behind with Legolas. "How is she doing?"

"Not well. She is not expected to survive." Legolas put the ring away in a pouch he had.

Aragorn look genuinely surprised. "Is there nothing that can be done for her?"

"Not here, and we cannot move her, she is too weak."

"I am sorry Legolas."

"Are you?" He asked and gave a smirk, not believing him.

"Of course I am. I am not heartless."

"You did not seem too concerned for her when you found out who she was."

"You mistake my worries for Aurel with indifference towards Lady Lothluin. That is not true."

"If she dies I will never be able to forgive myself, it is my fault that she is here, my fault that she is dying."

"Why do you blame yourself? There is no use for that."

"I know that she came looking for me; there is no other explanation for her being here."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "You do not know why she is here."

"You are right, I do not know, and it seems I never will."

"You shed no tears Legolas, there is no emotion shown coming from you, even for an Elf that is quite reserved. She is your betrothed; perhaps you can help her more than any other person could."

"There is no way I can help her. She is fading Aragorn. I separated myself from her and ignored her; I told her that I could not marry her. Not with a broken spirit, I would be no good for her. She pleaded with me to stay, but I left, I left without a word to her. I used my father's worries about his kingdom as an excuse to present myself at the council in Imladris. And now my selfishness has brought her to her death bed."

"You are too harsh on yourself."

"Am I? The only way to save her is to love her, and that is something I cannot do, that is a lie that I cannot allow myself to make."

"I should know that a fading Elf can only be saved if they want to be saved. It is not your fault she is fading, or that she is here. She has made her own choices, she is grown and decides whether she lives or dies now. If you say you cannot love her, then show there are other reasons for living Legolas, if she loves you, she will listen to you, and perhaps that is all she needs."

"Thank you Estel." said Legolas.

"I will understand if you do not come to Isengard tomorrow Friend, I must leave you now, but if you do decide to come, we leave at dawn."

Legolas nodded his head and Aragorn left his side. Aragorn passed Aurel who was walking back in. "Will you come tomorrow, sister?"

Aurel nodded her head and Aragorn smiled.

"Watch over Legolas, he is not well, do not let him fall into despair."

Aurel looked over to where Legolas was. She took a hold of Aragorn's hand and turned it over, it was badly cut. Aragorn quickly pulled it away. "I will tend to it, I promise, get some rest yourself before we head out….you look like you've been through battle!" He jested as he walked out.

_Still very much human. _She thought to herself as she walked back towards Legolas.

"What did Theoden King have to say to you?" asked Legolas.

_What makes you think that is of your concern? _She smirked.

"I know it's not, but you will tell me none the less, that is the nature between us, is it not?"

She smiled as she took a hold of his hand and for the first time since the battle felt that his burden had lessened.


	20. All that ever mattered

For Disclaimer, Please view Chapter 1.

Author's note: I really enjoy your reviews, thank you for those, and I hope you get a kick out of this chapter.

Chapter 20: That is all that Ever Mattered

As told, they traveled to Isengard the next morn. Legolas had decided to join them and thought greatly upon the words that Aragorn had bestowed upon him.

A most welcoming sight was before the group traveling towards Isengard, as they met two whom they did not expect, but were most glad to.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!" said Gimli, beaming with relief and happiness.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." said Pippin with his mouth full.

Gandalf shook his head in mock disgust, "Hobbits."

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." said Merry, sitting happily next to Pippin amidst the ruin.

The rest of the group rode in, and Aurel was most happy to hear the two little hobbit's voices. She rode up to them quickly and jumped off her horse, picking them both up in an embrace.

"Lady Aurel!" squealed Pippin.

She set them back down and checked over them.

"I can assure you that no harm has come upon them." said Treebeard observing Aurel, "It is a great honour to have one of Elrond's children here among us."

Eomer, who had not known she was of Elrond's line, looked surprised.

She smiled up at him.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." said Treebeard.

Aragorn rode a little closer to the door of the tower, "Show yourself." he whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned Aragorn.

Gimli looked up at the tower, "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it.!"

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

It was then that Saruman's voice could be heard coming from above the tower. Aurel mounted her horse and held a look of contempt for the wizard as he approached the tower's edge and looked down upon the group.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Theoden gritted his teeth, "We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." He tightened his hold on his horse's reigns.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." replied Gandalf.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He raised the Palantir he held and gazed into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." He covered the Palantir with his grey tattered robe and wickedly smiled at the group down below him. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die."

Gandalf dared to move closer to the tower of Orthanc.

"But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." He coaxed.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." said Gimli to Legolas.

"No." said Gandalf to Legolas, "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman raised his hands up in the air and sent down a giant fire-ball towards Gandalf. The giant flame surrounded him, but with a shield of his own to protect him, Gandalf was not hurt, and Saruman's power had no hold over him.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." said Gandalf

Saruman's staff broke into pieces as soon as Gandalf had said those words. An unexpected face showed itself as Grima walked up behind Saruman.

Theoden looked up upon his expression with fear with pity. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Theoden ignored Saruman's words, "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free."

"No." whispered Grima.

"Get down, cur!" yelled Saruman, knocking Grima down.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" shouted Gandalf; he could see that Grima was slowly approaching Saruman with a look of disdain

Saruman took no notice of Grima. "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." said Saruman.

Suddenly Grima pounced on Saruman, taking out a small dagger he had hidden and stabbing Saruman several times.

_Legolas, do something! _, thought Aurel looking up at the scene before her.

Legolas took an arrow and released it, hitting Grima and causing him to fall away from Saruman. But Saruman was already gravely injured and fell forward, off the tower, and down onto a spear. Aurel looked on in disgust, as his speared body lay there in front of all the riders.

Disappointed in not having accomplished anything, Gandalf turned away from Saruman's body. "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." He looked back upon Saruman's body sinking into the very filth he had created Isengard into, wishing he understood why such a faithful friend had turned into one of the greatest traitors of Middle-Earth. The Palantir Saruman held within his robe slid out and Pippin was mesmerized by its bright orange glow. He went to search for it.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." said Treebeard.

"Pippin!" said Aragorn, who had caught him holding the Palantir for only few seconds.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now."

Pippin handed over the Palantir to Gandalf, who carefully wrapped it and put it away from sight.

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" said Theoden. 

"Hail!" responded the crowd, lifting their drinks up into the air and then drinking.

Legolas put the ale that was given to him down. He dared not drink any more of it. It had tasted fouler than he had imagined it to be. Aurel had not attended and he felt excluded in his lack of understanding at the Men's celebration. Days ago their fathers, brother, sons, friends, had died in a gruesome battle and now they were drinking ale and laughing, unaware of the danger and threat they were in.

"Not enjoying yourself?" asked Gandalf smiling; he looked at the troubled expression on Legolas's face. "You do not understand the ways of Men. I suppose it must be confusing the first time for a being such as you."

"I do not see the want or need for celebration. People are still dying."

"For many here it will be the last time for laughter and drinking. They do not have time to linger over the dead or dying. Not all are gifted with immortality."

"I am not immune to death, nor do I view the world as an Elfling away from home." Legolas had been a little insulted by his insinuation of not understanding, simply because he was an elf.

Gandalf changed the subject. "How is the Lady Lothluin?"

"Near death."

"That is most saddening news, I am sorry." Gandalf observed Legolas; he looked as if he was suffocating. "Go, go, this is not a place for you. Go out to the stars, they were made for the firstborn."

Legolas gave a tilt of the head and quickly walked out the large doors of hall.

"Where does he go?"

"Out to the open air. It is not his place her, and Aurel did not show herself tonight."

"Of course not. You know her; a place like this would only make her feel trapped."

* * *

_You stink of Ale and human! _

He smiled, "I think I am beginning to get used to it."

_Not even in jest. _

"Why did you not attend?"

_What? _She wore a cloak that covered her head, and it kept her face hidden in the shadows. She held on to the large stones that made up the northern wall, it gave view to a dark land that howled in rough winds_. It was not my place there. _Her eyes shined in the darkness. _And you? The festivities have not ended, why have you left? _

"There was no reason to stay."

_Legolas, I want to take Lothluin to Lothlorien. _

"What for?"

_To heal. _

"She is not your priority, you are needed here. And—she cannot be moved, you know this."

_She cannot be moved **only if** she is not constantly looked after; I can do that for her, I can make sure she makes the journey to Lothlorien. I will ride back when I know she is safe. _

"Alone? Are you mad? What is compelling you towards such foolery?"

_You are not well. You are worried for her. And you cannot leave, if she dies, the regret will stay with you for a very long time, living can be unbearable with regret such as that. _

"Your selflessness in this matter touches me Aurel, but no. I do not give you permission to take her anywhere."

_Why not? It would be for her better. _

"There are many reasons why not, she is very weak, you cannot properly look after her and yourself, not when you are riding alone….with Sauron's army at your tail, the worry of your making journey's end would be greater for me, no."

_Do not be so stubborn, this may be her only chance. _

"And it may be her undoing. The fading has gone too far."

_The fading had gone too far when I first reached Lothlorien, do you not remember? And I recovered. _

"You said yourself your fading was for a different reason."

_What is the matter with you? I have done all I can, there is nothing more than can be done by any others here…give her this chance. Galadriel will be able to help her. At least give her some hope for survival. _

"Hope? What do you know of it?" said Legolas harshly.

Aurel turned away, angered at his stubbornness and his defensiveness when all other forms of discussion were not useful to him_. I will not let what you just said affect me Legolas, you speak too rashly. _

"And you speak of foolish things! Risking your life so that she might have some chance of survival from fading? What can be done for fading? There is nothing that can be done for her unless I---." Legolas stopped himself, he did speak too rashly.

Aurel cocked her head to the side. _Unless you what? _

"Nothing."

_Tell me. _

"There is nothing to tell."

Aurel approached him and tried to get a grasp of his hand. _You are trembling. There is something. Stop trying to hide from me. _She pulled the hood of her cloak back. _Why are you so worried for me? You know I can do this. I want to do this for you, to repay you for all that you have done for me. _

"You owe me nothing Aurel."

_What is it that burdens you? _

"I fear you will not understand."

_Put your fear aside, I am not rash to judge. What is it? _

Legolas remembered his dream from before; the look on her face when she had heard that Lothluin was Legolas's betrothed. He shook his head. "Do you love me Aurel?"

Aurel's heart stopped at the question, but she had always been honest about how she felt_. Of course I love you. _

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I fear that what I have to tell you will hurt you." He opened his eyes andreached into the pouch he had with him and took out the ring that Aurel found in the hand of Lothluin. He held it the palm of his hand for a moment, before placing it in Aurel's. "This ring is significant to the Royal house of Mirkwood. It was given to me, to give to the one I wished to marry."

At first Aurel did not understand what he had said to her, and she stared at the ring placed so gently in the palm of her hand_. Lothluin held it... _

Legolas nodded.

Then it dawned on her_. Lothluin held this. _She looked up at him. _She is your betrothed? _

And the look that he had feared so much appeared on her face; the look of complete shock, hurt and sadness overwhelming every feature that she possessed. _Why did you not tell me of this before? _Tears formed in her eyes, and began to run down her cheeks.

"How was I to tell you?"

_And what would it have mattered to me that you are betrothed? You think that the very sole of my existence depends on yours? _She wiped away the tears and placed the ring on the top ledge of the stone wall beside her, she was seething in anger.

He could feel the anger that overwhelmed her and he backed away.

_Lothluin came looking for you, didn't she? Why did you fear telling me Legolas? Because of my fading? Or did you think that I would mistake your actions for that of one a lover would make? You are betrothed!? _She turned away only to be faced with the ring on the ledge. Her anger subsided for a moment and it was replaced with a great sadness, she placed the hood back on her head. _I am sorry if led you to believe that you had to love me so that I would not fade. That is not the way things are. You do not have a responsibility towards me any longer. She is the one you should apologize to, she is the one who will fade without your love…don't you see Legolas, don't you realize? _She looked at him, her eyes brighter than they had ever been. _You are standing here before me alive and well, that is all that matters…that is all that ever mattered to me. _


	21. A life for a life

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, I'm not falling out of the timeline. I'm trying to get back in track with the book, but like I said before, this story has both book and movie in it. Hope you enjoy! Kersi

Chapter 21: A life for a life

Legolas stood speechless for a few moments; watching the way that Aurel's shoulders rose and fell with her breathing. He had not realized the extent of his feelings for her. How did he feel? He loved her, not because he had to but because he always had. He could not tell her because it would make their mission and quest more difficult than it already was, and now with Lothluin dying in the shadows, he did not see the opportunity near. Oh how much he wanted to just tell her that he loved her, that she needn't worry. He had tried; he had placed the ring that once belonged to Lothluin in Aurel's hand, could she not see that that meant something? Instead Aurel only assumed that he used the ring as a gesture to tell the truth about Lothluin, when in fact Legolas was wishing deep inside that he could place that ring on Aurel's finger.

"Lothluin did come for me Aurel, but only because I left her. Because I could not explain fully why I could not marry her."

_It does not matter anymore; you needn't explain yourself to me. _

"You have surprised me Aurel, and I have confused myself. Listen to me…" He reached out for her and raised her head with his hand, so that she was looking at him. "I have shared what has happened to you. When you were near death, so was I, and I did not understand it fully. When you slowly recovered, I did as well. But I took your sign of recovery as a sign that all was well, and that was a grave mistake on my part. I looked for you, you must know that, but you hid, you denied yourself anything that associated itself with me or my kingdom. I heard nothing of you, your father was insistent that I not come to look for you any longer, that it was causing you more harm than good. But I could still feel you Aurel, I knew you drew breath every morning you woke because I did as well. The pain of being separated from you was unbearable, I thought that if perhaps I met someone else, that if I would allow myself to be consumed by other things that…"

_You could forget about me? And did you? _She slowly pushed his hand away.

"I am not married Aurel. What does that tell you?"

_You are still betrothed, I do not know. _

"I wanted to help you. You must have felt me as well."

_I was too consumed in my own fading to feel anything, and I would have left this land, if it was not for the letter I received. _She remembered the letter clearly, her eyes searching the words when she first read it, the mention of his fading.

"What letter?"

_Your father sent a letter, telling me about your fading. I did not see how that could have anything to do with me, not then. We shared nothing but a kiss, and some words, how could that have possibly forged a bond such as ours? How? I stayed to cause less sorrow and I do not know if have caused less or more! _She began to pace back and forth, trying to relieve the frustration she felt, and then she stopped the pacing. _I have wished that you would find someone else to love! I have wished it, I have prayed for it Legolas, I left you alone so that you would fall for another, that was my intent. If you were well enough without me, I could leave! _She walked away from him, the anger seeping back into her being.

Legolas looked at her retreating figure; he was desperate to make her stay, more desperate than he had ever been. "Will you leave me then? Is that what you are doing now?" asked Legolas, and the question pained Aurel so much it felt as if someone had pierced her heart with an arrow. "If you are, you might as well take this and be done with it now." He took out one of his daggers. She turned around and stared at it. "Your plan failed, my broken betrothal to Lothluin only served as a reminder to my soul that I could only truly love my other half. If you are so eager to leave then please, take this, but kill me first, I would rather die first." The words echoed against the stones.

A droplet of water hit the dagger in Legolas's outstretched hand and it made a clear metallic sound. It had begun to rain amidst all the darkness.

_What madness you speak! _She walked back over to him and snatched the dagger from his hand_. I am not leaving Legolas. What I said before was true. Do you think I would put your life in danger because of my own self pity? You are more important to me than that._ She tucked the dagger under her cloak _No more! I am not weak, and neither are you, so make your decision Prince. Either decide that you can love me fully as your other half, or go and marry Lothluin, I will live either way. Though one way would be less painful than the other. Forget the past; the present is what is at stake. _

"You are not leaving?"

_Have you lost your senses Prince? I am not leaving, nor will I take Lothluin to Lothlorien without your permission, she is your charge as she is still your betrothed. _

He shook his head in his disorientation of the events that had passed before him. His expectation of how she would react had blocked the reality of how she did react. She was angered, and hurt that he had not told her, but she was not fading, not in the least. More so, it seemed that her eyes had gone brighter throughout their discussion and argument. The anger she emanated was not because of his revelation, but because of hers. She had continued to live so that he would have a chance at life with another, but it had backfired on her, she loved him and no matter what she did, he loved her.

She began to snap her fingers at Legolas. _You seem to be in a bit of a daze, have I said something to confuse you? _She was still angry, but she smirked at the daft look on his face.

"Aurel I…"

Laughing could be heard coming towards them, and they quickly masked their deepest emotions away. It was Merry and Pippin, being walked along and away from the great hall by Aragorn. He smiled when he saw both the Elves. Pippin and Merry looked disappointed and grumpy.

"Gimli has had too much too drink, and is currently lying on the floor…and these two cause more mischief than 20 men put together, there was only I to escort them out to get some rest." said Aragorn.

"We were having fun, and so was everyone else, if it hadn't have been for Gandalf…" Pippin carried on.

"If it wasn't for Gandalf, you two would be on the ground, like Master Gimli." Aragorn finished.

"Help us." whispered Merry in jest to both Aurel and Legolas.

The rain still fell, but at times like those, no one felt anything and they all carried on as normal. Aragorn looked Aurel's way and silently asked if she could look after the hobbits. She only outstretched her hands and immediately the two little hobbits held on to a hand at each side of her and they walked along. Legolas only watched, knowing they had not finished discussing the matter that came between them.

"I have told Aurel about my betrothal to Lothluin."

Aragorn looked in the direction that Aurel had gone, "That is strange, I would have expected her reaction to be different. I should not take that lightly, she is good at masking her feelings." He spoke more to himself rather than to Legolas.

Legolas picked up the ring from the ledge of the wall and stared at it for a while.

"What do you feel?" asked Aragorn.

"There is so much sadness between us…" He kept staring at the ring, before finally thrusting his arm and throwing it over the ledge and far beyond the security of the gates that guarded the city.

Aragorn did not know what to say or do, without somehow insulting this being that had lived 24 or more of his own lifetimes. He began to leave him quietly, so as not to disturb his thoughts.

"I love her, Aragorn." said Legolas, his voice shaky.

"I know…" He softly continued to walk away. "Let that love guide you towards the right path, friend."

* * *

Aurel closed the doors slowly as she left the two hobbits to sleep on their own. In some respects they were so much like children and then when you least took notice, a strength and courage you never knew was there, appeared. She would not be able to sleep this night and ventured out into the open air once more. She had much to think about, what Legolas had revealed to her had not fully been understood yet. She knew that he was betrothed, but that he had left Lothluin. But for what reason? Why had he not married Lothluin? He said that he could only truly love his other half, but he had not dared to say it was Aurel who was his mate. Legolas's entire being was a contradiction, what was the truth? How was she to act around him now? The anger washed itself away with the rain. She should have never hid from Legolas; she should have never denied the bond between them, now she was feeling the consequences. Her focus could not be on Legolas for much time, for there was still a war to fight, and there were still friends in danger. She wondered about Frodo and Sam. She could not sense them any longer, but she knew they had not perished. She thought about Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, and felt like crying, but what use would her tears be? This quest was turning into something she never expected and making her feel in a way she had never felt before. That there was much yet she had to learn, and that not all life is pain and suffering, that there was a reason to stay on Arda, even if she was to die, at least it would not be from fading. She absolutely refused to give into her grief any longer, it would not take her, it would have to take something much stronger than that to have her fall.

"Guard! Do not sit there in idleness, get up and do your duty!" shouted a man. The shout was obviously meant for her, and she stood. It was dark and raining, but she looked up to see who had shouted at her and had mistaken her for a guard. "It is you." said Eomer rather distastefully. "Are you not freezing in this rain? You are soaking wet." He was surprised to find Aurel, instead of guard, sitting alone on the stone steps leading out to the courtyard. "I am sorry for my harsh tone before, I had not realized it was you in that dark cloak."

Aurel sat back down on the steps and he looked at the top of her head, wondering what was going on. "Did you need anything, lady?"

She looked up at him from where she sat; the hood of her cloak fell to her shoulders, revealing her face fully. He dared to think her beautiful, despite her obvious arrogance towards the race of Men. She was not exactly what he had imagined an Elven female to look like, he certainly never imagined them fighting in wars and battles, but these were strange times and she interested him. Her skill was flawed; she rushed too quickly into fighting, as if not wanting to miss one chance. She was obviously weak from something, yet still stronger than any Man, an illness perhaps? Eomer could not find the answer to the riddle as he studied her face. He almost imagined her human until his gaze fell upon her pointed ears and he frowned. Elves were not to be trusted, the old ways told him, but they were a helping hand in battle. Aurel recognized the look of disdain that Eomer held for her and quickly put the hood to her cloak back up; she stood without looking at him once more and left without a sound.

Once away from his gaze Aurel could breathe again. Eomer had stared at her intensely and she almost feared giving a hint of emotion instead of the stone cold gaze she usually held. Why had he looked at her that way, and what was he thinking? She had not noticed that the rain had dampened all her clothes, and it was very late. She decided that perhaps she should have a rest before the next ride out, but shouts along the way back to a room, made her thoughts of getting rest drift away into the wind.

"Open the gates! Open the gates!" yelled out one of the guards. Aurel directed her attention to where the shouting was coming from. A much worn out pack of men, women and children came running in as the guards, fully opened the gates.

"My children!! My children!" was yelling one woman. "They are still out there; you have to go after them!" She begged the guard and clung on to him, but he only began to close the gates. "Please, please, I cannot leave them out there!" She tried to run back out, but the guard she had clung onto, took a hold of her arm. She struggled to get free and yelled as the gates closed fully once more. "No!" It was clear that this pack had been attacked by Orcs, or other foul creatures.

Aurel could see that Eomer had already seen to the situation, he was not going to risk the lives of many for the lives of a few. She quickly sprinted towards the room she had risked to keep her weapons in, slamming the door open and packing on as much as she thought necessary. When she returned to the scene the woman was still crying and there were some there to comfort her. Legolas was now with Eomer, and he spotted Aurel going into the stables to fetch a horse. He rushed over to her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Legolas, following her.

_That woman cries for her children, they are still out there. _She continued to rush around, and mounted the nearest horse, without a saddle, literally wrapping her weapons around her.

"You cannot go out there, there is no one else going, you do not know how many of the enemy there was."

_Then it looks as if I am going to find out very soon Prince. _She nudged the horse to ride on towards the gates. Legolas ran out after her. Eomer, who had been tending to the situation, gave her an audacious stare.

"What do you do Elf? Get off that horse; you are not riding out there." said Eomer.

Aurel only rode closer to the gates, unsheathing her sword; the confrontation gave Legolas enough time to catch up to her.

_I will break this gate down if I have to Legolas, if it takes killing one these guards, I will do it. _She looked around to see who the weakest guard would be.

"Tell her to back away Master Elf!" shouted Eomer.

"Aurel!" shouted Legolas, motioning for her to back away. He looked around to the guards and then Eomer. Aurel would kill, he knew this. He saw no other possible way out. "Open the gates." said Legolas to Eomer, "She does not ask for help, if she wishes to risk her life, then so be it, open the gates or tragedy will occur."

"Do not threaten! She in not strong enough to counter all the guards here." said Eomer.

"Open the gates Lord Eomer; she is stronger than she looks. What use will it do to waste the energy of your guards on her?"

Eomer looked at him and then at Aurel, who had a vicious look in her eyes. He looked at his guards and gave a quick nod of the head, who immediately began to open the gates. Legolas jumped on the back of the horse Aurel was on and held on to her.

"Come back with survivors or do not come back at all!" shouted Eomer, "You have disgraced us this night!" It was the last thing that Legolas heard before the gates were closed. Now they were riding out in the middle of the night, in the rain, in open territory for enemies.

_You have no weapons. _

"You have enough for the both of us. What use will they be in any case, there are two of us and we do not know how many of the other, these children you seek are most likely dead!"

_You underestimate our skill._

"And you think too highly of yourself." He growled.

They reached a deep ridge, filled with large boulders with sharp edges_. I smell blood here. _Aurel slowed the horse down and jumped off the horse, crouching down to touch the earth. Legolas took the quiver she carried and the bow; she was left with her sword. They did a quick scan of the area.

He pulled her back as they began to enter the maze of stones, "Let me lead, my eyes are more accustomed to the dark." She nodded and fell a step before him. Legolas walked with caution and with his bow and an arrow ready to attack. Aurel heard a soft whimper and stopped her walking.

_Stop. Can you hear it? _She asked him, lightly touching his arm.

He turned around to face her, and once again Aurel seemed to hear the whimper, though Legolas could not. _It is coming from over there! _She sprinted towards a cluster of large boulders. Legolas quickly ran over to her, he too could hear the whimpers now and passed ahead of her. All at once, shrieking could be heard, it was a young child hiding in the crooks of the boulders. Legolas had his arrow pointed at the young child and it began to shriek even louder. Aurel appeared next to him and the child became quiet for a moment, "Mama?" Aurel pushed Legolas out of the way, and came closer to the child, although, the closer she got to the child, the more terrified it became, noticing that Aurel was not her mother. It was little girl, no more than the age of 7. She began to shriek again. Aurel picked her up and wrapped her arms around her, the child was wailing, kicking and flinging her arms around, but soon Aurel spoke words that calmed her and put her into a deep slumber. Legolas had gone off to see if there were any more survivors. He came back with another child in his arms, but he looked wounded and limp, Legolas had not chanted him to sleep. This was the cause of a fight.

_Any others? _

Legolas shook his head, "The rest are dead, and it was not Orcs that caused this, we must leave now." Aurel agreed and they began to walk back to the horse they had left behind. Each had a child in their arms and for their own safety that had to walk more carefully than before. Though something was not entirely right, Legolas sensed this as they continued to walk through the ridge. He spoke quietly, "Aurel, I sense something."

_Yes._ was all she was allowed to think before Legolas put the child he had down and pulled an arrow from his quiver, releasing it and hitting something, that made a thump as it fell down to the ground.

"Take the children and get out!" yelled Legolas.

But Aurel had already taken the children and found a place for them to hide; she was not to leave Legolas alone to fight. They still could not see their enemy, but the smell they held spoke of who they were, treacherous men. Aurel unsheathed her sword and stood next to Legolas. _Men? _

Arrows came in a flurry towards them and they managed to dodge as many as possible. There were many of the enemy, twenty, maybe more, but then it was dark, and raining, even Elven senses could not be that sharp. Legolas and Aurel both made steps backward, as if trying to gain more time, but another flurry of arrows came towards them and Aurel was struck in the shoulder. She did not fall back, but she did look like she was in a great deal of pain. Legolas made to tend to her but she pushed him away.

_Worry not, focus, they will charge soon._ Thought Aurel as she broke the arrow in half, it was still embedded in her shoulder, and she knew it would be better if she kept it there, she could still fight, she could still yield the sword. They could not run, not without leaving the children they had found. Legolas dropped the bow and quiver, there was nothing he could do with those anymore, he could see the enemy clearly, he went to take his daggers out and remembered he only had one. Aurel had taken the other one and never returned it. It was in this state that they were charged at, though the humans were weaker and slower, their advantage was their number. One injured Elf with a sword and the other with one dagger would not stand for long. It had been a trap. The children that had survived the previous attack had clearly been bait for anyone who would have tried to come along and look for them afterwards. Though the men were hoping it would have been more that just two Elves, they were happy enough to fight them. The fight lasted a few moments without either side being injured or killed, but Legolas was soon swarmed with ten or more men. One of the men managed to slash at his chest, the weapon used was poisoned and it weakened Legolas, but he kept on fighting. Aurel was keeping them away, but their main focus had been Legolas and when Aurel next looked at him, he had been defeated, not dead, but greatly injured, he was on the ground, and the fight around her had abruptly come to a halt. "Drop your weapon and he may live!" yelled the man who held his sword to Legolas's throat. For a moment she contemplated just charging at him, but not at the risk of Legolas's life, and she looked at him. His eyes told her to keep fighting, but her heart ruled over everything and she dropped the sword, gaining a few laughs from the men around her. All at once, she became swarmed as well; they pushed her towards Legolas, and threw her down on the ground. She wanted to see his wounds, she would be able to try and heal him by touching him and chanting some words, but the opportunity was taken from her. She had only been by his side for a moment before somewhere grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up. She panicked, she placed her hands on the man's arms and nearly broke it, but she just was not strong enough anymore. The tip of the arrow that had struck her, had been poisoned as well, and she was starting to feel its effects. Her panic was consuming her; this was too like what had happened to her before. The harsh reality was hitting her; she was destined to die in this manner, but not Legolas, not Legolas. "Squeal Elf!!" shouted the putrid man. "I want to hear you scream!" All she could think of doing was kicking him, and she kicked him so hard that he released his grip on her hair and she struck him, causing him to fall. The other men were quick on grabbing her so that she would not be able to harm anyone else. The putrid man who had fallen rose, with a new type of anger. Legolas was weak, but he too tried to be released from him capture, there were just too many for them. He smiled before he grabbed Aurel by the throat. "Watch." He said and he looked at the men who held Legolas. "Kill him! But let her see!" Aurel's eyes widened as they forcefully made Legolas stand, taking out their knives. With the last bit of strength left she pulled away from the man's grasp and threw herself on Legolas, without thinking she spoke… she finally spoke.

"No! Please… take me in his stead, I am a noble of Rivendell, my death will be of greater triumph for you! Please…"

Legolas shook his head in shock and denial, not only had she thrown herself on him to save his life, but she had begged for them to take her life instead of his, with a voice he had not heard in over 500 years, with a voice he had thought had disappeared. Her body trembled and pressed itself tightly around him.

Before Legolas could respond, the men pulled her off him and she kept begging. He fell to the ground and landed on his face, the poison had had its full effect on him and he could not do anything anymore, he could not move his limbs or speak. He could only hear, and he kept hearing her begging. He wished she would stop.

"Alright then, we'll kill you both!"

They pushed Aurel against one of the boulders and she fell down with a cry. Legolas could hear something more now, with his head against the ground, the rumbling of horses, and they were headed this way. One of the men became aware of the sound, and alerted what was left of their small army. Some of the men began to run away, but the putrid man that had held Aurel before was intent on killing her. It was clear he was the leader of his group, and it was also clear that he knew a great deal about how to cripple his victims, he had been taught well. He dragged Aurel who was still on the ground over to where Legolas laid, immobile. "He's almost dead and you'll soon join him." He took a sharp knife out. Legolas was in horror and panic, he could not do anything to stop him. He had heard what the man had told Aurel, but he did not hear Aurel at all, not even her breathing. Over the next few seconds before his hearing began to fail him, all Legolas heard was the sound of metal meeting with flesh, and then a warm liquid dripped on him, a large thud to the ground and, that was it, his hearing was slowly going, and his sight was almost completely gone. He thought he might have felt someone trying to pull him up and in the corners of his sight he thought he saw Aragorn and Gimli. He could almost make out their voices, but they seemed so far away, and it was easier to just succumb to the dark emptiness.


	22. In the Darkness

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this chappy, but I had lots of papers and coursework to do over the past week and more in the upcoming weeks. I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out for you within the week. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy. –Kersi-

Chapter 22: In the Darkness

Her hands trembled as she held on to the dagger that was now embedded in the chest of the man that had tried to kill her and Legolas. They trembled as she slowly pulled the dagger out of the man. He clung on to her as he slid down to the ground, releasing his last breath. Her hands were covered in blood, and the rain did not wash it away, there was too much of her own blood mingled. She looked past her bloody hands, to her feet where the dead man now laid; his eyes were still open, with an element of surprise still imprinted on his face.

The last moment before she had killed the man had been a quick one. When he had dragged her back to Legolas's side and told her that she was to die. There was no more room to beg, no strength left in her, only the remembrance of the dagger she had taken from Legolas earlier that day. What else was she to do? She wanted to kill this man, and if she hadn't, he surely would have killed her. She held her breath and without suspicion she took the dagger out and stabbed him. But her whole body began to tremble after that, whether it was the poison or not, she did not know.

She dropped the dagger and dropped to her knees, besides Legolas. He was lying face down on the ground and she tried to lift him up, but she could not. She was on the brink of collapsing into unconsciousness. She cried out in her attempt to lift him, he was too heavy and she had fallen backwards onto the man she had just killed. The poison was affecting her, and she found she could barely move, she closed her eyes in defeat. She too, heard the voices of Aragorn and Gimli coming towards her. At one moment they seemed far away, and the next, she could feel a pair of arms lifting her off the ground. "They are still alive, hurry, we must get them back quickly." She heard Aragorn say, it was he that had her in his arms. She opened her eyes. She clung on to his clothing and pulled herself closer to Aragorn's body. He looked down at her face in disbelief, her lips were moving as if trying to speak. He thought perhaps he heard her say his name, but there was no way to know for sure. It was still raining and Gimli had managed to drag Legolas back to the horses.

"Aragorn!" shouted Gimli. Aragorn came towards where Gimli was standing, he was pointing at something with his axe. "Children! They are sleeping."

Aragorn looked into the small space in between the boulders and saw two children lying there, sleeping as Gimli had said. So they had found the survivors, if only they had not gone out on their own thought Aragorn. "I cannot take Legolas, Aurel and those children with us. We do not have enough horses." It was the truth. Gimli had ridden with Aragorn, and Legolas had ridden with Aurel, there were only two horses and six of them.

"You take both horses, and I will wait here until you return. I doubt those men will be coming back." said Gimli. "The children will be safe where they are."

"They are sleeping, but one of them is wounded badly." said Aragorn, lifting Aurel onto the back of his horse. He then took Legolas, and strained to put him on the other horse. "I will have to ride slowly." He said to himself. Gimli peered into the shelter of the boulders, staring at the children.

"They are so young." Gimli shook his head in disgust of the situation.

"I will return as quickly as possible, stand fast Gimli!" said Aragorn as he mounted the horse and pulled Aurel closer to him, he took the reigns of the horse that Legolas was on and pulled, riding gently all the way back to the safety of the Helm.

* * *

"_And if the thought crossed my mind?" asked Legolas with a smile._

_Aurel inched back a bit, to be able to take in his face at full view, "I would have to warn you." Inside, she was more excited than she had ever been._

"_Of?" He asked honestly._

"_Never being able to catch me." she replied. Both of them had remained quiet after that moment. Aurel had lived in this moment for years, replaying the words that they said to one another that fateful day they met. She memorized the way his eyes shone in the moonlight and the way his voice seemed to soothe and calm her. The way their laughter seemed to mix together so perfectly, why then, had she not been able to decipher what was happening between them? Even when she had fallen from the tree, and pretended to be hurt, the look in Legolas's eyes held something more than just worry for her well-being. It was this moment that she wished she could have once more; perhaps if she could, she would have done things differently. And so her mind went back to the festivities, when Elrohir and Elladan had left her alone. She had sat there for hours watching the Elves dance and sing and have a wonderful time. She knew that the entire time, from when she had entered the hall where the dancing was being held, until then, that Legolas had been watching her. Not so much a full stare, but from the corners of his eyes. Whenever he spoke to others, he would always sneak a look at Aurel, though at the time he did not know who she was. She refused to dance with anyone, she was not very good at dancing, in fact, she was not very sociable when it came to festivities. She liked the quiet; she liked the peace that silence brought. Even when Legolas himself had come to ask her to dance, she refused, and her rejection brought a look of disappointment from him. She smiled politely remembering that they had met before when they were very young, she remembered him well, but he did not seem to recognize her at all. She thought that maybe he would stay and try to speak to her, but when she had refused to dance, he excused himself and went back to the group of Elves he had been speaking to before. She grew tired of waiting for her brothers and of constantly being asked to dance, so she left, and the Prince followed her. Instantly the memory went to the point where she was sitting on top of Legolas, laughing at having been able to trick him, but suddenly the laughing stopped, and Legolas looked so very sad. This was not her memory any longer, this was something different._

"_Why?" He asked._

_Aurel was confused._

"_Why have you put me through so much pain?"_

"_Legolas…I—..." She was at a loss for words._

_He pushed her off of him. "You have been the cause off all my worries; I have suffered because of you." He stood from the ground._

_She got up as well. "I have told you why I did what I did…I could not-."_

"_Dina! Aurel. I do not want to hear any more of your excuses; you have put others through pain as well, your family, my family, Lothluin, so many have suffered because of you.." He began to walk away._

_Aurel began to cry, running after him and holding him back by grabbing his arm._

"_What good will your tears do now?" He said looking at her with pity._

"_You cannot leave me. Not here. I do not want to be alone; I did not want to cause so much pain."_

"_But you have, and that is why I leave you, because you have always been alone." His words held no feeling, no compassion. He pulled his arm away and continued walking._

"_Legolas! Please!"_

She sat up and gasped for air, waking Aragorn who had been sleeping beside her.

* * *

_Before him lay a battlefield and everything seemed to be moving so slowly. There were people fighting, there were orcs, goblins, uruk-hai and there he stood in the middle of this battle, doing nothing but staring at something ahead of him. It was Aurel, she was screaming at him, running towards him with a sword in her hand. He did not understand why she was screaming…_

His eyes fluttered open and the first vision that came to him was blurry, as if his eyes had not been open for a great while. He wanted to cry out, for something felt as if it was draining the life from him. He sat up and noticed the dressings on his chest, and then noticed a strange woman sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"_Man le_?" asked Legolas.

Eowyn's eyes widened, he had woken, "Master Elf…" she quickly reached for a cup of water. "I will go alert Lord Aragorn of your waking…drink this." She held the cup to his lips, but he turned his face and pushed the cup away from him.

"_Man Le_?" He asked again, trying to sit up.

She shook her head in lack of understanding, "Your wounds are still healing, and you should not try to move." She said putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him down.

He quickly took her hands off of him and held on to her wrists tightly. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" He asked now in the common tongue.

Eowyn gasped, "Let me go...you are hurting me." She said trying to pull her hands away.

Legolas was distracting by the door that had suddenly flown open; Gimli came in having heard the commotion outside the door. He walked in to find Legolas awake and holding on to Eowyn's wrists so tightly that her hands had gone white. "Legolas! Let go of her!" he said, pulling Eowyn. Legolas let her wrists go. "Have you lost your mind?"

Legolas looked at the two strangers in front of him; he did not understand why they spoke to him as if they knew him.

"By the looks of it, you have!" said Gimli, Eowyn rushed out the door to go and find Aragorn.

"A dwarf and a human? By what means have I come to befriend such creatures?" asked Legolas, suddenly realizing the pain he felt. He rose from the bed, half dressed.

"Watch your tongue Prince-ling, or I will put you back on that bed, and you won't be getting up any time soon after…" threatened Gimli.

Legolas's eyes lit up with surprise, "I know you then."

"That's right, you know me." said Gimli suspiciously.

"And we are friends?"

"If that is what you want to call it." replied Gimli.

"Well are we friends or not Dwarf? For I do not remember you at all."

"Legolas?" asked Aragorn, walking in on their discussion. He looked at Legolas, standing there half naked, a distance away from the bed and away from both Gimli and himself.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, not recognizing him fully. He had certain Elven qualities to him, the way he said his name sounded familiar, and the way he stood there, his eyes spoke of wisdom beyond that of just a man, he was more. "You are not Elvish." said Legolas.

Aragorn smiled, "No, I am not."

"Yet you seem familiar to me, who are you?"

Aragorn looked at Gimli in question and Gimli shrugged his shoulders, "He has gone mad, I think."

"You do not remember us?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas walked a little closer to them, "If I did remember you then I would not ask who you are." Legolas examined him, this person he spoke to was a man, and why he mistook some of qualities for that of an elf before, he did not understand.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Aragorn.

He shook his head, "My memory is clouded, I do not remember much farther than who I am and where I hail from…."

"You are in Edoras; there is much I must tell you about…."

"Who is Aurel?" Legolas asked interrupting Aragorn.

"A friend of yours." replied Gimli.

"I must see her. Where is she?" He walked even closer to them, wanting to get to the door.

"She is resting; you were both injured in a fierce fight. You are still healing from your wounds, it is not wise for you to be moving about so."

"If she is resting, I want to go to her." demanded Legolas.

Aragorn raised his hands slightly, stopping Legolas from walking past him and out the door. "Legolas." He shook his head no. "Not yet, she has only just woken, and is disorientated like yourself. You will see her as soon as she and yourself are tended to."

"It is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Gimli huffed; he was ready to knock Legolas down.

"No, it is not my place. Do as you wish." said Aragorn calmly.

"What?" asked Gimli.

"Though I do not know how you will get to where you need without proper clothing, and without knowing your way. You are injured and soon will need tending to, those wounds you carry are not light." said Aragorn.

Gimli smiled at the expression on Legolas's face. He looked around the room not knowing what to do. "I apologize."

Aragorn nodded, "There will be someone here soon to look after you, try not to frighten them, they are only trying to help. I will come back later." He walked out of the room, but Gimli stayed and sat himself down on a chair nearby.

"I have my eye on you Elf."

Legolas sat back down on the bed, and looked down at the dressings that covered most of his torso. When he placed his hands down upon it, it stung.

"You were struck by a poisoned blade." said Gimli as he watched Legolas. "When we found you, you were nearly gone, and now, both of you stubborn Elves have decided to wake, and at the same time. I can't say that really surprises me, everyone knows you have some connection to one another, but did you really have to be stupid enough to go out on your own? I knew you were daft, but not that daft, lad. It was her idea from what I've heard, but surely you could have talked some sense into her…at least some good came out of it."

Legolas did not know what to say, Gimli looked sad to him, as if there was something that needed to be said, but could not for some reason. "Good?"

"The children you went after are saved, and recovering, though the rest of their family were not so lucky."

It was too much information to be taken into account for such a short time of consciousness. He held his face in his hands. A knock came to the door and Eowyn appeared, looking flushed and apprehensive at entering. Legolas looked up at her, she gave a weary smile, "I have come to change your dressings Master Elf, if you will permit me to do so."

"Of course he will. Don't worry Lady." said Gimli eyeing Legolas.

Eowyn quickly walked in and set the basket of items she had been holding, down on the ground. "You will need to lie down."

He lied on the bed and closed his eyes as he felt Eowyn remove the dressing from his wounds and begin to apply new ointment upon them.

"_No! Please… take me in his stead, I am a noble of Rivendell, my death will be of greater triumph for you! Please…"_ Legolas heard this in his head and jumped up, knocking the bottle of ointment Eowyn held in her hands to the ground, the breaking of glass startled Gimli and he stood from his chair. Eowyn backed away.

"What did you say?" asked Legolas to Eowyn.

"I said nothing Master Elf." She held her hands together and looked back at Gimli.

"No, I heard a voice, a female's voice."

"Perhaps you should come back at another time Lady Eowyn." said Gimli.

She nodded her head and scurried out the door once more.

"I heard her speak!" said Legolas.

"Calm yourself…she did not say one word, I was here."

"A noble of Rivendell?" said Legolas to himself, repeating the words he had heard.

Gimli stared at him in curiosity, "She is a noble of Rohan, not Rivendell. It must be Lady Aurel you think of, she is of the house of Elrond."

"What happened?" asked Legolas to himself, he was confused. "Why can I not remember anything of which you speak?"

"It will come back to you."

He looked down upon his wounds in amazement, they were not fully healed, but he could see the extent of the damage that they had caused. There would be scars upon his chest for many years. "I cannot remember what caused this." Suddenly the urge to want to find out more about Aurel crept upon him. "She was with me?"

"Yes."

"And she was injured?"

"Yes, lesser injuries than yours, though she is smaller than you and the poison took hold of her for many days."

"How long have I…"

"Nearly a fortnight." said Gimli interrupting his question.

"I must see her, something in me compels me to search for her..." said Legolas beginning to stand up

"And you think you are going to go search for her like that?" asked Gimli, not noticing the distant look in Legolas's eyes. "I am tired of having to repeat this to you Elf, but if you make me tell you one more time that-."

The door slowly crept open and Gimli looked its way. "Lady Aurel." He said surprised.

She looked Gimli's way one moment before catching hold of Legolas, and he stood completely away from the bed. Legolas looked upon her image, her dark hair was long and flowed beyond her waist, her eyes seemed dark, and sadness marked her fair face, her lips were dry and parched, the clothes she wore seem to cling on her, they were too big, her hands were trembling and she was on the brink of crying.

She noticed the broken glass on the floor, and that Legolas's wounds lay exposed. "Lay down." She said softly to him, "And I will help tend to your wounds." She walked closer to Legolas and Gimli watched with his mouth open, he had never heard her speak before, and he never thought he would hear a voice so soft, so graceful, not in her of all people. "Gimli." She said, and he closed his mouth, "My brother looks for me, will you tell him where I am?"

"Of course." He replied and went off in search of Aragorn.

Noticing that Legolas was still standing she spoke to him again, "Will you not lay down so that I may help you?"

"I do not know you." said Legolas staring at her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "But I know you." She stood there looking at him before letting her inhibitions go; she went to him and embraced him, making sure not press herself against his exposed wounds. The feeling of her arms around him, reminded Legolas of something else. Images began to flash in his head, short unclear images, of fighting, and the sounds, the sounds of struggle came to mind.

"You are the one whose voice I heard. In the darkness; all I see and hear is you." He said to her, as he put his hands up to her face and stared into her dark silvery blue eyes. "For some reason, all I want to see or hear… is you…"


	23. The Ones You Saved

For Disclaimer please view Chapter one.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, had lots of other work to do and kind of had a bit of writer's block, but now things seem to have worked out in my head. Yay for me, and the characters as well. Italics now will represent when Sindarin is spoken. Thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Read and Enjoy- Kersi

Chapter 23: The Ones You Saved

"Aragorn…" said Gimli, spotting Aragorn walking briskly down the hallway. "Aurel is with Legolas."

Aragorn looked surprised and angry at the same time. "She should not be there." He walked past Gimli and towards the room that Legolas had been accommodated.

"She spoke." said Gimli looking at Aragorn's back, and he stopped his brisk walk and turned around to face the dwarf.

Aragorn shook his head and frowned, "Spoke? But how?" Gimli said nothing and Aragorn turned around and continued on his walk, Gimli followed, curious to find out about the return of Aurel's voice.

* * *

"You tremble...are you in pain?" asked Legolas.

Aurel shook her head and backed away, "My shoulder still aches." She put her hand up to her shoulder. Legolas was weary and sat down observing her. Why did her hands tremble? "Do not look at me so, lie down, so that I may finish dressing your wounds."

"With hands that tremble?"

"With hands that heal, do not be fooled by their trembling." said Aurel giving a faint smile. Legolas did what she asked of him, lying down with a heavy sigh. She made sure not to step on the glass that still littered the floor; she took in the smell of what the bottle had contained. "What happened here?"

"I startled the woman who was tending to me."

Aurel nodded slightly and began to hold her hands inches above his wounds, chanting words that Legolas did not recognize, closing her eyes and repeating the same words over and over. He began to feel a warmth emanating from her hands, and the when the warmth reached to touch his skin, he flinched. The warmth that she was creating spread throughout his entire body, and the stinging pain he felt from his wounds seemed to be washed away. He felt calm, and relaxed, at peace with himself, and even dared to let himself reveal a smile, though he was still confused and remembered nearly nothing, it did not seem to matter for the moment. She had to stop, once she began to feel as though it was draining too much energy from her. She balanced herself well and managed to sit down next to Legolas without causing any concern. "That is all I can do for now. Tomorrow, I will attempt again." She said. Legolas was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, for she had cast a sleeping chant on him to help him rest. For a moment before he fell into complete sleep, she thought she could see a flicker of recognition from his eyes, as if he remembered something about her. He raised his hand slightly to touch the tips of her fingers which lay near to him before finally giving into rest. For a long time she sat there staring at him, watching him sleep, how much of his past had he forgotten? How much had he remembered? She began to hear loud footsteps coming her way, and stood quickly and skipped out the door, unfortunately she could not escape those who were looking for her.

"How foolish of you to walk here as if your injuries were not grave." He looked at Aurel. She leaned against the door, she was about to reply but he cut her off. "Poison still flows through your veins, you must be careful."

She nodded her head and looked towards the ground; she could feel herself about to fall. She had used most of her energy on Legolas. She struggled to find something to hold on to. If she fell, she would never hear the end of Aragorn's ranting. "Do not worry for me Estel." She whispered almost. Her voice, though subtle, was still struggling to work in the way it has used to before.

Aragorn stood there with his mouth open, amusing Gimli. The look in his eyes changed, and tenderness appeared. "I have often wondered what your voice would sound like… if it would be like your sister's, or your grandmother's, and now that I have finally heard it…You have left me speechless. How could this be?" She turned away from his gaze finding that she could stand no longer and quickly reached out in front of her for something to hold on to; Aragorn was quick enough to respond to her and caught her before she was to hit the ground. "Your stubbornness never leaves you, you see, you are still weak and should not be here." He helped her stand and put his arm around her waist.

When she was close enough to Aragorn she whispered, "_I needed to see him_."

He nodded in understanding, "_And now that you have, has it put your heart at ease_?"

She frowned sensing that something was not quite right.

"There are many things we need to discuss, but not here, you need to lie down and rest."

"I will stay with the Elf, in case he wakes and tries to wander the place looking for you Lady." Gimli snickered to himself, as he opened the door quietly and entered.

Aragorn began to walk Aurel back to her room, only to find Eomer and Eowyn walking very quickly towards them. Aurel looked at Eomer with despise and turned her head away, not wanting any confrontation with him.

"So it is true that you have woken! For many nights we feared that you would not wake." He said, genuinely happy that Aurel was standing before him.

Aragorn, sensing that Aurel did not want to speak to Eomer, spoke for her, "She needs her rest still, greetings will have to come at a later time."

"Yes of course." replied Eomer, whose tone of voice now lowered. "I only wanted to give my thanks."

Aurel's head snapped to look straight at Eomer with a frown; she did not understand why he had the need to give thanks.

"For the children that were saved." said Eowyn noticing that Aurel had not understood what Eomer was speaking about.

Aurel's eyes focused on Eomer's. "If I remember correctly, that was the only condition in which we would have been allowed to return." Her voice was soft, but firm.

Eomer was surprised to hear her voice and stared at those around him; no one else was surprised, he did not understand, "Ah! I have finally been granted the gift of being able to hear your voice, and it is only to scold me! Why am I not surprised?" He continued on in jest.

"You would not go out to save your own people, why am I not surprised?" replied Aurel in a sly tone.

Eomer's eyes lit up with a flame of excitement, "You forget whose house you dwell in."

"You forget who aided you during battle." replied Aurel.

"That's quite enough!" said Aragorn, but it did not stop their bickering.

"I do not forget how idly those of your race have stood by while our lands have burned."

"Eomer, you will stop this." Said Eowyn.

"Why should we have come to the aid of those who cannot help themselves?" asked Aurel.

"The arrogance of the Elves in true light!" He replied

Eowyn was alarmed at the way Aurel was speaking to Eomer, she had not thought that Aurel held such feelings or thoughts against the race of Men, but then Eomer had not been kind, and neither had Theoden, what other conclusion could she come to but the one that formed in her mind.

Aurel was becoming more and more weak, the longer she stood there bickering with Eomer, but it did not seem to affect her temper or the effectiveness of her words. What interested her was the way Eomer did not seem to be affected at all by her comments, not in a negative way anyway, he seemed to enjoy the bantering, and the flame he held in his eyes was one enjoyment, and never of anger. He seemed to hold a less cold demeanour that he had held for her before, and if he was willing to argue with one such as her, why should she deny him the right? She held on more tightly to Aragorn, and he knew that she was struggling to keep standing.

"She needs her rest." Interrupted Aragorn, pushing her along.

Eomer smirked, "Of course." He had noticed how tired she was, but had not concerned himself about it until he watched how closely she held on to Aragorn as they walked away.

"You should not have bickered with her in that manner. Do not forget all that she and master Legolas have done here, despite what you think of them." said Eowyn.

"I do not think ill of her or Master Legolas" Said Eomer.

"You cannot fool me brother!" said Eowyn.

"I speak the truth, I do not think ill of them." He looked down at his sister, and she looked at him suspiciously. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Let us go and find something to eat."

* * *

"Did you not think it childish to bicker with Eomer?" asked Aragorn, helping Aurel sit on the bed that she had been in before.

She shrugged her shoulders not really caring what she had appeared to be while having confronted Eomer. She began to lie down and Aragorn made she was comfortable by supporting her head. As her head touched the pillow their eyes interlocked with one another for the first time since she had woken. His gaze held much courage, wisdom, concern, sadness, confusion, a doorway to his soul, he had not the skills of the Elves to block the emotions that poured from a simple stare, and Aurel took everything in. He, in turn, also tried to read her eyes, but there was nothing there that he could see besides the wall that she used to block her emotions, there was only a look of tiredness. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but there was no time. There had been no time to care for all those who were still injured, or to care for Legolas or Aurel properly. There was a war to worry about. He only hoped that he would be able to speak to her properly when she next woke, for there was much that he needed to tell her before they continued on their journey. He left the room, though she was still awake. He did not want to infringe on her solitary thoughts, and sighed as he closed the door and walked away to try and find Eomer.

When he finally did find Eomer, it was in a large dining hall filled with much noise. He sat himself down next to Eomer, Eomer who was surrounded by his own companions. Eomer only side-glanced at the image of Aragorn, before speaking, "Will she be well on her own?"

A woman came around and handed Aragorn a mug of ale and a plate with some meat and vegetables scattered across it. He smiled in thanks as he set the food and drink down. He took a sip of his drink and knew that Eomer was awaiting a response to the question he had asked. "What condition was set upon the Elves that night? What condition was Aurel speaking of?"

"It was a trap, Aragorn, though we did not know at the time. Had we gone out, many men would have died for a pointless cause."

"But the lives of my companions were worth to let go?"

"It was of their own will, they knew no aid was to be given to them, it was not safe, though they were not deterred by any of that. It is true I gave the condition, I told them they were not to return without those children in their keeping. I spoke rashly and you must know that had they returned without the children I would have let them inside."

"One would hope, but that was not the case."

"No it was not." said Eomer.

They both continued to eat and drink for a while, and the subject was left. Eomer felt that something had been lost between them because of what he had said to the Elves and now regretted his actions. He could not go back in time and change what he had done. The woman, who had yelled for her children to be saved, was actually one of the enemy. She had hoped that more would go out for her supposed children and into the trap that had been set. Those children, whose entire lives had been destroyed by her, children who now had no family, she had used them, and in the frenzy of that night a fortnight ago, no one had seemed to notice she was a stranger. Not until it was too late. It was then that Eomer had alerted the ranger beside him and the dwarf that usually accompanied him. Guilt spread throughout his being, and not being in favour with the Elves or those of the fellowship would be difficult. He would have to prove himself worthy of their trust, which meant no more foul exchange of words with Aurel.

"Do not take it to heart Eomer." said Aragorn, "I am protective of those close to me, your actions, though I do not agree with them, are forgivable. There are no hard feelings."

Eomer nodded his head absentmindedly, though he was relieved with Aragorn's words, he knew Aragorn was a better man than he, and had only spoken those words to ease the tension that had begun to grow between them.

That was the end of the matter as far as Aragorn was concerned, not so for Eomer.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes and as soon as he did so, he heard Gimli's voice.

"You are sleeping strangely these days…"

Disoriented at first with the unfamiliarity of the Dwarf's voice, he blinked his eyes rapidly. "Was it often then that you watched me while I slept?" said Legolas sarcastically.

Gimli eyed him cautiously. "Hungry?

Legolas sat up feeling refreshed, and looked at the Dwarf. "It is late in the day, have you stayed by my side for the entirety of my sleep?"

"Someone had to." Gimli replied.

"Tell me, what was the nature of our relationship? For you seem to watch over me like a cautious lover."

Gimli leaped out of his chair in surprise. "Your tongue is not as guarded as before, watch it princeling, or I will chop it off." He threatened.

Legolas smirked. "You have no patience Master Dwarf."

"Master, eh?" He contemplated not telling Legolas his name; he liked being called master by the Elf. "My name is Gimli, that is what you used to call me when you weren't insulting me, as for patience, my race is not known for that."

"So I see…you spoke of food?"

"No, I asked if you were hungry."

"Well, I am."

"Then go and feed yourself!" exclaimed Gimli.

Legolas looked at him curiously before shaking his head and deciding to try and get up. "The pains from my wounds are gone." He was amazed, as he touched his chest.

"Lady Aurel will be pleased then, I didn't doubt she would take care of you before herself." He sat back down in the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Aragorn had a good scolding in hand for her, especially after the way she stumbled out of your room. Funny to watch a human scold an Elf, it just doesn't seem right, does it?" He smiled to himself, replaying the words that Aragorn had said to Aurel before, and it almost made him chuckle.

"Aragorn. That name is familiar."

"It should be."

"What place does a human have to speak to an Elf in such a manner?"

"It's too bad that losing some of your memory has not wiped away your arrogance." said Gimli, starting to get annoyed, he sighed, "I do not understand nor have I asked about how they come to speak to one another in such a comfortable manner, it is none of my concern, all I know is that Aragorn spent some time in Rivendell. He refers to her sometimes as his sister. That is all I care to know."

"That is rare."

Gimli shrugged his shoulders not really caring to understand if the relationship between Aurel and Aragorn was rare or not. He only ever thought of them as friends, and part of the Fellowship, he had never delved too deeply into any personal aspect of their lives. "I will see if there is any food that can be brought to you, and perhaps clothing. Yours was too damaged to repair." Gimli hopped off his chair and left the room and Legolas alone.

* * *

She rested only when he rested, at least for the time being, and she could sense that he was awake. She wanted to go to him, but found herself preferring the quiet of the room she was in, perhaps she would be able to think about things. She had never asked how long she had been in a healing sleep, or how she had come to Meduseld. She had found out from Eomer that the children had been saved, but how were Aragorn and Gimli alerted that they had gone out and why? And in the back of her mind, she thought of before then, the conversation she had had with Legolas, the arguing, the resolve. Lothluin, Lothluin had been on the edge of life when she had last set eyes upon her, where was she now? Was she being taken care of? As if sensing her uneasiness, Aragorn entered her room, without knocking, and smiled at seeing her still in bed. He sat next to her. "_How are you feeling?"_

She pulled herself up and leaned her head on his shoulder. _"I am better, but something is amiss and I cannot place what it is. I have many questions for you."_

_"Go on."_

_"How long did I sleep for?"_

_"Almost a fortnight."_

_"Why are we back in Meduseld?"_

_"We could not stay at Helm's Deep in the state that it was in. It was not safe there anymore."_

_"But the injured, some could not be moved, what of them? And Lothluin, how does she fare?"_

Aragorn straightened his back at her mention of Lothluin and she lifted her head up to look at him. "_Some of the injured were well enough to travel, and some stayed behind with carers to look after them, there was nothing more we could do. Aurel… Lothluin, she…with the attack on both you and Legolas…the only life she was dependant on was Legolas, when his light nearly faded it took a toll on her. I am afraid she faded to the point of no return; I tried all that I could. She is gone. I am sorry."_

_"That cannot be."_ She shook her head in denial. _"She was not meant to fade and die, so alone."_

_"I know that this news is difficult for you Aurel. I expected you to act differently towards her, being that she was Legolas's betrothed."_

She looked at him in surprise. _"You knew?"_

He nodded his head. _"Yes. I knew."_

_"He will never forgive himself."_

_"Her fading was not his doing, he knew that."_

_"I do not think that he did. When he remembers all that has happened he will suffer."_ She put the dreadful news into the back of her mind.

_"I have some questions for you as well, things that I would like explained before I continue speaking. How is it that your voice has returned?"_

_"I do not know."_ She said, trying to conceal the lie she had just told.

A knock came to the door and Aurel silently thanked Elebereth for the interruption. It was Eowyn. "I have come with some that would like to thank you."

Aurel was confused at the statement that Eowyn had just said. Aragorn stood from the bed, also in question. "I do not think that this would be an appropriate time."

Eowyn frowned in disappointment.

"No, please. It is alright Estel." said Aurel hiding her fears and sadness, and Eowyn smiled.

"It's alright now, you may come in." said Eowyn to someone outside the door.

Tiny, light footsteps could be heard shuffling outside, and in moments, there appeared two children, one small boy and girl, who stood closely to Eowyn, looking shy with their gaze towards the ground. Aurel cocked her head to the side and then looked at Eowyn. "Go on children, she is the one you have been waiting to see."

The girl was the first to lift her gaze from the ground and ignoring Aragorn, she was walked up to the bed that Aurel sat in. She hesitated for a moment and looked back at Eowyn, who encouraged her and pushed the little boy to join the girl at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." said the little girl to Aurel.

Aurel smiled.

The little boy nodded in agreement.

"This is Ene." Said Eowyn speaking to Aurel and pointing at the girl, "And her younger brother, Ethaen."

"They are very sweet children, but why are they thanking me?" asked Aurel.

Aragorn smiled in his knowledge.

"Lady Aurel, do you not recognize these children? They are they ones you saved."

Aurel looked upon the children once more and noticed tiny scars and scratches on their arms and faces. Instantly she knew Eowyn was telling the truth, her smile became brighter and she felt like she would explode in a joyous laughter, and so she did, she laughed. The children, who at first had been alarmed by her laughter which somehow sounded different than any they had ever heard before, joined her in little giggles.


	24. A Thousand Deaths

For disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Note to Readers: Sorry for the wait and the short chappy. Italics meanswhen in large groupings means that Sindarin is being spoken. I feel that I keep coming up with excuses, but it's the end of term and lots of other work is taking up my time. I didn't want to go more than two weeks without a post, so here it is! Read and Enjoy!

Kersi-

p.s. Thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.:o)

_**Chapter 24: A Thousand Deaths**_

"I am sorry I was not able to find you anything more suitable than that…" said Eowyn looking at the way that Aurel was dressed. Unfortunately, Aurel's clothes had been damaged without any possibility of repair, and Aurel had been forced to wear human clothing, that somehow looked to plain for the noble Elf. Eowyn was surprised that Aurel had not one complaint and just carried on as normal, she had expected a look, a sigh, something to note her discomfort, but nothing escaped from Aurel's mouth except a small reply of thanks as she draped the cloak of Lothlorien over her shoulders.

"I have heard whispers that we plan to move out soon." said Aurel pulling her hair back and tying it so that it hid behind the folds of her hood. She looked at Eowyn who seemed to be concentrating on something else. It was her ears; Eowyn seemed to be fixed on the exposure of Aurel's ears... "Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn had never seen them so close and seemed to be in a trance. The strange way that her name was said snapped her out of her prolonged glance, and she blushed.

"Is there something that interests you?" asked Aurel with a smirk on her face; she walked closer to Eowyn, who turned her head away in embarrassment. "Perhaps there is something you would like to ask me?"

She shook her head and backed away, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the way Aurel towered over her.

"No?" asked Aurel one more time, crossing her arms.

It was then that Eowyn faced her once more, and straightened her posture. "I have been told that you… you have talent with the blade."

Aurel's smile widened and she nodded, "Some."

"I have many years behind me as a shield maiden of Rohan; I would like to see what talent you possess, for I too have been told I have talent."

Aurel's arms dropped and she suppressed a laugh, what talent could this human have compared to her? "Is what I hear correct? A spar? With you?"

"Yes, with me." responded Eowyn, who was not liking the way Aurel was looking down upon her.

After a moment of uneasy silence, Aurel shrugged her shoulders; a human gesture which she had learned from Estel and had never dismissed much to the dismay of her family who thought it uncultured for an Elf. "If you wish, I do not see why not."

"Excellent. I very much look forward to this."

Aurel nodded, lacking enthusiasm and cast the subject aside. "May we speak of other things now?"

Eowyn seemed intrigued; they had never spent much time together. "Of course." She gestured for them to leave the small chamber they had been in and they walked out into the courtyards.

* * *

"There is not much I can help you with. All that I have told you is about this quest, and our mission here. I am sorry." said Aragorn, having finished telling him of how he came to be in Rohan, and the quest that they had embarked upon. 

Legolas shook his head in disagreement. "You have done more than enough for me, slowly, small pieces of my life are returning. There are many questions that I still have unanswered. I find it curious that I do not remember you…but I remember the dwarf, I remember Boromir…the hobbits, I remember small things of them."

"It will all come back to you with time."

"Who is Lothluin? I remember that name, but not who she is."

Aragorn frowned. "I think that perhaps you should trust in the return of your memory, I regret to say that I do not know much of your life."

"Can you not tell me who she is?"

Aragorn sighed and looked at him with heavy eyes. "She _was_ your betrothed."

His brows furrowed in confusion.

"She was injured during the battle of Helm's Deep…" He struggled to say the words that came to mind… "Legolas… She fell. Not long after your injuries in battle, there was nothing we could do for her. I am sorry."

Legolas put his hands to his face not really knowing how to react to the news that he had just been told. He did not remember any feelings for her, and it confused him. How could he not remember any feelings for his betrothed? There was sadness for the loss, yes, but where was the pain of losing the Elf he was going to marry? He had vague memories of those who had lost their lovers, many would nearly fade, some would fade completely, why was he still breathing? He shook his head. "I would have remembered her. How could this be? How could I not remember her?"

"You will with time, there is much you have yet to recall."

"Even if my memories are hidden from me, the feelings would still be strong, the fall of my betrothed should and would have me near death, the soul does not forget its mate."

Aragorn did not know what to say, what Legolas had said was true, the soul would remember its mate and be lost without it. He hoped that Legolas would understand why he was not fading, he had answered the question himself, did he not realize yet his connection to Aurel? "I know this is a difficult time for you, but I need to know if you can continue with the promise you swore to keep, if you can continue on this quest. For if you cannot, we need to move on, our friends are still out there, and we must do all we can to help them."

His eyes were dark, and he had let go of any emotion that could be shown. His face stoic, he answered, "I have pledged an oath, whether I remember or not, I will follow it through until the end."

Aragorn nodded in thanks, "We plan to move in a few days time." He stood from where he had been sitting and looked down at Legolas, who remained seated. "You should accustom yourself to your weapons in the mean time, remember what is it like to hold a bow in your hands, perhaps it will trigger some more of your hidden memories." When the Elf still did not respond or move, he spoke once more, "Do not dwell too deeply on Lothluin, Legolas. Believe me when I say that understanding will come to you in time."

"You are not what you appear to be Aragorn. My first instincts of you were correct, you have wisdom beyond your years…but you are not an Elf of any kind."

"No, indeed not."

"Where did you learn to speak our tongue?" Legolas looked up at him.

"Imladris. I was raised there under Lord Elrond's care."

He looked past Aragorn and towards the door, catching images that flashed through his mind. "Yes. I remember him slightly. His sons I knew well, I believe…and his eldest daughter, not as well. As for Aurel, the resemblance is there, but she too is a blank, except for…"

"Estel." said Aurel walking into the room interrupting their conversation. "I sensed something was wrong. Are you unwell?" She placed her hands on his arm.

The corner of Aragorn's mouth tilted upwards into half a smile. "You worry too much for me." The half smile disappeared and he looked towards Legolas who was looking towards them both. "I have told him of Lothluin."

She frowned, knowing now that she had sensed the confusion and uneasiness of Legolas, her hands left Aragorn's arm and they fell to her sides. She thought of Lothluin and for a moment she let sadness imprint itself on her face, before casting her gaze to Legolas. Aragorn lightly brushed her hand before retreating from the room without another word.

_"Would you prefer to be alone?"_ asked Aurel, hoping he would want her company.

He shook his head no. _"I do not mourn as a lover should. Even when images of Lothluin come to my mind now, there is nothing there."_

She sat next to him. _"You do not mourn as a lover should because you were not lovers."_

He raised his head to look at her in surprise.

Aurel agreed with a nod of her head. _"Many things are returning to you Legolas, your memory loss in only temporary, trust your feelings; they are truth that cannot be erased. Many were lost in the battle of Hornburg, and many will mourn because of that loss. If you do not mourn as a lover, then mourn as a friend, for you did care deeply for her and were always concerned for her well-being."_

_"I am still here, though she is dead. She was not my mate, I know that much to be true."_ said Legolas.

Aurel said nothing.

An image of Lothluin crying creeped into Legolas's head and he stood immediately._ "She cried….she suffered….because of me."_

_"Have you remembered something?"_

He shot her a cold look, _"I think you should leave."_

Aurel's hands began to tremble as she pushed herself up to stand. The demeanour in which he had spoken brought fear into Aurel's soul, what exactly had he remembered? _"I am sorry Legolas."_ She walked past him, trying to calm the trembling of her hands.

He watched her hands, they had not trembled before. _"Wait."_

She stopped her retreat, her back facing him.

_"This seems familiar."_

_"Does it?"_ asked Aurel quietly.

Legolas approached Aurel slowly, and she turned around to face him. "_I feel desperation when you leave…why is that?"_

Her eyes widened. _"I cannot tell you why you feel the things you do..."_

He picked her hands up, lifted them, and held them tightly within his own, the trembling calmed. _"Why do your hands tremble?"_

She looked down at her hands entwined with his. _"I am not as fortunate as you, to be able to only remember little of what has happened."_

_"I do not see it as fortunate at all. I feel emotions without memories. Forgive me for my harsh tone before."_ She gave a quick bow of the head, accepting his apology. He kept his hold on her hands. _"Tell me, why is it that I feel more for you, of whom I remember nearly nothing of, than I feel for anyone else I have encountered? Why the desperation at the thought of you leaving, why do I feel that there is something between us that you do not speak of?"_

_"I cannot answer those questions for you."_

He sighed in frustration. _"I may not remember you, but your voice still rings clearly in my head, was it a dream or did you beg for those who attacked us to spare me and take your life instead?"_

_"What?" _She took a step back and pulled her hands away.

_"It was you then. Why would you do that?"_

Being confronted with the reality of what happened that night sent her into confusion, her shoulders slumped forward and she began to shed tears.

_"What would compel you to commit such an act?"_

She shook her head._ "There was no other choice. They were going to kill you."_

_"And you thought your life in exchange would be a fair deal? Do the others know of what you have done?"_

Her eyes darkened as she looked at him, "_They did not know you were a Prince, I could distract their desire to murder you by convincing them I was of a higher rank, a more desirable kill."_

_"But why would you do that?"_

_"Oh Legolas…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Do you not know? Can you not feel it?" _Her hands began to tremble again.

_"I feel everything that emanates from you! This is what is confusing me!"_

_"Then you know why I did it."_

_"I want to hear you say it, I want you to tell me!"_ It was his eyes now that darkened and he stepped closer to her. _"Say it."_

_"To what purpose, so that you can hear that I love you? You know that I do, I always have, I always will, no matter how hard I try to fight it." _Her anger subsided and her eyes returned to their normal colour. Her voice quieted, and the tears continued to stream down her face._ "But it was never I who could not admit to love… it was you. That is my punishment for my past; that is what I have accepted. I accepted it when I learned of your betrothal; I accepted it every time I felt you denied me in your heart; I will accept it all my life. What I could not accept was watching you die Legolas. You are my mate; I would die a thousand deaths for you."_


	25. Because I am an Elf

For Disclaimer, please view chapter one.

Author's Note: Sorry for the Delay, Finals week is next week and I'm frazzled. But here it is, another chapter for the lovely readers at Thanks for all your reviews, I love to read them. Read and Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Because I am an Elf

"Is there nothing that you have to say to me?" asked Aurel as she stared at him. He had not spoken one word to her, he only stared, in a way that she could not read or feel anything coming from him. "Why do you leave me always to say how I feel?" Her voice which had started out strong; quieted by the end of that question, and she took a deep breath in. She thought of leaving him alone and almost willed herself to walk out of the room, but when she went to move her feet she found that they were bound to the floor, waiting, as her heart was, a response from Legolas.

"I…" said Legolas, the word fumbling from his mouth, he stopped, not saying anything more, he looked as if he was in agony and he went to open his mouth to say something more.

Aurel raised her hand slowly to stop him. "You realize now what is in my heart. The conflict is in yours. If there is nothing that you have to say to me, then I shall go."

He shook his head and just stared sadly her way.

She began to slowly move her feet and found that she could not bare to look at him for the moment being, walking away without saying another word.

"Aurel." said Legolas without moving a limb, but she did not stop at the sound of her name and he was now staring only at emptiness next to the door she had just walked through.

She walked briskly, not daring to turn back or look back; she only wanted to get away. She had walked herself outside into the fresh morning air, and as she stared at the plain rolling hills she took a deep breath in. She finally felt at peace, at ease, away from Legolas, she could think clearly.

Below her she could see that many men were preparing to move out and weapons and armour where being laid out. She looked at the expression on their faces; they spoke of endless days of war and sorrow, how different then were the plights of Man to those of the Elves? In the old days before she had come to be, this too had been the look of her people. Eowyn happened to catch Aurel staring at the commotion below her and joined her in her watch. Aurel did not look her way when she felt the human woman appear by her side.

"Soon enough." said Eowyn.

"It will be difficult; do your people realize this?"

Eowyn smiled, "Since when has hardship deterred the will of Man? Would it stop you from doing what is right?"

Aurel shook her head no in response.

"I did not believe it would…why are you here alone?"

"Sometimes the only way to understand the way things are is to separate yourself and to be alone. Solitude has been an old friend of mine."

"Does it not fill you with sorrow?"

"Yes. But there is something to be learned from that sorrow. There is something to be learned in every action we take." The wind howled as it passed over the land and it blew fiercely against both Eowyn and Aurel.

"I sometimes forget that you are a much wiser being than I. From afar you look young and fragile, but soon I am reminded what a mistake I have made, standing next to you, I can sense the presence you bring with you. It speaks of centuries I do not know of, of places I will never see, of emotions I am too naïve to feel." Eowyn looked down at the Men, finding the one man she had been looking for all along, Aragorn. He was instructing the men, and speaking to them of routes they were to take. She frowned when she laid her eyes upon him.

Aurel felt a strange and unexpected emotion come from Eowyn and turned her head to look at her, she managed to bring herself too look into her eyes and was surprised in what she found in them. "He has told you of her."

Eowyn tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"You love him." She said softly.

Eowyn suddenly looked frightened and did not want to look Aurel in the eyes. Aurel completely turned herself to face Eowyn.

"You know that he loves another, that his soul is bound."

"I do not know what you speak of."

"I can tell by the way you look at him."

Eowyn bowed her head in defeat.

"Did he tell you who she was?" asked Aurel.

Eowyn shook her head, "No."

Aurel began to feel a pang of protectiveness over her sister and Aragorn. She had known that her brother and Eowyn had spent much time together while she had been unconscious, but she never imagined that the human before her would fall in love with Aragorn. Before speaking another word she calmed her feelings, and turned back around to find Aragorn in the crowd. As if feeling her stare, Aragorn looked up to find Aurel looking at him; he raised his hand slightly to acknowledge her presence and continued on with his dealings. If he had any feeling for Eowyn, she would have known, and by the look in his eyes, she did not see any affection related to love, not for Eowyn, within him.

"I know that I am no match for Lord Aragorn, not compared with the woman he loves."

"Elf, she is an Elf. _She_ is no woman. And you are correct; you are no match compared to her."

Eowyn was stung by Aurel's harsh words. "I had not realized…"

"Had things been different, perhaps you might have been his match." In her mind Aurel knew that had Arwen not met Aragorn, that surely Eowyn and Aragorn would have been perfect for one another. They were both of royal blood, both human, both fierce and fragile, both meant to lead, both mortal. It was something that she had pushed to the back of her mind, Aragorn's mortality. She had known from the first moment that Estel had arrived in Imladris that he was human, that he was destined to perish, like those before him. It would be a lie to pretend that she did not understand the consequences that held for Arwen, though she loved Estel deeply, she did not want to see her sister suffer. She had to find a balance, for Arwen was happy and had found her mate, why would something as simple as death betray that happiness and love, it was stronger than that. She looked at Eowyn. "You must rid the thought in your mind of having Aragorn by your side. It will never be."

Tears began to slide down Eowyn's cheek.

"I do not say these things to hurt you Eowyn. I am protecting you. Search for your mate in some other place."

"Your words are cruel."

"But they are the truth."

"And am I really suppose to trust in what you say? You tell me you say these things for my own protection. I believe you only protect what you believe is yours."

"It is not of my concern if you do or do not trust in what I say. Your beliefs are your own."

"Do you say these things to me because you are the one? Are you the Elf lady that he loves?"

Aurel almost wanted to laugh but suppressed it, fearing it might insult the already emotional Eowyn. "It will do you well to remember that I am not a deceiver. Trust your instincts Eowyn. Do not give into your emotions so easily. He loves me, but I am not the one, you know what I say is the truth."

Eowyn clenched her fists in frustration and said nothing.

Aurel could sense her inner-conflict over the situation, "I think that now would be a good time to show me these talents with the blade you say you possess." For a moment in time, Legolas was not concerning her. "What say you?"

Eowyn looked down at Aragorn one more time before nodding her head and asking Aurel to follow her down to the training grounds.

* * *

He had been shocked by the words that she had said to him, and cursed his inability to say nothing in response to her declaration. Why had he not been able to say anything? It was not like him to be left speechless. He could feel that she had been disappointed, almost to the point where he wanted to throw himself at her feet for being so daft, but he did naught anything he thought of. The words she said echoed in his mind, she would die a thousand deaths for him, but would he for her? It was a question he had to ask himself very carefully, for he still did not remember much. Pieces here and there of his memories were returning, but any of her were mingled with sadness, anger, confusion, of course there was always love, of that he had no doubt, but why the others? He decided that until he could remember fully why his memories were so contradicting, that he would not reply to Aurel's declaration. He had to be cautious. He was still very much confused about Lothluin, her death, and his lack of feelings for her. There was too much to think about and not enough time, there was a war at hand. He needed to leave the walls that surrounded him and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. 

As he was walking down the hallway, he heard the loud footsteps of the dwarf behind him and stopped. "Master Gimli. It is good to see you."

"It is?" Gimli asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, good for you Lad." was all he could think of to say. "So you have finally decided to leave your chamber, I was just about to come and see how you were."

"I need fresh air."

Gimli agreed and they continued to walk down the hallway and out into the open air.

"Legolas!" cried out Merry as he latched onto his leg.

Legolas only looked down at the little hobbit that clung onto his leg and smiled. "Master Merry, I am glad to see you are well."

"Not as glad as I am to see you! They had told me you had lost your memory, but you remember my name!" He detached himself from Legolas's leg.

"I only lost some of my memory, but I remember you, little one." said Legolas.

"Have you come out to see Lady Aurel and the other lady spar?" asked Merry.

"What do you speak of?" asked Gimli.

"They fight as we speak." He replied.

"Well that should be interesting." said Gimli looking at Legolas. All three of them walked over to where they could hear the clanging of swords. A small crowd had gathered around the two females. When Legolas was spotted amongst the crowd, whispers began to flow. He paid no attention and looked on; he could see both of the females. Eowyn was armed moderately, with a small blade in her hands. On the other hand, Aurel had no armour on at all, and held her own Elvish blade in her hands.

"Arrogant little thing, is she not? Not wearing armour." said Eomer as he spotted Legolas looking at Aurel.

"Perhaps she did not see the need for it." He replied, not paying anymore attention to him.

"Then she does not know my sister." said Eomer standing there observing Legolas. "I am glad to see that you have recovered well, and are on your feet again."

Without looking at him, Legolas responded. "I do not remember you, but the sound of your voice tells me I should. Who are you?"

"Eomer. Nephew to the King." He was disconcerted with the fact that Legolas would not look at him.

"That would make Lady Eowyn, niece to the king. She should be more careful." He smirked and finally looked over at Eomer.

"We have no time for this!" shouted Aragorn, "There is no time for sport here." He interrupted the spar and both ladies stopped. He looked over to Eomer, and found no support coming from him, he continued on his own. "What do you do?" He asked looking at Aurel.

Aurel was a little surprised that he assumed that she was the one who had started the spar. "Could you not see what we were doing? We were merely testing our skills."

"Well test your skills some place else. You should not be sparring with Lady Eowyn."

"And why not?" asked Eowyn.

The crowd around them was now silent and awaiting the response from Aragorn.

"It was I who asked for the spar, am I not worthy of it?" asked Eowyn sharply.

Aragorn turned to face her and bowed his head slightly. "I do not mean to offend you or your worth."

"Then step aside and let us continue, we do not bother anyone, or disrupt the eminent departure of the men here." She responded.

Gentle whispers and laughs could be heard as Aragorn stepped out of the way and walked over to where Eomer and Legolas were standing. "Why do you allow this? Do you wish to put further strain between Elves and Men?"

"I do not see why you assume that it will." said Eomer. "She is doing quite well against your Elven friend. I think she will win."

"Yes, well, I've seen her fight, and I'm betting my lass wins." said Gimli with a snort.

Eomer cast Gimli a deathly gaze.

"The problem is that. It will not turn out well, whatever the outcome. If I were you, I would put a stop to it."

"And what makes you think I can? You heard what she said; there is no reason for it not to continue."

"You have been warned." said Aragorn before leaving them, not wanting to know anything more about the spar between Aurel and Eowyn.

"Perhaps he is right. It would be wise to stop." said Aurel to Eowyn.

"You leave, you lose, this is a spar and I have yet to see your skill."

Aurel was taken back, had this small human woman just insulted her craft with the sword? She raised her sword upwards to her face and readied herself. If it was a real fight she wanted, then it was a real fight she would receive, she only hoped she could control herself and not hurt Eowyn.

"I can't see anything!" cried out Merry.

"I will lift you, little hobbit." Said Eomer, and he picked Merry up and put him on his shoulders.

The fight was amazing, both females did have talent with the sword, but Aurel was clearly stronger. Legolas looked at them both and assessed them, surely he thought, Aurel had more talent in her than just to block all the blows, or perhaps she was trying to tire Eowyn out before striking. As soon as the thought left his mind, the crowd cheered, for Eowyn had struck at Aurel, and Aurel seemed shaken. Aurel looked at Eowyn and noticed how much better she fought when there was a crowd there to cheer her on, she thought of how it would be if Eowyn lost, and how maybe it could be detrimental to the way the people viewed her. A victory against an Elf would boost the people's morale, but most importantly it would gain Eowyn their respect, especially from the Men. Aurel understood how little it took to have people look down on you, and decided to let Eowyn win, though her pride would be hurt. When another blow from Eowyn knocked Aurel's sword from her hand, the crowd enveloped Eowyn and carried her away, leaving Aurel standing there staring at how happy Eowyn looked. She quickly picked up her sword, as the people passed her by, though some remained.

"You let her win." said Legolas.

Aurel did not say anything.

"You must have, I have never seen such poor swordsmanship from you Lady." said Gimli. "Why did you do it?"

"I did nothing, my shoulder still heals, she won."

"Ah well." Sighed Gimli as he walked over to where Eomer and Merry were.

Eowyn broke away from the crowd and praise and looked at Aurel. "Is that all the skill that you possess? I am disappointed." She said mockingly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you." said Aurel sheathing her sword.

"You will not underestimate the strength of man again."

Aurel almost wanted to slap her, or even better, truly show her what she could do, but she contained herself. Legolas, surprised at feeling the rise of emotions in Aurel smirked. "Your skill would be best if not mingled with anger." said Aurel.

"Ha! I have beaten you! You have no right to tell me where my skill lies."

"No right? To whom do you speak child?" asked Aurel.

"To the self-righteous creature in front of me, you thought you could beat me, only because I am human."

The crowd now came back to listen to their exchange of words, Aurel found lack of comfort and seeing the eyes of all the people staring at them both.

"You should find a nobler cause to fight for; anger will only lead to your downfall."

"Quiet with your riddles, I will hear none of it. Admit that you were mistaken."

Aurel looked over to Legolas, who looked right back at her. Instinctively he walked up beside her. "I think you have said quite enough Lady Eowyn, be glad in your triumph, do not ask for petty words to be thrown against one another."

"Do you always have him run after you whenever you cannot answer for yourself?" asked Eowyn.

"Eowyn!" growled Eomer.

Aurel walked closer to Eowyn, who suddenly lost her spirit, noticing how much Aurel towered over her. "Your victory is shadowed by your ignorance. I will only admit to a mistake if I see I have made one. You have shown me I have not, for you have only won a battle of the sword, it is the battle of the mind that really matters."

Legolas pulled lightly on her arm. "It is best if we leave for the moment, we are not wanted here now."

She looked back at Legolas, "No, if this is not resolved now, it never will be."

"Everyone get back to what you were doing before! I want to see none of you scrambling around here…move!" shouted Eomer, and the crowd dispersed themselves. "I do not know what has come over you Eowyn, but you will apologize."

"No need." said Aurel. "I do not want an apology, I only want understanding. You asked for the spar and I agreed to it. I will be more careful next time, for you took this as something you should not have, I am only sorry it has turned out in this manner." When there was not response from either Eomer or Eowyn, she followed Legolas's advice and walked away from them. Gimli and Merry were trailing behind them. Merry looked over his shoulders and saw the two humans still standing there looking at the Elves who were walking away.

"I don't understand; why she is so upset?" asked Merry.

"Who can ever understand women?" replied Gimli.

"Not me, that's for sure."

* * *

"You should have listened to me." said Aragorn. 

"I tire of hearing you say that." replied Aurel.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" said Gimli.

Aragorn ignored Gimli's content, "And now things are no better between you and them."

"There has been strain before?" asked Legolas.

"Yes. Or have you not noticed how Aurel cannot seem to control herself around humans?"

Legolas did not understand why Aragorn would say that.

"_You believe that I would have provoked such a scene?"_ asked Aurel in Sindarin.

"Huh?" said Merry, thinking perhaps he had misheard what Aurel had said.

"_You had the power to stop it."_

"Speak so that we can all understand you!" bellowed Gimli.

"And surely if I would have walked away, she would have taken that as an insult."

"And you thought that one more victory for you would prove what?" asked Aragorn.

"Victory? You do not even know what has happened, do you?"

"I do not need to know."

"Eowyn won the spar, Aragorn." said Legolas.

"What?" He looked at Aurel, "Then what was the commotion about?"

"What do you care, you defend them over me, because perhaps they are of your kind? Is that it? Now that you are amongst your people, you forsake me, and I am only a nuisance, if it is not because I am female, it is now because I am an Elf!"

"Your race does tend to have a way with words." said Gimli.

"Gimli." said Aurel in such a low and threatening tone, that he backed away slowly. She looked over at Aragorn, "I will not stand for this treatment Aragorn."

It was the first time ever that Aurel had used his more human name in his presence, she had always used the name Estel, and he knew that he must have upset her deeply if she did not want to utter his name. She looked over to Merry who looked troubled over the quarrelling they were all doing. "I am sorry if this is upsetting you Merry."

"It's just that you look so sad Lady Aurel, and it truly wasn't your fault, I really don't understand what's going on, but I don't like it." He said.

She smiled tenderly at Merry before looking at Aragorn once more and letting that smile turn into a frown. "It was she that insulted me Aragorn, and you will do well to remember that when she comes to you." She walked out of the room, leaving the other four to ponder what she meant by her words.

"What did Lady Eowyn say to her?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas went on to explain what Aurel had done, how she had let Eowyn win, and how after the spar, it had been Eowyn who had caused trouble. It was then that Aragorn realized the grave mistake that he had made.


	26. Strength, Love, and Courage

For Disclaimer please view Chapter one.

Author's note: Thought I would surprise you with a little chapter! It's short, but hopefully you'll like it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your reviews.

Kersi.

Chapter 26: Strength, Love and Courage

_He would never be able to hide the blank ink spilled all over his hands. He was running so quickly that he did not realize that someone had been in his path. He bounced off this person and fell to the hard marbled ground, closing his eyes to prepare himself for the impact. When he opened them he found a face he did not expect. _

"_I did not see you there." He said putting one dyed hand on the ground to hold himself up and the other to the back of his head, where it had hit the ground. The Elf in front of him looked at him curiously and smiled. Aragorn observed her eyes, she looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were shining brightly and he noticed the skin under her eyes and her cheeks were still wet from the tears. "You…you are Aurel." He had heard about Elrond's two daughters, though he had never met them. Since he could remember, he only ever saw Elrohir and Elladan, but only for months at a time. They would sometimes leave for several months, and on this occasion, young Aragorn had not seen them for over a year. He was lonely in Imladris, there were no children to play with, and he found Elrond to be very strict, as all the Elves besides the twin brothers, had been. He had been told that the youngest of Elrond's children was to arrive very soon, and was curious to see what she looked like, but he had not expected to see her for a long time._

_Aurel wrinkled her nose at the odd way her name sounded when he said it and helped him stand up. His small hand was still at the back of his head. Immediately she was concerned for him and she gently turned him around to look at his head, placing one hand over the spot that hurt. He could feel a tingling sort of feeling start at the top of his head and slowly spill down to the rest of his body and it made him giggle. This seemed to make Aurel happy as she turned him around. _

"_Aragorn!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Elrond. Aragorn trembled in fear. Instinctively, he clung onto the dress that Aurel wore. She looked up, surprised it seemed, to hear the tone in her father's voice. The way that Aragorn held onto her made it seem like he had done something wrong. She grabbed a hold of his wrist so tightly that it made Aragorn want to shout out._

"_No please don't take me to him Lady! Please, he will never forgive me, it was an accident." He begged, and when she began to drag him along, he kept on begging, so much so that she effortlessly picked him up and covered his little mouth._

"_Aragorn!" shouted Elrond and this time it seemed closer._

_Just as Aragorn thought that he was done for, Aurel opened the door to another room, slipping in quietly and just in time as well, for Elrond happened to walk by, now he understood what she had been doing. She set him down, feeling that he had calmed. She pressed her ear against the door to hear if Elrond had left. She smiled as she turned to face Aragorn. He had a look of relief on his face. He felt her gaze upon him and looked up at her. He had made a right mess of her dress! There were little hand prints on the skirt and on the sleeves, she noticed him staring and looked down at her dress. By her reaction you could tell that she was slightly disappointed at being such a mess. Aragorn was about to open his mouth to say something, but she quickly put her fingers to her mouth to indicate silence and then there was knocking at the door. His eyes widened and she motioned for him to find any place to hide. Once she saw that Aragorn was hidden she opened the door slowly, and only popped her head out. That was the last the Aragorn saw for he did not want to get caught, the rest was only what he heard from Elrond._

"_Aurel. I am looking for a young human boy, have you seen him?" Then there was silence. "He has spilled ink all over my maps and letters! I have told that boy to not play in my study!" His tone became gentler. "It is good to have you back home, I am sorry if I have disturbed your rest…" The door closed. It was almost impossible to hear the footsteps of the Elf that came to find him and the slight ruffling that her dress made alerted him. She motioned for him to step out from where he was hiding, and he did so cautiously. It was then he noticed that they were in a bedroom, specifically, her bedroom. It was plain for her, he thought. He had expected Elrond's daughter to be more tasteful, though he was comparing to the other Elven females he had met. For the time being she seemed preoccupied getting some belongings in order, and he took the time to really look at her. He thought she did not look like Elrond at all, except for the long dark hair, perhaps she looked more like her mother. As he walked around the room observing things, she stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. There was a tenderness there that he had not expected and he found himself wishing he remembered his own mother more. Still, there was a tinge of sadness in her smile, and as she went back to organizing her things, he noticed the scars on her neck. It made him stop his walk; he was fixed on the pattern of them. She caught him staring and frowned, she picked up some clothing that had been lying on her bed and walked into the small room adjacent to the one they were in. He stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, if he should stay or if he should go. He decided to stay, for he had no where else to go without the risk of being caught. When Aurel finally did step back out, she had changed her dress, for one that was of a different colour, she also came out with a silver bowl, filled with water. In one of her hands she held a cloth, and she set it down on a small table near the balcony of the room. She sat down on the long chair that was next to it and motioned for Aragorn to come forward. He took slow steps, it was then he saw the first real resemblance to Elrond, the facial expression she was making, stern but gentle. As soon as he was close enough, she grabbed one of his little hands and dipped the cloth she had into the warm water in the bowl. She gently took the cloth and began to wipe away the ink off of Aragorn's hands. It had not taken very long to completely remove the ink from his hands. "Thank you.", whispered Aragorn. She only nodded her head in response._

_He thought it would be safe to leave at that point, so he said his goodbye and left her sitting there. He reached up for the handle and as he opened the door, he found Elrond there. "So this is where you have been hiding."_

_Frozen from the surprise, little Aragorn did not say a thing, and jumped when he felt the weight of Aurel's hand on his shoulder, a protective hand, a comforting hand, and he leaned into her and bowed his head in shame._

_Elrond looked up at his daughter. "And you. Could you not wait a few days more before defying your father?"_

"_I am sorry for the mess I have created. I did not mean to spill ink on everything…I will go and clean it." said Aragorn._

"_That has already been seen to." said Elrond._

"_Oh."_

"_What punishment do you think you deserve?" asked Elrond._

_Aurel shook her head, Aragorn did not know why, but Elrond did react to it. "You cannot possibly think that this would go unpunished…I have punished you and your siblings for far lesser things." It hit him all too quickly, the look on Aurel's face, the way she held on to Aragorn, the light in her eyes. What had happened exactly? He had certainly not seen this side of his daughter for hundreds of years; she seemed to be more alive._

"_I will take any punishment you give me, I deserve it." Aragorn said, and stood up straight, appreciating that Aurel seemed to be on his side. Somehow having her there made him feel stronger._

"_Well spoken for a child, perhaps I will be more lenient on you this time. You must remember, Estel, you are yet to be six years of age, you must behave and stay away from my study!"_

_Aragorn nodded quickly._

"_As for your punishment, I think it would be appropriate that you extend your thanks to my daughter for helping you. Since you two decided to spend this day together, you will do the rest of your schooling with her, and learn from her. She will have many things to teach you." Aurel did not seem pleased, but Elrond certainly was. "Don't you think that just because you are grown that I cannot punish you as well Aurel." And with that Elrond gave a flash of a smile and left them._

_Aragorn looked up at Aurel and she looked down at him, she looked worried. Aragorn shrugged his shoulders, it would not be so bad, he liked Aurel already and felt safe around her. The curious human gesture that he had just made, made Aurel smile and the worries disappeared…and his whole life, whenever he was around her, it was the same feeling he felt when she had first placed her hand on his shoulder; strength, love, and courage._

He smiled in his memories of first meeting Aurel and noted that not so many things had changed. She was still his teacher, and he was still there willing to learn. He dreaded having to go to her and apologize, what was he to say?

"Lord Aragorn." said Eowyn.

He frowned. He had been sitting in the dining hall alone with his thoughts, thinking of a way to approach Aurel, just as she had said, Eowyn had come to him and he did not wish to see or speak to her.

Eowyn noted his cold demeanour and lack of response. "I come to apologize if that makes any difference."

He looked at her. "I am not the one whom you should have sought out then."

She nodded. "I thought that I should speak to you first, to explain myself."

"What does it matter that I know why you did what you did? It is not me whom you have offended. Understand that." He stood to leave.

"No. but it was because of you that I did what I did."

Aragorn stopped.

"Jealousy, my lord."

"Jealousy?"

"I know it was petty of me, but Lady Aurel spoke to me of she whom you love."

Aragorn shook his head in confusion. "Why would she speak to you of her?"

"She said that I was no match, the words hurt me, and I acted rashly. Now I have misplaced the little trust she held for me. The little trust you held for me."

"And what brought you to come here and speak to me? Is it because you believe that I have lost trust in you? Or because you thought that perhaps I would understand what you did and not look down upon you for it?" He walked closer to her.

"I did not want you to think ill of me."

"I do not think ill of you Lady Eowyn, we all make mistakes."

She gave a small smile.

"Do not mistake what I say for redemption, Lady Eowyn. I will not be able to look at you in the same way again. Earn your trust, but do not come to me for comfort." With that he walked out of the dining hall and left her standing there in shock.

* * *

"Why are you here?" asked Aurel of Legolas, who had been accompanying her wherever she went.

"Does it bother you?"

"It confuses me."

"Do you wish me to leave?"

She shook her head, "No, I do not, but why do you wish to stay?"

"Is that not always the way things were? I get the feeling that even when we were at odds we were still together most of the time."

Aurel smirked.

"Good, then that memory is correct."

"You are different, less apprehensive than you were before."

"And are you glad for it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. Was I that much different before? I feel at peace by your side, I do not feel there is any other place for me."

"Yes, that feeling is the same for me." She said, pondering how it was possible to be speaking with Legolas without falling apart. "You are still yourself Legolas, but I imagine this more open side of yourself is what you were like before…" She stopped herself.

"Before all the mess that occurred between us." He finished the thought for her.

She nodded her head.

He suddenly stood up, "I have made a decision, and I do not know if this is right or wrong."

"A decision about what?"

"To tell you. That, although there is much history between us that I do not understand…"

Aragorn walked into the room, and both Elves looked at him. "Aurel, may I speak with you?"

Legolas nodded his head slowly and looked disappointed, knowing that he should leave. Aurel followed him with her eyes as he slowly walked towards the door, but he stopped as if refusing to be interrupted and faced her to say. "_Gerich veleth nín, Melethril."_ He smiled noting the look in her eyes and left the room.

Aragorn smiled tenderly at her and she was so overcome with emotion that she embraced him. "Oh Estel." And there it was again, something that was never absent around her; strength, love and courage.

(You have my love, Beloved.)


	27. Sharing Laughter

For Disclaimer Please View Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! My brain froze for a couple of weeks...but it seems to be thawing out now, so I can keep writing, hooray! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all your reviews, they are very much appreciated! I've mixed the chronological order of where and when Aragorn meets his kindred (The Dunedain), I hope it doesn't confuse anyone; I just had to make it flow with this fic. This chappy is meant as a catch-up, so not so much intensity. Kersi

Chapter 27: Sharing Laughter

While embracing him she realized the she did not want to holdAragorn any longer and she pulled herself away. She felt as if a rift had been set between them, as she thought the he favoured his own Kin over the Elves who had taken care of him for so long. She looked at the man in front of her, his head was bowed forward and he looked as a child does when they have done something wrong.

"You will stop that sulking. You are a grown man, it will not work." said Aurel.

"I have spoken to Eowyn."

"It does not matter to me." She wanted to leave, but she stayed.

"She explained her actions to me."

Her eyes flared. "Explained? What was there to explain?" She pointed her finger at him, "Nay, she came only to justify her actions to you."

He sighed. "Yes, that too, please listen."

"Have you afforded me the same?"

"I do not forsake you."

"Your actions say otherwise Aragorn."

He looked almost hurt as he stared at her. "The name sounds foreign when you speak it."

"It is foreign! You wish for me to call you by an Elvish name now, do you? Why?"

"I know I have offended you Aurel, I apologize, please forgive me, I do not wish for you to shun me."

She tsked. "I have lived 25 of your life times. I wish you would grant me the confidence of knowing better than a child. You forget who I am..." She walked around him, inspecting his posture, looking him up and down. "Perhaps I have been too comfortable with you; you do not give me the respect you once did."

"It is difficult for me to see you as anything but a sister or a mother."

"And that vision you have of me is not wrong, but I am also other things, you have battled this before. I am your Elder. Do you not trust me?"

Aragorn turned to face her. "I trust you Aurel. But, now that I am grown, I feel as if I must protect you, as you have done for me."

She crossed her arms. "Curious then that your protection seems like lack of trust. I will have to think about this forgiveness you seek."

"Fair enough." He said turning to leave.

"_Estel."_ She said, stopping Aragorn before he completely walked away, he did not turn to face her, but he smiled at the sound of his Elvish name, _"I do not see the child any longer, only the man fit to be King, do not walk away with a heavy heart, all is not lost between you and I."_

And though she had not spoken of her acceptance at his apology, he knew that in her heart she had forgiven him, and he did as she said, and walked away with a hope of understanding.

* * *

She sat straight on her horse as she prepared to follow the others out to gather for the battle in Gondor, she watched the anxious looks on the women's faces and the scared looks of the few children left. She could not catch one man that looked afraid and she found that curious given their recent disposition. There was much commotion around her and she did not notice the two little hands that went to touch her feet. Her horse neighed and she looked to see what had caused the disturbance. Her eyes softened in surprise and confusion at who she found there, she jumped off her horse to greet the two little hands. "Ethaen? What are you doing here? You should know better than standing so close to a horse." She squatted down beside him.

He only shook his head and began to shed tears, Aurel did not understand why he was crying and then noticed that Ene was standing near as well. She picked Ethaen up; he wrapped his small arms around her neck, squeezing himself close to her, and walked towards Ene. "Why does your brother cry?"

Ene did not respond.

She looked around to see if she could find the young woman who had been left to care for the children. "Your carer will be worried for you, I am sure she would not approve of your being here." Aurel had been cautious with the children she had rescued; many saw her involvement with them as unnatural and she feared causing any more trouble. She had wanted to see them more often, but found that their carer had a common dislike of her and was very protective of the children. As long as Aurel knew the children were being looked after she did not see the need to intervene, but she felt a connection to them and they often sneaked out to find her, so they had become quite close.

Ene looked up at Aurel, and was marvelled by the colour of her eyes. "He does not want you to leave...and neither do I."

Aurel's brows furrowed, "But I must. I have told you both this many times."

"Still. Do not go. Please. " replied Ene, she walked closer to Aurel and held onto her free hand.

Legolas, who had already mounted his horse, noticed Aurel speaking to the two children, he meant to go to her but instead decided to observe the way she seemed to act around them. He wondered if this tenderness she showed them was the same tenderness that Aragorn had been raised with, and if it had been, it explained many a great quality in him. He looked at her hand; they were made for healing, he could tell just by the way she touched things, the way she caressed things and held things. He had only met the children once and they seemed more scared and cautious of him than they were of Aurel who they had taken a natural liking to.

Legolas and Aurel had not spoken to one another since he had told her that he loved her, and he understood that there were more important things to be dealt with. They had had no opportunity to get another moment alone and both had not slept for a while.

"I will come back." said Aurel, releasing her hold on Ethaen, setting him gently down on the ground, but he would not unlatch his arms from around her neck.

"But what if you are hurt, what if you can't?" asked Ethaen.

She pulled him away from her and smiled at him, searching for some way to comfort the children in front of her. Suddenly she looked down to her hands and knew what she could do. She removed the ring that she had loathed for the past 500 years, looking at it as if it was the first time she truly understood its importance, and put it inside the hand of the little boy. She did not pass on that hate she felt for the ring, only the love and respect that she had once held for it

"As long as you hold this, you have my promise that I will return, not just for the ring, but for both of you as well." She reached to touch Ene's cheek, as reassurance.

"And you will take us to your home?" asked Ene.

Aurel nodded. "And I will take you to a beautiful place where you can be happy."

The little girl stayed motionless, but the boy, once more, wrapped his arms around her neck and shut his eyes. "Do not leave us here."

It was time for Aurel to go and she would have to be stern with them. "Child." She said without emotion, and she gently pulled him away. "I have made a promise to you, and I will keep to that. I must go. You will stay with your sister."

"Ethaen, Ene!" shouted a woman. It was Engel, the children's carer and the look on her face showed her anger at the sight of the children with the Elf-maiden.

Aurel looked her way and took a few steps backwards and away from the children. Engel walked briskly towards them and immediately snatched Ethaen up from where he stood, ignoring Aurel, she scolded Ene. "I told you, you are not to be out here."

Ene said nothing, and Engel turned to face Aurel. "It is not wise for you to speak to these children, they grow attached to you, and you are leaving…you must understand."

"I understand." said Aurel.

Engel quickly walked past her and took a hold of one of Ene's hands, pulling her along. Both children looked Aurel's way as they faded into the crowd. She dared to raise one hand to say a silent goodbye, but they had already gone and her heart ached at the thought of never seeing them again. Downhearted, she mounted her horse and rode over to Legolas. "Where do we go?"

"_Dunharrow, we are to rally there."_ He looked at the sad expression on her face, _"You are sad to leave them behind?"_

"_Yes. Very much so. They are so young and have seen such sorrow."_

"_Human life seems to be that way. The woman who cares for them seems to know what she is doing, you should not fear for their safety."_

She looked at Legolas and smiled at his inexperience, _"You have never cared for a child have you? It is not as simple as that." _

Legolas did not have anything to say in return to that, it was true, he had never had to deal with any child, except for his brother, and even then it was not the same_. "Do not be so melancholy, __Melethril." _He reached up to her and touched the base of her chin, raising her gaze to his, _"When this is all done with, we can come back for them."_

"_We?"_

He looked at her seriously, _"If you do not wish for me to come with you…"_

"_No, no_..." She grabbed a hold of the hand that still touched her chin and held it tightly_, "I am just not accustomed to what is happening between us."_

"_And what is that?" _His eyes seemed to light up with curiosity.

"_For so long I avoided this type of connection to you, to be able to love you freely, without a care for anything else_." She looked down at his hand; the one she had been holding on to so tightly and opened it to expose the palm, lifting it gently to meet her lips, and she kissed it with such tenderness that it made Legolas feel light-headed for a moment

"Stop that! You are making me ill!" cried out Gimli in jest, breaking the moment between the two elves. "Whom do I ride with? Surely you were not to leave me on my own were you!"

They turned their heads to look at him, both their eyes dark and veiled, Gimli was almost afraid at the sight.

"Strange creatures you Elves are." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath in. "Well? Whom do I ride with?"

With hesitation, Legolas looked at Aurel who had let go of his hand, she understood and smiled, he smiled lovingly back. He pulled his horse away from Aurel's and rode closer to where Gimli stood. "With me of course, Master Dwarf." He helped Gimli mount the horse behind him.

"This is more like it!" said Gimli.

"Are you ready?" asked Legolas.

"No laddie, the question is, are you?"

Legolas smirked as he nudged the horse to march forward and join the others.

* * *

"She rides with us? I am surprised." stated Aurel to Aragorn as she saw Eowyn ride past her in the trail of horses.

"Only to Dunharrow. She will not go to battle…."

Something made Aurel's skin crawl as she listened to Aragorn speak of Eowyn and Eomer, and after a while Aragorn noticed that she was not listening to him. "Aurel?"

"We are being followed; I feel a strange presence." She said quickly.

Aragorn looked behind him and only saw the men who accompanied them, along with Eomer, who had thought it best ride with the lower ranks. "I do not see anything."

"It is there, I feel it." She pulled the reigns on her horse to slow it down. "I will alert Eomer." She rode back towards him and Eomer was surprised to see her coming towards him. "There is something following us."

He nodded his head. "Yes I know. They have been following us for quite some time." He said calmly.

"You are allowing them to follow?"

"I do not have much choice. We have been waiting for the right time to confront them."

Aurel nodded. "I do not feel they are an ill presence."

"Nor I, enemies would have been more hasty in an attack, but I do not sense them ally either."

One of Eomer's men blew the horn to alert them, for now those who had been following them showed themselves. Men they were, clad in dark clothing, wearing cloaks that covered their faces. "Halt!" shouted Eomer. "I warn you, come no closer!"

Instantly the group of men stopped their horses. "We search for Aragorn." replied one of the men.

Aurel rode up next to Eomer, who had no bother having her at his side. She unsheathed her sword. "Then we ask who comes to greet him, be you a foe, beware!"

Eomer looked at his men, spears ready for the attack if need be, and then back at the group of ragged men. Although the ragged men seemed alarmed, two distinctive laughs from them could be heard. Eomer frowned. "This is no game! Tell us who you are or prepare to face us in battle!" He shouted.

"We come for Aragorn…but we find our sister amongst your ranks, how has this come to be?"

Eomer and his men were confused.

Aurel lowered her sword. "Elladan?"

Aragorn came galloping from behind and passed Eomer and Aurel to greet the ragged men. "Halbarad!" He rode to one of the men in front of the group and greeted him with an embrace. After a moment Aragorn turned around. "These are my kinsmen, please, lower your weapons!" He looked at Eomer who had already told their men to lower their guard. Two-caped figures arose from the back of the group of ragged men, still laughing, they rode straight for Aurel. Eomer placed his horse in front of hers in instinctive protection and laughs could be heard once more.

"Aurel, you have followed your charge for far too long." said one of the capped figures, the voice was one she knew.

Sure that the two cloaked figures were indeed her brothers, she spoke to Eomer. "Your concern is noted Lord Eomer, many thanks, but there is no need for it, these are my brothers."

Eomer turned his head sharply to try to catch what they looked like, but nothing could be seen behind their hoods. He pulled his horse away, but stayed nearby. Aurel smiled, and at last, they removed their hoods.

"Your voice has returned." said Elladan.

"By what grace was this gift bestowed?" asked Elrohir.

They all dismounted their horses. "No grace…" She said almost out of breath, "I am overjoyed to see you brothers." She fell into Elrohir's arms and embraced him.

"You have surely changed." He said kindly, holding her close.

Aragorn came to greet them.

"Estel." Said Elladan and they clasped each others arms in joy of seeing one another.

"I was fearful of your never coming." said Aragorn.

"We come with messages from Ada…and Arwen." said Elrohir who had his arm around Aurel's shoulders.

"We must move on." said Eomer, interrupting their reunion. "It gets late, and we have not time to waste."

The three elves just stared at Eomer for a moment before agreeing that there was no time for happy reunions, and they all mounted their horses, and rode along quietly to Dunharrow. Though Aurel could hardly contain her excitement and relief at having her brothers by her side. She tried to catch of glimpse of Legolas, and in her heart she knew he was up ahead, but she could not see him. Legolas could feel that something internal in Aurel had changed; he only wondered what it was, and did not wait for her as he rode on with Gimli.

"So you and the Lady are on good terms now I assume." Said Gimli, trying to find out about what had happened between the two elves.

"You can say that." He replied.

Gimli frowned at the lack of response, he wanted to know more, "And your memory?"

"Still in pieces Master Gimli, still very distant." He said sadly.

"But you seem…more lively." He said with hope.

Legolas thought for a moment, "What was I like before?"

"Well…I don't know…there is happiness in you now that seemed shadowed before...it is as if the shadow has been lifted from you."

"Perhaps it has."

They left the conversation at that as they reached the meeting place of Dunharrow.

* * *

"Is this all that have come?" asked Aragorn looking out amongst the men, there were too few to fight against the armies of Sauron.

"You are lucky to have this many." said Elladan. "Many cities and villages have been destroyed, too many have died, and not only Men search for the means to survive. Be grateful that there is still some strength left here."

"Not enough strength, not for what needs to be done." He replied.

"Remember the paths of the dead..." said Elrohir.

Aragorn almost shuddered.

"Why the Paths of the Dead?" asked Aurel.

A shout from afar could be heard. "Sons of Elrond!" exclaimed Legolas. His arms were raised in the air from afar, and he greeted them, as he tried to get to them as quickly as he could.

"Legolas remains with you still, we believed he had gone, for we had not seen him earlier." said Elrohir looking at Legolas coming from afar.

"He walks in a peculiar way, was he wounded?" asked Elladan, looking at Aurel. But naught more could be said, for Legolas had already reached them and a smile broke out from his usual emotionless face.

"Son of Thranduil." said Elladan, bowing his head in recognition of his status.

Legolas enveloped him in a hearty embrace and Elladan cringed in disgust. "Too much time spent around humans…I will never get used to their way of greeting, but it seems you are comfortable with it now Legolas."

Legolas laughed and let him go. "I only did it because I knew it would annoy you." He turned to greet Elrohir.

"It is good to see you." said Elrohir suspiciously.

"Why do you look at me that way?" asked Legolas.

"You are different, what has happened?"

"I am the same." replied Legolas.

"No…" Elrohir looked at Aurel who had been content to watch the greetings between her brothers and Legolas. "Aurel…what has happened?"

"It is clear to me, brother; I do not know why you cannot see it." said Elladan smiling to himself.

"Cannot or will not?" asked Aragorn in jest.

Elrohir cast him a deadly look. "I did not like it when I first found you both in the woods of Mirkwood all those years ago, and I do not like it now, you are too old for her Legolas!"

Legolas smirked, he did not remember what Elrohir was speaking about visually, but he did remember the feelings all at once at the mention of it, the very intense feelings of that day in the woods, where he first met Aurel.

Aragorn was the first to break the silence with his laughter, and the rest followed afterwards. Aurel let out a sigh of relief as she watched the people she loved share laughter with one another, all but Legolas, who was staring at Aurel with such intensity it almost made her want to look away. But she found herself mesmerized by the way he looked at her, and only stared back in return, hoping he would see that she too was feeling the bond between them grow stronger day by day.


	28. The Heart's Choices

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's Note: Small Chappy ahead, thanks for all your reviews! And in answer to Princess Myra's Review, the age difference between Aurel and Legolas does not matter really, its just Elrohir's way of joking around in his own way, but I think you kind of got that. :o) Sorry for the wait, but school and no computer of my own make it difficult to keep updating more quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kersi

Chapter 28: The Heart's Choices

As she approached Aragorn's tent, she found it peculiar that her brothers were standing outside with Legolas, speaking, with serious faces on all of them; she needed to speak to Aragon so she did not let it bother her as she passed them by without saying a word. But just as she was about to enter, Elladan grabbed a hold of her arm.

She turned and looked at him in question, but before she could protest at his hold of her she spoke.

"He is not alone in there, it would be best to leave him in peace at moments be." He kept his grip tight, knowing that his sister was stubborn.

"There is no need to keep a hold of me Elladan, if he occupied then I shall wait until he is not, for I need to speak to him of urgent matters."

"And we need to speak to you." said Elrohir in a peculiar tone.

"Oh?" She looked over to Legolas, who still kept his facial expressions serious, but no more of her attention was afforded to her brothers as she heard the voice of Eowyn ring forth from Aragorn's tent. Her posture straightened, and her ears were alert. "Eowyn is in there with Estel?"

"Eowyn?" asked Elrohir.

"That is the niece to Theoden-King." said Legolas.

"Yes of course, we knew that, but it has been long since we have seen her, we did not recognize that it was her." said Elrohir.

"What business does she want with Estel?" asked Aurel interrupting them.

"And how should we know, that is not of our concern, since when is it yours?" asked Elladan suspiciously.

Aurel kept silent.

"I gather you have not had pleasant dealings with her?" asked Elladan.

"You can say that."

"And since when has Aurel had pleasant dealings with anyone?" said Elrohir.

"What does that mean?" asked Aurel.

"What humans have you encountered that you have ever been pleasant to besides Aragorn? And I fear the only reason you took a natural liking to him was because he managed to turn Ada's study into his own personal play chamber." said Elladan.

"That is quite unfair; I have not had as many dealings with humans as you have. With this human it is quite different, she was arrogant and insulting."

"Words used to describe the very being standing in front of me; perhaps you do not like her because she reminds you of yourself." said Elrohir.

Aurel's eyes darkened. "I do not recall seeing many human friends by your side."

"What do you call the host I rode in with Aurel? If you are going to throw insults, then make sure they are valid."

"Have you always bickered this much?" asked Legolas.

All three siblings looked over to Legolas and responded at the same time, "Always."

"Enough of this, she should not be left alone with Estel." said Aurel looking into Aragorn's tent.

"Why not?"

The voices in Aragorn's tent rose, and crying could be heard, it was Eowyn, and her voice was shaky. "All your words are but to say, you're a woman, and your place is in the house. I can fight, I am capable of fighting in this war…others follow you out of love, I would do so for the same reason, let me accompany you…please."

Aurel took a step back, alarmed by the conviction in her voice.

"You should not eavesdrop, and we need to speak to you Aurel." said Elladan pulling her away from the tent, Elrohir and Legolas followed…

"I am not an Elfling anymore. Let go of my arm Elladan." She was trying to pull away.

He kept a hold of it as he pulled her even faster, and then when they had reached a secluded spot he let go. "You were injured?" he asked.

It took Aurel by surprise and she only looked at him innocently.

He repeated his question. "You were injured?"

"When?" she asked casually.

"Do not play stupid with us." said Elrohir.

She looked at Legolas, "What have you told them?"

"I have told them nothing, they only asked that I was present when they spoke to you." He replied.

"Answer the question." said Elrohir.

"What does it matter if I was injured, I am well now."

"It matters greatly to us." Said Elladan… "And your voice, you realize we had not heard your voice for a great time and suddenly it has reappeared, and you give us not a reason."

"Why does there need to be a reason?"

"Because we were told it was never to return." responded Elladan., "Perhaps you do not understand the pain that it caused us when we were told this news long ago. We only want to be reassured that we were not fooled into believing that your voice was lost forever, and that all along it had been a choice you had been making."

"Aurel…we heard of the rescue of the young human children, we heard of your foolishness."

"Of course you would hear of that, now I know whom it is who you have been speaking to…Estel, only he would describe it as foolish." She looked away.

"Foolish because you did not wait, because you went out rashly, and if you had been thinking clearly, you would have felt it was a trap." said Elladan.

"And we have learned of the great harm this has caused Legolas…" Elrohir turned to face Legolas, "You walk differently, it must have been grave, and you have lost memory?"

Legolas tried not to make it seem so serious, "I am healed, and my memory returns slowly."

"Never have I heard of such an injury amongst an elf in this age, our sister led you into great peril, we apologize for her." said Elladan.

"She did not force me to come with, it was a choice I made on my own, there is no need to apologize, in the end, the children were saved, trap or not."

"We understand that you would not want to put yourself against Aurel, it is only natural that you defend her actions, but we are her brothers and know better, this is not the first time she has put your life at risk Legolas."

"Elrohir!" said Aurel, "How dare you!"

Legolas seemed a little confused.

"But it is true Aurel." Elrohir replied.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Aurel.

"Tell me…" He walked closer to her, "That all this time we suffered for your loss you had not kept this secret from us; your voice was never lost was it?"

Aurel looked away, not able to answer her brother who stood so close to her.

"Aurel, why did you lie to us?" asked Elladan.

"I did not lie." She replied simply.

"I think I should leave." said Legolas.

"No." said Elrohir, "We wish for you to stay, this concerns you as well."

"It concerns all who cared for her then and now." said Elladan.

"How could you Aurel? We all suffered with the loss of Naneth, and the affects the attack had on you."

"Affect? Is that what you call my suffering? My memory of what has happened?" She shook her head, "The loss of my voice was not a lie! It was lost because of what happened that day, yes, I chose not to speak, but that does not make it a lie, Ada knew of this."

Elrohir's face contorted. "He would have told us."

"When? In your lust for blood while you took revenge on any creature that resembled an Orc? In the years that you were gone without a word? When would have Ada told you? You were too busy with your own self-loathing for not being able to reach Naneth on time, to take any concern over me."

Elrohir turned a bright red colour in his anger; while Elladan remained calm, "Arwen would have known."

"Arwen? She is too delicate a creature to realize what choice I had made." Aurel seemed almost mocking.

For years the siblings had not spoken about what had happened, not to a full extent. All the pain and anguish they had held inside for so long seemed to pour forth and Legolas stood in the middle wishing he could leave, for much of what they spoke of confused him.

"I have never heard you speak in such a way!" said Elrohir his voice hard and loud.

"I have never had to defend myself from my own family!" replied Aurel.

"And the fading, what you put Legolas and his family through!" asked Elrohir pointing at Legolas.

For a moment Aurel almost panicked, "I did not know you knew about that."

"We do. You are lucky that Legolas has forgiven all your faults, all the suffering your selfishness has caused. Or is it that he does not remember all that has happened between you."

Legolas decided it would be his moment to step in now before it went any further, "It does not matter that I do not remember. Who I see in front of me now is someone I respect and who has given endlessly and selflessly on this quest, no matter her past faults, are you all so innocent, are you all free of mistakes?"

"Of course not…" said Elladan.

"Then, I do not see the need for this to continue, there is a great war ahead of us, Estel will need our help, can we give it to him in this state?" Legolas shook his head, "If there are things that you need to discuss, now is not the time, do you not see how distressing this is?"

"You are right Legolas." said Elladan. "But there is one thing that will be resolved now." He looked over at Aurel, "When you said that we had not the time to be concerned for you, that is not true, we thought of you every moment of our days in the wilderness while he hunted for Orcs."

"Is that supposed to warm my heart brother?"

"We love you Aurel." said Elladan.

"Even now, when you make my blood boil." said Elrohir. "Do not take that for granted, you are always in our hearts."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Aragorn, having walked towards them when he had heard the Elvish shouting.

"Just a scolding." said Aurel.

"I am glad you are here, you must help me, they are driving me mad!" said Legolas.

"It often happens to persons when they are around Elrond's children." said Aragorn.

"That explains you quite a bit then." said Aurel to Aragorn.

The matter was dropped between them and Elrohir and Elladan went to speak privately to Aragorn about other matters. It gave time for Legolas and Aurel to spend a few moments together in private.

"Thank you." said Aurel.

"They were being too harsh on you."

"They always have been, I just did not expect the scolding to begin so soon after having just seen one another."

"Is it true about your voice, that it was your choice not to speak?"

She looked up at him, "Yes. I did not see the point of using it, all I felt when I woke from the attack was pain, who would want to hear that? Everything I ever did to try and keep the suffering I felt away from others never worked, it only brought them closer to what I was feeling. It only brought pain. Some do not forget that."

Legolas dared to step a bit closer, "What is 500 years or so in the life span of an Elf? That is not what they will always feel and remember…"

Aurel gave a weak smile, "You are proof of that."

Before anymore could be said, Legolas's attention was whisked away to something behind Aurel, and she turned around. It was Eowyn. Legolas excused himself, smiling tenderly at Aurel before he left.

Aurel hardened the expression on her face. "Eowyn, what is it you want?"

Eowyn had been crying, the tears had not yet dried on her face. "Aragorn, my Uncle, my brother, they will not let me fight in the war."

"I would not let you fight either." Aurel stated clearly and without feeling.

"But why?"

"You are young, inexperienced…what does it matter? Why are you here?"

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you."

Aurel crossed her arms and gave her a hard stare. "Are you?"

"Yes. I am. I realize now how foolish I have been. And the damage I have caused." She began to cry.

"Please stop that crying."

"I cannot. The more I try, the more I do, it all avails to nothing…"

Something in what the human said struck a chord in Aurel, and she let the hard expressions on her face go.

"What do you seek? What is it you want?"

Eowyn shrugged her shoulders, "I want the chance to defend my people, instead of waiting for others to do it for me."

"Then follow your heart, it is only then that you will be free." said Aurel, looking at her for a moment, and then walking past her.

Eowyn tears stopped their flowing, and as she looked out among all the men there ready to defend the race of men, she smiled, and whispered a small "Thank you.", knowing in her heart what it was she was to do.


	29. My Love is Constant

For disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's Note: Hi everyone, thought I'd throw in another chapter to this fic. And before anyone says anything, I just want to say that I know that Elves do not sleep with their eyes closed, but I believe they do when they are in a healing process…so it applies for this chapter. That and I think it fits it appropriately to the feeling I was trying to convey! I love your reviews! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kersi

Chapter 29: My Love is Constant

"The paths of the dead is my only choice…" he said almost in disbelief, not wanting to accept what it was he was going to have to do. "Is this sure?"

Elladan nodded, "The dead will fight for you, the one and only heir and true king of Gondor, they pledged an oath to the kings of old, now they must fulfil it or be doomed to an eternity of life with no purpose."

"And am I to carry this?" asked Aragorn, holding a black standard in his hands, it was soft and made of silk. It had come along with a grand staff, and Aragorn held it carefully, almost as if he held something very precious in his hands, he smoothed one hand over it and let out a soft sigh. "Arwen made this." He was melancholy at the thought of her, and Elrohir and Elladan did not know what to say.

"We will go with you Estel, wherever it is you need to go, whatever it is you need to do, we will be by your side." said Elrohir.

"And I suspect others would do the same." said Elladan in encouragement.

Aragorn nodded. "I know you will. I knew I would never have to ask anything of you, for you always offer yourselves freely in times of need. Where would I be without my kin?" He looked up at the twins standing in front of him.

"You would be where you are, for with or without us, this is your day, you are meant to be a great leader." said Elrohir.

"We feel there is something else that needs to be discussed Estel."

"I know you are curious about Aurel."

Elladan nodded. "Yes. Sadly, you have spent more personal time with our little sister than we have in our extended lifetimes; tell me, her fading is not as prominent as it once was…what has happened between her and Legolas?"

"I think they are bound to one another."

"What? They are married!" asked Elrohir.

Aragorn smirked. "No, no. Calm Elrohir. They are mates, but I do not think they have performed any of the rituals for them to be married. They can speak to one another through thought. Is that something all Elves can do? For I have never come across it."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at one another. "It takes a deep concentration to speak through thought." said Elladan.

"Or a deep connection, usually with kin can this only be done." said Elrohir.

"Her fading became grim when we had thought we had lost Gandalf in the Caves of Moria, it was then that the connection between Legolas and herself was most at display, he carried the same wounds as she did, wounds that I have never seen before, the scars she carried from before I was born, the ones we did not speak of…they reopened."

"Reopened? How can that be?" asked Elrohir.

Aragorn shook his head, not knowing, "I believe both she and Legolas would have perished had we not been so close to Lothlorien. Twas' strange though, it seemed almost as if Legolas and Aurel had not wanted to be near one another before Lothlorien, and after both healed, they were inseparable. You could not find one without the other. And they have remained so to this day."

"Where was she injured?" asked Elladan.

"Her shoulder, the arrow that struck her was poisoned, and Aurel is small, it spread quickly."

"Legolas seems very protective of her." said Elrohir.

"Only as much all of us, we only notice it more closely…there is more to this brothers…I did not tell of you of Lothluin."

Elladan did not recognize the name. "Who is she?"

"Legolas was to marry her."

"What? We heard no such announcement from Mirkwood. Thranduil would have boasted with news such as that." said Elrohir.

"Such was my reaction when I first came to hear of it, but Legolas was very short with me, and did not explain all that needed to be explained. She was at the battle of Hornburg and was gravely injured to the point of death…Aurel tended to her—…"

"Did Aurel know of this?" asked Elrohir.

Aragorn raised one of his hands in front of him, "Wait…Aurel was tending to her until she and Legolas were injured. I am afraid I have been an accomplice to something that will come to haunt them…if we survive this war."

"What is it you speak of?"

"I have told both Legolas and Aurel that Lothluin perished." He set the standard he held in his hand, down carefully. "But she is alive."

"Estel! For the love of Elebereth, why would you do such a thing?" said Elladan in shock

"A request from Lothluin, and I will admit that I did wish for this in my heart so that the suffering between Legolas and Aurel would end." Aragorn sat down slowly.

"What suffering?" asked Elladan.

"That is what I wish to know brothers. What suffering, what is this history between them that no one has told me about before?" He looked at them in question.

Elrohir looked worried and concerned. "Have you asked Legolas?" Aragorn only remained still awaiting a response. He sighed. "Legolas and Aurel had met once before…before Aurel and Naneth had been attacked, they met once, when I found them together you could see it by the look in their eyes, they were connected in some way. It has not happened for myself yet, but I recognized it in them. Pure energy."

Elladan looked surprised. "You knew they were bound then? Elrohir, why did you not tell me?"

"Ada said it would be best if I kept it to myself."

Whispering almost, Elladan spoke, "All those years that Aurel spent in seclusion would have tortured Legolas…" it was as if he suddenly realized the distant look Legolas had in his eyes all those years ago, he did not realize what pain afflicted him whenever he came to visit Mirkwood, why his friend seemed to have suddenly changed into someone he did not recognize. "Aurel knew all the pain Legolas would suffer…why would she do that?"

Aragorn watched quietly as the two brothers unravelled the story to him unintentionally.

"Because she could not leave this land knowing that it would take Legolas's life, so she lingered…I think, in hope that time would sever the bond they held."

Elladan was near tears. Aragorn had never seen this before.

Elrohir put a hand to his shoulder, "I fought Ada when he let her pledge an oath to the Halfling Frodo, and it is only now that I understand why he did this. It was not the fellowship that needed her, it was she that needed the fellowship to survive, without it, she would have continued her fading, she would have never spoken to Legolas again, she would have never realized all the pain she was causing others in her state….and now she is almost the sister we knew all those years ago…"

Elladan closed his eyes in understanding, and when he opened them, he looked at Aragorn. "Where is Lothluin now?"

"Back in Mirkwood, safe, and healed, Aurel did well. Legolas was never going to marry Lothluin, he knew this, and so did she, though it pained them both. Lothluin for having given her heart to Legolas, and Legolas for having hurt another elf in the same way he was hurt. She begged me to tell them both that she was dead, for the sake of some healing…she convinced me it was for the better of all, and that when it was found out that she was alive, that both Legolas and Aurel would understand why she and I lied. But now…I am afraid that will not be so."

"I do not know what to say, these things are complicated. You should not have interfered, had I been in your position…" He looked at Aragorn and that sad expression on his face. "I would have probably done the same thing."

"But what of his memory loss? How much does he remember?" asked Elladan.

"I think the more important question is how much has not come back to him yet?" asked Elrohir.

"That I do not know. He loves Aurel and has told her openly."

"Then what do you worry for?" asked Elrohir.

"They are both more fragile than they care to admit, you elves, you do not deal with death in the same way we do, it means something different to you."

"We mourn for those who die Estel; we suffer if they were someone we loved. We feel the loss of their presence, is that not what you feel?" asked Elladan, not understanding why Aragorn would say such a thing.

Aragorn shook his head, "But death is not normality for you, it is not your fate. You could not possibly understand it, or feel it in the same way we do. I fear something grave will happen in these next days…"

"To Legolas or Aurel?" asked Elrohir.

Aragorn shook his head. "It is heavy on my heart brothers, and I do not know what to do."

Elladan went to sit next to Aragorn, "What is it that makes you feel this way?"

"Go out and observe them, you will feel it too." Was all that Aragorn said to him.

* * *

"They have been a long time in there conversing with Estel, I wonder what it is they are speaking of." said Aurel looking over to Aragorn's tent.

"Are you worried about something?" asked Legolas, who sat next to her underneath one of the only trees that stood amidst the tents.

"I get a strange feeling that they are discussing matters to do with me."

"That would be only natural, they are your brothers."

"They are also sneaky." said Aurel, looking at Legolas with a smirk.

He paused to get a good look of her face…"Your eyes shine brightly."

Aurel almost blushed, "That is because I feel joy in my heart."

"Because your brothers are here?" asked Legolas playfully.

"Because you are here." She said placing her hand of over one of his, and suddenly she felt as if there was something wrong. "I noticed earlier that your limping is lessening."

Legolas nodded. "I am healing quickly, but not as quickly as I would like."

Aurel frowned, "Something is slowing your healing process…" She thought about what it could be. "Are _you_ worried about something?"

"It would be a lie if I said I was not concerned for your well-being."

"Why? I have healed completely." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I speak of your spirit Aurel." He looked away from her, "I feel it is still wounded. Though you are very good at hiding it."

Aurel was compelled to remain silent, even if it was for just a moment to think about what he had just said to her.

"You know what I have said is true." said Legolas.

"I have not denied it."

"Then say something to ease my worries."

"Would anything I say really ease your concern? I would not lie to you and tell you that all is well within me. But, I can tell you that it is nothing grave…I still mourn for those lost, I know Estel has recounted to you the woes of Hornburg, and…there is so much still left unsaid between us, I fear that when all your memories are returned to you, that you will…change how you feel."

"Do you think me that fickle or weak?" Legolas had to admit that he was a little insulted about what she had last mentioned.

"You do not understand…"

She was cut off before she could say anything more, "And you seem to think that the understanding of all will change how I feel for you, stop telling me what I do and do not understand… Aurel, this feeling in my soul is constant, not something that is easily swayed, believe in that, believe in our bond, for it is true, and forever…, is there something that would change your love for me? That would rid your love for all time?"

Mentally she took note of the five hundred years she tried to sever the bond, to dissipate anything that had happened between them, nothing had worked, their souls were bound and she could not shake or break that. "No. My love for you, too, is constant." She panicked for a moment. "I am sorry if I have insulted you, I did not mean to do that…"

Legolas rid the worried look on his face and smiled, "Hush Aurel…let us enjoy this moment of solitude." He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her close to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in the tranquillity that came from being near him, and let out another sigh of relief. Legolas closed his eyes as well, and for the first time in a long long time, both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir had gone out to find Aurel after their talk with Aragorn, to see if what he felt was true, to their surprise when they found her, she was sleeping alongside Legolas, both Elves with their eyes closed. They kept their distance and observed the way their limbs were entwined.

"They sleep like humans." said Elrohir with a tone of slight disgust.

"Yet I have never seen either more at peace." replied Elladan. "I am beginning to understand what Estel speaks of."

"Something like this should not be so worrying, but sleeping with their eyes closed can only mean that they are both still healing, from physical and emotional wounds, will they be prepared for more battle?"

"They are skilled warriors, not children." said Elladan in their defence.

"Yes, but this could prove distracting."

"It is impossible to ask them to stay behind."

Both brothers looked at one another thoughtfully, as if thinking the same thing, Elrohir spoke first. "We will have to watch over them…as much as we can."

"I agree; you take Aurel…" said Elladan nodding.

"I would rather look over Legolas." replied Elrohir.

"I do not want to have deal with Aurel if she catches me…"

"Oh so you leave her in my hands? Thank you…but I will take watch over Legolas. You are the calmer one; you will know how to handle the situation with Aurel if it occurs." said Elrohir

"This is serious."

"So am I."

Elladan pursed his lips in annoyance and looked over at the sleeping couple, "Fine."

Elrohir smiled in his triumph, "Come, let us leave them to their sleeping." He began to walk back towards camp.

Elladan cast one last glance at his sister before going off to catch up with Elrohir, and wished to always see her in the peace that surrounded her in that moment.


	30. Only a Distant Memory

For disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter…it's one that has been in my thoughts for a while. Hopefully I will not take as long with the next chapter as I don't want to leave you hanging. :o) thanks again, read and enjoy.

Kersi

Chapter 30: Only a Distant Memory

Weeks had passed by since Elrohir and Elladan had decided to watch over their sister and her mate, they had passed through the Paths of the dead together, and had been ever watchful in those moments, but as the weeks passed by, so did the fear of something happening to the pair. Elrohir and Elladan had become more lax, and where not as watchful as before and even Aragorn in his triumph at Pelennor fields did not seem so concerned.

It had been a grand moment when Aragorn had arrived with the ships, waving his black standard, bringing hope to a grim battle. Minas Tirith was destroyed, bodies lay everywhere, and Aurel often wondered if she would ever see her native home again, or if the fate of those she cast her eyes upon would be one she shared with them.

"Do not think such thoughts." said Legolas to her, as they walked through the narrow streets of Minas Tirith. "I sense that this perhaps may be the end of it all. There is still hope." He tried to encourage her thinking to other things.

Aurel looked at him, and then away, being careful not to tread on anyone.

"It is hard to see when you have to climb your way around hundreds of bodies." said Gimli, who had been walking behind them.

Legolas cast him a scornful glance and then directed his attention back to Aurel. He worried for her. Her mind was swarming with millions of different thoughts and an array of feelings he had never felt coming from her before. He knew that she was thinking of all the dead, of all whom she had known and were now dead, and it was causing her sorrow.

Her sorrow mostly came from the cries she had heard from Eomer, and the remembrance of the feelings that came from him, when he saw his uncle dying, and his sister gravely injured. She did not know where Eomer was now; she imagined that he would have rushed his sister to the houses of healing, for they were still fighting when they had come upon the sight of the fallen royals. That was where they were headed now. Aragorn had disappeared and so had her brothers but she was keen on reaching the houses of healing to see if there was anything she could do to ease the pain the city was in. Gimli followed diligently, and with great speed, considering the Elves were travelling quickly up the city. Aurel was surprised and pleased at the same time at how deep the bond of friendship was between Legolas and Gimli, and smiled inside herself when she would see Legolas help the dwarf, and the dwarf letting himself be helped.

At last when they had reached the houses of healing, Aurel was surprised to find Aragorn already there, at Eowyn's side. She did not wait for the others to enter with her and she walked briskly to Aragorn's side. But as she passed the injured bodies to walk towards him, she noticed a man that seemed familiar to her and it made her heart jump.

"Boromir?" She asked. She stooped by his bedside and her eyes filled with tears as she went to touch his face.

"That is not Boromir." said Aragorn. "That is Faramir, his younger brother."

"They are so alike!" said Aurel, looking at Faramir intently. She brushed away some hair that had fallen over his face. "You have done something." She looked up at Aragorn.

"He is healing."

"You have done well, Estel." She cast her gaze back onto Faramir. "So alike." She whispered. "And the others?" Aurel stood, looking for Eowyn.

"Darkness hung over them, but they should heal."

Aurel nodded in approval. "There must be something I can do to help here."

"I am sure there is, I am tired and wish to rest…do you not wish to do the same before you begin here?" He knew she would not go rest, but insisted anyway. He looked over her shoulder to see Legolas and Gimli entering quietly.

She shook her head. "I will stay here."

Aragorn nodded and walked past her.

She turned around. "Estel…"

He turned halfway to look at her.

"You have done well, Ada would be proud of you."

Aragorn gave a weak smile before leaving the houses of healing, and Aurel made her way to check on Eowyn. Eomer sat by her bedside. "Eomer." She said quietly; he stood. "No need to stand, I only come to see how she is faring."

"Aragorn has extraordinary skill. She will live."

Eowyn opened her eyes slightly. "Elf." She said distastefully, "What do you do here?"

Aurel smiled. "I come to gloat little human, did you think I would be concerned for you at all?" She tsked. "What have I told you about swords foolish girl, only those with experience should handle them."

Eowyn smirked. "I only followed your example."

Aurel leaned forward to get closer to her face. "You will be remembered for your courage."

Eowyn coughed. "And folly!"

"Those two usually come hand in hand." Responded Aurel with kindness and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." said Eowyn, reaching out to touch Aurel's hand.

"I will come by to see you later on, rest fair-one." Said Aurel, and then she looked at Eomer. "If you need anything..."

Eomer nodded.

* * *

­­­"And what shall I do here?" asked Gimli complaining after having followed Legolas around for quite some time.

"Stop grumbling Gimli." said Legolas.

"You can come with me." said Gandalf interrupting both of them.

Aurel cast her attention from where she had heard Gandalf's voice, "Mithrandir, it is good to see you."

Gandalf smiled, "We meet again, and under not much changed circumstances."

Aurel scurried past him spotting someone who was in need of care.

Gandalf took no notice and turned to face the other elf by his side, "And how are you Master Legolas?"

Legolas carried fresh dressings in his hands and averted the gaze of Gandalf, "As well as can be."

"Will you come along as well? I go to find Elladan and Elrohir."

Legolas shook his head and glanced over to Aurel, "I think I would be of more use here."

"Very well then. Take care to rest." Gandalf patted him on the shoulder before leaving with Gimli.

Legolas gave a half smile, and looked to see what Aurel was doing.

"I heard you were very brave Merry." said Aurel, smiling as she caressed his little hand.

"Who would go and tell you a thing like that?" He asked.

"Rumour spreads fast."

His smile disappeared. "How is Lady Eowyn?"

"Recovering, same as yourself."

"You know…she was the brave one."

"Yes."

He quickly changed the subject, "Where is Pippin?"

Aurel playfully looked around. "That I do not know. I suspect he will come along to join you soon. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Is there anything that could heal me quicker?"

"You were saved by the hands of Aragorn from a very dark and ill poison, you are lucky to be awake."

"So, no?"

Aurel laughed, "No, if you want to heal quickly, rest."

Merry sighed, "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Legolas briskly walked up to where Aurel was. "Aurel."

She stood up to face Legolas. When she looked at him, he had a look of horror on his face. "What is it?" She asked worried.

"I have remembered something."

"A memory?"

He quickly nodded his head.

She held on to his arm, and quickly led him out of the houses of healing, he looked as if he was short of breath, "Sit down Legolas, you look unwell."

He did as she asked and only stared down at the ground.

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

His hands where at his knees and he looked as if he was about to cry.

She knelt down to be closer to him, to be able to look at his face. "Legolas…what have you remembered?"

"I used to have dreams about you…horrible dreams."

Aurel remained silent.

"I have remembered one that was reoccurring." He lifted his head up to look at her. "I cannot bear the thought of you in pain, and the dream, it is filled with it. Orcs, and blood...and…"

"That is in the past…"

He shook his head. "No…I have also been plagued with a new dream Aurel, I had feared telling you about it for it seems to me to be a bad omen…"

"What is it about?"

"I..." He hesitated to tell her, "I cannot reach you in the dream…I run so quickly, but you are in pain once more, I cannot...I cannot reach...you..." He covered his face with his hands to stop his quivering voice.

"Tis'only a dream beloved, do not let it affect you so."

He grabbed hold of her hands, "I do not want you to go into any more battle."

"Do not ask that of me. I have pledged that same oath as you."

"I ask it of you." His tone of voice changed to a sterner one.

"No Legolas. You would not stay if I asked it of you. My brothers fight, and so shall I."

He stood up in anger. "I will not let you!"

She stood up and scoffed at him, "You cannot be serious; you do not command what I do."

"I will speak to Estel."

"Legolas. They are only dreams."

"And that is why I am cautious…if something were to happen, if I were not able to reach you…"

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"It is not one I am willing to take." said Legolas.

"That is not your choice."

His face turned a slight shade of pink, "We will see about that!"

"There is nothing that will stop me Legolas, not you, nor any other person."

"Why are you so defiant?"

"For the same reason that you do not see reason, it is just the way I am, I have made my decision, you have no claim over it." She knew in her heart that it was a bad omen to dream of such things, but kept quiet trying to dissuade Legolas from going to Aragorn.

Legolas began to pace back and forth.

"Legolas." She said.

He stopped his pacing.

"I am here now." She stepped closer to him and reached for his hands, she could feel that he was tense. She lifted his hands to her face. "Your hands hold me now, it does not matter what tomorrow brings." He would not calm with her words. She moved one hand and placed it over her heart. "My heart beats for yours, all the pain you have remembered, it is in the past, you can let go of that now…do not carry it in your mind…I am right before you…I will always be right here." She looked up at him and saw his eyes fill with tears that would not fall. "Oh...Melethril." She sighed as she caressed one side of his face.

He closed his eyes and pulled her almost violently into him, and embraced her, holding her tightly.

* * *

As if all had been a dream, now they stood before the black gates of Mordor, with fewer than 6,000 men. In order to give Frodo any chance of fulfilling his quest, they had decided to avert Sauron's attention to them. Aurel was afraid, she cared not to admit it, and she had been very carefully watched every moment of the day under Legolas's watchful eye. She rode alone on her horse and watched the black gates slowly open, a single messenger came riding out. Aragorn went to meet him as did the others by his side. At first it was not understood what was said between them, but the messenger unveiled something that shined brightly.

"We will spare the Halfling's life is you will retreat!" said the messenger holding up Frodo's mithril chain.

Most were speechless at first, but Aragorn reacted violently, unsheathing his sword and striking the messenger dead. Cries could be heard from behind the gates and without further warning a grand host of all evil creatures ran out, surrounding them, beginning a fierce battle. Aragorn, Legolas, Aurel, Elladan, and Elrohir had been close to one another, but the surprising imminent attack did not give them time to stay that way, and all were separated from the other, save Aragorn and Aurel, and even they were still a great deal apart from one another.

Aurel could not remember the last time she had fought so brutally and she was disgusted by what was happening around her. She tried to find others whom she would recognize, but all were strange horrid faces to her. When she turned to find Aragorn, she found him fighting a giant foe, a great cave troll, and it had knocked him to the ground. She fought her way through Orc and Uruk-Hai, until at last she let out a piercing cry and jumped up in the air, slicing the troll's head off in one graceful move. The troll fell backwards, headless, and Aurel rushed to help Aragorn up from the ground. He was still dazed from the blow the troll had dealt him, but he could see Aurel's image as she extended her hand out to help him. As his vision cleared, he became confused. Aurel was still standing there, but her extended hand trembled and the expression on her face was one he had never seen before. Blood slowly trickled from the side of her mouth and the front of her vest quickly stained red with blood as a black sword came piercing through her. The orc who had stabbed her in the back pulled his sword back out and she gave a small whimper before dropping her sword and falling on her knees face first onto Aragorn. At first he could not believe what had happened, but the feeling of warm blood spilling onto him woke him from his daydream. He gasped as Aurel struggled to find breath; the sword had punctured her lung. From afar Legolas watched the events unravel before him; he had struggled to get to her, but had not been able to reach her on time. He pushed and fought his way towards them. Aragorn rolled Aurel to the ground and stood up fiercely, clutching onto his sword and slashing at the large Orc who had stabbed Aurel, killing it. He rushed to her; she was trying to stand on her own. She grabbed onto the ground with one hand, and the other hand was clutching at her wound, trying to somehow stop the bleeding.

"Aurel." He said desperately, he did not know what to do, but he turned her around, her eyes were wide.

"My sword….you—cann—cannot…"

Aragorn looked around him, but if he did not do something soon, more orcs were going to take notice and he would surely perish, he tried to calm her, but she was trying to speak, and it was only making things worse.

"Do not speak…I…I am sorry Aurel..." He reached for her sword and brought it to her side, "I have to continue fighting…" Aragorn's heart was breaking. "Please, try and stay alive…" He began to cry as he looked at her for one last time before running into battle.

Aurel closed her eyes and coughed. "Es-tel…please…I am so afraid…" she whispered. Aragorn had not heard what she had said, and she understood why he had left, and did not curse him for it, but she was so deathly afraid. She was in so much pain she could not cry. All of a sudden she felt as if she was being dragged, and she was, by a pair of orcs. Why they were dragging her she did not know, but they only dragged her for a little while before dumping her aside. She opened her eyes and they were standing in front of her, they were curious, and looked as if they were contemplating something.

"We should drag her away from here, relish the few moments she has of life, and torture her." said one Orc

"No, no…too risky, we should finish her off and be done with it here." said the other.

"Look, she still holds on to her sword!"

The first Orc went to touch it, but Aurel moved and it surprised the orc.

"Go on, she can't do anything to you in her state." said the other orc.

There was a loud rumbling and the whole of mount doom seemed to roar. For a few seconds it captured the attention of the orcs and it gave Aurel enough time to hold on to her sword more tightly. _They will not take it from me_ she thought. Aurel could feel she was slipping, the warmth she had felt before when she was attacked at Red Horn Pass was coming back to her, and she wanted to do nothing more than to fall into it, she thought of Legolas and it made her cry out. The orcs cast their attention back on her.

"Let's finish her off!"

They came very close to her, but never reached her, Legolas had arrived. He killed them with a great thirst for blood, anything that was near Aurel had been killed by him. When he caught sight of her, he nearly cried. "Melethril!" he threw himself on the ground beside her and she cried out in pain as he tried to lift her up into his arms. "You should not have come, you should not have come…" he cried. Another great explosion came forth from Mount Doom and the great tower where Sauron's eye could be seen, began to crumble.

_I am so sorry. _She thought.

_Do not leave me!_

_I do not do it by choice, it is too difficult….too painful…_ She looked up at his tear-stained face, and tears began to fall from her eyes as well.

_Your brothers will come, they will help._

She shook her head slowly, and coughed weakly.

_You must have hope…please! _

She looked away from him and towards the battle which had now almost come to an end, at last she could see that they had been victorious, the black army dispersed. She gave a half smile, and her sight became distant. "I – have been true to m—my oath…" She looked up at him once more, "I am lu--cky that I—I am able to look upon yo—your face bel--oved…even if now… it...is only a distant me—me-mory."

Eagle's cries could be heard over the victorious shouts, but Legolas wailed as he held Aurel in his arms and felt her spirit go.


	31. The Pain of Losing a Mate

For Disclaimer please view chapter one.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, for those of you who do not know, I live in London, and the bombing of the bus was near to where I lived, there is police tape and white screens surrounding me, and the bus and debris still not has been cleaned. I am a little shocked, but more sad than anything else, it's hard to think about.

I have more in store and wanted to post more, but it would have taken me longer, so I leave you with this little piece to keep you updated on what's going on. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. And all I have to say to all of you who are sad about Aurel, is "Have Hope." :o)

Kersi

Chapter 31: The Pain of Losing a Mate

He held her in his arms and wailed but not for long, for the first time in a long time he felt peace in his soul, or what he thought was peace. It was moments later when he realized that it was not peace he was feeling, it was emptiness, she was gone, and whatever part of him that was bound to her was gone as well. He looked down at her tear-stained face, he wanted to shake her, to see if she would wake, but he could not bring himself to move.

The twins arrived diligently and Elrohir gave out a roar of a no as he saw Aurel lying motionless in Legolas's arms. Elladan was equally as pained, but did not express himself, he only went to her slowly, and touched her face for a moment, before accepting that his worst nightmare had come true, his youngest sister was dead. He shook his head and looked back to a denying Elrohir. "It is as we see it." Was all he said to his twin brother.

"No!" shouted Elrohir and he quickly went to Aurel and snatched her away from Legolas's arms. Elrohir lay her down on the ground and began to try some healing chants. In the background Legolas stayed as he was, and only gave off a blank stare.

"Stop. There is nothing you can do, that body does not house a soul any longer." said Elladan.

"I refuse!" shouted Elrohir, not paying attention to Elladan. "You are not dead Aurel, you will wake, you will heal…"

Elladan went to Elrohir and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Leave her be!"

"If you will not attempt anything that is at your own choice…" grumbled Elrohir.

Elladan used all his strength to pull him away and they both tumbled to the ground together. Neither moved for a while, and then crying could be heard coming from Elrohir as he crawled back to his sister's body. "Aurel." He cried and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "Aurel." And his shoulders shook back and forth with his sobs.

Aragorn came running up. Having seen the twins together, he knew that they had found Aurel. He came upon the scene with empty hands, ready to do anything he could with the healing skills he had acquired over the years, but it was too late. He stopped himself from going to her. Elrohir's eyes filled with anger and rage as he looked upon Aragorn.

"You left her to die!"

Aragorn shook his head. "No." But the no he whispered could not be deciphered as to whether he denied the accusation against him or if hearing that Aurel was dead was a shock. He looked at Aurel's body, the last time he had seen her she still had some life.

Elrohir stood from the ground. "You left her to die! You are a coward!"

"Stop it Elrohir." urged a desolate Elladan.

Aragorn only kept looking at Aurel.

"She raised you as she would a son! You left her to bleed!" Elrohir began to break down again. "And now…" His head fell forward, "…why did you not try to help her?"

"She cannot have fallen…she is strong." said Aragorn.

"Not strong enough." replied Elladan, "Not from that type of wound."

Aragorn, who seemed to be in a trance, went to Legolas's side. He still sat there motionless. "Legolas…I am sorry."

Legolas slowly looked up at him. "At least you were saved."

It was like a strike to the heart to hear those words come from his mouth.

"I would not exchange one life for another." replied Aragorn.

"She is gone and you are not.", said Legolas. "I, too, would not exchange one life for another; yet here we are. My mate is dead, that means nothing to most. But you are Elessar now, and your loss would have been greater."

Aragorn could not believe the words he was hearing from him.

"She saved you because she understood that." Legolas looked away from him, closing his eyes, letting the pain consume him. "I will not last long."

Aragorn looked back at the twins, Elladan answered his questioning look.

"The pain of losing a mate. A thousand times the hurt that any man could ever feel. So you see brother, death may be your fate…but we have stronger bonds to our kin, to our land….there are many types of death, and the physical is only one of them…" Elladan could say no more as tears filled his eyes and he tried to comfort a broken Elrohir.


	32. Anything for Those You Love

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1

Author's note: Thank you all for your constructive reviews and thoughts on this story so far, they mean a lot to me. Sorry for the delay. School, work…you know the drill, but I tried to make it a bit longer than the last chapter. I was going to split it into mini chapters, but it was worth having it as a whole thing in the end. Also thank you for all your well-wishes during this difficult time in London. I hope you like this chapter. I loved to write it. Read and Enjoy!

p.s. anything in italics for a long period of time, means it's a memory. If italics appear in speech, it means they are speaking Sindarin.

Kersi.

Chapter 32: Anything for Those You Love...

It was difficult for him to even fathom moving knowing that Aurel was gone, but as soon as more had gathered around Aurel, he felt an instant protectiveness over her and muttered for them not to touch her. He crawled over to her frantically and repeated what he said, seeming crazed.

Sadness marked Gimli's face as he tried to get near Legolas, but the Elf only held Aurel closer to him and refused anyone to touch him. The twins where overwhelmed with grief, but they too took notice of Legolas's state of mind.

"Let us carry her away from this place…friend." asked Elladan.

Legolas shook his head and only held on to her more tightly.

"She must be taken care of properly."

"What do you know Elladan?" cried Legolas, "All those time you came to Mirkwood, my home! And never knew that your _OWN_ sister faded? Why was she not taken care of properly then!"

"Now is not the time for this." said Gandalf.

"And you Mithrandir…" spat Legolas, "You knew of this! You asked Elrond yourself to let her join the council!"

Gandalf almost stuttered, "You are not yourself, you are suffering, but we all suffer in this loss."

"None more than myself!" shouted Legolas, "None more than myself…." He said in a lower tone of voice. He looked up at everyone around him, "… And you stand here, and look down at me…Be gone! Be gone!" He rocked back and forth.

"No Legolas." said Elrohir, calmer than he was before.

Legolas only sobbed and looked up at him, pain etched on his face.

"You know what this means for me Elrohir." His tone of voice was grave. "Just walk away!" He shouted all of sudden and it made Elrohir jump. Aragorn came up behind him and pulled him away slowly.

"Give him some time." He whispered.

"There is no time." Snapped Elladan, he looked over to Legolas, "We need to have our sister's body. We need to take care of her."

"Just a few more moments…" coaxed Aragorn, "He is at the brink of madness."

"We all are." said Elladan as he watched Legolas whisper over and over again the same phrase…_You should not be here, this should not have happened. _Those simple words triggered a hidden memory in him, and his mind was taken away.

* * *

"_Elladan!" Pleaded a young Aurel, "Please let me join you. There is no place here for me. Arwen is gone to Lothlorien, Ada and Naneth are unbearably overprotective…I will suffocate!"_

_Elladan had already mounted his horse and looked down playfully at his young sister. "And if I were to take you with me, Ada would kill me. You know how hard he is trying to keep you from turning into us."_

_Aurel smirked, "Elrohir has already agreed."_

_Elladan had a scowl on his face as he turned to his brother who was still packing goods onto his horse. "Why, Elrohir?" he asked exasperated._

"_Why not?" countered Elrohir._

"_You always leave me to be the bad brother."_

"_You do not have to be, you could always agree." said Elrohir, almost laughing._

"_She is untrained for long rides, and cannot wield any weapon."_

"_Do not speak of me as if I were not present." whined Aurel._

_Elladan ignored her. "I do not have the patience to watch over her, and I know most certainly that you do not have it either." He said to Elrohir._

"_Please?" asked Aurel._

"_No." Elladan shook his head._

"_You leave me to my doom then." Her shoulder slumped forward._

"_Oh, do not be so dramatic!"_

_Her voice became small. "Not one bit dramatic. You know Ada. I am the only child left under his care now. What hope do I have of being left on my own, to do what I please?"_

"_You are your mother's daughter!" jested Elrohir, "You speak as if you are a prisoner."_

"_Aren't I?" she sulked._

"_Of course not. Perhaps it would be best for you to stay as Elladan suggested, we would not be any better than Ada or Naneth." Elrohir had his own selfish reasons for not wanting Aurel to join them; he hoped that she would not pick up on that._

"_I doubt that! There are none here my age to speak to."_

"_You mean, none your age that you have not thwarted with your temper." replied Elladan giving her a knowing glance._

_Aurel sighed, "So you really mean to leave me?"_

"_The dramatics again! We do not leave you at all." Said Elrohir, but he could not stand to leave her behind looking so sad, "Let us compromise…this time you may not accompany us, but if you have Glorfindel train you for scouting trips, then next time you can come along."_

"_You must be mad! Ada would never agree to that! He is always saying that I am meant for greater things…."_

"_That is solely your problem to solve." said Elladan._

_She stomped her foot and turned away from them._

"_Are you not going to wish us a farewell?" asked Elladan, feigning to be hurt._

_She crossed her arms, "No."_

"_Fine by me." responded Elrohir, mounting his horse._

_The twins smiled at one another._

"_I wholly agree with Ada, Aurel. You **were **born for much greater things than just scouting and fighting…we will miss you." Said Elrohir nudging his horse to go, Elladan followed._

"_I will not miss you!" she shouted as they galloped away, but they knew she did not mean it, they knew she would miss them as dearly as they would miss her.

* * *

_

"Ada always said you were meant for greater things." said Elladan, remembering the distant memory as if it were yesterday, tears streaming down his face.

"What have you just said?" asked Aragorn, he had been standing next to Elladan and had heard him say something strange, he did not know who Elladan was speaking to. "Elladan?"

Elladan slowly turned his face to look at him. "Something Ada used to say about Aurel…" he seemed disoriented, "Has she really left?"

Aragorn did not know how to respond.

"Elrohir?" asked Elladan, "Elrohir?"

Elrohir came to him in an instant and embraced his brother, now it was his turn to be the one left in pieces, how quickly the roles had changed between the twins. Aragorn stood to the side, he felt like an outsider, an intruder in this desperate moment between siblings. If ever there was a time where he truly knew he was not related to them by blood, it was this moment. They had never treated him differently, but now the only thing that had kept them together was gone.

* * *

_Elves are not perfect and could be cruel creatures if they wished it to be so, Aragorn knew this from experience, though he was only a mere seven, living in Imladris was proving to be more difficult as he became older, and as Aurel attached herself to him. Her spending time with him was frowned upon, and Aragorn only found comfort these days when he could be away from the public eye, so he sat in the gardens alone, picking flowers apart, thinking about his dead mother, wondering what his dead father was like, wondering if there would ever be a place for him to belong. _

"_Aurel is looking for you, why do you sit here looking so desolate?"_

_Aragorn looked up at the familiar, yet unfamiliar face. It was Elladan, Aurel's older brother, he had only met him twice in his lifetime that he could remember, and both times had been pleasant encounters. Though, honestly, he could not remember if he had met him twice, or he had met the twin brothers only once, it was hard for him to tell them apart. _

"_Where is your mind, Estel?" asked Elladan tenderly squatting down next to him._

_In this quality, Elladan was exactly like Aurel. Elladan was very patient, and tender, more serious and reserved than his twin, and there was compassion in his eyes that Aragorn felt comfortable with._

"_There are not many here, who want me here." replied Aragorn._

"_Who?"_

_Aragorn only shrugged, how was he meant to remember everyone's names?_

"_I know that I want you here, and so does Ada, and Elrohir, and what about Aurel, have you forgotten how much she cares about you?"_

_Aragorn shook his head. "She is the only one who ever spends time with me."_

"_What is it you wish for?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders once more. "I do not know."_

"_I know it is difficult here. Us Elves are strange creatures at times, but you must not take that to heart, you are a bright presence here Estel, you must show that to others, not hide yourself away amongst the flowers."_

"_I am more like flowers…than like Elves."_

_Elladan's eyes became small for a moment. "But we love you more than we do the flowers."_

_Love? Thought Aragorn, he had not thought he was loved, not by an Elf he barely even knew._

"_Do not think that just because you are not an Elf that you are not loved or cared about, it only makes you more special than you realize, you are connected to us by more than blood, you are connected us by bond, and nothing changes that little brother."_

_Aragorn looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled. "Brother?"_

"_You are my younger brother, are you not? You certainly act like it at times, no one angers Ada as much as you do, that is a skill!" Elladan smiled._

_Aragorn nodded and stood. Elladan stood with him and reached out to hold his hand and the little boy happily accepted, as they walked away from the garden and out to look for Aurel.

* * *

_

"Aragorn!" yelled Gimli. "You need to help me with this Elf!" he continued shouting while pointing at Legolas.

Aragorn's mind came back to the present and he stared blankly at Gimli.

"Touch me Dwarf, and you will not live to regret it." warned Legolas, being deadly serious.

If the situation would not have been grave, Aragorn may have smirked, even laughed, but the situation they were in was grave, very grave, and he found no comfort in the animosity between Legolas and Gimli this day. He looked up at the brothers who still stood close comforting one another.

"We were careless in our vigilance…." said Elladan to Elrohir... "How could we have been so careless? How?" He asked, but did not expect an answer.

* * *

"_Ada." said Elrohir as he entered his father's study. He had not seen his father for weeks, and his lack of welcome at his and Elladan's return alarmed him. After days of not seeing his father, he decided to find out what had happened. "Ada?"_

_Elrond did not look up once, he concentrated on the papers on his intricately carved wooden desk. _

_Elrohir thought of calling out to him one more time but Elrond responded, without emotion._

"_Where is your brother?" Still he did not look up at Elrohir._

"_With Aurel." responded Elrohir._

_Elrond stopped his writing and looked up at his son. "Where have you been?" again his tone of voice with no emotion, which Elrohir knew only too well was a very bad sign._

"_You know what it is we had to do Ada. We could not wait as you had requested. What has happened to our family is something that must be punished."_

_Elrond went back to writing on his papers and Elrohir stood there not knowing what to do. _

"_Where is Naneth?" he asked, and he noticed how his father's head seemed to fall slightly forward as if in pain at the sound of the word. "Ada? What has happened?"_

_He stopped his writing again, less calm than before. "Selfish you and your brother have been. Your mother is gone, she has sailed west."_

"_But…" but he was interrupted by his father's booming voice._

"_You were needed here! Not hunting orc! You know how frail your mother and sister have been! You left with no warning, did you not think of your mother when you and your brother decided to go on a fool's errand?"_

_Elrohir, surprised and hurt, shouted right back at his father. "We left because you would not do anything! You would not send any more soldiers out there to hunt down those damned creatures! We did what we had to do!"_

"_What you had to do was stay with your family! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! I would not do anything!" Elrond stood from his desk. "I have used every ounce of my being to heal, that which cannot be mended! I needed my sons here with me!"_

"_You had Arwen to help." said Elrohir, calming before his father had._

"_Leave my presence…" now Elrond's voice seemed weak._

"_No, I will not."_

"_You will if you know what is best for you. I have not the patience nor the tolerance to deal with your carelessness, leave my sight."_

"_Carelessness?" Now Elrohir was hurt, as if it was possible to be more hurt than he already was._

_A knock came to the door before anymore could be said. A guard came forth bearing a scroll in his hands. "I am sorry to intrude my lord, but a messenger from Mirkwood has arrived and delivered this message which he says you are to read immediately."_

"_From Mirkwood? I have not had dealings with Thranduil since many years ago." said Elrond to himself._

_The guard handed the scroll to Elrond. Elrond quickly took it from his hand and opened it without care. He quickly scanned the scroll and only looked back at the guard who awaited word from Elrond. "Who has brought forth this message?"_

"_He would not say what his name was, only that he had a message for you."_

"_Is he still here?"_

"_No, my lord, he was in a hurry to return."_

_Elrond waved his hand to dismiss the guard and as soon as the door closed he practically threw himself down back onto his chair, exhausted, and picked the scroll back up, reading it carefully._

"_What is it Ada?"_

"_As if enough sorrow was not dwelling in our house…now this." Elrond bowed his head in defeat and the scroll rolled out of his hands. Elrohir did not hesitate to pick up the scroll his father had so desolately discarded. His eyes widened as he read what the scroll contained and then thought back to the day when he had found Aurel and Legolas. He should have known by the look they held in their eyes, he should have known by their laughter._

"_What do you know of this Elrohir?" asked Elrond, looking into his son's eyes and seeing understanding._

"_Nothing."_

"_You know something."_

"_I only saw them together once."_

"_And?"_

"_And what?"_

_Elrond shook his head. "Do not play games with me! Are they bound or not? There is truth that you cannot hide from me Elrohir, tell all!"_

_Elrohir was once again alarmed by his father's temper. He put the scroll down. "I only saw them together once, but the look in their eyes… they are bound."_

"_Foolish son!" exclaimed Elrond. "When were you going to tell me of this! Did you not realize what could have happened to Thranduil's first born?"_

"_I did not realize." He said quietly._

"_What shall I say to Thranduil now?"_

"_The truth Ada, no one expects you to be able to know everything."_

_Elrond meant to shout, but found that he could not, what Elrohir had said struck a chord deep inside of him._

"_Ada, I am sorry. About leaving…about not telling you what I had seen between Aurel and Legolas, but then, I did not recognize what would happen. I have been so full of rage and contempt, and I do not know why I cannot control it. I feel as if all the emotions kept inside myself are spilling out…you are right, I have been careless and reckless…forgive me."_

_Elrond was near tears as he sat back down in his chair. "No, forgive me. I have lost my temper with you this day, it shall never happen again. I am grateful that you have returned, for I have needed your brother and you so. I do not think that I know in which way to respond to Thranduil."_

"_I will go to Mirkwood." said Elrohir._

"_I cannot ask you to do that."_

"_I volunteer myself. I will go and see how Legolas fares. After all he is my friend, and if I am correct in my assumption that he and Aurel are bound, then he must be taken care of properly. You must let me know if Aurel improves; it will have an effect on Legolas."_

_Taken back by his son's act of kindness, he let the tears fall freely from his eyes and nodded his head. "Thank you Elrohir."_

"_Anything for those you love Ada, that is what I have learnt from you."

* * *

_

Gandalf stepped closer to Legolas, trying to grab hold of Aurel's body, for a moment he was able to touch her arm. Something shot up through Gandalf's body, and he jumped back in shock. "She is still warm."

"What?" said Elrohir, running towards her, but he felt nothing.

"Do not touch her!" yelled Legolas.

"Legolas! Let go of her this instant, I know what I have felt, she is still warm. She struggles…" said Gandalf.

"I felt her spirit go Mithrandir…" Legolas began to cry again, "Do not give false hope…"

"She is gone." Said Elrohir, "I would have felt something…"

"She is at the brink, foolish elves! You are too overcome with emotions to feel anything, give her to me!" Gandalf went towards her, but Aragorn stopped him.

"What do you do? She is not breathing…Gandalf…please." pleaded Aragorn.

"You will step out of my way now, there are only moments left, there is more to dying than you know….I have felt her, she is still warm, deep inside her there is still life."

"Move out of his way Estel." said Elladan.

Aragorn looked at Elladan in surprise.

"You heard me, move, what have we to lose? Mithrandir is older and wiser than us…" Elladan's voice was determined.

Aragorn stepped out of the way.

"Gimli…I want you to hold Legolas down, this will not be easy…" warned Gandalf.

Gimli only nodded and went over to Legolas who immediately began to struggle. Gandalf immediately went and snatched Aurel from Legolas's tight grip, making a whistling type sound, he called his horse to him, and mounted as quickly as he could. Before any more could be said or done, he had vanished in fleeting gallops. Legolas still struggled and cried as Gimli held him down. Elrohir stayed sitting on the ground. Elladan and Aragorn now stood together trying to catch a glimpse of where Gandalf had gone, but they could see nothing.

"_Anything for those you love_" said Elladan into the wind.

Aragorn turned his head to look at him for a moment, and nodded. _"Anything…"_


	33. Just Follow Your Heart

For Disclaimer please view chapter one.

Author's note: Sorry for the Delay, hope you enjoy this! I know I did. Love all you guys for sticking with me and this story and for not giving up! Read and Enjoy.

Kersi

Chapter 33: Just Follow Your Heart

It had been days since Gandalf had departed, leaving with Aurel in his arms and disappearing. Days that would bring unmistakeable consequence to Legolas, who still seemed crazed, and near death himself. Elrohir had somehow found the courage to regain his composure, but inside he worried deeply, where was Gandalf? Why was no word sent forth of Aurel's fate?

The ride back to the broken city of Minas Tirith was a sad one, no one spoke, and no one wanted to speak for fear of what might be said. The loss of Aurel was one thing, but Mount Doom had been destroyed, and as molten lava had exploded everywhere, they were reminded that the lives of Frodo and Sam might also have been extinguished; the lives of those who were pure and true were being sacrificed for those of lesser value. No news was sent of their fate as Eagles come forth from the sky, swooping down, seeming to carry two lifeless bodies.

Aragorn was the first to enter the city as shouts of praise were hailed forth. He found it hard to find anything meaningful, he had been weak, and in that moment Aurel had come to rescue him, only to sacrifice her life for his. If he had only been more careful, less willing to put himself in such a situation, Aurel would have had no need to protect him, and she would be there with him by his side, like she always had been. Entering the city without her felt empty, but on the outside, he had to remain strong, for the will of the people was still frail, especially now. The war was over, but the reconstruction to greatness would take time, there was still evil to be purged.

Elrohir and Elladan had not come back to the White City with Aragorn; instead they had chosen to return to Imladris to be with their father and Arwen, and to let them know of what had happened. Elrond would not take to the news well.

Gimli rode with Eomer as they entered the city and something in his eyes could not wait until they could get past the crowds of people who had awaited their new king's return.

Eomer was greeted by a smiling Eowyn, who was still recovering, but was able to stand. She looked around for those who had returned. Her smile faded when she realized how few had returned. "Lady Aurel?" She whispered, but the frown on her brother's face told all. "No. Please tell me that she did not fall."

Aragorn passed them at that very moment, and he helped Legolas walk up the few broken steps before them, she took in the Elf's composure, he seemed broken, his eyes spoke of sadness.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "What has happened…?"

But Eomer could not respond, not there, and he only passed his sister by in sorrow. Eowyn stood there for a great while, until the very last person entered the white city. Gandalf had not returned, and neither had the twin elves, no one spoke, and although they had been victorious in their war, it seemed like all was lost in those first few hours. She must have stood there for hours waiting for more to return, but to no avail, it was only when Faramir went to look for her that she noticed that it was already night time.

"You have been standing here for a long time." said Faramir quietly.

She turned around to face him. The tears that had run down her cheeks were now dry, but the paths they took could still be seen. "Have you learnt anything about what has happened?"

"A few men were speaking of it."

Her eyes lit up and she put both her hands on his shoulders, pleading with him to tell her. "What of it then?"

"Eowyn, do you really want to hear what I have to say? For it is not good news."

For a moment you could see that she was contemplating whether or not she wanted to hear what Faramir had to say. She gave a quick nod. "Tell me."

Faramir sighed. "Aurel has fallen, she was struck down by an orc…I do not know if I have heard this correctly, but it happened in an attempt to save Lord Aragorn."

"Oh no…" The words escaped Eowyn's lips before she could stop them.

"But for some reason, which the men do not know of, Gandalf has taken her away, he and she both have disappeared, this is all I know, all that I heard. I am confused myself…" He paused to take in her composure. "I am sorry Eowyn. I know from what you have told me that she was…"

"I hated her."

Faramir was a little surprised.

Eowyn nodded, noting Faramir's response to her comment. "I hated her. For being an Elf, for being able to fight, for almost everything." She dropped her arms to the side. "But she did not hate me, though I knew she held contempt for my actions. Every time I tried to prove that humans were not inferior to Elves, it only made things worse between us; I only ended in proving that she was right to hold herself in higher respects than me, a lowly human…"

"Eowyn." said Faramir trying to stop her.

"And see, throughout all that, there was something that was very alike between us. I do not hate her anymore, but I am sad for Master Legolas, for Aragorn, for her family, for myself. What is one more death now?"

"It is everything." responded Faramir. "We must not despair; Gandalf has taken her, that must mean something."

"And it could mean nothing."

"Hope for something rather than nothing, love."

She looked up at Faramir's eyes.

"We have been victorious, the darkness is no more." He urged, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

* * *

"Legolas you must eat something!" pleaded Aragorn.

Legolas had been in the same place that they had left him hours before to get some rest. He had not moved, nor had the expression on his face changed. He was dying.

Aragorn came up closer to him. "What if she has not fallen? What if Gandalf was right?"

Legolas moved his lips for the first time, but said nothing.

"Legolas." He hushed his tone of voice. "You are my friend, and I care for you deeply, there is still hope."

Legolas turned his head away from the gaze of Aragorn. Aragorn sighed in defeat, and was going to leave the room, but Legolas began to speak.

"_You speak of hope, what do you know of it, human_?" Legolas's tone of voice was low and harsh, it did not seem like he was speaking Sindarin.

Aragorn just stood there staring at him. "I know that without it you will not survive."

"_Survive… Think of what you ask of me. Think of how you would be if it had been Arwen who was lost. Think beyond yourself and leave me be."_

"I have. Aurel was a mother to me, she was a sister to me, she was a companion, and I too, loved her. Do you not think that I tremble with the thought of her loss? Do you think that I stand here before you and am not in pain? She might have fallen because she was trying to help me, and how do you think it will be if I know she is dead because of that!" Aragorn's face turned red and tears welled up in his eyes. "I would rather hope that she lives, because that is all I have, that is all any of us have."

Legolas continued to look away from him, he could hear the pain in Aragorn's voice, it mirrored his own pain, but it did not matter to him. _"But you will live beyond all of this no matter what the outcome, and I will not…because in the end if she is not here, then neither am I."_

"And what of your family? Your father?"

Legolas turned to look at him viciously. _"What of them? Do you see them here beside me?"_

"Surely they would not want to go through this again with you."

"_You do not know what you speak of. You underestimate the connection I had with your sister."_

"You underestimate my knowledge of your past, friend. I know what has happened in the past between Aurel and yourself, I know that if an Elf falls, they can be reborn, in their true form. I know that fading is a choice."

Tears that Aragorn had not even noticed where there began to fall down Legolas's face. He was angry. "_You make it sound so simple."_

"You need to stay alive, you need to have hope, if she lives and you are not here, what then?"

"_You speak as if you did not see her on that field! Did you not notice she was not breathing, that she was cold! There was no life in her…"_ Legolas covered his face with his hands_. "What are you trying to do to me?"_ The question was muffled by his hands.

Aragorn went to him and sat across from him in a different chair. "I am trying to make you see, that she may very well still be alive. If Gandalf held the belief… he is wiser than any of us, trust him, trust that he will bring her back to you."

Legolas's hands dropped from his face and he looked at Aragorn_. "I hope for your sake, that you are right."

* * *

_

It was misty where she was, there was nothing around her, and yet she felt a strange presence. How had she gotten here…to this land of fog and mist? It was light, and it reminded her of the song that Pippin once sang of mist and shadow, it rang clearly in her mind as she walked through the fog. _"…mist and shadow…cloud and shade…moon shall fade…all…shall…fade." _She stopped. Had everything faded now? Why could she not remember anything? And there it was again, the strange yet familiar presence.

"_Home is behind…the world ahead…and there are many paths to tread…through shadow…to the edge of night…"_

"Pippin?"

"_Until the stars are all alight..."_

"Pippin are you there?" Aurel began to panic.

"…_mist and shadow…cloud and shade…moon shall fade…all…shade…fade…"_

Aurel's breathing became irregular. "Please, someone answer me…"

"And what would you have me say?"

She jumped as she saw the person in front of her, and suddenly the mist and fog were gone and they seemed to be in a very familiar setting, it reminded her of Lothlorien, places were she used to play with her siblings as a young elfling. She squinted her eyes at the person before her. "Tirn?"

"Aurel." He replied and smiled.

She smiled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Tirn! What is happening?"

Haldir held her for a moment and let her go. "You have chosen to be here. You tell me what is happening."

She pulled herself away in confusion. "What did you mean I have chosen to be here? I do not know where 'here' is." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Where am I?"

Haldir's smile faded. "Somewhere you are not meant to be yet."

"Enough riddles! How is this possible, for me to see you?"

"Because you have fallen, just as I have."

Aurel clutched her chest as it was suddenly in pain and all the memory of what had happened returned to her. She could taste the blood in her mouth. "Tirn…" She fell to her knees.

"You are remembering." He only stood there watching her.

"I…am…in pain."

"No, you are not. That is just a memory. As you are right now, it is not possible to feel real pain."

"But I feel it." It was becoming unbearable.

"Then you are still clutching to life…" He squatted down to face her. "Why did you come here?"

"It was not my choice!" She closed her eyes.

"But part of you still lives, still connects…" He smiled at her. "I can make the pain go…"

She opened her eyes. "Please!"

"But then, you cannot return to where you came from, you must remain here."

She fell back and now was facing the bluest sky she had ever seen in all her long years of life, she was still in pain, now she could feel the blood on her chest.

Haldir looked over her, his long blonde hair covering part of his face. "You can return and face pain, or you can stay, and live a painless existence…your choice…"

"Legolas." She said in one long breath.

"Yes. Poor Legolas. You have put him through much heartache. He will not be able to join you here."

A jolt of pain made her cry out.

Haldir did not seem moved by it. He still smiled and towered over her. "There is not much time before this choice is taken from you, make your decision now."

"But…Tirn!"

"No time for over indulgence little one…you must decide, either way, it is not the last you see of me, no one will judge you…just follow your heart."

Tears fell down to the grass beneath her as she nodded her head and made her choice. Haldir was gone, so was the blue sky, and the green grass, even thelovely trees that she loved. Instead it was Gandalf's face she now saw hovering over her, and the only thing that had not gone was the pain.

"Welcome back Aurel…I knew you would make the right choice!" said Gandalf with a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

Legolas cried out from where he sat and he fell to the ground. Aragorn and Gimli had been close enough to hear and they ran into the chamber he was in.

"Legolas!" said Aragorn and he went to him, trying to lift him. "What is wrong!"

Legolas began to cry. Gimli turned his head away, not able to stand seeing his friend in that state.

"Tell me! What is wrong!" cried Aragorn.

And then, Legolas began to laugh, an uncontrollable laugh.

Gimli turned his head in surprise and saw his friend crying with laughter. "The poor lad has gone mad." He said.

Legolas looked up at his two friends, still laughing and smiled. "I have felt her!" He laughed, and tears of joy streamed down his face. "I have felt her! She lives! Aurel lives!"


	34. Of Kin and Love Lost

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1

Author's Note: New Character coming aboard. Thanks for all your patience and for reading this fic, this is sort of short, but the next chappie will be out sooner than you think. Love you all. Read and Enjoy! Love Kersi.

Chapter 34: Of Kin and Love Lost

She gasped for air and it seemed to escape her. She could see and hear what Gandalf was saying to her, but she was confused. Why was he saying those things to her? And where was Haldir? Where were the green trees that only a moment ago had surrounded her, and that momentary peace she felt, it was all but fleeting. She tried to mover her limbs, but found that they would not move at her command, and after several moments of forcing her limbs to move she noticed it was not she that was damaged, someone was holding her down.

"Aurel, you have to calm down!" yelled a familiar voice.

But she did not. How was she supposed to calm down when all she could feel was pain?

"Blood is pouring into your lungs, you must stop moving or you will drown! Do you understand me?" again that voice that was so familiar spoke to her, and this time with a tone of desperation mixed with frustration.

Blood was pouring into her lungs? She thought…then she lay still.

"Thank goodness." Said another voice, and this time she was able to recognize the second voice…it was Gandalf. Peace washed over her. If she was with Gandalf, then surely there was reason for all of this. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of whom it was tending to her. Rumil. Rumil? What was he doing there? Where was she?

Rumil smirked, recognizing the look of surprise in her. "So you have finally realized who I am?" He said, while working on her wounds. "Do not worry…I will take good care of you."

Those words were words he had said before. It suddenly became too much for Aurel and she let herself succumb to how tired her body was, falling into a deep healing sleep.

_"Aurel." Said Haldir, distracting her from the useless wandering she had done for most of the day. "Rumil is here to accompany you today, as I know you did not wish for a stranger as a guard in these woods today."_

_Aurel looked at Rumil. He looked very much like Haldir, but slightly younger, his hair was tied back, and he was clad in silver and pale green. His eyes were trying to avert her scars, which made her uncomfortable. She looked over to Haldir._

"_He is only worried for you, you know that, do not let his staring…" Haldir looked over to Rumil who looked somewhat embarrassed. "Bother you. He is well trained…and come now…you have been friends for ages, why this awkwardness now?"_

_Aurel forced a smile and nodded, looking over to Rumil who looked relieved now. Haldir having seen the exchange of smiles left them alone to walk. And walk they did, all over the forest where it was relatively safe. Rumil felt compelled to say something, but every time he went to say it, it left him._

"_I am sorry about before Aurel. You know I have not seen you for a great while, and well, I had heard that you did not want anyone guarding you. Everyone was greatly worried about you after what happened. We are happy that you are in Lothlorien with your kin."_

_Aurel just kept walking, ignoring what he had just said._

_Rumil noticed that there was no reaction to what he had said and attempted at saying something else. "You are more beautiful than I remember."_

_This shocked Aurel and she immediately stopped walking. She cocked her head to the side and turned around to look at him._

_Rumil only smiled. "I had to say something to shock you Aurel…and it was the first thing that came to mind."_

_At first Aurel had been angered by his comment, she thought he was making a mock of her. How could anyone find her beautiful? She had hideous scars on her body._

"_There is no possible way you could find me beautiful Rumil, but thank you for shocking me." She said simply._

_Rumil dropped the quill he had held in his hand from the surprise of hearing her voice. "You can speak?"_

"_I was hoping it would shock you as much as you shocked me." She smiled._

"_My lady…" Rumil fell to his knees. "Your voice has been given back you! We must go back and tell all immediately!"_

"_No." replied Aurel and continued walking._

_Rumil shook his head in confusion and stood up following her. "No? Why do you not mean to say anything to anyone at all? It is a miracle that this has happened."_

"_It is no miracle Rumil." She stopped by a tree that seemed sick, most of its leaves had fallen and it was in the middle of the summer season. "If you are to be walking with me every day, out into the woods, I thought perhaps we should be honest with one another."_

_Rumil only then began to understand. "Does Haldir know of this?"_

"_No, and I expect you to keep it to yourself, for very seldom know, not even all of my siblings…"_

"_But why…I don't understand."_

"_And I do not expect you to understand Rumil. It is just something I must do. I am trying to heal, and am finding it difficult."_

"_But you are healing."_

"_Am I?" replied Aurel who now sat on the ground, under the tree. "I am frail, it has been several months Rumil…what Elf have you seen take this long to heal?"_

"_None save you, but then…I have never seen an Elf suffer from injuries such as yours." He accompanied her and sat next to her under the tree._

"_I need time to heal. And keeping silent is the only way I know how. Will you keep my secret for me?"_

_Rumil smiled. "Do not worry. I will take good care of you Aurel."

* * *

_

"You are very weak Legolas. Going on a journey such as this will impede your body's healing." Pleaded Aragorn.

"And she is very weak as well, she needs me." Replied Legolas.

"She needs you alive lad!" exclaimed Gimli. "You do not even know where she is, and that is dangerous, a weakened Elf out in lands that still roam free with evil…you need to take care, that is what you need to do."

Legolas stopped his pacing, he only looked at Aragorn. "We do not doubt that you need to get to her with urgent speed, but Gandalf is with her, Legolas, he will send word as to where she is when he deems it necessary." Said Aragorn.

"Her spirit is ebbing mine….it is torture, worse than before…she is confused and I feel a failure sitting here doing nothing."

"You are no failure." Said Gimli, relieved that Legolas was not putting up any further fight.

"Rest Legolas, we will let you know if any word comes through." Aragorn and Gimli both left the chamber as Legolas dropped onto the make shift bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gandalf patted one of Rumil's shoulders, "You have done well."

Rumil frowned, "I did nothing but chant a few words."

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

"It was Haldir that pushed her back to this world."

Gandalf shook his head, as they walked out into a clearing. "Haldir merely presented a decision, you have mended her wounds, you gave me the connection I needed to get to Haldir, and you were the only one who was able to see beyond your grief to help her, not even her mate was able to do that."

"His soul would have broken as well, how could he do anything but grieve? It is not easy to see beyond grief when the thing that you love most is dying in your arms. No doubt his soul must feel her still with us, word should be sent out."

Gandalf looked up into the sky. "And it will be. My my, it is a beautiful day in Lothlorien."

"Not as beautiful as it used to be. The wood slowly dies…our lady is to sail west soon. The attacks here were fierce, not even together with Thranduil's help could we hold back all the evil that came through."

Gandalf sat down at a nearby bench, and Rumil joined him. "You bear many scars for one so young."

"You are one to speak Gandalf, old you may look in age, but in spirit, you are nearly as "young" as you call me. And I bear little compared to others."

"And how do you live life in constant comparison! It is no use living at all then." Gandalf laughed to himself.

"Thank you for bringing her here." Said Rumil, changing the subject.

"Land of kin. I knew it best." His tone changed. "Do not give yourself false hope."

"Of what do you speak?"

"You deserve much credit for the healing you provided for her before here…You, to whom only she spoke to. That is why I brought her here. Do not rekindle the love that she denied you before, she has a mate."

"But he is not here."

"And who are you to change what fate has already determined?"

"Who is to say that her fate is not to be with me?"

"You are not that foolish, do not fight it, you will only lose in the end Rumil. Legolas is her mate, another is meant for you."

Rumil stood in anger and just walked away.

Gandalf sat there for a while, nearly falling asleep until someone woke him. At first Gandalf thought it was Legolas, for it very much looked like him, but the voice was different, so was the height, and only a few distinctions would prove him different from Legolas.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mithrandir, but when I heard that you were in Lorien, I wished to see you, for it has been a long time."

Gandalf thought about the words being said to him. "Of course! Well met to the youngest son of Thranduil!"

"Well met." He replied. "Do you wish to rest? For I know of better places than there."

"No no, here is where I wish to be. A long time it has been, and you have grown. You look very much like your older brother."

Lasneth smiled, "Yes, well do not mention that to him, he very much would like to think differently." Lasneth's smile faded. "You are here alone?"

"Do not worry, your brother is still alive."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, but is he well?"

"He will be."

Lasneth stood there waiting for more explanation. "What does that mean?"

"Did you not hear whom I brought with me to the Golden wood?"

Lasneth shook his head.

"The youngest daughter of Elrond."

"Aurel is here?" Curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

Gandalf nodded. "Then you know of her and your brother."

"My brother and I have no secrets between us. There has been difficulty between them that I do not understand. What has happened?"

"She was gravely injured in battle…it is a long story of which I do not have the patience to tell. She is recovering. Which means that Legolas is as well"

"Is my brother here?"

"No." Gandalf smirked. "You are less tolerable than your brother."

"And you are less patient than I remember, old age must be catching up with you."

"Sharp tongue! In that I am sure Legolas would not mind your sharing of qualities."

Lasneth looked past Gandalf, towards the tree canopy where he assumed Aurel was resting. "Does this mean that the difficulty between my brother and Aurel has passed?"

"That is something only time can tell. I am not a seer of the future. And what, may I ask, are you doing in Lothlorien?"

"Celeborn came to Mirkwood's aid. I am here as a courtesy to the Golden wood, to extend my services in whichever way I can. I had hoped to hear news of my brother, my heart is relieved in his being alive."

"And your father?"

"His kingdom keeps him busy, but Legolas's rash decision to leave off on that perilous quest created much worry in my father's heart. There was not a day's moment when he would not mention Legolas."

"Sons create much worry for their father's."

Lasneth returned his attention to Gandalf. "You speak as if you have children."

"I do!" Gandalf bellowed playfully.

"Is Aurel allowed visitors?"

"You will have to ask Rumil on that matter, but what would be the purpose of your visiting Aurel?"

"I wish to see what has captivated my brother so."

"Seeing will not help you understand."

Lasneth frowned, "Thank you Mithrandir…for letting me know of how my brother fares." And just as quickly as a Lasneth had appeared before him, he seemed to disappear back into the trees.

"Well then, this is intriguing indeed." Said Gandalf to himself.


	35. I Have Always Known

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's another quick chapter for you who cannot wait. Hope you like. Read and Enjoy. Love, Kersi

Chapter 35: I have always known

"These walks bring back old memories, do they not?" asked Rumil as he walked along old paths in the forest.

Aurel nodded her head and smiled. "Sad ones too." She had her arm looped around his.

"I do not care to remember those, just the ones that bring joy to my heart."

"But the sad ones are to be remembered as well, they are what remind us why it is that we are happy." She let go of Rumil's arm. "Ah, here it is, almost unrecognisable…" She reached out to touch the trunk of a beautifully blossomed tree. "My, how it has changed, and for the better." She pressed her face against the bark and breathed in its sweet perfume.

Rumil frowned. "It is the same between you and I."

"What do you mean?" She asked, stepping away from the tree.

"You still do not love me."

Aurel wanted to look away from him. "I have always loved you Rumil…just not in the way that you have wanted me to. You have saved my life, more than once."

"Is that why you care for me? Because I have saved your life?"

Aurel shook her head. "And were we not friends before, when we were young and free? Of course that is not the basis for why I love you. It is not as simple as you try and make it seem. I do not mean to hurt you."

He came closer to her. "Tell me why you left Lothlorien all those years ago without saying goodbye."

"But you know me, and you know why."

He stood even closer. "This I do not know."

"It was becoming too much Rumil, I could not reciprocate the feelings you had for me and every day that I spent in Lothlorien only fuelled your hope of us uniting."

"You could have at least have said goodbye." He reached up to caress her face, but she turned her head.

"There would have been no goodbye, with the way you were, you would have followed me to the ends of this earth. I did what I was best at then, I ran away." Aurel felt very guilty for causing the pain she was feeling from him, she slowly turned to look at him. "Is there anything I can do to help ease your pain?"

"Heh." Rumil looked away for a moment and then back at her. "No, this pain is self-inflicted. I held on to a non-existent hope. No one has hurt me but myself…. although... there may be something you could do…" Rumil gave her a smirk.

"Hide those thoughts you keep in your mind, that look you just gave is not one shared amongst friends, rather lovers." She blushed.

"You did ask if there was anything you could do to ease my pain."

"It was an innocent offer Rumil."

At first it looked as if Rumil was to cry, but instead he burst out in laughter, and it became contagious as Aurel joined him. Something very serious had suddenly been resolved.

"Then, can we still be friends?" asked Aurel in between her laughter.

At first he hesitated, but seeing the look of concern in her eyes prompeted a response "Always, you will always have me to walk with in these woods." Responded Rumil. "Unless you prefer that prince to walk you about, you did not tell me of your meetings with him." He tried tolessen the seriousness of what they had been speaking about.

"Have you been following me?"

"No. The guards I had posted to watch over you informed me." Rumil turned and walked around the tree that Aurel had been standing near by, he placed his hands behind his back, concentrating, holding back his feelings of rejection.

"And here I thought they were just sitting there watching me for the mere pleasure of it! I can assure you that Lasneth and I are only just getting acquainted with one another. He is curious about how his brother fares, and I am curious to know about him. Legolas never really speaks of his family." She said while turning around to see what Rumil was doing.

Rumil was circling her now. "Well there will be a chance for them to reunite fairly soon. We have sent careful word to him of your whereabouts, and if Legolas is anything like Lasneth, he will be here with the most haste."

Aurel's face lit with joy. "Oh sweet Elebereth!" she exclaimed in happiness, "Why did you not tell me he was to be here sooner?"

A sadness took over Rumil, noting how happy Aurel had become at the news that Legolas was to be arriving soon. He tried his best to hide it. "Gandalf just informed me this morn…I knew only but a few hours sooner than yourself."

"And you should have said right then!" She turned to the tree she had admired before and embraced it.

Rumil stopped his circling. "Have you lost your wits? You have your arms wrapped around a tree!"

"Yes, I have lost my wits!" replied Aurel closing her eyes and thinking of Legolas. She slowly then opened them to Rumil standing right beside her.

He placed a lose strand of her hair behind her pointed ear and smiled sadly.

The gesture made Aurel uneasy.

"If only it were me that could cause such happiness within you, even a tree seems to be my better." He said to her.

Aurel frowned and slowly wrapped her arms around Rumil, holding him tightly. "You are my friend, your sadness fills me with woe. Be happy friend, try to be happy." She let go of him and walked past him, speaking before leaving him by that beautiful tree, "You will find what you are looking for."

* * *

Days before, Gandalf had sent news to Aragorn of Aurel's whereabouts, and Aragorn immediately told Legolas.

"Now you are sure that you are capable of riding all the way there?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas absentmindedly nodded his head as he mounted the horse he was set to ride on. "Gimli?"

"Yes yes, I'm coming." Gimli picked up his pace, noting the exasperated look on Legolas's face.

"I have set for two guards to go along to trail you." Said Aragorn.

"There is no need for that Aragorn, we can take care of ourselves." Said Gimli.

"It is for my own state of mind, friends."

Legolas nodded his head in approval as he mounted his horse and pulled Gimli up along with him. "Thank you for all that you have done Aragorn. We will send word when we have arrived." Legolas did not even wait for a response as he nudged the horse to gallop ahead.

And Aragorn could not help but smile.

* * *

"Lasneth!" cried Aurel as she quickly ran towards him, gleaming with happiness. He had been speaking to others, and Aurel was interrupting them. "I am sorry to interrupt your affairs, but I have urgent news for you."

Lasneth was put off by her carelessness and lack of manners. "And I am in the middle of a conversation, urgent your news may be, but it will have to wait."

"Hmm?" Aurel was surprised by his attitude. "Oh." she looked over to the other elves that stood with Lasneth. "Then I apologize to you as well my lords, and lady, I did not mean to intrude. I only thought perhaps Lasneth would like to know that his brother was on his way to the Golden Wood. Good day to you." She bowed her head and walked away.

Lasneth having heard what she had said excused himself from his conversation and went running after Aurel. "Wait!"

Aurel smirked andkept walking.

"Wait Aurel, did you say that Legolas was coming here?"

"I am afraid that there are people waiting for you to finish your conversation. This urgent news will have to wait."

All Lasneth could see was the back of her head and he grew impatient. "Alright, I am sorry if I was rude, but this is not the first time you have interrupted me."

She kept walking.

"Please stop! Just tell me if Legolas is on his way here or not."

"But you said the urgent news could wait."

"I have learnt my lesson!"

Aurel stopped walking. She turned around and smiled. "I suppose you have."

It gave Lasneth enough time to catch up with her. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Now tell me that what I heard is true." Hope glittered in his eyes.

"What you heard is true. Your brother is on his way here."

"When is he to arrive? How did this come about?"

"I do not know…I have just learnt of this myself. I know nothing else."

Lasneth embraced Aurel and spun her around in the air. "My heart feels as if it is going to explode with joy! I have not seen my brother for over a year!"

Aurel could do nothing but nod in excitement.

"What's this now?" said a voice.

Aurel and Lasneth ended their embrace at the sound of the voice, looking from where it had come from.

"I expected to find you recovering, but not in the arms of my younger brother." Said Legolas looking at Aurel, he blue eyes seemed to be looking into her sould, and then they looked over to Lasneth.

Lasneth and Aurel stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say, not believing the sight in front of them. Aurel began to cry, and Lasneth went towards his brother. "Legolas." He clasped his hand and pulled him forward.

Legolas smiled tenderly, returning the feeling of happiness at seeing his younger brother after a year of separation. Lasneth let him go, feeling Legolas's anticipation of wanting to be near Aurel.

"I will leave you two alone." Said Lasneth smiling, and walking away from the pair.

Aurel still stood where she was and Legolas walked towards her. "I felt your spirit go. How is this possible?" He asked her as he reached out to touch her face. "I do not want to look away in fear that this might be a dream."

She leaned her face into his caress, "It is no dream." Tears streamed down her face.

"No, no, it could not be, could it? My memories and dreams do not do you justice." He slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking in her smell, and the feel of her long dark hair that hung loosely over her shoulders and back. "I have been lost without you."

She pressed into him a bit harder, "My soul has been yearning for yours."

There they stood once again, holding onto one another, as they had done before.

"Legolas?" whispered Aurel.

"Yes Melethril?"

"You need to let me go now, my wounds are still new and I cannot breathe."

He immediately let her go making sure that she was all right. She let out a big sigh of relief and she put her hand up to her chest.

"I am sorry, have I hurt you?"

She grabbed his hands. "Of course you have not! You are here now. I can feel myself healing faster already! I just did not want to collapse in your arms once more. What would others think if the only times they have seen us together is when one or both of us are injured?" Her tone was one of jest, and she began to laugh quietly at the serious look on Legolas's face. "Come now, do not be so serious."

He pulled her towards him gently, and leaned into her face, tenderly kissing her. At first she was surprised, this was not at all the type of kiss they shared up in that tree in Mirkwood all those years ago, no, this was completely different, a different passion, a different love shared between the two very different people that they had become. Aurel was the one who broke the kiss, too overwhelmed with emotions.

"What is wrong?" asked Legolas, noticing she was shedding tears once again.

Aurel shook her head and looked towards the ground. "I am so loved by you…why could I not see it before?"

"Because you were in pain, because of many reasons that life brings to a person. Most of all because you are stubborn, as am I. We have both been fools at one time or another, but I love you Aurel, I really love you."

Aurel looked up and smiled. "I know… I have always known." This time it was she that came back to him and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck pressed her lips into his.


	36. From One Brother to Another

For Disclaimer please view chapter one.

Author's Note: Sorry about the Delay, writer's block. Read and Enjoy. Love, Kersi. xoxo

Chapter 36: From one brother to another

In her mind it had all been so easy, the friendship with Rumil, the union with Legolas, everything flowed, as it should. But reality proved to be different, nothing turned out as she hoped it would. In reality, Rumil had lashed out at her when she asked him if there was anything that she could do to ease his pain…

"_Is there anything I can do to help ease your pain?"_

_Rumil looked angered at her lack of understanding for what he felt, "You think it is easy for me to stand here before you? To remember things that I held dear to my heart, to think that you loved me and then to find out that all along you loved another, that you were bound to another?" His voice was near yelling._

"_Rumil, please, calm down."_

_He paced back and forth. "No! I will not calm down…I will not do anything that you tell me to do, who do you think you are?"_

_Aurel shook her head. "I never asked you to fall in love with me, that was a doing all your own…but I am sorry that it torments you so, even after all these years. You knew what state I was in when we met…I offered you friendship, if you took it as something else, then what fault have I in it?"_

"_You could have told me something!" He stopped his pacing._

_Aurel did not know what to say. "I do not wish for this between us."_

"_And I do not care what you wish for!" He walked up to her._

_Aurel felt instant fear at his demeanour, and took steps backwards._

"_You have been like poison to me Aurel…slowly taking life from me…" He spat at her…then his tone quieted, and he seemed very sad, "How could something so beautiful, so good, be so destructive?"_

"_And how could you be so daft!" shouted Aurel, pushing him away from her. "How could you be so cruel with mere words! Did I not love you as a friend? It is you who deceived yourself! I had no part in that Rumil…" She looked at him with pity, "You do not love me Rumil, even as a friend, for friends are not this cruel. It is you who has deceived me…I thought you were someone different." She looked away._

_Tears welled in Rumil's eyes. He went to touch her, but she only backed away. _

"_We are not friends, and I fear we never will be…" said Aurel almost whispering. "Now leave me be!"_

"_You do not command me." He took a step closer._

"_One more step, and you will regret it!" shouted Aurel._

"_What goes on here!" said Lasneth interrupting and walking towards the pair. He noted the state that they seemed to be in. "I heard shouting."_

_Rumil looked at him. "You will do well to stay out of this Prince Lasneth."_

_Lasneth looked at Aurel. _

"_There are many unresolved issues between the lady and I." Said Rumil looking back at Aurel. _

"_I will not leave you with her alone, with the state that you are in." said Lasneth._

_Annoyed, Rumil turned to Lasneth, "This does not concern you. She is not yours to claim."_

"_And she is not yours." Replied Lasneth calmly._

"_Please Lasneth, your concern is appreciated, but I think it would be best if I dealt with this myself." Said Aurel._

"_I will not leave you alone, Legolas would not leave you alone with him."_

"_Please Lasneth, Rumil will not hurt me, there is nothing for you to be concerned about."_

_Lasneth looked at Rumil, who still seemed angered and not himself. "She is to be part of the Royal family of Eryn Lasgalen, if she is harmed in any way, march warden, you will be punished accordingly so." With that Lasneth disappeared back into the wood where he came from._

"_It does not end with you, does it Aurel?" asked Rumil, "Have you ensnared him as well?"_

"_That is a fool's question, you are better than that."_

"_No I am not, look at me…" He looked down at his feet. "Look at what I have become…"_

"_I am sorry Rumil."_

"_Not more than I…" He shook his head, "Not more than I. Now I sense your fear and disgust at me, and the shame I have cast against my family…and the memory of my brother."_

"_He would tell you not to pity yourself and to face what you are. And to be a brother to Orophin, to not forget those who love you."_

_Rumil did not dare to look upon Aurel's face, for he feared what he would see, he kept his head hung low. _

"_I do not judge you Rumil. All that has happened today put it behind you, for I know I will. Do not come looking for me any longer. I have forgiven you for the things you have said, but for a friendship to exist, so must trust…" Aurel walked past him and it was the last time she saw him for a very long time._

She wished in her mind that things had been differently, she wished to see Legolas again, to have his arms wrapped around her, to hear him say all the things she longed to hear, but there had been no word of what was being done and she was still too weak to travel. Her lungs would need years to repair from the damage that was done to them. She yearned to be near her family; Galadriel had fled to the undying lands and Celeborn was never in one place. She wondered if news had been sent to Imladris about her recovery, and if they did know of her well being, why they had not come to her.

"Try not to look so gloomy." Said Gandalf.

"Mithrandir." She said slightly annoyed that he had interrupted her. " I am just in thought."

"A most dangerous thing indeed." He replied smiling.

She smiled lightly. "Has any word been sent of my recovery?"

Gandalf nodded. "To Imladris of course, word has been sent, you will not be here long. Your father has ordered escorts to come and bring you home."

Aurel looked away. "Home." She said with longing. "There was a time I wished never to return there…strange how now things have changed. It will be good to see it again."

"Aye."

"You sent word to Imladris, but to Estel, and Legolas? Has any news been sent to them?"

"I did not need to send them any word. Legolas, I am sure knows that you are alive now, though he was very convinced that you had passed on to another world."

"Well… I had Mithrandir. If it was not for you---."

Gandalf interrupted. "No, no, it was all Rumil's doing, give him the credit he deserves."

She crossed her arms. "Rumil. Yes. But if you had not brought me in the first place…" she wandered off the subject. "Word should be sent to my brother."

"But then they will know where you are, they cannot risk coming here so soon after the war has ended, trouble still lies in these lands. You are to leave for Imladris and they will have come here for nothing, no, I think it best to leave them be for now."

"But Mithrandir…Legolas will be in torture not knowing where I am."

Gandalf laughed in mock. "This is but a short time to wait compared to the years you were separated before."

"I will send word to him if you will not."

Gandalf's brows rose. "It will not make it out of these woods."

Aurel stomped her foot in aggravation.

"You are no child, be patient, and you will be reunited soon." He put his arm around her shoulders. "And it will be good to spend time with your family, will it not? Long has Arwen worried for you, put her fears at ease…be a loving sister and daughter, before you leave them again."

"I will not leave them." Said Aurel confused.

"You will have your own life to live, and so will they. That is all I meant."

Lasneth walked in, accidentally into the clearing were Gandalf and Aurel had been speaking. "Oh… I am sorry to interrupt." He turned back around.

"No, no, Lasneth, please stay. I was just about to leave, and Aurel here has many things on her mind, perhaps you can help her." Said Gandalf.

"I do not know about that…" replied Lasneth.

Gandalf left the two of them alone.

For a while neither spoke, Lasneth only looked at Aurel curiously, waiting for her to say something.

"And how did it end with Rumil?"

"Badly. I think I have a lost a friend." Aurel said sadly.

Awkward silence filled the air. Lasneth attempted to say something again.

"I am sorry to hear that. I understand how it is, I have lost many friends these past few months." He said. Sitting on the bench behind them.

Aurel's curiosity and compassion for his loss caught her attention. "Oh?"

Lasneth nodded. "Whatever happens between Rumil and yourself, you should try and leave it on good terms. Nothing is as final as death, and then, if you wished to say something to those lost, how would you? These, of course, are notions I never thought myself to have to experience. I realized how sheltered I have been all my life, under the care of my brother and father."

"What happened to your mother?" asked Aurel.

"I do not wish to say. I was too young and cannot remember her. That is a question better suited for Legolas."

Aurel sighed. "Your brother is very private, he does not divulge information easily."

"Yes, that sounds like him."

"Though he has changed much since our journey began. When you see him again, you will notice it."

Lasneth smiled. "I can see you truly care for him."

"Yes. I do."

"Then why did you do what you did?" asked Lasneth, surprising Aurel. "He nearly died because you would not let him near you, it was a great pain my family and I had to endure. He never recovered fully. He tried, but nothing could be done without you… many times I wished I had the courage to confront you for causing my brother so much woe. I never thought I would be able to be civil towards you, and here I find myself in the strangest of circumstances."

"I was not trying to hurt him. I was only trying to let go."

Lasneth looked at her. "Trying to let go of something that is a part of you…you must have known that that would be impossible."

"Perhaps, somewhere my mind and heart understood that…and also denied it."

Lasneth slowly nodded his head, trying to understand. "I know too, that had you known the pain you were causing him, things would be different, for you too, must have been suffering. That is why I forgive you, for that, and for taking such good care of Lothluin. She spoke fondly of you and the many hours you spent at her side, even when Legolas could not bare to."

Aurel's eyes widened. "How was Lothluin able to speak to you?"

Lasneth seemed confused. "What do you mean? When she was returned to us…when she fully recovered she told us what happened."

Aurel fiddled around impatiently with her hands. "I was told that she died. You mean to tell me that she is alive?"

"Who told you such a thing?"

"That is not important. Is she alive?"

Lasneth nodded. "Yes, she is alive. Why would anyone tell you that she is dead?"

"I do not know." She whispered fearing why Aragorn would have told her such a tremendous lie.

"All this time you believed her to be dead, and Legolas as well?"

"Yes. And the news was not taken lightly." Replied Aurel thinking of how Legolas reacted.

"This is vexing. You were misled. She is alive and well. Her encounter in battle at Hornburg has changed her much." He observed the look of shock on Aurel's face. "You do not look well."

"I do not feel well. Not with this news you have just lain upon me." She turned to look at him. "Lasneth…why was I told she was dead?" She shook her head knowing that Lasneth did not have the answer.

"Aurel?" asked a voice nearby.

Aurel looked up in her desperation. "Elladan?" She stood up immediately and ran towards him wrapping her arms around him. "Elladan, Elladan, how glad I am to be held in your arms." She whispered to him.

"Little sister, I never thought this moment would be possible." He squeezed her tightly.

"Not too tightly brother. I still recover from my wounds." She said out of breath almost.

He loosened his embraced slightly but still held on to her and she to him.

Elrohir emerged from another side of the clearing they stood in. "Aurel!" He ran to Elladan and Aurel and joined them in their embrace.

Lasneth stood to leave them be.

"Wait!" said Elladan. "Do not go." He let go of Aurel and Elrohir immediately snatched her into an embrace. "You are familiar to me." He continued.

Aurel and Elrohir spoke amongst themselves.

"Yes. We have met many times. I am..."

"Thranduil's other son, Lasneth. You are not a child any longer! Yet when I last saw you, you were at my knees!"

Lasneth smiled. "Yes, I was…. you seemed like a giant back then, but here you are now and I am taller than you." They greeted one another with a grasp of the arms.

"I heard of what happened in Mirkwood, what do you do here?"

"Your sister has been restored to you Elladan and all you do is converse with him!" asked Elrohir happily interrupting their reunion.

Elladan turned around and held his arms out for Aurel and she went to him. "I am happy to have you with us again Aurel…" He turned his head to face Lasneth. "We must set a time aside to speak, there is much I would like to discuss with you."

"And I with you, for now I will let you and your family be." He looked at Elrohir without an expression on his face. "Well met to you Elrohir."

Elrohir did not say a word as he watched Lasneth leave.

"What was that about?" asked Aurel noting the way they were with one another.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You mean the icy stare you just cast upon him was for jest?" asked Aurel.

_He walked briskly along with the guards who seemed to be on edge for a reason. They opened two long dark wooden doors. He entered and they closed the doors behind him. At first, not being accustomed to the darkness of the chamber, he could not see who was inside. It seemed unnatural for elves to hide themselves away in caves, and most especially to have housed themselves there. He sensed a presence next to him, and he only turned his head to find a young blonde elf there. His eyes seemed dark and saddened. A pulling of the drapes in the chamber let some light in, now he could see everything in the room. His attention focused elsewhere, to the bed in the chamber, and the elf that laid in it._

"_Elrohir. You have finally arrived." Said a deep voice. When he looked to find its owner he found an elf much like the one who still stood next to him, blonde hair, blue eyes, but his eyes were much older, it was Thranduil, but not wearing his royal robes, nor wearing a crown upon his head. At that moment, he was just a father, a very worried one, standing next to the bed where his eldest son was._

"_I came as quickly as I could." Said Elrohir, he walked towards the bed._

_But the younger elf stopped him. "We did not ask for you help."_

"_Lasneth! Step aside." Said Thranduil._

_An anger rose in Lasneth, but nothing came of it, he only stepped aside as his father had ordered him to do._

_Elrohir approached the bed, and took a look a Legolas. Pale was he. His hair did not shine, and his skin looked almost grey, he looked like Aurel, one of the many thoughts that Elrohir held._

"_I am sorry for what has happened to your family, it is indeed generous of you to lend yourself at this dire time." Said Thranduil softly._

_Elrohir only nodded, but continued to look at Legolas. "Has anything been attempted?"_

"_Everything, he seemed to recover for a while, as if fighting it, but he has lost the will."_

"_My sister has as well." Replied Elrohir, as he put a hand on Legolas's forehead._

"_Then what hope have we?" asked Lasneth, "If she dies, do does he!"_

_Thranduil sighed. "Sometimes I forget how foolish you are, why do you cause me more sorrow than I can carry? Leave if you do not intend to keep your voice silent." He said to Lasneth._

_Lasneth threw his arms up in the air and stormed out._

_Thranduil looked even more saddened than before._

"_It is understandable that he is angered, I would be as well." Said Elrohir. "My father is with Aurel, we will attempt to heal them at the same time, it will be better for them this way."_

_Thranduil nodded. "I remember your youngest sister little. I never even knew that she and Legolas knew of each other's existence. Why they did not say anything about their bond, is strange."_

"_Perhaps they did not know what they were feeling. I found them together once, at one of your festivities…twas' not long before the attack, they seemed to interact with one another as if they had known one another for a long time."_

"_It was the same when I met my wife for the first time. Oh Legolas…you should have told me." He looked upon his son's pale face._

_For a moment, Legolas stirred as if he could hear his father, his mouth moved and he was trying to say something, but as quickly as it had begun, it ceased._

"_You should try and rest as well, my lord. Your mind is weary; it does not help your son for you to be in this state. I will stay by his side until he is well."_

_Thranduil nodded. "Then you have firm belief that my son will not die?"_

"_Legolas is strong and wise, and not ready to let go…he will not die, I will make sure of that."_

"_Please do. I would not be able to bear the loss of another child." Thranduil bowed his head in his weariness and left the chambers as if the whole world rested upon his shoulders._

_Elrohir did not understand what he had meant by that, as far as he knew, there had only ever been Legolas and Lasneth, he had never heard of another, but then he had never asked, never cared. Legolas had been his friend, yes, only because he was a close friend of Elladan, and even then, he never asked about the royal family of Mirkwood. If there was one thing he would do right, it would be to save Legolas from death, and it turn, save Aurel._

_Several months passed before Legolas showed any sign of recovery, but when at last the days did arrive they were joyous, not only for Mirkwood, but for Imladris. Elrohir knew his sister was alive._

"_Thank you friend, for all that you have done." Said Legolas._

_Elrohir nodded. _

"_As soon as I am fully recovered I shall go to see your sister. It is only right that I do so."_

"_But Legolas, you have read the letters that my father has sent."_

"_Would they stop you Elrohir? I love your sister, I will do anything for her, and I must go to her. My recovery must be a sign that she is healing as well."_

"_If you would do anything for her, then keep yourself at a distance for a while, only for a while…her state of mind is not prepared for your reunion yet."_

_Legolas looked away, feeling frustrated. "I do not understand."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_Not half as sorry as I am." _

"_She is alive, you are alive, we must be grateful for what we have at the moment."_

_Legolas looked back at his friend. "Yes. We must." He smiled little._

"_Yes." Repeated Elrohir, having run out of things to say. "As for myself, it is time I returned home."_

"_Of course, of course. Thank you again."_

_Elrohir smiled sadly as he stood, and formally bowed his head to the prince, before leaving his chambers._

_Lasneth appeared before Elrohir, surprisingly just as he had left Legolas's chambers. He was annoyed at having to encounter him again; Lasneth had been nothing but a nuisance to Elrohir, and every day it seemed to get worse. He tried to pretend he didn't see him and continued on walking down the hallway._

"_You are leaving?" he asked following Elrohir._

"_You know that I am. I am sure your father has informed you."_

"_And my brother is well enough on his own is he?"_

_Elrohir wanted to find a way to lose him, but there was no escape. He sighed, "Yes. I would not be leaving otherwise."_

_Lasneth nodded and kept following him. "And your sister?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_How does she fare?"_

"_Well enough."_

"_Well enough to reject my brother?"_

_Elrohir stopped walking. "Why are you asking questions, if you already have answers in your mind?"_

"_Legolas can only survive like that for so long." Said Lasneth._

_Elrohir did not speak._

"_Yes, well it is none of your concern now that your sister is recovering."_

_Elrohir was angry, but still he did not speak._

"_Still nothing to say? It must mean that I speak the truth. I will not watch my brother fade. I will make sure that he does not. I will make him forget your sister. You and I can come to an agreement can we not? From one brother to another…if your sister does ever decide to accept my brother, dissuade her…do you understand what I am saying to you?"_

_Irrationally, Elrohir almost spoke. But he quieted his mind. "Goodbye Lasneth." Was all he said walking away as quickly as possible._


	37. Well Met, Melethril

For Disclaimers Please view chapter one.

Chapter 37: Well Met, Melethril

Days, and Months passed by, and no word of Aurel's whereabouts or well-being were sent out to Legolas, or Aragorn for that matter. Aragorn worried less than Legolas, knowing that his sister was alive was enough for him, he knew that wherever she was she was being taken care of. On the other hand, Legolas was impatient everyday, and as if being able to feel her every move, her every desire, he was relentless. He almost never slept, barely ate, he resembled little the elf he once was. Battle had made him thinner than he normally would have been, and not being close to Aurel, the presence he once had was dimmer, he needed her, that much was known. Aragorn worried for his friend, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Legolas isolated himself, even from Gimli, and most days would stand in the tower looking out into the distance, almost waiting.

Aragorn sighed as he looked upon the back of Legolas. "Still here?"

"Does that surprise you?" responded Legolas, not looking back at Aragorn.

"It does when you do not move from this place for two days. Others are beginning to wonder if you have gone mad."

"I have been wondering that myself."

Aragorn wanted to laugh, but was not sure if Legolas was jesting. "You must eat, a little at least. Come now." His tone was urging.

"Why has no word been sent? Do they not understand how important it is for me to know that she is somewhere safe, that she is being taken care of?"

"But you know that she is." Replied Aragorn.

"Not for certain."

"Legolas."

"I know." He answered quickly. Legolas knew he was sounding desperate, but they would not let him leave the white city, and every day had become more taxing than the next. Something had to be done.

Aragorn walked up next to him. "I know your agony, though in a lesser way that I could ever feel, it is the longing, I understand. The coronation is soon, she will be there if she is well enough. Something tells me that she will be, and that is why you stand here now for two days looking towards Imladris, you know she is coming."

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Do not make lesser of your emotions. I have come to respect your race, you are more noble than I ever thought possible." He gave a tiny smile, one that Aragorn had not seen in a long time. "In a way you are correct, her presence is moving. But I am here also for another reason, being confined to these walls is suffocating. You wonder why I look pale, and weak…there is no fresh air for me, there are none of my kind here…it is not a suitable place to live freely, not for me."

"If you were well, we would let you leave." Said Aragorn quickly, trying to explain himself.

"I am not well because you will not let me leave. I cannot recover here Aragorn."

Aragorn meant to say something, but only looked away. "I was trying to help."

"I know. But the way that a human heals and an elf heal are completely different."

"That I understand. But you were not fit to ride, and there is nothing that would have convinced me to let you go, even by human standards Legolas. Perhaps I was overly protective, because you are my friend. By all means, if you must go, then go. I only wish your well-being."

Legolas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. For everything."

"Legolas?"

Legolas turned to face Aragorn.

"Where will you go?"

"Home."

And with that he was gone, Aragorn did not know if he would come back or not, he hoped that he would, for everyone's sake.

* * *

"You are anxious at your return to the White City?" asked Elrond, as he watched his youngest daughter pack fervently.

She smiled. "A little. I am anxious to see Legolas. To see Estel."

"Yet you refused to write any letters to him."

She stopped her packing. "To whom?"

"Aragorn."

"He is king now, he is busy."

"He is not the king yet."

"Will you never stop Ada? He is, and you know this. What business is it of yours whether or not I wrote to him?"

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Mind your words Aurel. I am still your father."

Aurel did not say anything and continued her packing.

"You could have written to your beloved, to let him know of your whereabouts."

"Gandalf was right, he is still weak, I feel it, it would only compromise us both if he knew where I was."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Ada. You are testing my patience with these insinuations."

"Am I?"

She stopped her packing once more, this time showing her frustrations by walking towards her balcony, nearly stomping her feet. "Yes, because you always stand there and tell me what it is I should have done, or should be doing…. you just stand there!" She turned back around and moved the long curtains away so that she could look at her father. "You never just leave me be"

"I am your father." Elrond responded calmly. "I am not meant to leave you be. Who else will ask you these questions?"

"The rest of your children? Your beloved daughter Arwen…Elrohir and Elladan…this constant persistence at asking about every single private thought that I might have. They are worse than yourself."

Elrond smiled. "Good. I have done well."

Frustrated at not getting her way, Aurel just gave up and sat down on her bed. "Despite everything, you are right. I did not write to Estel, because he is mine no longer, he is neither my son nor my brother, he is now a king of men, and for some strange reason, this pains me. I was afraid of letting Legolas know where I was, at first I was not, and that is when I had not thought of my actions. There is no war now, there is nothing to hide behind, there is no reason to not speak of things we desperately need to speak about, and although I love him, this love scares me, because I have no control over it. I cannot wield it, it wields me instead."

"You have not lost Estel. He is still your charge in every way, more so now. He was also running from his past, you see, you two are very alike, and so it should be, you raised him. He cannot escape it now, he must embrace it, and he will, and so must you." Elrond went to Aurel and sat next to her. "And why must you always be in control? Love is not meant to be taken by the reins my dear daughter. You will find that in love, you must always be open and honest with your partner, there will always be something you will wish not to discuss, do not hide…be thankful for the gift of love, it is something others only dream of."

Aurel leaned into her father's shoulder. "Oh Ada, what would I ever do without you?"

Elrond smirked and quietly responded. "Stomp your feet I suppose." He thought back on the many times Aurel has stomped her feet as a little elfling trying to get her way. He thought about what kind of wife she would be, what kind of mother she would be, and if Legolas would be patient enough for her, if he would love her always, if he would treasure her always. He was suddenly reminded of something he had not thought upon for many years. He thought back on particular time that Aurel had been upset, when she was not yet 25 years of age, and knowing nothing of the world. It was a time when Elrond and Thranduil gathered often, as the darkening of the forest in the Greenwood was painful for Thranduil to bear. Thranduil was more willing to ask for help back then, before the loss of his wife and child. Thranduil had brought with him his son, Legolas, to Imladris. Legolas was well mature by then, near 630 years of age. He looked more like his father every time that Elrond laid eyes upon him. He was more reserved, but lighter in heart. He never spoke much, but he was an excellent archer, and Elrond gave him free rein of the lands to practice wherever and whenever he wanted.

"Legolas resembles you more and more every time I see him Thranduil, where have the years gone?"

"_Ah Yes." He looked at the retreating figure of his son as he walked towards the archer's field. "I had wished he would look more like his mother, but the Valar must know what they are doing…" He jested for a little bit._

_Elrond smiled._

"_And your children?" asked Thranduil_

"_One remains, the rest have gone. Elladan and Elrohir are never here and Arwen is in the Golden wood. Thankfully I still have my youngest, she is not 25 yet, I hoped she would never grow, that she remain young forever, but it cannot be so, she too will leave me when she is old enough."_

"_It is the destiny of them all…well." He cleared his throat. "Except for my own, they seem not to want to leave. Look at Legolas, nearly seven hundred! And still no wife! Lasneth as well, though he is quite younger."_

"_Not all of us get married at a young age, you know as well as I do that it takes time to find a mate."_

_Thranduil nodded at Elrond's remark. "Yet sometimes I worry greatly. For Legolas seems lost in his own mind. He never speaks much."_

"_I would not ponder on the matter too much."_

"_No, I suppose I should not." _

_For many hours the pair spoke of many things, their families, their homes, and the impending threat that was growing nearer and nearer every day. Towards the end of Thranduil's visit, Legolas suddenly appeared looking very frustrated. Behind him, walking with her head down was Aurel. She was half in height to Legolas at the time._

"_She says she is your daughter." Said Legolas towards Elrond._

_Elrond looked at Aurel. "She is." Elrond stood and with his hand called his daughter to him. She was covered in mud; she wore clothes that Elrond did not remember giving to her to wear. Legolas looked towards his father who seemed to be amused with the situation. "Aurel? What is the meaning of your attire, and your appearance here?"_

_When she would not speak, Legolas did._

"_I normally have patience with children…"_

_Aurel interrupted him. "I am nearly an adult! How dare you call me a child…"_

"_So now you speak?" asked Legolas. "As I was saying Lord Elrond, I normally have patience with children, but this one seemed to want to see how far my patience would reach. I was given no peace at the archer's field."_

"_Aurel? What have you to say to this?"_

_She smirked. "I heard him bragging about his skills, I was merely testing his word."_

_Elrond shook his head in embarrassment. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face Legolas, who was taking little pleasure in seeing her being reprimanded. "Look at him Aurel, and apologize. You have been rude to interrupt our guest's practice in the archer's field."_

_Aurel turned her head away._

"_You will do as I say, or you will be locked in your room, and there will be no festivities for you to celebrate this year."_

_Aurel's eyes widened in surprise, and she stomped her feet "You would not do that to me."_

"_Well then both of us are doing things today we normally are not accustomed to doing. Apologize, or you will be learning every detail of your room very soon, for you will be confined to it for a very long time. Being rude to our guest is unacceptable."_

_She did not say anything; she only crossed her arms and looked away._

_Elrond sighed, and Legolas looked at Aurel in surprise, she was defiant for one so young._

"_Then you have decided. Confinement it is." Said Elrond, "Go to your room, I will speak to your mother about your not participating in the spring festivities."_

_She looked at her father with tears streaming down her face, and then she looked at Legolas. Her eyes were no longer proud, it seemed she was being denied the very air she breathed._

_Legolas's heart broke, he never wanted to see her cry, and his annoyance with her was only temporary, he wished now that he had not said anything. "Elrond perhaps you are being too harsh on her…"_

"_No, no…this was her choice, do not let her tears make you feel guilty." He focused on Aurel, "Go." He pointed away, and she quickly left them. Elrond faced Thranduil. "Daughters can be…troublesome, more so than my sons ever were…you are lucky to not have to go through that."_

_Legolas smiled and patted his father on the back. "Well, actually that is not true. Has Ada not told you the good news?"_

_Thranduil blushed. _

_Elrond looked at Thranduil, almost instantly knowing. "Another child Thranduil, and a girl at that! You are blessed!" Elrond said in congratulations._

"_We expect our daughter's arrival in the spring…" Thranduil looked back to where Aurel had gone. "Are they all like that?"_

"_Oh yes! And much more…" said Elrond laughing._

Elrond began laughing to himself.

"Ada?" asked Aurel, concerned that her father had begun laughing for no reason.

He looked at her. "I was recounting the day that Legolas first made your acquaintance."

Aurel thought back to the day in Mirkwood. "But you were not there Ada."

"Oh, I was there." Said Elrond standing up. "You must finish packing. We leave tomorrow morn." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away, leaving Aurel feeling very confused.

* * *

At approaching the gates of the city, Aurel stopped her horse. She looked up at the towers and almost trembled in fear. Arwen, who had been riding next to her, stopped as well, noting her sister's discomfort.

"What is it?" Arwen looked at her, and then at the white city.

"This city did not look like this the last time I was here, it is not as I remembered." She put her hands to her temples trying to ease her own discomfort.

Elladan and Elrohir rode up to meet their sisters. "Why have you both stopped? There are those behind you that wish to keep moving." Said Elrohir.

"Aurel is not feeling well." Replied Arwen.

Elladan looked at Aurel, who was still trying to calm herself. He looked at Arwen. "The last time we were here, there were dead bodies everywhere, the walls were dark with gloom and sadness…. and even now, with the city repaired, I see it too. There are ghosts here that will never leave, including ghosts of our former selves."

"Stop your nonsense!" said Elrohir, rolling his eyes at his brother's words. "We must move past this…"

"That is always your solution to everything…. try and be more caring and understanding." Replied Arwen in a harsh tone.

"I am tired. I wish not to tarry here any longer than need me, so please keep moving." Said Elrohir, ignoring Arwen's last remark, and heading forward.

Aurel finally opened her eyes again and shot Elrohir a deathly gaze.

Elrond passed all four of them by. "I wonder when you will stop behaving like children…" was all he said and he also moved ahead of them.

When the gates finally opened, Aurel was surprised at how welcoming it felt on the inside. There were crowds of people throwing petals of flowers on them, and greeting all the elves who entered. They were also welcoming their soon to be queen to her new home. Aurel was proud that Arwen was taking this all with such grace, she smiled and nodded and reached out to touch the people who praised her, and even those who did not seem to be so happy at their coming. Arwen had always had that gift of grace and beauty. As soon as they dismounted their horses the crowds of people enveloped them, and Aurel was not so comfortable with that, she moved away, looking for a place of solace to reflect her return. She found it strange that she did not sense Legolas anywhere near.

"So we meet again." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned to face the voice and she smiled out of genuine happiness. "Eowyn." She bowed her head.

Eowyn instantly went to her and wrapped her arms around her and Aurel gave her the gift of returning this human gesture.

"You look very well." Said Aurel.

Eowyn let go of the embrace to look at Aurel carefully. "And you look…different than I am accustomed seeing you dressed." She pointed at Aurel's dress.

Aurel looked down at herself and smiled. "Yes. It is a formal occasion and it warrants a formal dress."

At that moment Arwen passed them both by, speaking with others, Arwen did not notice Aurel and Eowyn standing to the side. Aurel looked over to Eowyn who looked captivated. She smiled sadly before she spoke. "You have not fully let Aragorn go from your heart."

Still looking towards Arwen, Eowyn responded. "You were right to say we had nothing in comparison, she is a million times more beautiful than I."

"I was wrong to have spoken to you in that way."

Eowyn looked towards Aurel now. "But it was the truth, no one else was capable of giving it to me." She smiled brightly.

Aurel began to feel guilty.

"Sometimes those things we wished we had never said or done are the best things we have done in our lives."

Aurel nodded. "How is your brother?"

"Ah, he is doing very well. Busy but content. The passing of our Uncle was difficult to bear but everyone here has suffered, and so we must endure, for the sake of our land, and of our people."

"Eowyn?" asked Faramir from not that far away.

Eowyn turned her head to see where he was and raised her hand to indicate to him where she was, he noticed her and began to walk towards her. She smiled tenderly. Before Aurel could say anything, Faramir walked to them both, bowing his head politely to Aurel and placing one of his hands on the small of Eowyn's back. Aurel was surprised to say the least, but said nothing.

"Faramir, this is Lady Aurel." Said Eowyn introducing him to Aurel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady, Eowyn has spoken much about you." He extended his hand to Aurel to formally greet her as a lady, but Aurel had never liked that custom and kept her hands to herself. He looked a bit worried for a moment before retracting his hand.

Aurel bowed her head, "We have met before." She felt nervous around him, as if feeling Boromir's presence near.

"We have? Where? For I am sure I would have remembered a face such as yours."

"You would not remember me, you were not awake to greet me."

Faramir remained in a state of confusion.

Eowyn realizing what she was talking about spoke. "Lady Aurel spent much time in the houses of healing."

"Oh, I see." Said Faramir looking at Aurel. "You will have to excuse me if I seem rude, but have I put you at ill ease? You seem very apprehensive of me."

"I am sorry." She smiled little before speaking, "I knew your brother, Boromir. You look very much like him, and it brings back many memories for me."

Faramir dropped his hand from Eowyn and stepped closer to Aurel, looking her in the eyes, and placing both hands on her shoulders. He then kissed both sides of her cheek very slowly. "I should have known. Forgive me for not realizing this. It does me great honour to be in your presence. I have spoken nearly to all who fought by his side, except for you. The others spoke of your kindness to him, even when he was at his weakest."

Aurel, still frozen from the kisses she had received, only stood there confused. She did not remember being of great comfort when Boromir had seemed to lose his mind. She nodded her head. "He was a brave warrior."

Faramir stepped back, exhilarated at being able to meet Aurel, "Yes, he was."

"I have heard that you are as well. I am sorry for the loss of your father."

Faramir gracefully accepted her condolences. "Your skill with the sword is legendary around here."

"Strange." Replied Aurel. "It is not better than any other elf's."

"No no, even Master Legolas agreed to this. And Lord Aragorn…he spoke of how you beheaded a giant troll in one move. That is no small feat, and could not have been done by any ordinary fighter."

"Yes." said Eowyn who agreed with Faramir. "Do not be so modest. Your gift with the sword is rare."

Aurel frowned. "My gift? What you call a gift, brings death who those who cross it. It is no gift to cause injury or death."

"I was merely trying to compliment you Aurel." Replied Eowyn. "I meant no disrespect."

"Nor did I." Said Aurel seriously. "Skill with the sword is no gift…love, healing, understanding, compassion, wisdom, these are gifts."

"She did not mean to offend you." Said Faramir in Eowyn's defence.

Aurel looked at Faramir, noticing her harshness she shook her head. "You will have to excuse me…" She walked away from them and once more put her hands to her temples.

"Poor thing, I think being here again, so soon after what has happened, is too much." Said Eowyn looking back at her.

"Perhaps." Said Faramir.

Tears began to form in Aurel's eyes, and she could not bear but let them fall. Being back at Minas Tirith so soon, and to see how much it had changed, was all too much for her. Especially, as she still was not fully healed and never would be until she was reunited with Legolas. Trumpets began to call all together for the coronation; a great silence befell the courtyard as they took their positions. A reassuring hand pushed Aurel forward, it was Elrond, he smiled tenderly at her, feeling her apprehension and confusion. And so they all watched as their friend, brother, son, companion was crowned King of Gondor, and when Aragorn began to recite his song of praise for such a day to have come, Aurel's heart beamed, no longer did she feel despair at her being there.

"Come now." Urged Elrond. "We must greet the new king." He pulled her along as they gathered with those from Imladris. Arwen held the banner from their house in front of her, and Aurel, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side behind her, sad all at once but also happy. Those from Eryn Lasgalen also appeared, but none of the royal family was present there. Aurel only pondered on this for a moment as they walked slowly to greet Aragorn, and white petals fell across their faces. At first, Aurel could not see that they had come upon him, for they stopped all at once, when the banner was passed to the side and she saw Arwen and Aragorn kissing one another, it was then she knew that her heart was complete. It was during an embrace between Aragorn and Arwen that Aragorn took notice of those behind her, but his eyes only focused on Aurel. Arwen noticing his posture turned her head to look at what Aragorn was staring at. She smiled and whispered in his ear said, "Go to her. She is your mother-sister, greet her accordingly so."

Aragorn looked at Arwen nervously before taking her advice. He very gently passed by Arwen. Aurel noticing it was improper for a king to come to her began to walk towards him.

"Please…" said Aragorn, begging her not to move.

She stopped, and all at once was taken into a long embrace. He held her tightly. "What a day that has been bestowed upon me." Was all that Aragorn said. His body trembled against hers. "I owe you my life…"

She leaned her forehead against his, and took in his familiar smell. "No, Estel, I owe you mine…now…go back to your queen…" She said to him light-heartedly.

They softly broke their embrace and Aragorn reached his hand out to hold that of Arwen's. He then greeted Elrond and his sons with equal affection before moving on to the rest of the host of elves.

* * *

It was a long time before it was all over with and afterwards there was a grand celebration with Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry all being the guests of honour, after all, for ones so small they had given a great contribution to the destruction of the ring. Aurel did not understand why Legolas was not present. She was so sure that he would be there, as she did not feel that he was very far, but he was nowhere to be found, and no one else seemed to know where he was either. She had found Gimli earlier, greeted him and he too was puzzled at the disappearance of his friend. Now she just stood in a sea of faces, all happy ones, all speaking to one another, this was making her uneasy. As she went to go find her brothers a crowd of very chatty women approached her. She thought at first they had made a mistake, for humans generally tended to stay away from Aurel unless they knew her, but these women insisted on speaking to her. Aurel stared at them for a long while before she realized they were speaking to her, she thought them less than graceful…

"We have been meaning to introduce ourselves to you…" said one. And they introduced themselves one by one, but Aurel did not bother to listen, she wished them to go away. While they were speaking, she actually did try to break free, but they swarmed around her. Nervously Aurel pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Oh see! I told you she was one of them…look at her ears!" said a rather plump woman.

Aurel stared at her, almost with her mouth open, and she was going to say something, but another woman began to speak.

"Of course she is one of them! She was with them when they greeted the king…. I heard she is the sister of our new Queen. They have the same long dark hair, but they do not resemble one another, do they?"

"That cannot be I heard she is the King's sister…"

"That cannot be she is an Elf, he is human."

They all turned to face her. "Who are you?" asked one of the women.

Aurel refused to answer them.

"Oh oh, perhaps she does not speak the common tongue…"

"I speak your language." Replied Aurel.

The crowd turned silent.

"But I cannot decide whether to respond or not to the question you ask. I have never met such an unruly group of women, or ones that lacked such basic manners."

Some gasps could be heard. And then one of them apologized. "We are just curious about you, we meant no disrespect my lady."

Aurel smirked. "I am sure you did. Do I come to your homes and point at your funny rounded ears? Do I speak about your small minds as if you were not here in front of me? If that is not disrespect what was that meant as?"

"How dare you speak to us like that? Who do you think you are?" said one of the women

"Who I am is not the matter here. Who are you?"

"We are ladies of this court, you cannot speak to us in that manner."

"You think that just because you are of the Elven race that you are superior to us?" asked one of the women.

Aurel turned to face that particular woman. "No."

"Who are you then to speak to us with such disdain?"

"She is my sister, and you will her honour her so." Replied Aragorn.

The crowd of women all bowed their heads as Aragorn showed himself and walked towards Aurel.

"Never again shall ignorance be tolerated in my halls. There would be no king here before you had she not sacrificed her own life to protect mine. She has fought more for the cause of men than she needed or wanted to, but she did it all the same, and you will respect her."

"_Estel please."_ Asked Aurel in Sindarin.

"_You can slay a giant troll, but these women had you completely surrounded with no way out…I am surprised."_ He responded.

"We apologize my lord." Said one of the women.

"I will make myself very clear right now…anyone in these halls that holds prejudice against another because of race, is banned, and never to come back to this city, and will never be welcomed back."

The women kept their heads bowed as they dispersed and walked away fully embarrassed.

"There was no need for that."

"Oh yes there was. I saw the look in your eyes." Replied Aragorn. He motioned for them to speak in a more private place, and they both walked out onto the balcony ahead of them.

"You look very well."

"I feel better."

Aragorn's eyes teared. "I thought you had died."

Aurel sighed. "I did die, Estel. Just not completely, I could not leave. I could not leave those I loved."

"I have been plagued with guilt for the way I left you, for not staying by your side when you most needed me."

"Hush." Aurel shook her head. "You would have been killed had you stayed with me, what good would that have been? You did what you thought best."

"I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me."

Aurel suddenly burst into laughter, and it surprised Aragorn. "Estel!" She continued to laugh seeing the tears in his eyes. "I have never seen you so solemn! You speak to me as if I were a ghost…I am right before you, did you think I knew I was going to be injured so greatly?"

"Well…no, but I…"

"I saw you were in trouble and I helped you, I did nothing more than that. Everything here is because of you, because you held true to your oath, because you never once stopped believing that Frodo could complete his mission and end this wretched war. I am no hero…stop making the people around here believe that."

Aragorn slowly put his hand to his mouth to cover his growing smile. "But you are."

"Estel!" She stomped her foot. "I am not!"

"I have never seen you in this light before. You have changed."

"For the worse I am sure…" replied Aurel in jest.

"No, for the better."

"Maybe." She stared at the ground and then at Aragorn. "I miss him, and he is not here…and there are so many things I wish to say to him."

"He had to leave, he had to go his home. I tried to keep him for as long as possible, but the truth is that he was not faring any better. Why did you not write?"

"I did not want to waste your time."

"I do not believe that. For Legolas's sake, why did you not write?"

"I was afraid."

Aragorn smiled. "I did not think that possible."

"You are king now, things are changing…you have duties, and responsibilities, and he is prince and the first-born son, he also will have duties and responsibilities."

"That does not mean that there is not time for you."

"There will be times when you and I will not see each other for months, years maybe…and I understand that, as in the past…"

Aragorn shook his head in disagreement. "Now wait Aurel. I am not the lonely ranger I once was. Things are changing, you are correct, but I do not think I could bear not seeing you for months, or worse, years…you must come to see me often…otherwise it will be me that thinks you have no time to spare. I cannot speak for Legolas, but he loves you, he wanted to go to you, but we kept him from doing so. Never once did he mention responsibility or duties, only you, always you."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Then does this mean you will keep an old man company?"

"You have Arwen you silly thing! You do not need me! You had a whole year of me by your side, indeed I thought you would be sick of me."

"I would have thought the same had you asked me at a different time or place…but we are here now, and it is a king's wish that you not disappear for very long. Your sister will need company, I fear it will take her time to get accustomed to the rough ways of the human race."

"Not if she has gotten accustomed to you." Replied Aurel with a sly smile on her face.

"Please?"

"You are my brother-son, I will be here always." She caressed Aragorn's face and traced the lines that now marked them. For a split second, she saw the face of Aragorn as a child and it made her heart cry. "I have to find him Aragorn. I need him."

"I understand that."

"Then you know I have to leave soon."

Aragorn nodded. "I will have your horse prepared for you right away, along with any provisions you may need. I still have your sword."

She bowed her head in thanks.

"That will not be necessary." Said a voice.

"Legolas?" asked Aurel looking in the direction the voice came.

He stepped out into the balcony, dressed in clothing she had never seen him in before and said, "Well met, Melethril."


	38. My Kindred Spirit

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's note: Hi everyone! This is the second to last chapter, one more chappie and it's the end of this story! Can you believe it? I hope you have enjoyed it and I am planning on working on a sequel if it is wanted. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 38: My Kindred Spirit**.

"_Halt rider!" shouted a soldier sternly._

_Legolas smirked. He looked down at his attire. What he must look like to this soldier in front of him. He looked rough, almost human, if it was not for his posture, there were be no difference._

"_I am glad that you are cautious. Now you will let me through these gates, Galuarth." Replied Legolas._

_At first the soldier did not understand how the rider knew his name, but upon remembering the way in which his name was said, he knelt down to the ground in humility. "My Lord, we were not told of your return…"_

"_Since when do you address me as your lord? Have we not grown together, you and I? Rise…I am not fully myself and need to enter."_

_The soldier composed himself, and rose, smiling. "It is good to see you Legolas." He opened the gates that guarded Eryn Lasgalen. _

_Legolas nodded his head and rode quickly inside, as Galuarth closed the gates. _

"_The prince has returned to us!" Shouted Galuarth, blowing into a smooth horn. _

_The sound that came forth was soft, something Legolas had been longing, after all that had happened. Elves began to come to greet him, how different everything looked, and yet, how comforting to see all the faces he remembered. He dismounted his horse slowly, and he caught a glimpse of someone who was running towards him. _

"_Legolas!" cried out Lasneth, as he jumped on him, and knocked him towards the ground._

"_Sweet Elebereth, Lasneth! Get off of me!" He pushed his younger brother off of him._

_Lasneth quickly stood and held out a hand for Legolas, pulling him upwards. "You are weak." He smiled. "Now that you are home, you may properly recover."_

_Legolas stared at him curiously. "How do you know that I need recovering?"_

"_You must not have had the chance to look at yourself lately Legolas. No matter, no matter." He shook his head and stared at his older brother in pure happiness. "It is so good to look upon your face. It has seemed ages since you were last here."_

_Legolas looked up and around him. "Yes, and how much it has changed."_

"_Perhaps some things, but not all." Said a deep voice._

_Legolas looked for the owner, one he knew too well. His father stood at a short distance, his golden hair at the length of his shoulders shone, and the wreathe of berries upon his head gleamed in colours Legolas did not believe existed anymore. He wore thinly woven robes, for it was the summer season, in colours of red, gold, and brown._

"_Ada." Said Legolas holding back his tears._

_They walked towards one another and embraced. "It is good to have you back home son." Said Thranduil, closing his eyes and remembering the feel of his eldest child. "Long have we awaited news from you." He pulled back from the embrace. "Not once did you have a chance to let us know that you were well?" He smiled, and looked out to the crowd of elves that surrounded them. "Tonight, we feast! In honour of the return of Legolas! Prince of Eryn Lasgalen!"_

_Everyone hailed in joy at the sight of their returned prince, and indeed, they feasted that night…_

"_Barely recognizable in those clothes." Said Lasneth to Legolas, who now wore a silver tunic and a circlet around his head. His hair was washed and fell well below his shoulders, with two braids in the front pulled back. "Amazing how even your demeanour has changed."_

"_What…because of these clothes?" asked Legolas._

_They began to walk together towards the festivities. "No…" Lasneth smiled to himself, and looked to the ground, he held his hands behind his back. "I know of your memory loss, and your quest, and what it cost you."_

_Legolas held his surprise. "You are not the first to mention that it has changed me…I hope that it is for the better."_

"_You are more like yourself, if you can understand what I mean by that…and your memory, is that fully recovered?"_

_Legolas nodded. "All has come back to me Lasneth, all. Those memories I wished to keep hidden away, they will never leave me. In my yearning to recover them, I recovered something much greater."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_Understanding." Replied Legolas. "A great understanding."_

_They came upon the festivities where loud music played and there were many dancing, and being merry. Horns sounded at their entrance and many raised their hands, clapped and cheered. Both the princes bowed gracefully for their people and then were suddenly engulfed by them. Many people approached Legolas, giving him thanks for all his deeds while he was on the quest, questioning some of the things that they had heard from others. Legolas was respectful and considerate of everyone, enjoying the attention he was receiving. The crowd suddenly became silent and parted, as one particular elf came to greet Legolas. He did not pay full attention at first; she looked like every other elleth he had encountered. But then he noticed her face and its resemblance to Lothluin. _

_Legolas took a step back. "By the Valar, you look closely related to one whom I knew well."_

_She bowed her head. "Then you did not know me well enough, my prince."_

_He gave her an even closer look over, not believing what he was seeing, he questioned it. "Lothluin?"_

"_The very one." She responded._

_Legolas paled. "How is this possible?"_

_Lasneth grabbed one of Legolas's arms. "Steady brother. She is alive and well…you were deceived about her death."_

"_What?" He looked at Lasneth. "Why?"_

"_If you will permit me, my lord, I can explain everything." Said Lothluin._

_Legolas stared at Lothluin for a long while before nodding his head. She began to walk away from the crowd slowly and Legolas followed her. He suddenly stopped, taking hold of Lothluin and embracing her. "Lothluin…I thought you were dead, my heart mourned you."_

_Lothluin smiled sadly. "I am sorry."_

_He let her go. "You look well."_

"_I am well." She looked at him. "All the heartache that could have been prevented if only you would not have deceived yourself. You do not look so well Legolas."_

"_I cannot fully heal without her."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Shall we sit?" asked Legolas, moving his hand to point at a bench near by._

_Lothluin nodded and went to go sit down. Legolas sat down next to her._

"_Why was I told that you were dead?"_

"_It was my request, against the wishes of Lord Aragorn, he did not understand, he only accepted that it would be for the better of his sister, and in turn, yourself, if he did as I asked of him. It was very hard for me to convince him, so I ask you Legolas not to harbour any ill will towards him for having deceived you."_

"_Why request such a thing?" Legolas shook his head._

"_A test. I needed to know if there was anything between us, my death would have had a greater impact on you if we were truly meant to be together. I still did not believe you… when you told me we were not meant to be together."_

"_It caused much pain Lothluin, do not think that I do not care for you."_

_Lothluin held one of Legolas's hands. "I needed to convince myself in this way. I knew no true harm would come to you."_

"_You were near death. I do remember that clearly."_

"_But the lady…Aurel? Is that her name?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_She took great care of me, despite her condition. I do remember times when I woke and was terrified, she held my hand, she promised she would get me to a better place…Legolas, she said she knew I faded, but that it was not my path to follow, that if the Valar had kept me alive thus far, that I had a purpose to fulfil. She spoke to me in kind, tender words, she soothed my pain…"_

_Legolas looked away._

"_What is the matter?"_

"_Do you know who she is?" asked Legolas._

"_You mean, do I know that she is the one you belong to?" Lothluin smiled. "Yes. When I slowly began to recover, I realized it. And it was confirmed by Lord Aragorn. I do not blame you, or hold any ill feelings towards you Legolas."_

"_It was a devious and cruel way to go about it, to test a person like that, you should not have deceived me so."_

"_And was your deception any lesser than mine? For years we were betrothed, and you led me to believe that your heart was mine, what a cruel way to test yourself, and drag others into it needlessly. When you decided to tell me that you did not love me, that you would not marry me, was that not devious?"_

_Legolas stood; he was not prepared to be attacked by her. _

"_Legolas. I do not say these things in accusation, or mal-intent. Only to make you see."_

_Legolas turned around. "See what?"_

"_That you are blessed to have found your mate and that I needed to be free of you, so that I could find mine. For my love for you was strong, but not meant to be." _

"_I never meant to fool you, to make you believe things that weren't true. I entered into our arrangement with an open mind, believing I could rid myself of the feeling I held for Aurel, that you would be able to save me."_

_She looked at Legolas's pained face and rose up from the bench to meet him. She placed one of her hands in his. She slowly pulled his hand up and pressed it against his chest. "No one can save you but yourself."_

_Legolas stared at her for a long while, he could have loved those eyes, those lips, the graceful way she carried herself, he could have loved all of her. But he did not; his soul was bound to another, one he longed for._

"_You must go back to the festivities, my Lord, I would not want to keep you here any longer. Enjoy being back in your home." She said, almost afraid of the way he was looking at her._

_He slowly nodded. "Yes." He looked towards the Elves chatting and dancing. He looked back at Lothluin. "Thank you."_

_She bowed her head in acknowledgement and watched him walk away and merge himself into the crowd._

_A little confused and relieved to have seen Lothluin again, Legolas looked at the sea of faces in front of him. Everyone seemed to greet him, but none were warm or inviting, it was almost as if they were happy and scared all at once. He found Lasneth among the crowd. _

"_How are things?" asked Lasneth, noting the look of concern on Legolas's face._

"_They could be better. I am thirsty. Where is the wine?"_

_Lasneth laughed and directed his brother towards the wine. _

_As he poured himself a cup of wine, he began to speak. "You know I will not linger here for long."_

_Lasneth looked disappointed. "I had expected it. Though I wish it was not so. Ada will not be pleased, all are joyous at your return, could you not stay here for a while longer?"_

"_Are all joyous at my return?" questioned Legolas. He took a sip of his wine and looked out amongst the Elves. "I sense something else mingled with that joy."_

"_Hmm? What do you mean?"_

"_Look how they stare…"_

_Lasneth looked out, he noticed nothing different. "Legolas, are you not accustomed to your own people any longer?"_

"_This is no jest Lasneth. Perhaps I lost that memory of when our people became so wary."_

_Lasneth set his cup of wine down. He moved closer to Legolas. "Most here have seen death take one they love. Their homes, our kingdom, was attacked…forgive them if they are a little frightened at your return…it is not because they are not joyous to have you back, it is because they know you will leave again, and then, who will rule this place? Ada grows weary of middle-earth he wishes to sail west. The splendour of Eryn Lasgalen is returning…but the people do not trust it for too long. They have not lost the memory of when the wood here turned dark and foul."_

"_And why do you not rule?" asked Legolas._

"_I wish not the responsibility."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_You are first-born, the duty falls on you."_

_Legolas took a gulp of wine in this time. "And I have told you, I do not want that duty. Both Ada and yourself have known this for a long time."_

"_What do you plan to do then? Sail West? Roam these lands freely?"_

_Legolas shook his head. "Attend the coronation of the new king of Gondor and from there…"_

_Lasneth cut him off. "What about Aurel? What are your plans with her?"_

_Legolas stared wide-eyed at his little brother. "I believe that is the first time I have heard you utter her name without spitting hate."_

"_Things can change."_

"_How so?"_

"_Because I have met her, spoken with her…in Lothlorien, where Gandalf brought her to recover. She told me everything, anything I asked she answered honestly. I told her that I held resentment towards her for what she did to you…"_

"_What?"_

"_She understood Legolas. We spent many days walking thru the wood, speaking of you." Lasneth looked at Legolas._

"_You have left me speechless."_

"_And she left me the same way. I see what it is that bound you to her and I understand now why it is you must return to her. She loves you deeply Legolas. I have already told Ada of your reunion…he also wishes to see you happy with her, wherever that may take you, even if you do not end up here."_

"_But all this talk you gave me about responsibility… I had thought you would be displeased."_

"_I am your brother, not your keeper…I wish nothing more than your happiness."_

_Legolas smiled tenderly. "You have matured into your years."_

"_It was bound to happen at some point." Lasneth replied in jest._

"_What was?" interrupted Thranduil_

_Both of his sons turned to look at him and then looked at one another. Lasneth spoke first. "Oh, that I am finally beginning to act my years."_

_Thranduil nodded before giving a smirk. "You may think that Legolas, because you have just returned, but soon you will find that your little brother is just as cumbersome as before."_

"_Ada, I am hurt." Replied Lasneth, feigning a frown._

_Thranduil squinted his eyes and looked at him. "I am sure you are." He looked at Legolas and his half-filled cup. "Drink more wine son, I am sure you were not bestowed with such marvellous luxuries while on your quest."_

"_No indeed not. Though I cannot say I missed it so."_

"_What? You did not miss this?" asked Thranduil taking another gulp of wine._

"_Your taste has lessened then, brother." Said Lasneth._

_Legolas's smile faded. He looked out into the crowd of Elves, something about this celebration reminded him of the one that he had come across in Gondor. The faces of the Elves began to turn into those of Men and he dropped his glass of wine, as he could no longer tell reality from memory. His father and brother turned to face him, worried, but Legolas did not see them, for they too changed. Legolas looked frightened at not being able to control this sudden vision. He began to stumble as he attempted to walk away. _

"_Legolas?" asked Thranduil. _

_Many elves turned to look at what was wrong with the prince, but they could not decipher it. Whispers began to flow that the quest he had been on had damaged his mind, that he had been surrounded by too much death for one so young, that it was too soon for celebration, after all he had not come back in a good state._

_Lasneth placed his hand on top of Legolas's arm. He looked as if he was in a trance. "Legolas?" He asked, shaking him._

_Legolas took a step back at first not realizing whom it was who was speaking to him. The voice was distorted and he swore he heard the voice of Theoden. But Lasneth persisted and pulled his brother away from the public eye. Thranduil followed as Lasneth kept trying to wake his brother from whatever it was he was seeing. All of a sudden Legolas realized where he was, at first he only grabbed hold of Lasneth's arms very tightly, trying to regain control of himself, breathing in an erratic way, but then as if he had been holding it in the entire time, Legolas broke down. He looked at his little brother and just began to cry, cry as he had never done before. His father felt helpless as he watched his grown son become overwhelmed with emotion. It was only then that Thranduil began to see that Legolas was suffering greatly, and that his eyes had seen more suffering than most of his lifetime._

_"Come away Legolas." Pleaded Lasneth. Thranduil stood back. "We shall go back to your chambers. Speak to us and tell us all that has happened. Do not carry it inside any longer."_

"_I cannot." Replied Legolas._

"_We too have seen war and suffering son, we know the burden that it brings."_

_Legolas looked up at his father. "I only need rest." He broke himself away from his brother. " I have carried burdens all my long life Ada, so shall I now with these. It is too soon for me to be celebrating after seeing so much destruction…" He shook his head and looked away, beginning to walk slowly towards the stone palace, leaving his father and brother behind in confusion._

_Legolas almost slammed the door to his chambers shut. He pulled the drapes closed and allowed no light in. With slumped shoulders he stood in the middle of his chamber wanting to escape any feeling of helplessness, but the more that he stood there on his own, the more this feeling overwhelmed him. He could hear the turning to the handle of one of his doors, but he stood still, not caring if someone entered or not._

"_Legolas?" asked Thranduil walking in slowly. He was not able to see anything in the chamber, all light had escaped, he walked slowly forward until finally his legs met with the bed that lay in the centre of the room. From there, his memory helped him reach the drapes, and he pulled them back, letting a shower of light in. He turned around to see where Legolas was and almost let out a yelp as he noticed that his son was standing right next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas. There is no need for this."_

"_I need rest, that is all." Said Legolas without emotion._

"_Rest from what?" asked Thranduil._

"_Everything…and nothing."_

"_We have had talks of this before. You must not keep everything hidden away from your family. You were always quiet and reserved, but you were not always self-destructive, and though light has returned to our great wood, there is not that same light in your eyes."_

"_No. But there has not been since a great many years."_

"_Since you met Elrond's daughter."_

"_I need to be with her."_

_Thranduil nodded. "And no one is keeping you here, you came here of your own free will. You were happy once, before you knew her, why can you not be happy again, here in your own home?"_

"_You know why Ada, you felt the same with Naneth did you not? I did not know what happiness truly was before her." Legolas looked at his father._

_Thranduil finally understood something, and his tone softened. "I will always be happy when you are near, but even happier will I be when I see that you are fulfilled. If you need to be with Aurel, why are you here?"_

"_A part of me still believes that I need your approval, your blessing."_

"_Do you love her?"_

_Legolas nodded._

"_Does she love you?"_

"_Yes, and she has proved this to me many times."_

"_Then you have my blessing." Thranduil let his hand drop and he began to walk out of his chambers, but before closing the doors again, he turned to face his son. "I wish only one thing."_

_Legolas looked at him and waited for the request._

"_I know you will leave soon, but I do not know when you will return. I wish to see my son and his new wife before I leave for the undying lands, so that I could bring joyful news to your mother and tell her, 'indeed I saw our son, and he shines greater than we could have ever wished for'"_

_Legolas nodded and Thranduil smiled as he closed the doors behind him.

* * *

_

Seeing her standing there, speaking to Aragorn, he looked at her glowing figure. How different she looked in a proper Elven dress, free of all the things that weighed her down. As he stood there observing the way she spoke to Aragorn, he could not believe that he had not noticed before how alike they moved, even from the way Aragorn stood, the careful way in which he moved his hands, it was all almost like a dance. He could see the history between the pair, and sometimes the way she looked at Aragorn, it spoke of her love for him, and how she still saw him as a child, even now when he wore the crown of the king of Gondor upon his brow. Legolas had never fully appreciated the fact that she had been Aragorn's mother for a good part of his life. He observed the touching way she caressed Aragorn's face, tracing his aging lines…but it was apparent she was lacking something, something inside of her still wept. When she spoke to Aragorn of leaving to find him, Legolas had to intervene; he could no longer be an observer. He stepped forward, and when she responded to his voice his heart leapt.

"Well met Melethril." Was all he said as he stood there in the light.

Aurel held her breath and Aragorn smiled and looked at Legolas, quickly excusing himself from their sudden reunion. As Aragorn passed Legolas by he patted him on the shoulder, noting his happiness at the return of a good friend. Legolas looked at him in thanks, and then focused his attention back on Aurel.

She slowly began to walk towards Legolas. "I did not think I would see you this day."

"It has been a long time. Ever the more difficult to be parted from you." Responded Legolas.

She finally stood face to face with Legolas and they both restrained themselves for the moment, only looking at one another's faces. She lifted her hand and touched his face. Legolas felt her hand upon his face and it made his hold body tingle, he gave in to a shiver. "You are shining Legolas, I have never seen you this way."

"I am merely a reflection of yourself." He could hold himself back no longer and took his hands and lost them in her hair, lowering his lips down to meet hers. She gave into the kiss completely, letting him spill kisses all over her lips and her neck, her face, until he was all but spent on kisses. "By the Valar, Aurel, you are so beautiful, I could lose myself in those eyes of yours…I have needed you so much. I have never needed anything so much in my entire life."

Aurel began to blush. "I feel as if I cannot breathe." She buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his smell, clinging on to him for dear life, never wanting to let go of him. "This is where I have wanted to be since the first time I met you."

Legolas wrapped his arms around her slowly. "This is where you belong Melethril."

She lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes. "There is much we need to speak about." She said softly.

Legolas nodded. "I know. But we have all eternity to speak of it…. I love you Aurel, I never want to be separated from you, not for any reason. Promise me you will never leave me."

She thought about all they had been through together, she worried for just a moment before feeling his calming presence engulf her. "I will never leave you, if death could not keep me away, nothing ever will." She smiled brightly. "I will always love you, my kindred spirit."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity just staring into one another's eyes.


	39. Bound by Love

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1

Author's note: And so this story comes to an end, but there will be a sequel! I loved writing this! Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 39: Bound by Love**

The two children played as they rested for a while before reaching the borders of the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen. Ethaen was chasing Ene and their laughter reminded Aurel of when she was a child and played with her brothers in the same way. Aurel sat with her back to a great tree, which had been kind enough to let her lean up against it. When she had first asked the tree for permission the children had found it strange and had questioned her about it.

"What do you do?" asked Ene, looking at Aurel curiously. Ethaen stood nearby observing the tree.

"I speak to the tree, I wish to lean against it, it would be unfair of me to do so without asking its permission first, do you not think so?"

Ethaen nodded, but Ene still questioned. "But trees cannot speak."

"They most certainly can." Replied Aurel.

"But they have no mouth!" exclaimed Ene.

Aurel only smiled. "That is not of great importance when it comes to speaking."

Ene, curious, walked up to the tree, asking it a question and pressing her ear against the trunk, waited patiently for any sound to arise, but none did. She only looked at Aurel and then became distracted once more. Aurel took the opportunity to close her eyes for a moment, as she was in much need of rest, as it had been some time since she had received any. Everything had happened so quickly, she and Legolas had plighted their troth in Minas Tirith, promised themselves to one another, very much soon afterwards their binding had been complete, but there had been no ceremony and that is why they were headed towards Eryn Lasgalen, to make it a formal event.

Legolas had accompanied Aurel to Rohan, to find the children she had promised to return to, and it was a very complicated procedure to formally take the children away. Both Aurel and Legolas had to promise to allow the children to chose, when the time came, if they would want to remain in an Elven home or return to their place of birth, they had to promise to school them in the ways of both men and Elves, most importantly they had to promise that they would take care of them in an appropriate manner. All this was discussed very much with Eomer, King of Rohan and his sister Eowyn, who had also spent a great deal of time with the children. Eomer-King was still very distrustful of Elves, though he held a great deal of respect for both Legolas and Aurel. He knew that both of them would love the children, but the fact remained that they were Elves and the children were human, and not capable yet of understanding that they would soon age, and that their new guardians would remain as they were. In that respect, Eomer-King was very much worried. This is why careful time was spent in preparing the voyage back to Legolas's home. Legolas had recovered amazingly after being reunited with Aurel; he became the being he was meant to be. But Aurel, having been seriously injured many times during the year long quest, still recovered, and her fighting skills and riding skills suffered for it, as she needed more rest than usual. For this very reason, Aurel was truly tired when they had stopped to let the children rest. She felt no imminent threat in her environment, and allowed herself to close her eyes for only a moment. Legolas had gone to collect wood to make a fire for the children, it was the season of falling leaves now and the air brought a chill with it. When he returned he focused on Aurel, sensing how tired she was.

Ethaen ran up to him, pulling some of the long pieces of wood out of his arm. The boy had not spoken to Legolas yet, for some reason there was fear in him. Legolas understood and did not push him to speak. He had not dealt with many human children and found it disconcerting sometimes how easily it came to Aurel, and how obvious a preference they had to her. Ethaen seemed to want to help Legolas, and it was good way for them to bond, so silently they both set up the campfire; Legolas was impressed, as the boy was only the age of five.

"Did your father teach you how to do this Ethaen?" asked Legolas

Ethaen did not answer, but Ene did. "No, our mother did. We never knew our father, he died."

Legolas felt pity for the children, and also found it strange how easily Ene had spoken of death.

"Is Aurel very tired?" asked Ene.

Legolas looked over to Aurel who had closed her eyes, meaning she was in a healing sleep. "Yes." Concern marked his face.

"She was speaking to the trees before, can you do that…I tried, and heard nothing…I don't see how it can be done, I told Aurel that trees have no mouths, she said it was not important, but I do not see how that cannot be important, since that is where our voice comes from…" She kept rambling on and on.

Legolas had stopped listening to Ene for a while now and thought perhaps of tying something over Ene's mouth to stop her from speaking. He quickly let that idea go. Ene was a very talkative being for Legolas, in fact, she was probably the nosiest human that he had ever encountered, and he had not yet the patience or tolerance for such a thing, Had she been a child from his kingdom he would have simply asked her to quiet down and there would be nothing thought of it, but since she was now his charge and also human, he had to be more sensitive than that.

The horses that they had been riding on earlier suddenly became frenzied, Legolas took notice of this quickly, but even more so did Aurel, who quickly stood and looked out to see what the commotion was about. Ene quieted down, Aurel had told her that Eryn Lasgalen was a place where they had to be very careful for not all evil had yet been purged from the forest. Ethaen stood behind Aurel immediately, holding on to her skirt and covering all but his eyes with it.

"By the Valar, I had heard your binding was complete, but you have produced offspring quickly!" jested Lasneth. He observed the children and their round ears, "They are not Elven! And may I mention that they look nothing like either of you!"

Aurel relaxed, but the children refrained from moving, and Legolas let out a sigh of relief.

"I am glad it is only you, little brother."

Lasneth jumped off his horse and they greeted one another by the clasp on each other's arms and then Aurel approached Lasneth wrapping him in an embrace.

Lasneth gladly welcomed it. "Welcome home sister." He looked at the expression on her face. "You are weary?"

Aurel nodded. "I have not received much rest, save but a minute or so."

"Legolas, you should have commanded her to rest."

Legolas smiled slyly at his brother. "You think I did not?" He held out his hand so that Ene or Ethaen would come to him, but it was only Ene who responded, as she was naturally curious. "Lasneth, I would like to introduce you to Ene, Ene this is my younger brother, Lasneth."

Lasneth bent down a little to greet the little human girl. "Well Met Ene."

Ene blushed. "You are much more pretty than Legolas."

Lasneth laughed. "I think you and I are going to get along very well!" He patted Ene on the head and then looked around for the second child he had seen, he noticed Ethaen peeking from behind Aurel's skirt.

"Ethaen is rather shy. Especially around males." Commented Aurel. "But he will be polite and greet you, will you not Ethaen?" Aurel looked back.

Ethaen looked up at her and nodded slowly. He latched himself off from the back of Aurel's skirt and trailed his hand around to the front of her skirt, latching himself on again, he looked at Lasneth and that was it, he looked away quickly.

"Well met Ethaen." Said Lasneth. "You will like our forests here, perfect for a game of hide and seek. Perhaps you and I shall play one day." Lasneth understood when Ethaen did not respond, and went on speaking to Aurel. "We received the letter you sent, but I did not show it to Ada, I thought it would be great fun for him to see both of you riding in with two human children…"

Legolas paled. "You did not tell him?"

"Calm Legolas. I did not wish to hear him drone. It will be better to surprise him."

"He will not be displeased? I wish not to make him feel ill at ease." Said Aurel.

"Ada is much more understanding than Legolas has obviously led you on to believe." He looked at Ene. "We have not had children in our kingdom for a great deal of time, he will be very content. He will be joyous to see you both. I merely thought the surprise would be better, there is not much other excitement happening at the moment."

"I did not wish for this to be a surprise." Said Legolas.

Aurel placed her hand in his. "Do not worry so. Your father wishes to see you…these children are no nuisance."

Legolas thought of Ene for a moment thinking that she was very much a talkative nuisance.

Aurel being able to hear his thoughts shook her head and tsked. "It will do you well if you would guard your mind from such thoughts, or at least from me hearing them." She let go of his hand. "Lasneth would you be so kind so as to take Ene on your horse?" She smiled kindly. "My husband wishes some peace for a while."

Lasneth nodded and Aurel helped Ene mount his horse.

"There is no need for that…" replied Legolas.

"Let Ene ride with Lasneth, as she had taken a natural liking to him." Said Aurel. "It would ease any discomfort she would have for the moment."

Legolas looked over at his brother and Ene, she had already begun speaking, and Lasneth did not seem to mind in the least.

Aurel effortlessly picked Ethaen up in her arms. "Now hold on tightly, I need to mount my horse." Ethaen nodded as she quickly mounted her horse.

Reluctantly Legolas followed behind the others. After a few hours, both the children had fallen asleep.

"Why the gloomy look on your face?"Aurel asked Legolas, she slowed her horse down to go at the same pace as his.

"I am lonely." A smile crept up on his face. "I have not had much time alone with my wife."

"Soon you will." Replied Aurel happily. "But something else bothers you."

Legolas nodded slowly and looked at the sleeping Ethaen. "Do you think I am fit to be a guardian of two human children?"

Aurel thought about it for a moment. She thought of how strange it must be for Legolas, who had not had to deal with children for most of his life, not even of the Elven kind. But, on the other hand, he had a kind and generous heart, and compassion, and the patience to deal with her. So naturally she smiled at her conclusions and nodded in response to Legolas's question. "I have no doubt in your abilities. What better qualities than the ones you already possess does one need? Do not fret over Ethaen, he will kindle to you when he learns to trust you…and Ene, well, you must learn to be patient with her. She is young and new to this world, as you once were. In the end it was I, not you who made the promise to look after them, do not carry that heavy a burden in your mind."

"These children are important to you Melethril. Therefore, they are important to me, and I would not shirk the promise I have also made to Eomer-king and Lady Eowyn."

"You see? There is nothing to worry about."

Lasneth interrupted them both by galloping quickly back towards them. "There is something to worry about. We are being watched, and not by friendly eyes." He got off his horse and carried the now awake Ene in his arms passing her off to Aurel. "Hurry, Aurel, you take the children, Legolas and I shall stay behind…and cause distraction."

Aurel looked at Legolas.

He nodded, "Go…we can take care of ourselves."

She sent him a wave of love mingled with fear and began to gallop away.

"How many?" asked Legolas.

"At least five, and they must be desperate, for spiders do not usually travel in groups." Lasneth pulled an arrow from his quiver and prepared himself to shoot. But moments passed by and no attack came about. They found it strange, until that is, they heard the screams of young children.

Quickly they went to where the screams were coming from. One of the spiders must have knocked the horse that Aurel and the children were on, over, for it lay dead on the forest ground. Ethaen also laid motionless a few paces next to it. Aurel had her sword with her and Ene stood terrified behind her as three spiders were surrounding them. Aurel spotted Lasneth and Legolas and swiftly said, "There are two waiting above you!"

Legolas and Lasneth looked up and two giant shadows seemed to engulf them as the spiders came streaming down the trees.

Meanwhile, the three giant spiders kept getting closer and closer to Aurel and Ene. Ene could not control herself and began to scream endlessly, but it did not fray the nerves of Aurel who kept her concentration on the spider that seemed to be approaching the quickest. She dared to dart forward and try and jab the spider in the middle. At first that spider seemed surprised even scared, but with the two spiders at the sides, its confidence was boosted and it came charging forward again. Ene screamed as she could see the leg of one of the spiders near her face, and in one swift move Aurel turned and cut through the leg. The spider seemed to screech and move backwards, nearly falling over itself. The other two spiders near them took advantage of this. Aurel held her breath, there was no way she could move to defend herself, with Ene behind her, she was left with only waiting for the blows and trying her best to block them. Aid soon came when Legolas and Lasneth managed to rid themselves of the two spiders that had nearly killed them. Very quickly there were arrows flying through the air and more screeches could be heard. Still, it did not stop the spiders that remained.

"Keep aiming for their eyes!" shouted Legolas to Lasneth as they kept shooting at the spiders, but their skin was strong and shielded them well from the arrows.

Aurel quickly told Ene to hide wherever she could find a place and Ene flew quickly, but was stopped when the spider that Aurel had injured confronted her. Ene only screamed as she saw its fangs and almost immediately Aurel ran to Ene and in a bold move rolled herself underneath the body of the spider, piercing it's belly. Aurel again, quickly rolled out from underneath the spider and a great howl was heard as the spider struggled and then fell dead. Very soon after, Legolas and Lasneth were able to defeat the two remaining spiders.

Aurel had to sit herself on the ground to catch her breath. It had been a while since she had to fight like that, and she was covered in a thick, sticky substance that the spider had secreted when Aurel had stabbed it. Sobs could be heard from behind her, and Aurel looked at Ene. Ene was standing near her little brother, crying, for she thought him dead. Very carefully, Aurel stood and went to the motionless Ethaen. It was after Legolas and Lasneth had made sure that there were no more spiders that they joined Aurel and Ene. Ene reached out for Legolas and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Make sure that she is not injured." Said Lasneth to Legolas and he crouched down to take a look at Ethaen. Aurel, whose hands were giving a slight tremble, was guiding her hands over Ethaen's small little body. Her eyes were closed and she whispered chants placing her hand on his forehead.

"He is only paralysed, the spider managed to stab him." She lifted his tunic and saw the puncture wound right underneath his rib cage, she gave a hiss. She looked up at Lasneth. "I have not dealt with many spider attacks…the boy is small, the puncture wound is small, but I do not know how deadly the paralysing venom is."

"By Elven standards, he is lucky to still be breathing. If he has survived the initial attack, there is a great chance that he can overcome the venom with proper care." He tried to give Aurel some hope.

"Even at his size?"

Lasneth quickly looked to Legolas who was preoccurpied with Ene, and then back at Aurel. "Yes, even at this size."

Legolas, who still had Ene in his arms walked closer to them. Aurel stood to check Ene.

"She has no injuries." Said Legolas.

Aurel breathed a sigh of relief, and then cast her attention on Legolas. "You bleed behind your ear." She gently pulled Ene away from Legolas and placed her near Lasneth.

"It is nothing." Said Legolas.

There was a large gash from the back of Legolas's head to the bottom of his right ear. "This is no small wound…"Aurel checked it. "There is no poison, I will numb the pain and stop the bleeding for now, but it will need to properly seen to when we reach your home."

Legolas placed both his hand on Aurel's face, clearing away some of the thick substance, and making her stare at him. "And you Melethril, you are well?"

She nodded, he sensed the passing fear in her.

"It is over now." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead, she wrapped her arms around him. "We are safe." He tried to send her reassuring thoughts, but she was too tired, she needed to rest. "You were not fit to ride such a long way."

She wanted to protest, but it was the truth, she had never given in before, it was just too much strain on her body. "I will rest when we reach your home and I do not have to worry any longer."

Legolas nodded, and wanted to keep her in his arms, but a warning look from Lasneth reminded him that that would not be wise, more creatures could come. "We must keep moving."

Aurel slowly pulled away and went back to check on Ethaen, lifting him from the ground. "We have only two horses now…" She said looking around.

"I can stay behind." Said Lasneth.

"No." replied Legolas right away.

"I agree, that would not be wise, how much farther is it?" asked Aurel.

"Half a day by horse."

"Ethaen is small…he carries little weight to him, I can carry him and ride with Legolas, if you will take Ene."

Lasneth nodded.

"No, I want to ride with you!" cried Ene.

"We will be right beside you Ene…we need to leave this part of the wood, remember what I told you…"

"No! I want to ride with you."

Aurel looked at Legolas and she handed Ethaen to him and whispered. "What do I do?"

Legolas shook his head.

"We cannot tarry here." Urged Lasneth.

"Ene, you will ride with Lasneth, unless you would like me to leave you here as Spider food, do you understand me?"

Her eyes became wide with fear and Lasneth picked her up. Not another word was heard from her for the rest of the ride to the palace. They arrived at the palaces gates with haste and the gates were immediately opened to let the royal family in. Thranduil at the alert of his guards went quickly to greet them. They were surrounded by many elves, some who were greatly concerned at the state of the two princes, and many other were surprised to see within them the presence of two human children. Thranduil pushed his way through the crowd, telling them to move out of the way and to create some space. When at last he came to them he was surprised at what he saw.

"Hello Ada." Said Legolas noting the surprised look on his face.

Thranduil cast his attention to Aurel, smiled briefly at his remembrance of her and then frowned when he noticed there was a human child in her arms, not only that, Lasneth also held a human child in his arms. Still Thranduil said not a word as his frown deepened, he noticed that all three of the elves looked like they had just been in battle, especially Aurel who from head to toe was covered in a thick substance that Thranduil quickly recognized as Spider blood.

"Ada?" asked Lasneth.

"What is that thing you carry in your arms?" asked Thranduil.

Lasneth looked down at the sleeping child he carried. "This is a human child Ada, not a thing, and her name is Ene. Legolas and Aurel have taken them as their charges…no time to explain now. The little boy is injured, and we are weary for spiders were at our feet."

"Spiders?" exclaimed Thranduil, he stood there, not able to move his legs, so there had been more than one? When he looked over to where his sons had just been there was now only an empty space, and he became one of the many onlookers who were most confused about the state of arrival of both the princes, and the new princess.

* * *

The healers surrounded Ethaen as they worked diligently around him. Aurel stood nearby with her arms crossed, listening to what they were doing. The situation was now out of her hands, but she still worried that they were not doing enough or that they may need her to lend a helping hand. Legolas who had gone to see that Ene had been properly taken care of now returned to the healing chambers. He entered quietly and looked at Aurel with worried eyes.

"They are doing all they can, there is no point of you standing here keeping watch. I assure you, they are well trained." He placed his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her.

She looked at the healers. "What if they need me and I am not here? What if Ethaen wakes and I am not present, he will be terrified."

"You need rest and my main concern is you now."

She turned to face him, she placed her hands on his face and turned it softly to check the cut he had received on the back of his head and neck had been tended to. "It is nearly healed." She brushed her hands over the tiny scar line and then she let her arms fall free, she felt the tiredness take a hold of her. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. "I am very tired. But I am also very worried."

Legolas kissed her forehead. "I know Melethril, just let your mind rest for a little while."

"And Ene? Where is she?"

"Sleeping…Lasneth has placed her in a chamber of her own and has agreed to stay with her until she wakes, and he has promised to alert us when she does. Do not worry, all is taken care of, and we will not be too far away if we are needed, come…"

She nodded in defeat; she would be of no use if she was weary. She let Legolas lead her out of the healing chambers, only to be faced with a very red-faced Thranduil.

"Human children? Here?" he asked.

Legolas sighed. "May we speak of this at a later time. Aurel needs to rest."

Thranduil eyed Aurel. "No. We will speak of this now." He looked at his son, giving him a stern look, and began to walk past them; he stopped momentarily when he noticed they were not following him. "Follow me." And then he continued his walk.

Aurel somehow seemed unmoved by Thranduil's obvious disdain for the children and followed him, while Legolas seemed more restless and reluctant to hear anything that his father wanted to say to him. The three of them entered a very large room, which was dark at first, until the lamps were lit, and then Aurel noticed that it was a library, full of books, more than the library in Imladris. Thranduil kept his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth in front of the pair and then he stopped and looked at Aurel.

"I remember you now."

Aurel smiled faintly, wishing she could go.

"I remember that you were not allowed to attend the spring festivities."

Aurel searched her memories and remembered what he was speaking of, and nodded. "Yes, I believe that is my first memory of you, though I am sure you knew me when I was even younger than that."

"You are sure. Yet I cannot remember." He replied quickly.

Legolas grew impatient. "Ada, have you brought us here for reminiscing?"

Thranduil ignored his son and continued speaking to Aurel. "You look nothing like your mother…and little of your father do I see in your face, although your composure and speech are very similar to his." He stood face to face with her now, looking into her eyes. "Your sister and brothers, how do they fare?"

"Very well my Lord, my sister has just married."

"So I heard, and to a mortal, no less." His tone began to sound condescending.

"To the King of Gondor." She said defensively.

"And is he not a mortal?"

"He is, my lord."

"Then what does his title matter?"

Aurel bit her tongue; she knew he was testing her.

"How your father allowed that, is beyond my comprehension."

"We are allowed to marry whom we want." Aurel immediately regretted replying so rashly and Thranduil took the opportunity to remind her of it.

"Why should you be allowed to marry my son, a prince…of noble blood? You do not hold a title of his stature."

Aurel smiled. "I love him. And we are already married; there is nothing you could do or say about that. As you can see,I do not need a title."

"You are arrogant!" boasted Thranduil.

"Ada!" exclaimed Legolas.

"I must be arrogant in your presence, you would not accept anyone weaker, is that not so?" She held her head up.

Thranduil stared at her in surprise.

"As you so kindly reminded me, I hold not title of princess, but I can certainly carry myself, and do not think for one minute that I am the least bit intimidated by you."

"Nor would I have expected you to be, you are your father's daughter." Thranduil smiled. "So Legolas, why should she be allowed to marry you?"

"Ada, I really do not think this is appropriate."

"Answer my question."

"I love her." replied Legolas.

"Good, that is all I needed to hear." He took his soon up in an embrace, finally welcoming him home. He looked over to Aurel, "I fully expect you to live up to the responsibilities of being a princess of Eryn Lasgalen."

"I will." Responded Aurel nodding.

"Welcome home daughter." said Thranduil giving a bow of the head.

"Thank you." She replied, but before anything more could be said, Thranduil's facial expression changed again as if he had just remembered something.

"Now what is the meaning of human children in my home?"

"_Our_ home Ada." Said Legolas.

Thranduil looked at his son, his face softened.

"We sent a letter explaining everything, but Lasneth decided that it would be humorous to surprise you." Said Legolas

"As you can see, I find no humour in this."

"They were children who lost their parents, and I could not bear to leave them behind." Said Aurel.

"You could not bear it? Then why not bring all the orphaned children here?" He replied in jest. "Human children belong to human guardians, certainly not Elves and certainly not you two!"

Legolas got a bit closer to his father, pleading with his eyes ever so slightly. "They are very important to Aurel, perhaps when we have all had time to _settle down_ I can recount the story to you Ada, but Aurel needs to _rest_, and whether you like it or not, those children are now under our care and I expect you to treat them civil." Still he did not find understanding in his father's eyes, so he added one more thing. "Ada, they are terrorized enough after what has happened in the forest."

Thranduil eyed his son and sighed. "Very well, go, indeed I had not noticed before how weary you both look."

"Thank you." Said Aurel bowing her head.

Very quickly Legolas placed his hand on the small of Aurel's back as if leading her out of library.

"That did not go as badly as I had imagined." Said Aurel smiling to herself.

Legolas smiled as well, "I imagined much worse…he has quite a temper."

"Not like my father's."

"What? Lord Elrond?" He shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. He has never shown any lack of control when it comes to emotions, especially anger."

"Not to the public, but to his family, many times. Ask Estel, he will tell you."

After walking through a long darkened hallway, a bit of light suddenly appeared and Legolas stopped in front a couple of very fine polished stone doors, with intricate carvings in the shapes of leaves sculpted into them.

Although Aurel was tired she did not fail to notice them and their beauty. "These carvings are amazing, there is great skill in them."

"Yes." Was all that Legolas said looking at the small leaves.

"And, why have we stopped here?"

"Well…" Legolas turned the handle of the one of the doors, it opened inward, but inside was dark, as the library had been at first. "This is our room."

Aurel frowned. "It is dark, I do not like it."

Legolas gave a chuckle. "Silly thing, I may be more accustomed to the dark, but I still prefer the sunlight to darkness…" He quickly walked over to the other side of the room, while Aurel still stood outside the doors. She heard the pulling of long curtains and then beams of light trickled across a beautiful yet simple bedchamber.

Aurel smiled and looked around the room, but still did not enter. Mostly everything was made of stone, but it was furnished with pale colours of green, gold and red, and the windows were especially large, she wondered how sunlight streamed in this room but not the others.

"You can come in."

"How is there sunlight here?"

"You must be very tired to not have noticed that we walked for quite a bit before reaching this chamber, this chamber is part of the original palace first built in Eryn Lasgalen, before shadow entered the wood, before there was a need to hide in the mountains." He looked out the windows. "This room was my parents room before I was born, it was their room when they were first married, and it has not changed much…" He walked over to Aurel and pulled her gently inside of the room. "My mother refused to change any of it, she knew that one day the evil would be purged and she would return here. This was her favourite room."

She had never heard him speak of his mother; she wondered where his mother was, "Legolas. I am touched. But I am sure your father would want…"

"My father was the one who said we should have it, he gave me the only two keys that allow you to enter into this room. Do you like it?"

She looked around the room once more and smiled. "I love it. It is perfect. More than I could have ever hoped for."

"Of course I can have more things brought in here, to make it feel more like a home for you."

"A home?"

"I know this place can be a bit cold compared to Imladris."

She placed her arms around him and closed her eyes; she was at peace. "My home is wherever you are. I would not have you change a thing, you are all I need."

"I am glad to hear that." He pulled her away slightly and eyed her, "But you also need rest."

She laughed. "Then shall we?" she said making a gesture for them to both go lie on the bed.

Legolas looked at the bed hesitantly, "You realize that this will be the first time we sleep in the same bed as husband and wife don't you?"

"Nothing to be nervous about, we have done this plenty of times before." Replied Aurel confidently.

He smiled at her and instantly swept her off her feet, she nestled her head between his neck and his shoulder. He walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down and then quite literally crawled over her to get to the other side where he could lie down. Aurel rolled onto her side and curled up against him. Legolas breathed in deeply, he thought of the feeling he was experiencing, so this was what it was like to be completely at peace, he savoured every moment.

Before he completely fell into a restful sleep, Aurel suddenly sat half way up. "When will we have a proper binding ceremony here?"

"I thought you were tired."

"I am, but the thought of all the preparation needed for it…"

"It can wait, after all, we are already married."

She lay back down. "Yes, but your family and your people would like to see a proper binding ceremony would they not? To show them of our commitment to one another and to them…?"

"And they will, in good time…" He turned so that he could face her, "We fought a war together and spilt blood for one another, and with one another." He traced the small scars on her neck. "We have a bond that none can break."

She took a deep breath in and whispered. "We are bound by blood and bond then." She said as she started to fall into a restful sleep. Legolas continued to caress her face.

He looked at her as she left for the dream world, not wanting to fall asleep himself in fear that all the happiness and peace would disappear, "Yes Melethril, but by much more than that…. we are bound by love."

The end

There will be a sequel to this story, look out for it in a couple of months!

Please Review!


End file.
